


Where there is darkness

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, NON/CON, Prostitution, Self Harm, Slavery, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twisting Religion, alpha/beta/omega, dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 106,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did`nt like my first summary so I`ve changed it.</p><p> </p><p>In the early years of Christianity Omegas were declared The Children of Spawn of Satan, as evil as the snake in Eden, sent to tempt Alphas and Betas in mortal sin and damnation. Condemned to be burned at the stake hundreds and thousands of Omegas were slain.</p><p>Then in the year 540 AD The Pope changed the Papal law, declaring that Omegas were not the children of The Devil, nore were they the children of God, they were the inferior children of Man, mindless, weak, and contemptible, thus Omegas were saved from being murdered in one breath, and condemned to an existence of slavery in another.</p><p>Now over a thousand years on, there are those who fight against this ruling, who fight for the day when Omegas are once more freed from the bondage of bygone bigotry and can live as equals with Alphas and Betas once more.</p><p>Aphan- Alpha parent</p><p>Oman- Omega Parent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings Mentions of Infanticide, rape, and dub/con

Prayer to St Francis of Assisi

Lord make me an instrument of your peace  
where there is hatred let me sow love  
Where there is injury, pardon  
Where there is doubt, faith  
Where there is darkness, light  
Where there is saddness, joy.

Oh, devine master grant that I may  
Not so much seek to be consoled   
As to console.  
To be understood, as to understand  
To be loved, as to love.

For it`s giving that we receive  
and it`s in pardoning that we are pardoned  
and it`s in dying that we are born  
to eternal life  
Amen.

 

Chapter One

 

Aphan-Alpha parent  
Mother-Beta female parent  
Father-Beta Male Parent  
Oman-Omega parent

 

It had not always been this way, eons ago, when Mankind still believed that the Earth was a centre of the universe, when multipul Gods were worshiped, and ritual sacrifices were made in their honour for gain or to appease their wrath things were very different.

Back then Alphas, Betas, and Omegas lived along side one another in relative peace. 

Oh Countries fought against each other, over land, wealth, and relegious belief, but those in their own comunities, certainly in their own packs lived freely.

Then as all things do, times changed. 

Back then Omegas were given the same rights as Beta Women, being the bearers of young rather than the sires, they were not permitted to ride into battle, and were seen as the weaker of the sexes, needed to be coddled and protected by their Alphas and Betas. 

However, the rise of Christianity, the belief in Adam and Eve, an Alpha man and a Beta Woman, being the first progeny of The Lord, was seen as proof that Omegas were not the children of God.

The Birth of Christ by the Beta Virgin Mary furthered this belief, Jesus Christ was an Alpha, born of a blessed beta Virgin, yet another sign that Omegas were not part of Gods creation and design, and had not true place upon the world. 

In the earliest days of Christian dominance in Europe, Omegas were seen and believed to be The Chrildren of Satan!. 

There were the Snake in Eden, they were upon the world to lead rightious Alphas and Betas in sin and damnation, and must be put to death to save Alphas and Betas from their wicked charms!. 

In those early years of Christianity hundreds of thousands of Omegas were put to death, Midwives strangling them at birth, Mothers smothering them in the cribs, Fathers and Aphans dashing their tiny brains out. 

Adult Omegas were burned at the stake, those which had been saved from the infantacide were rounded up and set ablaze as a cheering public spat on them, threw rocks, and laughed at their screams. 

For centuries this practise went on, Omegas being half wiped from existance, as they were persecuted and put to death. 

Then five hundred years after The Birth of Christ, the Religious law was changed, and Omegas were no longer viewed at the children of Satan. 

In the year 540 Pope Vigilius rattified the Papal order that declared Omegas the children of Satan, and instead declared them, not the children of God, but the inferior children of Man. 

Drawing upon the Biblical Whore Mary Magdeline who had been an Omega, whom Christ himself had redeemed, Vigilius was able to proclaim that Omegas could not possibly be the creatures of The Devil, when Gods own Son had redeemed one of them, had lead her from the path of Vice and Sin, and saved her soul.

While this bull stoped the burnings and Infant murders, it did not restore Omegas to their place along side Alphas and Betas. 

Instead from that day on, they were viewed as runts of litters, as Punishments from God upon the Parents who begot them, just as still births, cripples, and idiots were. 

Saved from certain death, Omegas now became the slaves and whores of their packs, unworthy of everything since their only purpose on the earth was to spread their thighs and whelp young. 

Some Omegas were kept to do just that, to breed an endless supply of Pups to their packs. 

From the moment their bodies matured in puberty and began to go into heat, there were taken and raped by every Alpha and Beta male in the pack, forced to bear their young, to breed strong Alphas, and Betas, and of course more useless Omegas whores, many of whom would be sold at auctions the moment they were weaned from the breast at three months old. 

The packs who kept their Omegas as brood mares, soon learned what herbs to use to manipulate Omega bodies, just as those who did not wish for their Omegas to breed did aswell.

Some herbs could be used to surpress an Omegas heats, prevent them from ovulating, and so prevent them from conceiving, making them the perfect sex slaves, without the risk of having extra mouths to feed. 

White willow, mugwart, blackberry leaf, and hawthawn leaf blended together and brewed into teas, were fed to these Omegas on a weekly, sometimes even daily basis, without their Packs caring a fig for the internal damage being done to them from the lack of ovulation, heat, and menstration.

Used safely, and Omega might skip two heats, and then have the third naturally, without damage being done, but to keep the heats completely absent through the use of drugs caused nasty side effects. 

From painful bloating, stomach cramps, and uterenal haemorages to phantom pregnancies brought on by the imbalenced hormones in their systems. 

The reverse was for the Omegas used for breeding, these were fed a concentration of herbs that kept them constantly ovulating, constantly going into heat save when they were pupped. 

Blending soya beans, flak seeds, yarrow root, and dandelion root and brewing it into a strong tea and feeding it to the Omegas from the moment they had their first heat, kept them as the perfect brood mares for their packs. 

Many Beta Women, who did not wish to risk their lives in the childbed, and their figures with pregnancy, abstained from their mates and Husbands beds, and happily had them slack their lusts upon the Omegas to beget his heirs, heiresses, and further whores.

Leaving them to simply shine on their husbands and mates arms, to be wife without the unpleasantness of childbirth. 

These Omegas did not lead long lives, the constant onslaught of hormones ravaging their bodies, and the constant stress of bearing litter after litter with only three or four months reprieve between pregnancies soon took it`s toll. 

With their bodies drained of all vital nutrients, their wombs strained from over bearing of Pups, they would wither and die before the age of thirty, if they even made it that far. 

Their packs did not care, one less Omega, meant one less mouth to feed, and considering the Omegas could have up to ten or twelve litters in their life spans, litters of twins, triplets, and quadruplets, and sometimes more!, there were always pleanty of new Omegas to take the places of their Omans once they grew up.

Some packs however did not do either of these things, some instead decided that Omegas were more hassle than they were worth as either slave or whore, and chose instead to sell them to brothels and auctions. 

 

This was what happened to the young Jean-Armand du Peyrer de Troisville.

The youngest of four children, two surviving, himself included, and two dying in infancy, Jean was seen a runt, a worthless disapointment to his Aphan, who had lost his Beta wife in delivering the Omega Pup, after ten pregnancies, four live births, one still birth and five miscarriages her body simply could not take anymore stress, and she had slipped away two days after Jean had been brought into the world.

His older Alpha brother treated Jean with as much scorn and disapointment as their Aphan did, relishing in bullying the Omega Pup, telling over and over how much he was not wanted and that he and Aphan were simply counting the days until Jean was old enough to be sold to a brothel.

While as an infant he could be sold at auction, breeding farms taking the Pups when their stock of Omegas was running low and they needed fresh blood to mix into the pack, brothels would only take Omegas who were past their first heat. 

Brothels also paid more, and the Comte de Troisville was not a wealthy man. 

His land produced little by way of food or live stock, and it`s people lacked the skills of artisans, making for a poor amount of revenue and a poorer treasury, a Parisian Brothel would pay handsomely for a virgin Omega fresh from their first heat, and The Comte was keen to add to wealth to his treasury and be rid of his worthless Omega Pup. 

Poorly fed, neglected, and completely unwanted, Jean learned swiftly how to hide himself in shadows, how to keep out of the way of his Aphan and Brother`s fists, and the few servents upon the estate, who saw no wrong in abusing him themselves, save for one elderly groom, who took pity upon the Pup. 

As an aging Man he had seen much of life, too much cruelty, and did not enjoy seeing the little Pup being so down trodden. 

Unable to save the Pup himself, instead he helped Jean as best he could, planting in him seeds that grew into fruition and eventual salvation.

Taking the Pup from the Chateau up into the rocky out croppings, the old Groom taught Jean how to ride a horse, how to shoot, how to handle a sword, and most importantly how to fight unarmed. 

These lessons were kept strictly secret, and given for the day when Jean must gain his freedom and go out into the world to find his own path and destiny. 

What that destiny was neither Jean or the Groom knew, but both knew it would not reside in some filthy stinking brothel. 

"You need to use speed lad" the Groom said spitting onto the grass as he fenced with the Pup "Use your wits, your dexterity, dizzy your enemy, blind them with speed, tired and confuse them, do not try to match them for brute strength, for in that you will fail"

"Yes Monsieur" Jean said scowling at his sword arm, as if willing it to become stronger!, and beginning the next round of fencing with more vigor, using his legs, and the speed coiled in the taut muscles to his advantage rather than trying to get extra strength from his shoulders

"Thats the way lad!" the groom applauded as he was forced to fight back harder to keep from loosing his blade to his oponant! "You`re getting the hang of it now!, keep this up and you`ll be an expert swords man in no time!".

 

By the time the two of them were finished sparring, they were laying on their backs on the grass, panting in the sinking sunlight as dusk came over the land, both knowing they would have to get home soon, but neither wanting to leave their little sanctuary just yet.

"D`you think I could become a soldier?" Jean asked propping himself up on his elbows to look at the groom "If I work hard enough?, and get good enough?"

"I don`t see how lad" the groom had sighed "Omegas have never served in any army, not even in the days before Christ, and certainly not since", he looked at the Pup, looking into the big blue eyes, eyes that already knew far too much suffering and cruelty despite his young age, smiling gently the groom reached out and ruffled the Pups hair "Then again, they say they`re doing it England now, and Germany and Sweedon"

Since the rise of the Protestant Faith in these countries, Omegas had again been reborn, had been restored from their damnation as whores and slaves, and made equall beside their Alpha and Beta kin.

The protestants took the story of Mary Magdeline, of her redemption and salvation, and believed that while Omegas at one time may have been full of sin and wickness, they were just as capable of redeeming themselves as Alphas and Betas were, and should be entitled to the rights of Alphas and Betas once more. 

While the Omega Women were still not permitted to fight, Omega men were slowly being allowed to take up arms, and Omegas were being allowed to inherit when there were no Alphas or Beta Males to inherit either.

Perhaps one day similar beliefs might come into France, and Omegas here might be set free, however the old Groom doubted it would occure in his life time, but wished to give the Pup hope for the future none the less, maybe it would be nothing but a fools hope, but that was still better than no hope at all

"If you work hard Lad, and fight for what you want, then maybe it can be done" the Groom said smiling as he saw the blue eyes light up in joy "Perhaps you will be the first, and come to lead many Omegas to a new future".

 

Jean did not go into heat until late in his adolescent years. 

Having been so poorly fed all his life, his body did not mature as fast as it should, and he was sixteen before his first heat struck.

To make sure he remained a virgin, the aging Comte had him locked away in the attic for the whole of his heat, guarding the door themselves to ensure he was not knotted or fucked and his worth to the brothels lowered.

Jean however spent his lucid moments during the heat making plans. 

The groom had died of old age three years earlier, after teaching him enough to become a more than competant swordsman, pistol shot, and fighter. 

He had also gifted Jean with a small Legacy, a sword, a pistol, and a pouch containing twenty livre. 

It was no fortune, but it would be enough for Jean to get started out in the world, as he intended to do, as his Brother and Aphan took him to Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to everyone who kudosed!, As you`ve proberly seen I`ve edited the tags, this fic is going to be slow burn there won`t be romance straight away, but it will happen.

Armand-Jean du Plessis de Richelieu was the youngest of five children.

He was the second Alpha of the pack, his elder sister being an Alpha too, while the rest of the pack were Betas.

The Richelieu family were proud of the fact they had not bred any Omegas, only Alphas and Betas, believed it was a sign from God that their family was blessed, and God was showing his favour to them, with their having recently been granted the Bishopric of Lucon, a wealthy Monastic house that helped keep the pack living in the wealth and glory that they were use to. 

To show their devotion to God, and the Catholic church, the family promised their second eldest Beta son Alphonse to the Church, to become Bishop of Lucon.

Their Eldest Beta Son of course was to inherit the title and Lands of the de Richelieu estate, and continue to run them as his Aphan had done, the girls would be married off, one to an Alpha or Beta lord, and the other to a Beta woman of breeding with a fat dowery. 

Armand was intended for the army, where his parents expected him to rise in the ranks, and do them proud and his country proud. 

With Alpha strength and natural commanding skills it was not difficult to believe he would thrive in a Military career. 

However, as is common in life, things did not work as out quite as planned. 

Alphonse, the future Bishop of Lucon, felt called to God, but not as a Bishop, or any position of power in the Church, instead he chose to become a Cathusian Monk, leaving the Bishopric vacant. 

At this time Armand was serving in the army of King Henry IV, studying Politics, planing to forge himself a political career aswell as a Military one. 

But with Alphonse`s unexpected retreat from the world into a closed order, the duty now fell to him to take up the seat as Bishop of Lucon, a duty he did not shirk, and instead threw his whole heart into. 

Becoming a man of the Church did not mean that he could not also have a Political career aswell, he was perfectly capable of doing both, and many church men upheld positions of power outside the Church, building themselves large fortunes, and legacys. 

The Late Cardinal Wolsey of England for example had been a Prince of the Church, but also Lord Chancellor of England under Henry VIII, before his down fall, and Henry`s turning the country protestant to satisfy his own desires. 

He worked tirelessly at the Seminary in Rome, thriving as he gained knowledge of the world aswell as Catholic Doctrine. 

As a very astute and enlightened man, Armand did not adhere to the belief of the Catholic Church in all it`s practises. 

He was a Modern man, who upheld science and new learning, believing in bettering the world and mankind, not continuing to live in the dark ages of medieval superstition and fear.   
He also did not believe that Omegas were the brainless whores that the Church had named them as over a thousand years before, or the Children of the Devil five hundred years before that!. 

He believed them to simply be people, as any other, no more saintly or evil, than any other Man or Woman could be. 

The Richelieu`s unlike most packs had not had Omegas in their pack, when one had been birthed in the past it had quickly been sold off to the highest bidder, and disposed of, the family not believing in the keeping of breeders or whores, and wished to keep their pack free of runts that would only be a strain on their wealth. 

Owing to this Armand had had little to no contact with Omegas through out his life. 

Growing up on his family estate there were no Omegas, and those in the village owned by his family were kept under lock and key as pack whores and brood mares. 

Omegas did not walk free in the streets, and Armand had only caught breif glimpses of Omegas when they were taken out with their packs on rare occaisions. 

Even as a Small Pup he had shuddered at the sight of the malnourished, pale, sickly Omegas, their large eyes haunted, and bodies stooped an cowed as they shuffled behind their Alphas and Betas. 

Armand could remember asking his Mother once why these Alphas and Betas were so cruel to the Omegas, why they were treated so baddly.

Susannes answer had been brief and to the point, telling him that Omegas were not "People" they were Runts, Weaklings, and Whores, and had no true purpose in life beyond bearing Pups, and so did not deserve kindness or respect. 

Armand had not liked the answer, had not believed her words to be true, but had known better than to answer back, Susanne was not a gentle woman, she was harsh and quick to anger, and would think nothing of disciplining her unruly Pup if he had dared to question her.

Instead Armand kept silent, but held onto his beliefs that Omegas were in fact no different to he, and hoped one day that he might be able to make others see the same.

However he did not anticipate how the beginning of this dream becoming a reality would come about.

 

Lucon 1601

 

Jean de Treville huddled on the floor of the Inn his Aphan and Brother had chosen for them to stay in over night.

There were two beds in the room, but both his Aphan and Brother had taken them, leaving Jean with no where else to sleep but the floor, though sleeping was the last thing he was doing.

They were close to Paris now, and Paris was where Jean intended to go, but not as an Omega to be sold to brothel for a high price owing to his virginity, no he would be going to Paris as a Beta, and would join King Henri IV army, he would use all the skills he had learned from the groom, and excell as a soldier, would make his life and his fortune as a warrior, if he were to die young, then it would an honourable death in battle on the sword of some foe, not torn apart inside from over excessive use of supressants or birthing to many litters.

Since his Aphan and Brother did not want to draw attention to him until they were safely in Paris and close to the brothel, Jean was dressed like a Beta, rather than an Omega, his breasts were bound flat to his chest, his clothing loose and hanging off his body hiding the curved shape of his hips and thighs. 

While neither of them knew it, this was a great help in Jean`s plan for freedom. 

Silently he huddled on the floor of the room, his cloak tucked under his chin and his eyes closed in a parody of sleep as his Brother smoked his pipe and tossed a keg of brandy back and forth with their Aphan, the two of them speaking of the high price they would sell Jean for, and what they would do with the money once they had it. 

Use to being spoken off as nothing more than a comodity, Jean did not rise in anger to this, mearly continued to fake sleep and waited until the brandy had been finished and the two Alphas settled down to sleep. 

Once both were snoring Jean threw back his cloak and quietly rose to his feet. 

In his pack of belongings that he had been allowed to bring with him, Jean had hidden his sword and pistol, and the money that the groom had left him. 

Silent as he could possibly be, Jean fastened the sword about his waist, having to tie the belt in a knot rather than fasten it properly since he was too thin for it to fit otherwise, it was a struggle to get the pistol to attach but he managed it, and drew his cloak over his shoulders, slipping his feet into his boots, and slipped his pack onto his shoulders. 

Taking a last look at the sleeping figures of his Aphan and Brother his eyes caught sight of his Aphans purse, he knew it would be wrong to take the money, that it would be stealing, but part of him wanted to take the money, to add it to the small amount he had, after the way he had been treated, with what they were planning to do to him did`nt he have a right to compensation?. 

With his mouth growing dry Jean inched his way across the room reaching out for the purse, his fingers wrapping about the leather and lifting it up, at the same moment an owl hooted outside startling the Omega into dropping the purse with a cry of fright!. 

The noise roused both his Aphan and Brother from their slumber, both of them sitting up and rubbing sleep from their eyes   
"What the hell?" The Comte snapped upon seeing Jean standing there, without waiting a second longer Jean spun on his heel and tore from the room, the door banging against the wall as he flung it open in his haste, and all but fell down the stairs as he ran!.

"Don`t just lay there fool!, get after him!" the Comte roared at his Alpha Son, rising himself and fumbling for his boots, cursing and grabbing his pistol the Alpha heir rose and chased after Jean ho pushed his way past the few hardened drunks still drinking and ran out of the door going to the stables for his horse. 

He did`nt bother with saddeling the beast, instead he climbed up onto the stall and mounted bare back clinging to the horses neck and urging him out of the stables just as his Brother reached them!

"Get back here whore!" he bellowed aiming and firing his pistol!, drunk and unable to see well in the dark he missed doing any serious damage to his younger brother or the horse, but did succeed in grazing Jean`s upper arm, and making him ride on harder desperate to escape while he still had the chance.

With his Aphan and Brothers curses ringing in his ears, and fear spurring him on Jean rode all the way to the very outskirts of the town, to where the church stood tall and proud. 

While Jean wished to ride onto Paris, to get himself immersed in the masses, he knew that he needed to treat his arm, lest it would become infected, and if that happened he would either loose the arm or die.

Drawing up in the church ground, Jean led his horse to the stables where several horses rested comfortably, and looked up in interest at the new comer, their nostrils flaring and making whufling noises as they sniffed at the Omega and his gelding, realising that they were not enemies, the horses settled swiftly, and Jean was able to stable his gelding with ease.

Getting some water from a trough Jean settled himself down in the stall with his horse, and set about undressing wincing as he moved his sore aching arm, hissed as his fingers probed the wound.

It was not deep and would not require more than cleaning and binding, but his whole arm was still covered in blood, and the flesh was throbbing with pain, making Jean`s left hand shake as he tore material from his shirt and dipped in into the water gingerly cleaning at the wound and closing his eyes in pain, with them closed he did not see the flesh of the lantern light, and he was so engrossed in cleaning the wound that he did not hear the footsteps until he voice spoke behind him. 

"Well now, what do we have here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Richelieu could not sleep, and had decided to take a walk about the church grounds to wear himself out, on his quiet stroll he had seen a shadowed figure going into the stables, and had gone to investigate himself instead of calling for his servents. 

Entering the stables with his lantern before him, Richelieu walked to the stall where he heard the sounds of whimpering and could smell stale gun powder, and blood in the air. 

Holding the lantern higher he stepped up to the stall where a strange horse stood making noises with Richelieu`s own horses speaking with them in the language of equines companionably.

Inside the stall a half naked boy was sat on the straw dabbing at a gun shot wound with torn material from his shirt trying to clean it with his eyes shut and face contorted with pain

"Whats this then?" Richelieu asked his voice keeping his voice neutral, while he did not want vagrants in his land, he also did not wish to frighten a child unessaserily. 

With a yelp the boy turned and gazed at Richelieu with large frightened blue eyes, the bloody material in his hand falling to the ground, fear spreading over his face he gazed at Richelieu taking in the rich robes of the Bishop of Lucon, his too thin arms rising up in a futile gesture to cover his bandaged breasts, which Richelieu had already seen.

"Please Monsigneur" Jean whispered "I mean no harm and I swear to be gone by morning!, if you`ll just let me spend the night here!"

"Spend the night?" Richelieu repeated glancing about the stable "In here?", his voice showed how obsurd the notion was as did his expression as he looked at the Omega huddled in the stall, clearly the Omega thought that Richelieu was going to throw him out, or worse for he hurriedly reached for his purse, not willing it seemed to draw either his sword or pistol on a man of the cloth, and instead pulled out a few coins to offer to the Bishop!

"I`ll pay for the lodging Monsigneur!, and I swear I`ll be no trouble......", the Omegas voice trailed off as the sounds of two men speaking angrily as they rode horses reached the air

Even an idiot would have been able to figure out that the Omega was terrified of these men, by the way his face paled and his hands shook, and Richelieu was no idiot. 

Usually when it came to making decisions and choices he would think through every option carefully, and consider it from each and every angle to be sure he was making the best choice he could before settling upon a path. 

Now however he made a decision in a second, without even considering the alternative. 

Grabbing a horse blanket from one of the other stalls he threw it at the Omega who caught it looking surprised   
"Bury yourself under that and the straw and stay silent" Richelieu hissed straightening his robes and brushing off an straw that may have gotten onto them, looking bewildered the boy did as comanded and burrowed his way under the straw to make himself a nest of kinds and threw the blanket over himself and his posessions. 

Taking a deep breath Richelieu drew himself to his full and impressive height going outside to greet his "Visitors".

As he hid under the straw and the blanket that stank of horse sweat, Jean listened to the conversation going on outside, listened as his Aphan and Brother spoke of his escape and how they were searching for him, claiming that he was their property and would have him back!, after all an Omega could not be trusted to care for themselves and would surely come to mischief if left alone!. 

The Bishop of Lucon offered his sympathy to the pair, his voice melodious and cool as he spoke, betraying no sign that the very Omega they sought was in fact hiding in the Bishops stable listening to every word. 

"I appologise that I am not able to help you gentlemen more" Richelieu lied, despising the very sight of the Comte de Troisville and his Alpha Son, "But I have seen nore heard a single person pass this way"

"Perhaps he doubled back through the town Aphan" the Alpha said to the Comte who growled, gritting his teeth and nodding his head 

"Come then, lets find the little slut before he gets himself raped and murdered!" bowing slightly he gave Richelieu a smile "Our thanks for your help Monsigneur"

"My pleasure Monsieur le Comte" Richelieu replied "God be with you both", he made the sign of the cross over them even as he grit his teeth and silently cursed them, watching as they turned and rode away heading back into the town in search of their wayward Omega  
"May God strike you both dead!" Richelieu spat after them "Degenerate fools!".

Waiting until they had ridden out of sight, Richelieu went back into the stable where the Omega had risen from his hiding place and was looking at him with surprise 

"Have no fear Pup, I will not harm you" Richelieu swore "Not all Alphas and Betas believe in Omega supression"

"I know" the Omega whispered "An old Groom on my Aphans estate taught me to fight, and gave me a little money with which to escape"

"Money you shall keep" Richelieu said beckoning to the Omega to come out of the stall "Come, we`ll go to my house, I can offer far better shelter than a stable!, and I will have that wound properly treated and dressed before you get lock jaw or some such thing!"

 

Jean wet his lips looking at the Bishop, not really sure if he could trust him or not, yes he ahd just saved him from his Aphan and Brother, but he had also learned Jeans true sex, and that alone gave him a good reason to take Jean into his home.

As if knowing why the Omega hesitated Richelieu smiled gently at him holding out a hand in a gesture of friendship   
"I swear upon our Holy Lord I will not lay hand upon you, nore see you harmed by another, I wish only to protect and help you", with his hands held out before him, Richelieu waited patiently, as the Omega made up his mind and eventually decided to come out of the stall, hugging his shirt to him and looking at Richelieu with wide worried eyes, still not sure if he could trust the Bishop.

"I am called Armand by my family" Richelieu said "I would be happy if you also called me by my given name, rather than my title"

Jean pressed his lips together and nodded his head "Jean", he whispered "I`m called Jean-Armand du Peyrer"

"Jean" Richelieu repeated "I am very pleased to meet you"

Jean gave a shaky smile reaching out tentively and clasping the Bishops hand and shaking it "Welcome to my home" Richelieu said "I hope that you will find it to your liking and be comfortable here".

 

Jean quickly settled into Richelieu`s home, while he had first planed to only stay the one night, and get his arm patched up, he ended up staying for nearly three months. 

Richelieu proved to be the perfect gentleman Alpha to him, even staying away when Jean went into heat, and making sure his staff stayed away aswell so Jean would not be abused by anyone who caught his scent. 

Asking for nothing in return besides Jeans presence at meals, Richelieu provided him with chambers, new clothes, and a freedom of the estate.

The new clothes came in very handy, since with his greatly improved diet Jean gained a healthy amount of weight very quickly, growing a couple of inches aswell!. 

Richelieu, while resolved not to lay so much as a finger upon the Omega, was not blind to seeing the increased beauty of the Omega. 

The added weight suited Jean well, filling him out with a healthy layer of flesh that stoped his hips, ribs, and collar bones jutting from his body with the sharpness of knives, his skin gained a healthy golden tan as he enjoyed being outdoors practising his sword moves and shooting. 

As gentlmanly as Richelieu intended to be, he could not help but to find his gaze lingering on the young Omega, eating up the ruddy hue of his cheeks, the bright shine of his blue eyes, the healthy shape of his body, and the brilliant gleam of his chestnut hair. 

Staying away while Jean was in heat had been the ultimate test of his resiliance, for three days he had been unable to sleep, eat, or do anything but pray for strength as his body constantly reminded him that there was an unbonded Omega in heat in his property. 

He found himself perminantly hard and aching with the desire to knot, mate, and breed the Omega, to make him his for the rest of their lives. 

However through sheer force of will, he managed to keep himself from the Omegas room, making great use of his left hand, to the point that he was painfully sore by the time the heat broke and Jean was able to return to him, looking even lovely than before, and twice as desirable.

 

Jean too was not blind to Richelieu`s gaze upon him, and contrary to what he had previously felt when looked at by Alphas and Betas, he actualy felt happy for the Bishops desire, perhaps because he had made no attempt to force him, had treated him with nothing but respect and kindness, when he could have just possessed Jean the moment he found him in the stables. 

While he was drawn to Richelieu, he was still resolved to go to Paris, with his arm healed, and his health greatly improved from his healthy diet, he was more ready than ever to become a soldier in The Kings service, however he did not wish to leave Lucon and the Bishop without truly knowing Richelieu. 

Realizing quite quickly that Richelieu was never going to make the first move, having become stead fast in his resolve to keep a distance between himself and Jean, Jean decided to take matter into his own hands and aproach Richelieu himself. 

Using a rather unorthodox method to get Richelieu`s attention and make his feelings known.

 

Slipping out of his chambers during the night, his bare feet slapping against the cold stone of the floor, Jean hurried down the torch lit halls to Richelieu`s private chambers, pausing for a moment outside with his hand raised to knock on the door, before lowering it and reaching straight for the handle and opening the door. 

Slipping inside he found the chambers hushed, and darkened, the drapes were drawn over the windows, and the candles had either burned out or had been snuffed out, the only sound in the room was coming from the bed, where behind the heavy velvet curtains, Richelieu snored quietly, his breath making a wuffling noise as he exhaled and rattling when he breathed in. 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Jean padded across the room to the bed, drawing past the curtain and seeing Richelieu laying on his back in bed, his right arm flung out across the matress while his left rested over his flat belly, his face relaxed in his repose. 

Feeling a little out of his depths, Jean reached out to caress Richelieu`s face, his fingers tingling at the feel of the prickly stubble on his cheeks and the corse hair of his goatee beard.

Richelieu made a mumbling noise and shifted in his sleep encouraging Jean into climbing up onto the bed and straddled Richelieu`s pelvis placing his hands onto the Alphas broad firm chest leaning down to kiss him and startled Richelieu into waking.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up with an Omega sitting on your thighs, and kissing you was definately the most pleasurable way of waking, but it was also one of the most startling Richelieu had ever suffered save from when he had been a Pup and had been awoken by his pet cat landing on his chest and screeching right in his face!. 

His eyes snapped wide open, and his whole body went rigid as he gazed at the pretty Omega sitting so obligingly on his body   
"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed 

"What d`you think?" Jean asked deliberately shifting his weight and rolling himself over Richelieu`s cock, making the Bishop groan and grip the bed sheets tightly to control himself and not seize hold of the Omega, flip him over and bury himself into the devine heat he could feel eminating from the youthful body 

"Jean......you don`t owe me anything" Richelieu whispered fighting for control as best he could "You don`t have to......", he was cut off as Jean placed a finger over his lips hushing him 

"I`m not doing this for any reason other than the fact I want to" Jean said, "I want you, I want to lay with you, as a lover", outside of heat he would not conceive, so there were no worries about a Pup being created by their laying together, he and Richelieu could simply enjoy one anothers bodies and spend a night together without obligation or expectation. 

Richelieu bit his bottom lip looking torn at the Omega, wanted so much do as he had said and lay with him, but also not wanted to take advantage, but oh! dear God!, when Jean moved again and again over his cock it took ever ounce of strength he had not grab him and fuck him through the matress without a second thought!, his cock was also rising in appreciation of Jean`s movement, his balls filling and making it all the more difficult to resist the temptation sat before him.

"Jean" Richelieu whispered his voice strangled 

"If you don`t want me, tell me to go" Jean whispered peeling back Richelieu`s bedsheet and grinning when he saw that the Bishop was wearing no night shirt, was naked beneath the sheet, deftly his long fingers tickled and teased Richelieu`s skin as they explored his firm muscled and lightly haired chest, he gave a moan as his nipples were tweaked and twisted just hard enough to cause him some pain,   
"D`you want me to go?" Jean asked leaning forward to kiss Richelieu`s chest "D`you want me to leave you?, go back to my bed, and never have us spend this night together?"

It would have taken a saint to refuse such an offer, and Richelieu was not a saint, he could not help but to reach out and draw Jean into his arms, bringing him down for a long and deep kiss that left them both breathless, "You`re out of heat, I can`t bond with you" Richelieu whispered nipping gently at Jeans lips 

"I know" the Omega whispered "I don`t want that, a bond I mean, not yet, not for a while" Jean shrugged his shoulders doubting he would ever really bond as Omegas had done centurys ago with Alphas and Betas, these days they were not bonded, save for the very few who were lucky enough to find Alphas and Betas who did not believe in keeping an Omega as a whore and slave, wanting to have the Omega as a mate. 

"Are you sure you want this though?" Richelieu asked, running his hands over Jeans back feeling the young flexible muscles beneath the skin, longing to delve further down, to wrap his hands about the plump buttocks which were resting oh so obligingly on his crotch! 

"I am" Jean breathed leaning down to press a kiss onto Richelieu`s lips once again "Take me, make love to me!"

Sending a silent prayer up to the Almighty that he was doing the right thing, Richelieu brought Jean down again for another kiss, adding more passion than before, and delighting in the moan that came from the Omega as his hands stroking down to cup the deliciously firm buttocks and lift the thin night shift to gain access to the smooth unblemished skin beneath.

Arching his back Jean lifted his head and groaned for the pleasure of having Richelieu`s hands on his flesh, "Armand!", the throaty purr went straight to Richelieu`s groin, and had him flipping them over with a single fluid move, spreading Jean`s thighs and nestling himself between them, rubbing their cocks against each other in an agonisingly pleasurable motion. 

While Jean did not have Testicals and would not ejaculate semen as Richelieu would, his cock could still become hard, and feel the same pleasure as Richelieu`s, it would also produce a viscus fluid similar to that of vaginal fluid, and the pressure of Richelieu`s onw larger organ rubbing against his own cock was making lightning bolts of pleasure shoot through Jean that had him bucking and moaning almost incoherantly!.

Richelieu smirked at the Omegas loss of control, and deliberately rubbed himself harder against Jean to elicite keening cries from the cherubic lips, and delightful shivers that ran from head to foot. 

The more relaxed Jean was, the easier this would be on him, and the more pleasurable, and Richelieu was determind to make sure that Jean felt only a minimum amount of pain, and the maximum of pleasure. 

Taking his time, Richelieu deftly lifted the night shift from Jean`s body, treating himself to the sight of the adolescent Omega, placing butterfly kisses down his torso and playfully biting at his abdomen while rubbing his hands up and down Jean`s thighs, and lifted him onto his lap, slipping his fingers between Jean`s nether cheeks to run them over his slick hole, making Jean buck wildly in his lap, reaching for him with shaking hands, and begging for more with his dilated eyes. 

"Are you sure beloved?" Richelieu asked one last time, knowing that if they went any further he would not be able control himself, and wanted to give Jean a chance to back out while there was still time. 

"Please!" Jean whined wriggling against Richelieu and pawing at his chest like a kitten against their Mother cat demanding attention, "Want you!, need you!", he broke off to give a long keening moan, the pitch of which went straight to Richelieu`s hard and aching cock, fisting himself he used the precum fluid to coat his cock to make for an easier enterence to Jeans body in spite of the fact Jean produced his own slick. 

Biting his bottom lip to keep some control as the sweet spicy scent of the fluid leaking from Jean hit his nose, Richelieu squeezed the bottom of his cock to keep his knot from inflating just yet, and swiftly lined himself up against the pliant and very keen body before him, with a gentle push he breeched the virgin enterence staying shallow and keeping from moving at all to allow Jean`s body to become acostomed to the feel of his cock before pressing deeper inside the hot tight flesh, that seemed to close about him like a glove. 

Jean panting and gripping tight to Richelieu`s shoulders, he was`nt in pain exactly, it was more like a powerful and instense pressure inside his body, threatening to over whelm him, he could not supress the sharp gasp that escaped his lips as Richelieu pulled back, his flesh feeling like it was being burned, but as he thrust back inside Jean was sent into the throes of pure bliss as his nerve clusters were struck with such acuracy that he could do nothing but writhe and moan, wrapping his long legs about Richelieu and bucking up with his hips to make the Alpha continue to move and continue to strike that spot inside him that made him feel like every nerve ending in his body had been stimulated!. 

What Jean lacked in skill, he was more than making up for in passion, as his hands stroked and caressed all over Richelieu`s shoulders and back, his mouth kissing hungrily at Richelieu`s face, throat, and chest as he clung to him, rutting his body against him as hard and as fast as he possibly could, meeting every one of Richelieu`s thrusts, crying out wordlessly for more!. 

Dipping his head, Richelieu captured Jean`s lips in a messy kiss, stroking over inch of skin he could reach, and drawing in lung fulls of scent and grinding down his pelvis as he sank deeper and harder inside Jean`s body, feeling his knot swelling as his balls filled to the point of bursting!, Jean was not far off his own climax, his thighs were going rigid as he clung tighter to Richelieu burying his face into the spot between his neck and jaw, holding tight to the Alphas broad chest and letting loose a scream of passion as he came, his shivering body, and clenching inner muscles drawing Richelieu`s release from him, and milking every drop of seed from his body. 

A dopey smile that would have made him blush in public spread over Richelieu`s face as he felt soft gentle lips kissing his cheek and turned to meet Jeans kisses with ones of his own, his deflated cock slipping from inside Jean making the Omega whimper a little at the loss and snuggle closer to Richelieu almost burying himself under the Alpha as if making him into a human blanket!.

While part of Richelieu wanted to get out of bed, and get water and towels to clean up both himself and Jean, Richelieu could not bring himself to leave the warm cosy nest he and Jean had created, and the slowing breathing of the Omega, the warmth of his body pressed against Richelieu`s were too good to resist and before he even knew what he was doing Richelieu had settled down, with his body covering Jeans, to fall asleep snug against him. 

 

Waking snuggled under Richelieu`s body was a heavon that Jean would have been happy to spend the rest of his life doing, though he knew that he could not do so, not if he wished to have a life beyond being the bearer of Richelieu`s offspring, which, if he stayed and bonded with the Alpha was all he would be.

While he was not replused by the idea of this, of being the Bishops mate, in fact he was quite drawn to the notion, but, he knew in his heart he wanted more than that right now, he was not ready to become Richelieu`s mate, or anyones for that matter, he was not matured yet, his body itself was still growing and maturing, as was his mind, emotionally he was no where near ready to parent a Pup, he had to grow as a person, to mature in all aspects of his person before he could truely give himself Richelieu and be an Oman. 

He smiled warmly as Richelieu awoke, giving a happy sigh as he was greeted with the sight of the young Omega still cocooned in his arms, "Good morning" he greeted giving him a chaste kiss

"The best morning in my life" Jean replied "One I`ll never forget" 

Richelieu was able to read the subtext to this, and nodded with a resigned sigh "You`re going to leave ar`nt you?" 

"I want to be a soldier" Jean said "I can`t do that if I stay here with you"

"No, no you can`t" Richelieu agreed with a little sadness in his voice, and more in his heart, while he had not known the Omega for long, his feelings had grown very strong for him, and he knew that he would mourn the loss of the bright intelligent youth, not just in a lustful sense either. 

"You will be careful won`t you?" Richelieu asked stroking Jean`s cheek, his smooth cheek where not even the first down of hair was growing yet, "You`ll take care of yourself?" 

"Worried about me already?" Jean teased "You sound like an over protective mate!"

Richelieu had the grace to smile at this, and shrugged "We all have a club and a cave in the back of our minds Ma Petit, and I would be concerned for you even if I did not feel for you as I do, and I do care for you very much"

"As I do you" Jean said smiling snuggling closer still and rubbing his cheek against Richelieu`s palm "Maybe one day we can be together properly?, as mates?"

"One day" Richelieu replied more than liking the thought of that, of he and Jean being together in the future as bond mates, having a family together and spending the rest of their lives devoted to one another, "It`s a promise" he said to Jean "On that I more than intend to keep".

 

Parting with Jean a few days later was one of the hardest things that Richelieu had ever done in his life. 

Standing outside of his home, he watched as the Omega rode away, disguised as a Beta, his scent hidden under perfume, and breasts bound tightly under loose fitting clothes to hide his shape from prying eyes. 

Would he and Jean ever see each other again?, that Richelieu did`nt know, a soldiers life was often short and brutal, it was more than likly that he would die in some skirmish or other, and that he and Richelieu would never get the chance to bond. 

The last few days had been the best in Richelieu`s life, even if they had past far to fast, he would treasure his short time with Jean for the rest of his days. 

"Dear God, watch over him and protect him" he whispered making the sign of the Cross to Jean`s retreating figure in the distance "May it be so that we meet again in years to come".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to everyone who kudosed and commented

Paris 1619

 

Richelieu straightened up, putting his shoulders back, and lifting his chin to make the most of his impressive height, and give himself the air of one looking down at others from on high, a position he was growing well acostomed to as The Cardinal Richelieu, and First Minister of France. 

The only man higher than he in the Kingdom was the King himself, all others must bend the knee before him, and while it was not a pious or humble feeling, Richelieu could not help but to like the exultation of his lofty position and supreme power. 

While many Men, certainly those of good conscience would have balked at having such power at their disposal, feared the price he might have to pay in the future, Richelieu did not fear it, he saw that the benefits would out weigh the cost in the long run, and he could and would do much with his new power. 

Partly for France of course, but also for Omegas. 

In the last eighteen years had never forgotten Jean-Armand du Peyrer, in fact he thought long and deep about the young Omega who had stolen his heart. 

Who ever came up with the saying that time healed all things, was a fool who had never known true love, and true heartache.  
For it seemed to Richelieu that time only made it harder bear his loss. 

Those few days he and Jean had spent together as lovers were held dear in his heart, even as they haunted his dreams at night, a bittersweet memory of lightning blue eyes, creamy golden skin, and plump pink lips curved into a mischievious smile, played in the Cardinals mind constantly. 

It was strange how easily some things could be forgotten in time, while others stayed as fresh as the moment when they had happened. 

Richelieu could recall each and every moment he had spent with Jean in those blissful few days, recall his scent as strongly as if he was breathing it in, remember the taste of his skin, and the smoothness under his hand, the feel of long slender limbs moving under him, and wrapping about him to hold his body close in passion, or to simply enjoy closeness and comfort. 

While these memorys could bring him some pleasure from knowing what he had enjoyed, even for so short a time, they also reminded him of what he had lost. 

"Tis better to have a loved and lost than never to have loved at all" Richelieu muttered under his breath as he walked the halls to the Throne room where His King waited, 

"Your Pardon Sir?" Jussac asked, his faithful Captain of the Red Guard at his side 

"Nothing" Richelieu said with a shake of his head "Nothing but an old Mans musing"

"You`re not old Armand" Jussac said "Not even close!"

"Fool!" Richelieu chuckled without malice "I`m forty three!, hardly a spring chicken anymore!"

"But also not in your dotage either!", Richelieu turned his head with a smile on his lips ready to deliver another remark when a hurrying figure struck him from behind almost knocking him over as they rushed past, a light blue cloak trailing out behind them like a cats tail!.

"Imbecile!" Richelieu barked recognising the newly formed Kings Musketeers uniform at once, his Red Guards biggest rivals and antagonists if the bar brawls and illegal duels were anything to go by!, "Have you no eyes in your head?" he snapped straightening his clothes

"I applogise Eminence, I was in a hurry to reach his Majesty" the figure replied turning round to face the Cardinal without fear, "It will not happen again"

"You`re damn right it............" Richelieu broke off mid rant and froze, just as the Musketeer did as their eyes met. 

Eighteen years older, taller, and broader, dressed in the garb of a Musketeer, was Jean-Armand du Peyrer de Troisville!. 

 

 

It was not often in his life that Richelieu was left speachless!, after coming to Paris, becoming embroiled in Marie de Medici`s schemes, making a name for himself in politics, and proving his loyalty to Louis XIII, he was very much a man who had seen all the world could throw at him in one form or another, and very little could now shock him. 

However, now, as he stood in the corridor face to face to a Man he had long thought dead, and burried under an assumed name, he felt as if his tongue had been taken from him. 

Many times over the last eighteen years he had thought about what he might say if he ever saw Jean again, what he would do, how he would behave. 

But now as he stood before the Omega he loved, it was all he could do not to fall to the ground in a dead faint!, he was aware that he and Jean were calling attention to themselves, simply standing there staring at each other, as people went by going about their business.

"You Eminence?" Jussac asked coughing slightly to get his attention "The audience with His Majesty?" 

"Yes, yes" Richelieu said breaking out of his daze "Of course", he cleared his throat looking to Jean "I must attend his Majesty, perhaps we can speak later Monsieur.....?"

"Treville" Jean said "Captain of the Kings Musketeers"

"Treville", close to his own name, without calling attention to himself, and Captain?, clearly Jean had done very well for himself, and had more than achieved his dream of being a soldier, something that Richelieu was both proud and happy to see   
"I`ll look forward to conversing with you later Eminence" he said giving a shallow bow "Very much so".

 

Palais des Cardinal

 

Jussac had pestered Richelieu for hours once they had left the King, wanting to know about what had happened in the corridor with Treville, and what was going on between them, claiming he could not properly protect him if he did`nt have full information. 

Richelieu however had refused to divulge anything, keenly aware of the need to keep Jean`s identity secret. 

If he were discovered as an Omega the result would be disasterous. 

The punishments for Omegas masquerading as Betas, and Alphas, for forgetting their place in the world, were severe. 

It would likly also be much worse for Jean, since he was not only pretending to be a Beta, but was acting as a soldier, and serving The King, as his greatest protector!. 

He would be lucky if he was merely hung before the Luxemburg!, and Richelieu doubted his end would be that swift or painless, chances were the powers that be would enjoy making an example of him, to teach other wayward Omegas the err of their ways. 

Richelieu had already resolved to do everything he could prevent that from happening to Jean, no matter what he had to do to make sure of it.

 

He had been distracted all through out the audience with The King, where he was actually formally introduced by The King to the Captain of the Musketeers. 

If he and Treville had both had knowing smiles on their faces, amused glints in their eyes, then it had gone unnoticed by any but themselves, and Richelieu could not wait for the time to pass so they could get a chance to be alone together. 

 

"Captain Jean-Armand de Treville" Jussac announced as he was addmitted to Richelieu`s private apartments. 

"Thankyou Jussac you may leave us" Richelieu crossing the room to where Treville was his hands itching to reach out and hold the Omega close 

"You`re sure?" Jussac asked looking between the pair and frowning

"Very" Richelieu assured him, hardly registering Jussac`s departure as he now only had eyes for Jean. 

 

"Eighteen years" Richelieu said shaking his head "You look......"

"Different?" Treville offered with a smile "Older, perhaps not quite as pretty?", he gestured to the scars on his face, which Richelieu was only just now noticing 

"They seem to just make you look more handsome, a rugged soldier, dashing and gallant!"

Treville gave a short laugh, not to dissimilar to how his laugh had been eighteen years ago, though now it was deeper, his voice having lowered in pitch in the last eighteen years, "You always were poetic in your speach" he said "Some things never change it seems, in fact I don`t think you have changed much at all"

"Now that is just flattery" Richelieu laughed "I am grey, and lined, and far more jaded than I was all those years ago"

"And I have scars, a captaincy, and a new name" Treville shrugged "Some things chance, but some, some things can not be altered by time", he stepped forward coming closer to Richelieu, his blue eyes searching the care worn face of the Alpha "I never stoped thinking of you, you were my first love, my only love, the only Alpha I have ever felt such......", he was cut off as Richelieu surged forward capturing Treville`s lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

This kiss was much different to their kisses in the past, Treville was not a virgin Omega now, he was an experianced Omega, a grown man, confident, and skilled. 

He met Richelieu`s kiss with a matching amount of firmness and passion, his own face now stubbled with a beard that Richelieu caressed gently, enjoying the feel of the corse hair under his hand. 

Treville`s body was very different to how Richelieu had remembered, but no less pleasing under his touch, as he held him. 

He had added perhaps another inch to his height, and several inches in width, his body was now packed with lean but firm muscle, that he must have worked himself half to death to obtain, since Omegas were not made to produce muscle tone, their bodies tending more towards fat layers for child bearing. 

Richelieu longed to strip the uniform from Treville, the god forsaken bandages he would be wearing under it to bind his breasts, to see his body bared before Richelieu, the longer muscled limbs, the flat taut plane of his abdomen, the soft curves of his breasts, the broad and powerful muscles of his shoulders. 

Richelieu wanted to see it all, to kiss, and caress, explore and love every inch of the Omega, to touch, tease, lick, and suckle Treville, and to watch with delight as he shivered, writhed, and came under Richelieu`s manipulations. 

"Take me to bed" Treville purred, his mouth just an inch from Richelieu`s ear, his warm breath ghosting over Richelieu`s skin and making him shiver for bliss

"This way" Richelieu heard himself rasp, his body moving by rote, and guiding Treville in the general direction of the bed chamber, while his mind continued to drift in a sea of bliss, not returning to reality until the following morning when he awoke in a tangle of limbs and sheets, his head resting on Treville`s abdomen, and long calloused fingers stroking through his hair.

 

A lazy smile broke out on his face as he turned over and looked up into the dazzeling blue eyes of his lover   
"Good morning" he greeted stretching languidly over the bed and taking Treville`s hand into his own, to bring it to his lips and kiss "You`ve no idea how long I have wanted to do this"

"Oh I think about as long as I have" Treville replied "The last eighteen years?" 

"Eighteen unbelievably long and lonely years" Richelieu said "After you left, I felt as if a part of myself, the better part of myself had been taken from me, and only a hollow and aching void remained in its place"

"I`m sorry" Treville whispered with true empathy "I did not mean to hurt you, that I never wanted, and I am sorry that I caused you such distress"

"It was not your fault" Richelieu said "You needed to leave, you had a right to follow your heart, do what you felt you needed to do"

"Even when it hurt us both to be parted for so long?"

"Even so". 

 

Silence reigned between the two of them for several minutes, a pleasent and relaxed silence in which they just enjoyed the presence of the other. 

"I meant to come back you know?" Treville said at length, making Richelieu lift an eyebrow "It`s true, I did, it just..........I never seemed to find the right time to do so, there was always something happening, some fight, or battle, The late Kings assassination, Marie de Medici, taking care of Louis, I`m not trying to make excuses, I just want you to know why I never returned"

"I understand" Richelieu said honnestly "I have been very busy myself, between King Henri IV assassination, and the Medici/Concini intrigues, I have hardly had time to devote just to myself", he squeezed Treville`s hand tugging him closer "That said though, now I have you back I do not plan on letting you go again!", he paused after saying this, thinking it may sound wrong to Treville, as if he were looking to imprison him as his kind were by so many, but The Captain however grinned at him 

"My Heats not due for another six weeks, that should be time enough for us to......get to know each other again?" 

"And make plans for the future", Richelieu`s gaze fell to the smooth flat plane of Treville`s abdomen, letting him know exactly what he was refering to, Pups. 

Richelieu had thought much about having a family with Treville, litters of Pups, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, all brought up the same, with freedom and a true knowledge of right and wrong, not differing because of their genders. 

While the world as a whole would believe that Treville was nothing but Richelieu`s whore, the reality would be very different, he would be his equal, his mate, his help meet, his beloved, not mearly the bearer of his young, and body for his pleasure. 

Treville however only gave Richelieu a sorry excuse for a smile "I don`t intend to have Pups, now or in the future"

"Because you would loose your position" Richelieu said, reality crashing back into his mind, if Treville were revealed an Omega not only would he have to give up his position, he would be punished for having spent the last eighteen years as a soldier, would pay dearly for it, most likly be killed, even if he were to bow out of the position gracefully he would be allowed to just walk away, he would suffer severely and there would be little that Richelieu could do to prevent it.

In fact, since he had been an accomplice in Treville`s deception, he too would be punished most harshly, as would any and all others who had aided Treville in the last eighteen years. 

If they were to have a family, then Treville would have to disappear, would have to completely give up his life, and seem to die, so he could slip into a hidden home somewhere in the country, away from the world, a prisoner in every way, so that no one would ever know who he really was. 

It was not a life that Richelieu would wish for Treville to have, hell it was not a life at all, but an existance, a lousy one at that, and Richelieu wanted far more for the Omega than to hidden away like a dirty secret. 

"If you do not wish to Bond with me, if you wish for a family, then I do understand" Treville said looking down at the bed sheet, visably closing in on himself "You have every right to want a family, to want to continue your pack line"

"So do you" Richelieu said reaching out and cupping Treville`s chin, lifting it and meeting his eyes warmly "And I would rather be with you, and be Pupless, than Bond with another and have a dozen Pups at my feet!", perhaps it was just the light in the room, but Richelieu could have sworn he saw tears glistening in Treville`s eyes as the Omega smiled at him 

"Perhaps we might find a way for it to be done" Treville whispered "Before I grow to old"

"We`ll have a good twenty to twenty five years before you are likly to hit heat-ceassesion, perhaps time enough to change the world"

"If anyone could do that, I think it would be you" Treville said tugging on Richelieu`s arm for him to join him at the top of the bed 

"With you by my side, perhaps so" Richelieu said kissing Treville`s forehead "Perhaps together we can make it so".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and Porthos join the story

Paris 1623

 

Aramis or Rene d`Herblay as he was Christened, was born on the Spanish/French border, to a French Father and Spanish Mother, both Beta, and both devoutly Catholic, believing whole heartedly in the supression of Omegas. 

Having birthed three Beta children, two boys, including Aramis, and a daughter, they had thought their family complete, and that they were blessed to have not been cursed with an Omega in their family, something they were very proud of and enjoyed showing off to their neighbours. 

Their eldest Son Henri, was the heir to their estate, a wealthy small holding, in which their Father was a Gentleman Farmer. 

A farmer who did not till his own fields but employed others to do so and held a position of respect in the comunity. 

Their daughter would be married off to a suitable husband, a Baron hopefully, to add Nobility to their family line, Rene was intended for The Church, to become a Priest, and hopefully rise up to the ranks of a Bishop, and if possible a Cardinal. 

Life seemed perfect for the family, until Rene`s Mother unexpectedly fell pregnant for a fourth time. 

This pregnancy was harder on her than the first three, and labour was longer and more difficult as not a baby, but a Pup was brought into the world, a female Omega Pup. 

Rene`s Mother and Father were outraged, horrified that they had been so cursed by God to have such a creature born to them, despised the sight of the infant Pup, hating her completely. 

At seven years old Rene did not understand his parents hatred of his little sister, finding her adorable, and spent many hours beside her crib, singing to her and holding her in his arms.

His Mother refused to nurse the Pup, or to hire a wet nurse, forcing the Pup whom she and her Husband had reluctantly named Isabelle, into consuming watered down soup, or starve to death. 

Rene, unlike his elder siblings who shared their parents feelings towards Isabelle, took the time to feed her, and care for her, insisting on having her crib moved to his room, and taking on the roll of nurse maid himself, some how managing to defy the odds and keep Isabelle alive, moving her onto solids when her first teeth came through at three months. 

He was the one who was there when Isabelle spoke her first word, which was a garbled version of his name, it was he that watched with rapt attention as she shakily took her first steps at a year old, it was he that dealt with her terrible twos temper tantrums, and who toilet trained her, he that took the time to teach her to read and write, who to use a knife at the dining table, and a spoon, how to eat and drink without spilling anything on oneself, he taught himself how to sew, so he could make her clothes from the material that his Mother deigned to give him for her daughter. 

In every sense beyond biology, Rene became Isabelle`s Father, caring for her as if she were his own child, and being just as protective of her. 

Which lead to his stealing her away when he was just sixteen years old, and she only Nine. 

He had over heard a conversation between his parents and elder Brother, in which they were discussing selling Isabelle to a brothel in Paris as soon as she reached her first heat!.

Disgusted and terrified, Rene followed his heart, not remotely thinking of the consequences. 

Packing up everything he felt they`d need, he took Isabelle away during the dead of night, leaving a letter telling his parents to never look for them, and forget that they ever existed. 

With no real plan in mind, he took Isabelle to Paris, and enroled himself in Infantry of King Louis`s army. 

While his pay was deplorable, he was able to rent a single room above a bakery, where he got a break on the rent by Isabelle working as a maid for the baker, who also gave them any of the burned, or mishapen produce for free, having rather a soft spot for the pair. 

Taking the name Aramis, Rene exceled in the army, becoming an excelent sharp shooter, with an unsurpassed eye and aim with his harquebus. 

His ability singling him out for promotion to the Musketeers Corps. 

After a few years of service he was joined by another novice who had come from the infantry, Porthos du Vallon. 

An Alpha who had grown up on the streets of Paris. 

At first Aramis had been reluctant to make any aquantance of any Alphas, fearing for Isabelle`s safety, however, after standing guard duty with Porthos several times when time dragged and a need for talk became nessasery to stave off the urge to collaspe for bordom!, he learned that Porthos was no threat to his little sister, in fact he had a similar story himself.

 

Porthos had been born on a breeding Farm owned by the Marquis de Belgard. 

His Oman being one of the ten Omegas kept on the farm for the packs use. 

Alpha and Beta Pups and Children delivered from them were kept in the pack, and raised according to their stations in life. 

The Omegas were either kept until old enough to be sold, or kept to replace the Omegas who had died delivering offspring.

Porthos`s Oman, like all the Omegas was weak sickly, her body ravaged by years of drugging to keep her perminantly ovulating, preminantly going into heat and conceiving large litters, too large for her body to bear. 

Porthos was one of five Pups, two still born, and two dying in infancy having been delivered too early. 

His Oman was allowed to keep him with her while he nursed, caring for him as best her ravaged body would allow. 

She had already delivered three litters, in just two years!, all of them far to large, and far too early, Porthos being the first Pup she had born which had survived. 

Unable to bear the thought of having her Pup snatched from her, to be raised to treat her as less than a whore, less even than an animal, Porthos`s Oman sought her freedom. 

Managing to escape the breeding farm, she had stumbled onto the streets of Paris, entering the slums of The Court Of Miracles, where many hiding Omegas dwelt, having fled their homes under similar circumstances. 

Finding herself work in one of the rank Inns near the court, and sharing a doss with two dozen others, Porthos`s Oman worked to support and raise her beloved Pup, teaching him that the belief of supressing Omegas was wrong and that all people should be treated with respect regardless of their race, gender, or sex. 

Despite her intentions to raise her Pup to adult hood, Porthos`s Oman was sick and weak, and working her fingers to the bone, living in deplorable conditions on the streets of Paris, her health rapidly began to fail, and by the tender age of Five, Porthos was orphaned. 

Things may have gone ill for the Pups then, had it not been for the fact that his Oman had made many friends during ehr years in The Court, and the many hiding Omegas chose to take over the care of the Pups themselves, as they did all the children and Pups growing up there who had been orphaned. 

Porthos grew up to be strong willed, with a deep sense of justice. 

While he was forced to thieve along with the rest of those in the court who did not whore, or murder, he retained his sense of honour, acting as protecter for his friends the Omega`s Charon and Flea, keeping them safe from any who would attempt to pimp them out as whores, and standing guard when the time came for the onset of their heats in puberty. 

Many had thought at that time that the three of them would bond, since it was not unusual for an Alpha to have more than one Omega, however this was not the case, since Flea and Charon had eyes for no one but each other. 

Porthos acted as minister during their bonding to each other, happily giving the young couple his blessing, as they vowed to spend the rest of their lives together. 

His life, however was not to be spent in the Court of Miracles, but as a soldier. 

Enlisting as a soldier in the infantry, his skills with a sword, and his bare fists soon won his the attention of the Musketeer Captain Treville, and Porthos found himself being enlisted in the Musketeers working for his comission from The King. 

After a few false starts, he and Aramis formed a friendship, between talking on the tedious guard duty at the Palace, brawls with the Red Guards, and fights on missions!.

The two of them having such similar back grounds, both hating the belief that Omegas should be supressed, something that, while they ahd not known it at the time, had helped them to win Treville`s trust and assist in their enlisting in the Musketeers. 

As the trust grew, they both learned that Treville not only depised the supression of Omegas, but was an Omega himself!, mated to an unknown Alpha, and had managed to keep his sex concealed in service to the royal family as a soldier for more than twenty years. 

He also helped other Omegas hide in the ranks of The Musketeers, the Omegas making up one third of the total regiment, Alphas making up the majority and Betas the rest. 

All were carefully vetted so their beliefs were known before they were allowed to be fully intergrated into the unit. 

Once certain of each other, Aramis and Porthos became fast friends, closer than brothers, closer than The Church would ever believe in being right, not that either cared much about it, but knew they had to keep this side of their relationship hidden. 

Isabelle was not kept in the dark about this, and she praised her Brother for finding such a mate, enjoying Porthos`s company. 

However as she grew up, Isabelle knew she could not remain in Paris, and under her Brothers protection indefinately, nore was it likly that Aramis would be able to find ehr a suitable mate who would treat her as anything other than a whore. 

Having no money with which to provide a dowery for his sister, Aramis was at a loss with how to provide for her future. 

Isabelle however found a path of her own, one which shocked Aramis, since he had never expected her to pursue such a course. 

Isabelle chose to join a convent in Bourbourne Les Eaux and become a Nun!. 

 

"Are you sure this is what you want Querida?" Aramis asked as he and Isabelle sat at the small table in the room they rented, Porthos standing with his back to the wall leaning against it, his arms folded over his chest 

"It is Rene, I can`t explain it, but I feel that this is what I am meant to do in life, my Calling" Isabelle said "I feel called to Serve God, to be a Bride of Christ", Aramis sighed, sinking back in his chair and looking to Porthos who shrugged 

"She has the right to make her own choices Mon Cherie" he said "And it sounds to me that she is set on this"

"I know" Aramis said with tears shining in his eyes "It`s just.....I don`t..............I don`t want you to go away!", he reached out his hands to Isabelle who happily held them smiling in compassion at her soft hearted older brother "I`m going to miss you so much Querida!, you`re my baby girl!, my little Sister!, I don`t want to loose you!"

"Oh Rene, you`ll never loose me!" Isabelle laughed, rising from her seat to come round the table and hug Aramis "I`ll write to you, and you can come and visit, I`ll never stop being your little sister, just as you`ll never stop being my big Brother", she turned her head and held out her hand to Porthos "Both of you my big brothers"

"Got that right Mon Petit" Porthos said pulling her into a large hug and kissing her curly haired head 

"Well" Aramis said with a shaky smile "If this is truely what you want, then we`ll support you, always".

 

Taking Isabelle to Bourbourne Les Eaux, was one of the hardest things that Aramis had ever done in his life, while in his heart he knew she was happy, and was making this choice for herself, he was still sorrowful at having his baby sister leave. 

Porthos said it was empty nest syndrome, which did make a sort of sense, since Aramis had raised Isabelle from infancy, been all but her parent, to have her leaving home was like the empty nest syndrome that effected parents when their children and Pups grew up and left to live their own lives. 

While happy for Isabelle, and pleased that she was finding her path in life and persuing it, Aramis spent a good while moping, missing coming home each day to his little sister, listening to her singing to herself as she cleaned, and cooked, (Especially missing her cooking), trading light hearted insults and jibes, even missed when she and Porthos would gang up on him, and force him into a chair so his hair could be cut before it grew as long as a girls!. 

Not for the first time in his life, Aramis gave thought to having a family. 

With Porthos as an Alpha, and he as a Beta, neither could carry a child or a Pup, only a female Beta or an Omega could do that. 

If they were to have a family then they would either have to adopt an orphan (Of which there were many in the court of miracles), or bond with a Beta woman, or an Omega. 

With their relationship being as "Unethical" as it was, or to be more acurate, down right illegal, they were both reluctant to bring a third into their bond, not wanting to risk exposure, which would only lead to their being hung for sodomy. 

"If we are to have a child or a Pup, then we`ll need a bigger place to live" Aramis said, he and Porthos shared the single room that he and Isabelle had first taken when they had come to Paris.

While enough for adults to use, ones who were simply thankful to have a roof over their heads at least, it was not large enough to raise a Pup or a child in. 

"Well if we pool our money we can afford to rent a better apartment" Porthos said tugging Aramis down onto his lap and kissed his neck happily, wrapping his arms about Aramis`s waist to hold him in place

"You don`t wish you`d found a Beta woman to be with?" Aramis asked "Or an Omega?, at least they could give you a child or a Pup, which is far more than I can do", the morose tone of his voice made Porthos`s heart clench, and he gripped Aramis tighter, holding him closer to his broad chest as if afraid he would be taken from him at any moment. 

"Aramis, I could never wish for a more loving and beautiful mate than you!", putting his forefinger and middle finger under Aramis`s chin, he tilted the Betas head towards him so they were looking at each other, "Have I ever given you reason to think that I would wish for anyone other than you?"

"No, never" Aramis sighed "I just wish I could give you all you deserve, that I could be a true mate to you"

"You are a true mate!, the best of mates!" 

"But I can`t give you a family" Aramis said seriously "Thats something I can never do"

"Neither can I do so for you" Porthos reminded him, "I am equally inept in this, we are both sires, not bearers, neither of us can give the other Pups or children"

"You`d make such a wonderful Aphan though" Aramis said leaning back against Porthos`s chest and resting his head on his shoulder "You`d be brilliant with a child or a Pup"

"So would you" Porthos said squeezing him gently "A Father I mean"

"You think?" 

"Hey!" Porthos said giving his mate a nudge "You raised Isabelle did`nt you?, and you were only a child yourself, yet you brought her up, and did a damn good job of it aswell"

"There is that" Aramis admitted smiling at the thought of little Isabelle, or Sister Helene as she had chosen to become, "I guess there is a lot more to be a parent than just biology"

"That there is" Porthos agreed "And we can do much for an Orphan from the court, give them a decent up bringing, instead of having fend for themselves on the streets"

"I hate thinking of you having to do that" Aramis whispered wrapping his arms about Porthos`s neck and pulling him in to kiss his head, "I hate all that you went through as a Pup, all you suffered, but it also makes me proud, to see what you have made of yourself, how far you`ve come from there"

"It does?" Porthos asked, had his skin been a lighter colour he would proberly have been blushing, but as it was, he was fortunate enough to escape without tell tale signs of blood rushing to his cheeks, "Silly!" Aramis playfully scolded, kissing his head agains and stroking his cheek "You know how proud I am of you, how proud I am to be with you, and if you don`t, then you do now!"

Porthos gave a breathy chuckle at that, looking at his lover with as soft gaze "And are you clear on how I feel for you?"

"Hmmmm", Aramis pretended to mull the question over in his mind, tipping his head to one side "I might need a little more assurance, perhaps less verbal and more physical action is needed to convince meeee!!!" Aramis let out a shriek as he was suddenly swept up into Porthos`s arms and carried over to the bed!.

Placing Aramis down, Porthos pinned his hands above his head and delivered a searing kiss to his mouth leaving them both panting, "How much convincing do you think you require my love?" he inquired, removing one of his hands from Aramis`s wrists to reach down and undo the lacing of Aramis`s loose grey shirt, untucking it from his breeches, which was where his hand went next.

"Hmmm, a huge amount of convincing, a truely mass-Ive amount!" Aramis gasped and bucked his hips as Porthos`s calloused hand slipped inside his breeches and wrapped about his cock, stroking his length from root to tip, flicking the tip of his thumb maddeningly over the eye, making Aramis whimper and squirm, going limp and pliant in Porthos`s hands, his impossibly dark brown eyes gazing up at the Alpha begging for more, while his swollen lips parted and pouted at Porthos promising him all sorts of wicked delights!.

"Slut!" Porthos growled stroking his hand down Aramis`s length once more before pulling his hand out of his breeches, and flipped Aramis over onto his belly, grinning at the petulant moans coming from him, "Patience pet, all good things come to those who wait!" he teased, and he shed his own clothes, and pulled off Aramis`s breeches, reaching for the oil they kept by the bed, and slicked up his fingers, placing a hand on the small of Aramis`s back to keep him from leaping up and turning the tables, as he sometimes did if he felt Porthos was`nt moving fast enough!.

The delicious moans, and cries that could be elicited from Aramis as Porthos took his time in preparing him, made him go slow just to wring as many high pitch whines from his lover as he could before he thrust inside him. 

The moment Porthos entered Aramis`s body, the beta arched up under him, raising his backside and thrusting back into Porthos`s pelvis, throwing a wicked grin over his shoulder and wriggling under the Alpha, letting out a moan of pure delight as Porthos`s hand wrapped about his cock, stroking and teasing him, as they rocked back and forth, Porthos`s larger cock, and growing knot stretching and filling Aramis almost to the point of pain!.

Rising up on his knees, Aramis bucked and rolled his hips back into Porthos, turning his head and kissing the strong fore arm that was supporting Porthos`s weight, playfully nipping with his teeth and letting out a horse cry as he felt teeth sinking into his shoulder blade!.

While until an Omega, who could be bonded like this during in heat, Porthos`s bite would do nothing other than give him either pleasure or pain, and in this case, with his cock being tormented so wonderfully, and his prostate stimulated with every thrust of Porthos`s cock, the bite gave both feelings, and heightened Aramis`s passion. 

Feeling the pressure building in his lover, Porthos clamped his hand tight enough over his cock to keep him from coming, while continuing to thrust inside his body, bringing himself to the point of release, only then continuing to stroke Aramis`s cock and allow him to spill into his hand, following moments later himself in the shivering clenching muscles of his lover.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and Porthos rescue an Omega

"Why am I hearing of my best Musketeers dueling with his Eminences Red Guards, when dueling is against the Kings edict?"

Treville rose an eyebrow at Aramis and Porthos, who both effected the faces of children having been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, trying to appear innocent!

"Perhaps you think I have nothing better to do that listen to one of his Eminences tirades?" Treville went on, stalking about his men who remained front faces and perfectly errect as they took their dressing down, such as it was.

"Do you believe I enjoy being summond to the Palais Cardinal like an errend boy!, being made to wait upon The Cardinal and beg his pardon for my Mens behavior?" Treville stopped in front of Aramis and Porthos giving them a hard look "Well?, what have you got to say for yourselves?"

"Technically it was`nt our fault!" Aramis said giving Treville one of his most charming smiles that never failed to make a woman weak at the knees but had little effect on Treville who just glared back!

"Yer see I was playing a hand of poker!" Porthos said "And I had accidently got a card stuck in my wrist guard from an earlier game!, and you see it fell out at the wrong moment, and the Red Guard I was playing against accused me of cheating!"

"Really?" Treville drawled "How could that possibly be!?"

"And the red guard started the fight with Porthos!" Aramis said "Who valiently fought without even drawing his sword!, but then several other Red Guards joined the fight, and I had to intervine!, to even up the odds!"

"And what exactly where the odds?" Treville sighed 

"There were ten of them and two of us!" Aramis brightly told him "And we won!, I mean, we defused the situation swiftly sir!".

Treville did`nt bother to comment on that, mearly rolled his eyes, feeling like an exasperated parent dealing with mischevious Pups!  
"So thats why Ten of his Eminences guards needed a physicians care and two will be on bed rest for a month!"

"Ummm, I assume so sir!" Aramis offered, Treville could`nt hold back the smile that was desperately trying to spread on his face, how could he remain angry when his two best soldiers had fought against ten men and won!

"I really aught to punish you both" he said "Confine you to the garrison, put you on latrine and stable duty!"

"Captain please!" Porthos moaned

"I hate shoveling shit!" Aramis whined 

"How can that be when you speak enough of it!" Treville snorted before sobering again "However I have a mission for you".

 

At this both Porthos and Aramis straightened again, eager for their orders   
"There is a Brothel in the Rue de Saville, near the Seine" Treville said "There are rumours that the whores there are not there by choice but have been captured and are being forced into prostitution", Porthos and Aramis could easily read between the lines on this, The Brothel had Beta women willingly selling themselves, but it also had captured Omegas being pimped out by force, having either bought them from auctions, or packs who did not wish to support them any longer.

"Do you wish us to investigate?" Aramis asked resting a hand on his pistol 

"No, I wish you to team up with Cornet and his squad, kill the owners, free the whores, and burn the place to the ground!"

Porthos grinned wolfishly, and chuckle low in his throat, eager to bring justice to those who thought they had the right to peddle flesh and blood, "This`ll be a pleasure Captain"

"I`m sure it will" Treville replied going round his desk to sit down 

"The whores?, what are we to do with them?" Aramis asked 

"Bring them back here of course" Treville replied "What else?", Aramis and Porthos shared a smile between them, Treville always had the Omegas they rescued brought to the garrison, always under the pretext that they were kidnapped Alphas and Betas, whom he then reunited with their packs and families.

In truth he had them smuggled out of Paris through his connections with the Omega Rebellion, a faction of powerful Omegas who had risen up against the supression of their people, and worked to undermine the brothels, breeding farms, and auctions, freeing the Omegas, and setting them up in new lives with new identitys, often out of France, sending them to England, Sweedon, Switzerland, and Germany, where the Protestant faith allowed them to live freely.

 

Aramis and Porthos had assisted on many of these missions, assulting breeding farms, and getting the Pups and Omans out of the hell holes they were living in, Severl times they had needed to provide emergency refuge for heavily pregnant Omegas who could not be taken any further, staying with them until trusted Midwives could be brought in to take over the care.

They had even come close to delivering an Omega of his litter once!, Porthos screwing his eyes shut and wincing as his fingers were brutally squeezed, and Aramis frantically boiling water, tearing sheets, and trying to figure out if the Pup was coming head or buttocks first!.

Thankfully the Midwife had arrived before the delivery, but both Porthos and Aramis had remained, wanting to see that the Litter was safely delivered, (Also the Omega refused to release the death grip he had on Porthos`s hand!).

Seeing the litter born had perhaps been the catalyst for Porthos and Aramis desiring a litter of their own, something they were keen to make happen.

 

Cornet was an old soldier of many campaigns, his appearence was of a grisseled and unfriendly man, the many scars on his face and perminant scowl line between his eyes making him seem moody and unpleasent.

But as was common in life, looks were deceiving, as Cornet was just the oposite, he was very proffesional, and devoted duty, but he had a wicked sense of humour, and treated all the Musketeers as his Brothers.

Aramis and Porthos had teamed up with his squad several times before, and were happy to do so again, especially since it meant they were taking down another stinking brothel.

The plan was for two of Cornets men to go in as customers, and block off the back door as an escape route for the owners of the whore house, while getting it open for the Musketeers and keeping it clear for the Omegas and Betas to make their escape, the Beta women would be freed as soon they reached the garrison and allowed to go where they wished, it was only the owners of this shit hole that they had the problem with.

 

Aramis took up position on the low roof of a shed, his harquebus loaded and ready for any of the owners who came out the front, and if a couple of punters were caught in the cross fire then no one was going to shed a tear for them. 

Since he was the largest of the Men, Porthos was to take the front, along with Cornet himself, while the two other Musketeers came in from the back door.

As the Church clock struck, they made their move, bursting into the brothel.

 

There were three Alphas who owned the brothel, one of which attempted escape the moment the Musketeers attacked, only to be shot through the heart by Aramis the second he set foot outside. 

His partners were quickly taken out by Porthos and Cornet, neither of them being a match for highly trained and experianced soldiers.

The few servents in the brothel cowed in the shadows, hands over their heads, sobbing and pleading for their lives, while the Alpha and Beta Men who had been making use of the whores, were to be found hastily pulling up the breeches and making speedy exits, with rather red cheeks!.

"That all of `em?" Porthos asked only to have his face brutally slapped by a rather unhappy Beta woman, dressed in a sapphire blue corset with a matching see through chemise 

"`ee was m`bes` customer y`friggin` lout!" she yelled, her preety mouth pulled into an angry mew of displeasure

"We`ll I`m sure a woman of your skills will soon find work else where!" Porthos tactlessly replied only to get another slap about the face and was shoved into the wall as she stormed past him!

"You do a have a way with women don`t you?!" Cornet snorted in amusment as Porthos rubbed his stinging cheeks 

"Got one of the Omegas Sir!" one of Cornet`s men said, coming out of one of the side rooms that was seperated by a curtain, the Omega in question was huddled under his arm, with a bed sheet wrapped about her, to conceal her modesty, since she had no clothes

"Madamoiselle?" Cornet said softening his voice and smiling gently at the frightened Omega who looked no more than fifteen years old, if that!

"We are not here to hurt you, but to set you free, can you tell us where the other Omegas are being kept?"

"Set us free?, truely?" the girl whispered, her indigo eyes shining in fear as she looked at Cornet and Porthos 

"On our honour Madamoiselle" Porthos said placing a hand over his heart "You`ll be safe now"

The Omega bit her bottom lip, looking worriedly at her feet as if mulling things over, however considering her current circumstances, things could hardly get worse for her, and her fellow Omegas, and she swiftly made her mind up looking back at Cornet   
"Some are kept in the cellar, the special on is kept in the Attic" she said pulling the sheet tighter about herself

"Special?" Cornet whispered 

"A male Omega, the rest of us are female" the girl said "The master made everyone who wanted him pay double for the pleasure"

"I`ll bet" Porthos growled heading for the front door and sticking it head out into the street "Mis!" 

"You bellowed dear?" Aramis said cheerfully, however his cheer was soon lost when he saw Porthos`s expression 

"What is it?" 

"They`re keeping most o`the Omegas in the basement, but they`ve got a "Special one" in the attic", Aramis grimanced at this, knowing when they were liable to find up there.

An emaciated, sickly, and very likly pregnant male Omega, who`d been torn to ruination by the abuse he`d endured, having a crowd bursting in on him would not help the situation, so Porthos and Aramis would go to him alone, and try to calm him before they got him out of the hell hole.

 

 

The attic was a single room with a slanting ceiling, only six foot by eight foot, without a window or any light beyond the guttering candles mounted on the walls.

The door to the room was locked, but Porthos`s boot saw to that easy enough, allowing he and Aramis to enter, both of them recoiling at the putrid scent of stale sweat, sex, and unwashed chamber pots, which hung heavily in the air.

On a low slung, four poster bed of rusting brass, naked, and thin as a rake, lay the Omega.

A chain was about his throat, tethering him to the bed like a dog, his skin was whiter than chalk from lack of sunlight, his eyes hollowed and pupils enlarged from being in the dark for far to long.

His body was littered in bruises, bites, and sores, his wrists and ankles bearing the tell tale scars of having been chained up, by the scars which marked them.

Surprisingly he did not flinch where Aramis and Porthos entered the room, in fact he hardly looked at them at all, he simply continued to lay listlessly on the bed, his eyes half lidded 

"IS he drugged?" Porthos asked looking the Omegas over, and grimancing at the state he was in, dear God he could count every rib on his body!, his pelvis was all but ripping it`s way out of his skin!

"Monsieur?, can you hear me?" Aramis said gently lifting an eyelid back to look at the Omegas eyes, which were dilated from lack of light, however just the touch of his skin told Aramis that he was not drugged, and the fact he was taking breaths with obvious effort

"He`s not drugged he`s sick" Aramis said placing the back of his hand on the Omega`s forehead "Christ he`s burning up!"

"Syphillis?" Porthos asked, a common sickness among whores

"No, but the rattle in his lungs I think it`s pneumonia, living in conditions like this it`s hardly surprising"

"Then lets get him out of here!" Porthos snapped, "Treville can get him a physician and he can stay with us until he`s well!"

Aramis did not disagree, he mearly stepped back, allowing Porthos to pick the lock on the collar chaining the Omega to the bed, and took over his cloak to wrap the Omega in, thinking the poor love would be awfully pretty were it not for the deplorable condition he was in, "Gently love" he said as Porthos lifted the Omega from the bed, both of them grimancing at the welts on the Omegas back, and the blood stains on the sheet, it was obvious where infection had gotten into him, he`d been whipped and the wounds had been allowed to fester, and now the infection had spread to his lungs,

"Bastards are lucky they died so fast" Porthos growled "If I could do it again, I`d make `em beg for death before I even came close to givin` it to `em!". 

 

 

The Physician concurred with Aramis original diagnosis of the Omega suffering from pneumonia, but he did not think that it had come from the festing welts on the Omegas back, but from a recent miscarriage or still birth.

After examining the Omegas body under the watchful gaze of Aramis who would not leave the Omega`s side even for a moment, he found extensive bruising and tearing that was not consistant with forced intercourse, but with a delivery.

Examination of his sunken belly showed stretch marks, and muscle wastage from his having been pregnant recently.

"I would hypothosize that he went into labour prematurely due most likly to the fact he is so malnourished, what ever was delivered would not have lived long, if in fact it was delivered alive" the physician said as he and Aramis gently finished binding the wounds on the Omegas body, after washing him, and cleaning out the infected ones.

"Poor love" Aramis whispered stroking the Omega`s cheek "He`s suffered so much......"

"I can not be sure that he`ll pull through Aramis" the Physician said as gently as he could "The state he`s in..............pneumonia is a killer even in the hearty and hale, and this Omega is far from that"

"I know" Aramis whispered "But we have to try"

"Aye, and we will" the Physician agreed "Keep the fire stoked, and have pans of boiling water about the bed, the heat and steam with hopefully break the fever and ease the congestion in his lungs"

"Anything else?" Aramis asked eyeing the wood pile and making a note to send Porthos for more later

"Ply him with pleanty of liquids, lemon and ginger, or raspberry leaf tea, they`ll both act as dioretics and help flush the infection from his system"

"I go to the apothicary later" Aramis said "What about the welts?, should`nt we use a salve?"

"At present no, I want washed daily in boiled salt water, and the dressings changed twice a day" The physician frowed at the prominance of the Omegas ribs, "Try to feed him some rich broths aswell, when and if he regains consciousness, we`ll talk about a healthy diet to get some weight on him"

"He`ll make it" Aramis said "He`s a fighter, I can tell"

"Then he has a chance" the Physician agreed "And if nothing else, at least he`ll die free, and not as a slave".

 

 

The Omega did prove indeed to be a fighter, despite the deplorable condition he was, he managed to hold his own against the fever ravaging his body, drinking the teas that Aramis and Porthos gently fed him, and taking well to the broth, and not throwing them back up.

After needing to be reopened and drained three times, the wounds on his back, the angry sores on his body finally became clean and began to heal.

Between Aramis and Porthos`s constant round the clock care, and the Physicians gentle massages of the Omegas back to shift the phlem in his lungs, the fever finally broke after ten long days, and the Omega`s breathing became far less laboured and his sleep easier, the physician confident that he would now make a complete recover.

 

 

"I wish we knew his name" Porthos said as he and Aramis tucked the Omega back into the bed after washing him, and changing the linens on the bed, "I don`t like calling him "Omega", it`s derogatory"

"I don`t think it`s derogatory" Aramis said plumping the pillows under the Omegas head "It`s just descriptive, he is an Omega, and it`s not like we know of any name or nic-name he has"

"The bastard pimps did`nt name him?" Porthos asked 

"The other Omegas did`nt know it if they did" Aramis replied "Apparently he was refered to as "The special"", the Beta made a face "Makes him sound like a gourmet dish!"

"Maybe we should call him Ange?" Porthos suggested "Do you like that Mon Ange?" he asked the Omega 

"He is rather angelic" Aramis mused "Ange it is, at least until we know his real name"

"Mon petit Ange" Porthos said or rather cooed as he smoothed the bed covers over the Omega "He`s really pretty is`nt?"

"No Port, he`s beautiful" Aramis corrected "And will become even more so as his recovery continues, and he gains some weight on his bones"

"And when we get him out into the fresh air, get some sun on him, add some colour to his cheeks" 

"We need to get him some clothes too" Aramis said "He can`t keep on living in out night shirts indefinately"

"Aye, I`ll see the Captain, he`ll likly have some breeches and shirts in the spares box, they`ll do until we can get him some of his own", the spares box contained "Seconds" from tailors who donated the clothes that they could not sell off, giving the Musketeers shirts, and breeches they could use to replace ones that were damaged beyond repair, until they could afford to buy themselves new ones

"He`ll look adorable in velvet" Aramis said "Dark colours will suit him best, they`ll look wonderful against his pale skin, like black sapphires against diamonds and silver!"

"You big girl!" Porthos teased chuckling as Aramis stuck his tongue out at him "Besides, who`s gonna be coughing up the money for all this velvet?"

"Well I thought you might be able provide the funds by turning your hand at a few rounds of cards!" Aramis replied "God knows you spend enough time ripping off Red Guards!, you might aswell cheat a few aristocrats while you`re at it!"

"I have never cheated at cards in my life!" Porthos huffed sticking his nose in the air "I simply play with things in my favour!".

 

 

The Omega whom Aramis and Porthos had named Ange, awoke a few days later.

With sticky gritty eyes blinking heavily against the sun light which was streaming into the room from the open window, he looked about the unfamiliar room disorientedly.

Granted this room was not much to talk about, it was messy, with clothes, plates of food, dirty pots, and books laying around, aswell as several weapons, but it was clean, the floor was regularly swept, and the walls, while stained with damp, were not covered in cob webs, or filth, and there was a homely comforting feel about the room.

But what was he doing here?, where the hell was here?, the last thing he remembered was being beaten for loosing the litter he`d been carrying, both Pups being still born after brutally long labour in which the Omega had been sure he would die.

He had only been in his sixth month and had been desperately ill for the whole pregnancy, his body being unable to support the lives growing inside him as it had been so malnourished, in such poor health.

The Pups had been the progeny of the Masters, who had taken it in turns to knot him during his heat, they had been hoping to breed from him more male Omegas to be pimped out. 

For some reason Male Omegas brought in the crowds more than female, and people were prepared to pay through the teeth to fuck a male Omega, and the chance of having several more had appealed greatly to the masters.

For a brief moment at the beginning of his pregnancy the Omega had thought he might be granted a reprieve from being pimped out, that he might be treated better for a time, surely he would be better fed since he was now gestating a litter.

However he had soon learned that this was far from the truth, his being with Pups had made no matter to the Masters, nore to the bastards who`d paid to fuck him, in fact they`d enjoyed caressing his rounded middle, perhaps pretending that they were the sires of his Litter, or enjoying the feel of a fertile Omega in their arms.

When he`d awoken bleeding in the night, the Omega had let out a scream of horror, bringing the masters to him, though they had not assisted him, nore bothered to get him a physician, instead they had berated him for being too weak to carry their young, and had beaten him after he had delivered the still born pups.

What had happened to him since then, and what he was doing here the Omega did`nt know, he supposed that he had been sold to some new master or masters, or even a master and mistress.

After all, he`d spent his whole life being sold so it would not be anything new, as soon as he had been weaned from his Omans breast he had been sold at auction to another auctioneer, who`d again sold him for a higher price, this time to a breeding farm who had just been starting out, only to find themselves in need of urrgent funds shortly before the Omegas first heat, and had sold him to yet another auction house, who had then sold him to the masters of the brothel had spent the last ten years of his life at.

All he could figure out, was that those masters had decided to sell him off and buy another male omega to breed from, and that was how and why he was in this place.

 

Most people would have felt fearful, or upset by finding themselves in a strange room, belonging to strangers, but the Omega had spent his whole life like this, he knew of nothing else, and had not feared being past from hand to hand in many years.

For what was there to fear?, being beaten?, being throw down and raped?, that had happened everyday for the last ten years, and at least here he was not chained by the throat.

Placing his hands on the matress, the Omega pushed himself up and climbed from the bed, walking unsteadily across the room to look out of the open window.

It had been nearly ten years since he had last seen daylight!, oh! the sky was so blue!, he had forgotten how blue it could be!, and such a fair and pretty blue, like those flowers which had grown about the garden of the breeding farm pens, where he had lived for several years!, he could remember picking them several times, and braiding them into the hair of the other Omegas, who had done the same to him, the Omen had laughed, and petted them, enjoying the scent of the flowers in the hair of the pups.

The air was cool against his face, and smelled of freshly baked bread, coming from a bakery down the street, the sun was shining brightly in the sky, and the Omega smiled as he felt it warming his face, he had spent many years dreaming of feeling the sun on his face again, of breathing free clean air, and to do so now was a delight enough to bring tears to his eyes.

The Omega would likly had spent much longer standing by the window soaking up the sun, however, at that moment the Omega heard voices coming from behind the door which opened revealed two men.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self harm, and sexual abuse.

Aramis and Porthos had been at the well in the courtyard filling several buckets to bring back to their room, they had been playfully arguing about the weight of the buckets, Aramis stating that the buckets he was carrying were far heavier than the ones Porthos had!, however their conversation stopped the moment they saw the Omega standing by the window.

"Oh my God!" Porthos cried

"You`re awake!, and up!" Aramis said setting down the buckets and hurrying over to the Omega to hastily take his pulse and check for a fever!, "We`ve been hoping you`d awaken soon, you were so ill when we found you we wer`nt sure you`d make it!, but you proved to be a fighter!, just like I thought you would!", Aramis let out a breathy laugh wrapping his arm about the Omegas painfully thin shoulders guiding him away from the window "Now, d`you want something to eat and drink?, God knows you need feeding up!, you`re skin and bones!"

"Back off Mis!, you`re scaring him!" Porthos said, seeing the uncertainty in the Omegas eyes, and the way he was curling in on himself, "It`s alright Ange, you`re safe here, no one is going to hurt you, we just want to help you"

"Yes Master" the Omega whispered looking to his feet, however he jerked his head back up when he heard the master who had been called Mis, make a strangled noise in his throat

"You`re not our slave Ange, and we are not your Masters" he said "I`m Aramis, or Mis, and this lunkhead is Porthos!"

"Hey watch it!" the one called Porthos grumbled 

"Whats your name?" Aramis asked smiling warmly at the Omega who`s eyes widdened, no one had asked for his name in years!, his former masters had called him whore, or slut, they had never cared to use the name one of the Omen at the breeding farm had given him, and the auction houses had only used numbers to designate the Omegas for sale.

"Lemay" he whispered, the name feeling odd on his tongue, he had not said it in so long 

"Lemay" Aramis repeated "It suits you".

 

Lemay bit into his bottom lip, shuffling his feet uncomfortably, he had no idea what he was meant to be doing, his new masters............but they said they wer`nt masters that he was`nt a slave, but then what was he?, did they mean to keep him and breed him souly for themselves?.

He felt himself jump as he hand was taken by Aramis and he was guided back to the bed, ah, this was what they wanted then, breeding.

Well he was`nt in heat at present, but they would want to break him in first would`nt they?.

 

Feeling more stable now he knew what was expected of him, Lemay relaxed himself and climbed into the bed, laying down and spreading his thighs, he did`nt know they`d want him on his back or his belly, so this was the best way to start, quickly he reached for his night shirt and began to lift it only to have Aramis grab his wrists alarm in his eyes

"No no!, we don`t want that!" he said shaking his head "We`re not going to force ourselves on you, we only want to help you"

"But.....you bought me" Lemay said frowning 

"No, we saved you from that shit hole brothel, you`re former masters are dead, all of those they were pimping out have been freed, they`ll be going wherever they wish, and so can you once you are healed" 

"Where would I go?" Lemay asked "I don`t belong anywhere but a bothel or a breeding farm!", this was clearly the wrong thing to say as Aramis moaned low in his throat, his eyes closing in a grimance, while Porthos made a sound that was a cross between a snarl and a grunt!

"Is that what those bastards told you?" Aramis whispered, opening his eyes which were shining with unshed tears "That you had no existance beyond a whore?"

"I`m an Omega" Lemay said matter of factly "Omegas only exist to......"

"Omegas exist to live any life they wish!" Porthos snarled furiously "No one has any right to enslave them, or dictate what they can and can not do!"

Lemay shrank back on the bed, away from Porthos`s anger, though the anger was not directed at him, but at those who had done this to him, made him like this, made him believe he was worthless, could do nothing in life save breed and pleasure Alphas and Betas.

 

"Lemay, Mon Ange, we, and others like us, free Omegas like you" Aramis said "We do not believe in the notion that Omegas should be surpressed, we believe in freedom and equality between the sexes, not domination and force", he sighed unhappily at the frown on Lemay`s face, it was clear the Omega did not understand, nore did he believe what he was being told, not yet at any rate.

But this was not the first time that Aramis and Porthos had come across an Omega who`d had the supression ingrained in them so much, that they simply could not imagine another way of life, and truely believed themselves to be the worthless whores they had been called.

With alot of patience, coaxing, and teaching, the Omegas had learned to stop believing that they were born to be slaves.

Aramis and Porthos would break the hold the pimps and others like them had over Lemay, would heal him, not just in body, but in his mind and soul to, it would not be an easy path, nore a swift one, but they would do it, that Aramis was determined on.

 

Not easy proved to be an understatement.

Lemay had been abused for so long, had grown up knowing nothing but but degradation, and cruelty, that he thought, in fact he believed that it was the norm, that he deserved nothing more, and trying to convince him otherwise was no easy feat.

More than once the Omega offered himself to Aramis and Porthos, seperately, and together, having caught them in bed together and been more troubled by the fact they would not make use of him than the fact they were making lover to each other.

It was not just disturbing to have the pretty Omega strip himself off and present himself like an animal, it was both upsetting and down right tempting!.

While they both hated themselves for it, both Aramis and Porthos could not help their bodies natural arousal as the Omega came onto them.

They would have had to be blind and stupid to not feel atracted to Lemay.

As he slowly gained much needed weight, with the healthy diet that Aramis put him on at the physician`s advice, Lemay`s appearance grew far more appealing.

The emaciated waif that Porthos and Aramis had found chained to the bed in the filthy brothel, was replaced by healthy adult Omega, his luminous green/blue eyes were offset prefectly by his dark chestnut hair and creamy skin, which was much inproved by regular trips outside once he was strong enough to do more than walk about the room.

Taking Lemay outside also helped his self esteam and self confidence.

Being allowed out amongst others, not chained, or retrained in anyway, allowed to speak freely, ask questions, examin wares at a market all helped heal his soul, and ignite what was swiftly becoming a passion for learning.

 

Lemay had never been tought to read and write, but before he`d met Aramis neither had Porthos, and Porthos was of the opinion that if he could learn to read and write then anyone could.

They started slow of course, learning the alphabet, and how to write the letters onto a page before basic small words, and from there small simple sentences (Porthos was not allowed to choose the words because he always chose obscenities!).

Lemay proved not only to be a swift study, but very intelligent, he quickly mastered how to write out messages and then paragraphs, and was soon reading the books that Aramis had accumulated over the years, asking without any fear when he got stuck on a word he did`nt know, or was curious about the meaning of a poetic fraze.

The sonets of Shakespear appealed greatly to him, and before he knew it, Porthos had both Aramis and Lemay quoting Shakespear about him, so that every meal time, conversation, in fact any activity turned into A Midsummer Nights Dreams, Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and Macbeth!.

As much as he grumbled and groaned about it, he did not really mind, certainly not when Aramis would whisper words of love in his ear while doing wicked things with his hands!.

 

Seeing the change in Lemay was beautiful, seeing him blossom from the fragile broken Omega slave he had been, into a curious and intelliegent Omega was a joy to the Alpha and Beta.

I was`nt all plain sailing of course, and while Lemay was getting more confident, he was still easily scared, and very introverted, his sexual advances aside.

Realising eventually that what had been done to him was wrong, that it had not been sex, but rape, had both the effect of making Lemay see that he was not a slave, and was not owned by anyone, but also to make him feel dirty and ashamed of himself, of his own body.

The shame he felt towards himself was not being helped by the fact that Aramis and Porthos refused to touch him, and in Lemay`s tormented mind, that simply confirmed that he was the filthy damaged creature he believed himself to be.

Cleaning himself went from being a daily duty and a pleasure to rid his body of sweat and grime, to a painful ritual, in which Lemay would brutally scrub at every inch of his flesh with a wire brush, sitting for hours at a time in a metal tub of cold water, mortifying his flesh with tears rolling down his cheeks and blood dripping from where the wire had gauged too deeply into his skin.

It was Aramis who found him in such a state one night, when he had awoken to the sounds of muffled sobs, and risen from his shared bed with Porthos, leaving the larger man snoring into the pillows to draw back the curtain they had hung for privacy to see Lemay sitting a tub of freezing cold water, scraping away at his flesh, his hands shaking as he ran the brush over his thighs, blood oozing down them to splash into the water which was turning pink from the blood.

"Jesus Christ what the hell are you doing!" Aramis cried crossing the room and snatching the brush from Lemays hand 

"No!, I need it!" Lemay cried, water sloshing over the side of the tub as he tried to reach for the brush with shaking hands "Please!, I need it!, need to get clean!", Aramis cursed, throwing the brush aside and grabbed a sheet which he wrapped about Lemay, hauling him from the tub as Porthos staggered from the bed 

"What the hell?" he demanded seeing the blood dripping from the many cuts on Lemay`s body 

"I have to get clean!, I have to get the filth out!" Lemay sobbed "It`s inside me!, tainting me!"

"Fuck!" Aramis whispered closing his eyes and moaning in despair 

"Ange there is nothing tainting you, you are not filthy, you`re hurting yourself!" Porthos said joining Aramis and helping him to escort Lemay over to his bed and sat him upon it, keeping his arm about the Omega while Aramis went for his kit to treat the wounds.

 

Shaking his head, Lemay burried his face into Porthos`s shoulder, wrapping his arms and legs about the Alpha, clinging to him tightly, as if he were afraid that Porthos would disappear if he let go, "It`s alright Ange, it`s all going to be alright" Porthos said stroking Lemay`s hair and gently rocking him as Aramis lit more candles so he would have more light to work by.

The added light showed the viscious cuts running over Lemay`s body, while they were not deep and would not need stitching, they were still painful, and troubling for the fact he had caused them himself.

"I`m going to disinfect these and put a salve on them" Aramis said gently unwrapping Lemay from Porthos so he could examin him properly, "And I`ll bind them"

"No" Lemay whispered tears slowly snaking their way down his cheeks "Got to get it out, got to clean myself!"

"You are clean!, there is nothing inside you to get out" Porthos said forcably restraining himself from putting his fist into a wall!, he was not angry at Lemay, but at those who had driven him to this, had made him think he was dirty, that he had to mutilate himself to get invisable filth from his body.

"You don`t want me!" Lemay whined hiccuping on his tears "You don`t want me because I`m dirty, because I`m defiled!".

 

Horror filled Aramis`s face at this, he paused in his actions of treating the cuts on Lemay`s legs to look up at Porthos who looked equally apauled by Lemay`s words.

How had they driven him to this?, made him think this?, that they did`nt want him because of what had happened to him?.

But then was`nt that exactly why they were not attempting to court him?, had never made any advances on him.  
Had they met under different circumstances, then they would certainly have approached Lemay, would have offered their suite to him, but knowing how abused he had been, what had been done to him all his life, they had not dared touch him, or make any sexual advance on him.

While they had never intended to hurt Lemay, had only wanted to help him, it seemed they had inadvertantly done the very oposite.

Swallowing hard past a lump in his throat, Aramis gently lay a hand on Lemay`s thigh, giving him a weak smile   
"We have never thought of you as being damaged or defiled, and that is not the reason we have not..................made ant advances on you"

"Then why?" Lemay whimpered "I want you!, I love you both so much!"

"Ange it`s not that simple!" Porthos moaned pinching the bridge of his nose "You.................for your whole life people have taken advantage of you, abused you, treated you worse than a slave!, if we had taken you up on your offers then we would be no better than those who abused you"

Lemay shook his head, reaching for Porthos`s hands and holding them tightly "You are different!, I never wanted them, but I want you!, I love you!"

"Querida you don`t know what love is" Aramis whispered tears shining in his eyes "You`ve barely started to live, to really live, not just exist, you know so little of this world, of what it has to offer, what you feel for us....."

"Is real!, I know it is!" Lemay cried "I want you two!, I want to be with you!, I want to be your Omega!, your mate!", biting his bottom lip, Porthos looked at Aramis who shrugged, he did`nt know what to do anymore than Porthos did,

"How can you know that you want this?" he asked as carefully as he could "That you want us above all others?"

"How did you know you wanted Aramis?" Lemay answered back, nodding his head when Porthos struggled to find an answer "You just knew, the same as me"

"It`s not the same" Aramis whispered, his voice horse and half lost in the expelling breath from his lungs 

"It is" Lemay said looking away dispondantly "And if I had`nt been a filthy ruined whore, then you would feel different, thats why you don`t want me, and never will".


	9. Chapter 9

The days that past were more than strained, Aramis and Porthos were tip toeing about Lemay on egg shells, as he retreated into introverted silence, refusing to believe that their refusal to aknowledge his feelings for them was for any reason other than that he had been defiled.

While he was not harming himself, he was not eating properly, just picking at food and spending his time hunched over books looking for all the world like he was trying to disappear into them.

"What can we do?" Porthos asked Treville, whom he and Aramis had decided to turn to, knowing of no way to help Lemay themselves  
"How can we make this right?"

"Something like this, what Lemay has been through can never be made right" Treville said leaning back in his chair "It can only be lived with, endured, he will never forget what has been done to him, he will always have that pain in his heart, in the back of his mind, but he will learn to over come it, not to let it control him"

"But what about...............what about what he thinks he feels for us?" Aramis asked "How can we deal with this?, make him understand?"

"Understand what exactly?" Treville asked tapping his nails on his desk "That you believe he is too naive, too fragile and weak minded to know what he feels?, you are acting under the assumption that you know best and he does not, that he can not truely feel love for you simply because of what he had suffered in his past"

"That not it!" Aramis cried rising from his seat "It`s wrong!, thats why we won`t touch him!"

"And why is it wrong?" Treville asked him "Now he is healed, that he had acknowleded what has been done to him, that he knows he owes you nothing, how would you be taking advantage of him?"

"Because!", okay so that was proberly the most childish answer Aramis could have come up with, but he was highly allergic to leaving questions unanswered 

Sighing deeply Treville leaned forward resting his arms on his desk and clasping his hands together as he looked at his two best Musketeers, "When I was young, I was saved by an Alpha, the very Alpha I am now bonded to, for three months I lived under his roof waiting for him to make a move on me, a move that never came, in the end, it was me who made the first move, and we spent a week of bliss together", Treville smiled as he thought back to those long gone days when he had been so young, so innocent, when each time he had lain with Armand had been an adventure all of it`s own, as they had learned about each other`s bodies, how to please each other, and how to drive each other into complete nirvana.

Their passion had not lessened over the years, but nothing could revive those youthful days, nore bring back the eighteen years they had lost.

"I wanted to stay with him, to be with him" Treville said "But I wanted to be a soldier aswell, and he believed I was too young to be bound to anyone, so we let each other go, and lost eighteen years in which we might have been together, eighteen years in which I missed him everyday, longing for him desperately, but still denighed myself none the less", Treville sighed and shook his head giving Porthos and Aramis a wan smile, "I do not regret becoming a soldier, but I do regret those lost years, all we might have been together, done together"

"What are you saying Captain?" Porthos asked 

"What I am saying is, do not make the same mistakes as I and my mate did, do not waste eighteen years in which all three of you might die!, do not let the cruelty of evil Men and Women destroy something beautiful before it has even had a chance to come about".

 

Palais des Cardinal

Richelieu smiled fondly as Lucie, the black and white queen jumped up on the chaise with a trilling noise and nudged her cold wet nose against his hand demanding his attention

"Good evening your highness!" he greeted lifting his hand and stroking her head, shifting his legs to allow her to come and make herself comfortable on his lap, after nudging his face, nuzzeling his nose and turning round and round several times, she settled down purring contendly upon her human.

Lucie had wandered into the Palais gardens one day three years ago and captured the hearts of Richelieu and Treville as soon as they had seen her padding her way through the roses.  
What they had not known at the time, when they had taken her in, was that they would also be getting another four cats a few weeks later!.

It had turned out Lucie was pregnant with a litter of four kittens, two male and two female, but owing to the mothers less than lady like behavior, all the kittens were of different Fathers!.

There was a ginger tom, and a pure black tom, a tabby, and a long haired silver tabby!.

Richelieu had joked about changing Lucies name to Jezebel! considering her promiscuity!.

However the kittens were adorable, Jean had stayed up with Lucie the whole night when she was in labor, stroking her back and rubbing her swollen middle as she purred, whined, and panted through her contractions, snuggling close into the Omegas side keen for the comfort of his presence until her time came, then she scurried into the crevice between a book case and the wall to drop her first kitten, then picking him up by the scruff of his neck she scurried back over to Jean to lick him clean and nurse him until her next kitten came an hour later, followed shortly by the last two.

When Armand had risen the following morning, he had found Jean beside the fire place still with a very proud Lucie curled up on a large velvet pillow nursing her brood of squeaking bundles of fur that were not even as large as Armands palm!.

The lack of sleep seemed to have not effected Jean at all as he held each tiny kitten up for Armands inspection and blessing which he gladly gave, crossing their furry little heads in the sign of the cross and blessing them with Gods Grace.

The ginger Tom was named Jasper and was adopted at eight weeks by Jussac, becoming the Red Guard garrison cat, and a grumpy bastard if ever there was one!.

Oh he killed mice, and rats a pleanty, but also happily sank his claws and teeth into anyone who irritated him too!, tollerating Jussac so long as he got his daily fish or meat, and had his place on the Captains bed every night without fail!.

The silver long haired queen was taken by Queen Anne, who named her Luna for the moon colour of her long soft fur, and happily settled into life in The Louvre, enjoying luxuary in all its form, having her own cot made up with the softest of woolen blankets and velvet pillows!, dining twice daily on fresh cream, fish, and meat!.

The pampered pet strolled happily about the halls with a diamond collar about her neck looking down her velvet nose at everyone including The King, whom she seemed to treat with utter disdane!, and freely hissed and spat at anyone she disliked!.

The Tabby was named Opal and was taken to The Musketeers garrison to be their mouser.

She was instantly adopted by The Musketeers, and had dozens of beds to sleep on, regular fuss from the big burly men who turned to mush at the sight of a small furry animal who purred so sweetly when her coat was stroked.

The black Tom was kept by Armand in the Palais, named Jet for his sleek black coat, an lived along side his Mother quiet happily, accepting her next litter of kittens a year later, a black and white female named Poppy and an all white female named Lily, these two also bearing litters themselves of which three of the kittens were kept as part of the house hold a grey tabby named Twilight, a tortoishelle named Safferon, and a black and white male called Remy, bringing the total up to seven cats!.

Rather a high number, especially considering the various siblings and offspring of their cats were either in the Red Guard garrison, Musketeer Garrison, or the soldiers households!.

Richelieu had come to terms with the fact that he and Jean were using their cats as a substitute for the Pups they could not risk making.

Jean frequently lifted them up to cuddle them calling their his "Furry babies".

While the affectionate and soothing, the cats did not make up for ache Richelieu saw in Jean, at times when he would gaze out, a look of longing on his face and a hand resting over his middle, wishing for what could not be.

They had discussed various ways and means of their having Pups, but none of them appealed.

One way was for Jean to hide his pregnancy with corsets until he grew to large, and then to fake an injury and go into the country to deliver in secret.

But that would mean their Pups would have to be raised in the country away from them, being brought up by nurses and governesses proberly only seeing their Aphan and Oman a handfull of times a year.

While this was common practise among Nobility whom generally did not trouble themselves in raising their offspring, leaving that to their servents, it did not appeal to either Jean or Armand who wanted to raise their Pups themselves, and have constant contact with them.

The other way was for Jean to "Die", his death would be faked, and he would retired from public life, going into the country under a new name, to have Pups and raise them away from the world.

Again this did not appeal.

Treville had worked so hard to get his position, to break away from the sterotype of his sex that throwing it all away just to become a glorified house wife was repugnant to him, and Richelieu did not relish the thought of being seperated from his mate, possibly for months at a time.  
If they were to ever have a family, then they would have to raise them here in Paris openly, and the only way for that to happen, was to change the views on Omegas, the laws preventing them from being more than chattle and whores.

At present Richelieu had little idea on how to make this work, not least of all because The King and Queen had their own Omega whore, Constance Bonacieux, given to the King by his Tailor, who had been keen to rid himself of his Omega sister.

The pretty red head was a demure subservient creature who rairly lifted her eyes from the floor, and followed the Queen around like a trained poodle, her voice a trembling whisper when she was spoken to, which was rare aswell, and always looked like she wanted to melt into the walls and disappear.

While she had been theirs for a long time, she had never quickened with a Pup, anymore than the Beta queen had with a child.

Louis was not the only one growing impatient for heirs, the whole of France was eager to secure the throne so they would not be flung back into yet another civil war as Louis`s constantly jealous and grasping younger brother Gaston took the throne upon his Brother death, or Marie de Medici tried again to regain her power, or The Kings sisters Christine, and Henrietta urged their respective husbands Victor Amadeus duke of Savoy, and Crown Prince of England Charles Stewart, into also making a play for the French throne.

It could be that the Royal couple and their Omega would benefit from the services of those who specialized in Omega-ology and the reproductive organs of Betas and Alphas, but such Physicians were rare, and had to practise their arts in secret, since The Church declared such things heretical, as they were learned from the teachings of The Moors, had read of the ancient Greek and Hebrew texts, learned the workings of each and every organ, cutting into the corpses of Men and Women to learn more about anatomy and how to heal.

Why God would want people to live in ignorance and to die from lack of knowledge was beyond Armand who himself valued and respected learning wherever it could be found, enjoying learning new things himself.

 

"What are we to do Lucie?" he asked rubbing the furry head and smiling as Lucie looked up at him stretching and rolling onto her back to get a belly rub 

"Talking to the cat for inspiration Armand?" Treville asked a grin on his face as he walked into the room leaning over the back of the chaise to place a kiss on Richelieu`s forehead and walked round to sit on the end of the chaise his smile increasing as Jet and Lily padded into the room, briefly pausing to pat paws at each other before hurrying over to get some fuss from their humans

"I have some good news" Jean said leaning back on the chaise as Jet and Lily clambered over him both demanding attention at once!

"Hm?", Richelieu tried not to imagine Jean struggling to deal with the damands of two fussy Pups like he was with their cats right now

"Aramis and Porthos are going to court Lemay"

"Ah!, at last!", Jean chuckled shaking his head, watching as Lily hopped down to go to the window and enjoy the last of the afternoon sun 

"They were worried about taking advantage of him, after all he`s been through, they want to do the right thing"

"Courting him is the right thing" Richelieu said taking Jeans hand and kissing it "Lets hope they find as much happiness as we have"

"Or perhaps more" Jean said snuggling closer, "I was hoping you could also recommend Lemay to Ninon de Larroque, according to Aramis and Porthos he is very intelligent and will greatly benefit from an extensive education".

The Comtesse Ninon de Larroque was an enlightened Alpha woman, who wished for equality not only for Alpha and Beta females with males, but for Omegas aswell.

A wealthy and titled woman in her own right, she could afford to speak her mind, and do as she wished, and providing education, clothing, food, and shelter for Omegas was what she wished and did, in secret of course.

To encourage an Omega to rise above their station, was an offence punishable by death.  
It was to risk the safety of the Omega who had not the sensability to care for themselves, and the safety of others if they tried to make use of this inadvisable learning.

Ninon had been a contact of Richelieu`s and Trevilles for a number of years now, and helped them in securing Omegas whom they had set free, having her give Lemay an education was an excelent idea and Richelieu heartily agreed, drawing Jean closer still and wrapping an arm about his shoulders encouraging Jean to lay his head on Richelieu`s shoulder

"Have you been happy with me?" he asked startling Treville by the question "I have not be able to give you all that you desire"

"Armand.....you`ve given me everything!, you`ve made me happier than I ever thought possible!", sitting up straight now Treville turned to he was looking directly at his mate as he spoke  
"Armand, that night we first met you saved me from a life of hell, I would not be here today if it had not been for you, you showed me kindness, respect, and love, things I thought I would never find after I left my Fathers estates and his servent, the only thing we do not have together is Pups, and that is as much my choice as yours, what else we have together is more than I ever hoped for, ever imagined I would find!, I could not be happier if I were mated to a King and had a dozen Pups in the nursery because you are not just a bond mate but my soul mate aswell and I thank God everyday for bringing us together".

It was a far longer speach than Jean normally made, and Armand felt tears filling his eyes at the sincerity behind the words   
"It must have been an Angel that guided us together that night" he whispered lifting Treville`s hand and kissing it gently "Only God could have had such clarity of foresight in bringing us together"

"Amen" Jean breathed standing up from the chaise and offering his hand to Armand "Let us go and celebrate his wonderous intervention!", while it might have been a rather blasphemous to asociate God with fornication, but at present Armand could`nt have cared less as he rose from the chaise, dislodging a rather disgruntled Lucie in the process and followed after Jean to their bed chamber.


	10. Chapter 10

In the last sixteen hundred years, any true courting rituals between Alphas and Omegas had been lost.

With the opression, and degradation the loss of courting rather paled in comparrison, but as they were now intending to court Lemay, Porthos and Aramis could have done with some solid rituals to follow, rather than feeling their way through the dark.

All they had to go on were the usual forms of courtship that Alphas and Betas made to one another, and to make use of romantic tales that spun rather poetic courtships.

The use of flowers, and their meanings being a good start, or at least thats what Aramis said as he dragged Porthos to a florist and spent half their pay buying up half the stall!.

They also set guide lines for themselves that they would not cross.

This was to be a chaste courtship, in which they would give gifts to Lemay to show their affection, and tell of their designs, but they would not touch him, save beyond a kiss and an embrace.

They would take him on pic-nics, and dance with him, technically they should have a chaperone present, but there was`nt really anyone who could forfill that obligation, so they would have to make do without.

Also, when Lemay`s heat came, which owing to the state of his health, and his body needing to take time healing, could be quite a ways off yet.   
They would depart from the apartment, leaving Lemay in Treville`s care until the heat had past, so they would not be lost to the phermones and force their courtship to its hopeful conclusion to fast.

What they had to do now was to present their suite to Lemay, and hope he looked favourably upon them.

 

Lemay was writing in his journal, a way to practise and improve his writting, as well as to get his thoughts and feelings out without gauging his flesh.

He glanced up briefly when Aramis and Porthos came through the door, they had stoped him from automatically falling to his knees, his head bent forward in submission whenever they entered the room.

Part of Lemay still felt the need to do so, still feared the beating he would have received from his former masters for not bowing in suplication the moment they entered.

But Aramis and Porthos had made it clear they did not wish for him to ever show such submission to them, that he was an equal to them, and was never to think otherwise.

Toady however Aramis cleared his throat, drawing Lemay`s attention back to them and making him frown at the rather large collection of flowers he and Porthos were holding.

"We hope, that is we wish, to pay court to you, as the chivalrous knights of old did to their beloveds" Aramis said 

"Pay court to me?" Lemay whispered feeling rather light headed all of a sudden, and by the heat he felt in his cheeks he knew he was blushing furiously!

"Indeed" Porthos said stepping forward "We wish to honour you, and show our affection and devotion to you, and hope to win your affection in time"

"With that in mind, we present you with the first gifts of courtship" Aramis said handing Lemay the first of the flowers, bright sunny daffodils with their petals golden and orange, "Daffodils to demonstrate our chivalry to you, and our promise to respect and treat you chastely"

"Snow drops as the symbols of hope" Porthos said giving Lemay the white blossoms "Our hope for the future we may share with you"

"Purple lilacs, the flowers of first love, the beginnings that we wish to build on and share with you" Aramis said handing Lemay the pretty sweet smelling flowers "And finally Iris`s, for the flame of love, a flame which will never be extinguished and will grow stronger and brighter through out our years together"

Lemay smiled, pressing his lips together as tears pricked at his eyes, quite at a loss for words, looking up at Aramis and Porthos he bit his bottom lip shyly   
"What.....what exactly do I do?" he asked "How do I accept your courtship?"

"All you need do is say yes" Aramis said with a smile 

"Yes, yes!, absalutely yes!", Lemay moved forward looking ready to kiss Aramis but the Beta held up a hand to him 

"As said, this courtship will be chaste, we`re not going to rush into anything physical, we want to take time with this, and slowly work our way up to that"

"So....I can`t kiss you?" Lemay asked "Not even a thankyou kiss?"

"Well perhaps a few kissess won`t hurt!" Porthos said with a grin, which grew much wider as he ended up with an arm full of Lemay and flowers, and alot of kissess!

"Alright alright, settle down!" Aramis laughed "And lets get those flowers into some vases before they shrivel and die!".

 

Their first "Date" out was a pic-nic just outside of Paris in the countryside, half way between Paris and Meung.

With a pic-nic basket filled with enough food to feed an army, or a least Porthos!, they rode out at a leisurely pace, with Lemay nestled in Porthos`s arms on the horse, they had yet to teach him to ride and were planing to give him a few lessons today, on Aramis`s mare, since Porthos Stallion was too large and powerful for Lemay to even hope to control him.  
Spreading out a blanket on the grass, Aramis unpacked the food and drink while Porthos lead Lemay around the glade upon Belle`s back, telling him how to grip with his knees, and to keep the reigns up otherwise the horse would take advantage and do as it pleased.

Aramis grinned at the spread Serge had prepared for them, the grisseled former Musketeer who had taken a nasty leg wound in battle during Marie de Medici`s coup, had become the garrisons cook, and did them proud with with fine hearty food.

He had provided them with a fresh loaf of crusty bread topped with cheese, half a round of hard ripe yellow cheese, a thick rich stew of beef with some good rout vegetables.  
He had even provided them with some sweet pastrys from the bakers, some delicious looking cream puffs, and a couple of bottles of wine.

Looking up he grinned as he saw Lemay leading Belle on his own with Porthos keeping an eye and calling out tips to him as he walked her round the glade, Porthos`s Stallion Ace looked up from grazing and whinned at the trio before going back to eating his grass contentedly.

"If you want to make her go faster just nudge her with your knees" Porthos said 

"But not too fast" Aramis advised opening the wine and pouring three cups for them, gently Lemay nudged Belle into trot, moving with a little more speed about the meadow now and without even being told, he brought her to a stop beside a currious Ace who had grow tired eating alone and had gone to see where his friend was, dismounting, Lemay patted Belle`s flank and let her follow Ace to graze, walking over to the pic-nic spread

"I don`t think I was made for riding horses!" he said sitting down with a grimance "My backsides hurting like hell!"

"Ah you`ll get use to that!" Porthos laughed sitting down beside and taking up his wine 

"Remember that mission in Poutiers?" Aramis groaned "I was saddle sore for nearly a week after that!"

"And did`nt stop complaining about all week either!" Porthos groused rolling his eyes 

"My arse was black and blue!, I could hardly sit down!" 

"Which you said, over, and over, and over again!" 

"Just because your backside is made of cast iron dos`nt mean that the rest of us are that lucky!" 

"Shut up Aramis!" Porthos said shoving a serving a stew at him in the hope that with a full mouth he`d stop harping on about his bruised backside 

"Can I get my own horse if I learn to ride well enough?" Lemay asked admiring Belle and Ace as they grazed happily together 

"I don`t see why not" Aramis said cutting the bread and handing Lemay the crust since he liked that the best, "We`ll save up, and when you`ve got more confident in the saddle we`ll go to an auction, a good filly who`s already been broken under the saddle I think"

"We can have a word with Treville, he knows the best places to get fair deals on horses" Porthos said, "Oh, that also reminds me, we are thinking of sending you to Comtesse Ninon de larroque to further your education"

"A Comtesse?" Lemay looked truly astonished by the suggestion

"She`s a sympathizer, she secretly educates Omegas at her Salon in  
Paris" Aramis explained "She can give you a far more extensive education than we can provide"

"An education", Lemay had never heard of Omegas receiving an education, hell women generally wer`nt educated, and unless they had the money to provide it, neither were alot of Men, for him to be given such an opotunity was astounding "What will I be tought?" he asked 

"Science, the cosmos, Latin, Greek, and history" Aramis said "She has a keen interest in the new learnings from Padua, and has personal corrospondance with The Astronomer Gallileo!"

"Mon Dieu!" Lemay shook his head, hardly able to believe this was happening, "D`you...........d`you think I might be able to become a Doctor?" he asked shyly 

"A Doctor?", Porthos rose his eyebrow looking to Aramis, Lemay had never mentioned a desire to persue the medical arts, "You want to be a Doctor?"

"I would like to, but I don`t suppose it`s possible" Lemay said, who`d ever heard of an Omega physician?

"I don`t see why it should`nt be" Aramis said "I`m sure Dr Faveroux would be happy to have an apprentice, and I`ll bet The Comtesse would support this"

"We can always use another pair of hands in the garrison when it comes to treating injuries aswell" Porthos said "We`ve been lacking a Medical Officer, having to make do with what surgeons we can grab at the time, I`ll bet Treville will welcome a regular physician"

"And having a trained midwife will be very handy" Aramis concurred, all to often they had ended up rescuing pregnant Omegas close to delivery and had to rush off to find a sympathetic midwife or doctor to deliver them, to have Lemay fully trained and able to assist would be very useful

"Be good for when I have our Pups aswell" Lemay said stunning both Aramis and Porthos into silence "What?", he asked seeing the shock on their faces

"You want our Pups?, you want a family with us?" Aramis asked 

"Of course" Lemay said "Don`t you want to have Pups?"

"Want....of course we do!" Porthos said "We just.....it`s rather a surprise that your already thinking about this"

"Well it dos`nt have to happen right away does it?" Lemay said "I was think of the future, when we`re mated", he blushed at the adoring looks he was receiving from Aramis and Porthos, the two of them imagining being mated to Lemay, seeing him round and heavy with a litter, laying in the birthing bed, tired and beaming with joy as he held in his arms the new born Pups wrapped in woolen blankets, the family they had been hoping for would come to pass, they would have Pups of their own with Lemay, beautiful strong Pups with Aramis`s winning smile, Porthos`s dark wiry curls, and Lemay`s blue/green eyes, they`d be a bloody handful if they took after their parents in all characteristics!, certainly keep them on their toes!.

Sharing a look with Porthos, Aramis raised his cup proposing a toast "To the future".

 

Ninon de Larroque was the epitome of an Alpha Woman.

She was tall, and athletic in build, her bosom small, and hips narrow.

She was also a natural leader, oozing confidence and self assurity, her head held high and chin jutting proudly, her clear blue eyes meeting Aramis and Porthos`s gazes without any deference for her feminity.

She spoke to them briskly, exchanging only the facts and details of Lemay`s education with her, sounding more like a general on a battle field delivering orders, than a teacher speaking to the friends and guardians of a charge of hers!.

As Aramis and Porthos left Lemay, he saw Porthos purse his lips blowing out a sigh of relief having been intimidated by the other Alpha!.

Rumour had it that she was little different at Court, treating Louis with barely disguised disdane for his naivity, and at times out right stupidity!.

Being as intelligent as she was, Ninon could easily confuse the King into thinking what she had said was a compliment to him, when in actual fact she was being sarcastic and rather insulting!.

Her spats with Richelieu were legendary, both of them having a silver tongues, they could spend hours trading verbal barbs with each other, much to the amusment of Louis, who would watch them, his head going back and forth as if he were watching a tenis match!.

Having been told this, Lemay was rather aprehensive in meeting Ninon, but she quickly put him at ease after she had dismissed Aramis and Porthos, putting an arm about his shoulders, she led him through her Salon, showing him the works she had collected over the years, talking to him about the subjects she would be teaching him, and learning of his desire to become a Doctor, which she whole heartedly supported, and produced several volumes on human anatomy for Lemay to study, promising to get more texts from over Europe to further his education.

That first day past with blinding speed, Lemay loosing himself in learning how the heart circulated blood about the body through the veins, how clots moving into an organ could kill, how the chambers of the heart worked in a constant rythem.

When Aramis and Porthos came to collect him that evening, he was actually sorry to leave, and was very much looking forward to attending the Salon again the following day.

So a pattern swiftly evolved, with Lemay going to Ninon`s Salon three days a week to study, not just on anatomy, but also being tought Latin and Greek, studying the ancient Greek Myths and Legends, and given lessons on Astronomy, even spending nights with Ninon to use the telescope she had, had built in her Salon so she might study the motions of the heavons above.

Three other days he trained with Doctor Faveroux, leaning about herbology, what the medical instuments were used for, how to thread a needle with cat gut and make small neat stitches, and agreed with the Doctor about how important it was to clean the hands and the tools before operating on the patient.

On the seventh day of the week, when Aramis and Porthos were off duty, they invariably went out for the day, going into the country so Lemay could practise his riding, or if the weather was poor, then simply spending time together in their apartment, discussing what Lemay had learned through out the weeks, and what his own theorys were.

 

Six months flew by without any of them really noticing, Lemay`s confidence growing in leaps and bounds as his learning grew more and more.

He had attended three births with Dr Faveroux, two Beta women, and one Omega, who was living under the guise of a Beta Woman with her Alpha husband and mate.

Lemay had readily assisted the Doctor, fetching bowls of boiling water and tearing sheets, holding the labouring Mother or Omans hands and encouraging them to breath through the contractions, learning how to judge dilation by the number of fingers that could be inserted, how to unravel an umbilical cord if it was about the throat, and how to safely deliver a breech which was common when it came to delivering Omegas of litters, at least one pup would be in breech if not more. 

Seeing the new born babies and Pups, furthered Lemays desire for a family of his own.

He had already had one heat, and had spent four days locked away in the apartment with Treville watching over him, as he writhed on the bed, plying himself with sedatives to sleep through the worst of it, and bathing in cool baths to cool the raging fever in his blood. 

When Porthos and Aramis returned he made his desires quite clear in regard to future heats, and that he wanted to be mated during his next one.

While it was proberly not traditional for an Omega to demand a date for mating, neither Aramis or Porthos minded, but insisted on their remaining chaste until that time.

While physically Lemay`s virginity was long gone, his true innocence was still present, and they wanted to preserve it until they could be properly mated, to do things right.

 

A few weeks before Lemays heat, they moved into a new, and larger apartment, one with two bedrooms, and a fair sized living space, big enough for them to start a family in.

Lemay and Aramis swiftly set about decorating and making the place how they wanted it to be in preporation for the big day!.

 

His creamy skin damp with a light sheen of sweat, Lemay lay on the bed in the main bed chamber, his pupils dilated, and breathing rapid.

As Aramis and Porthos approached him he gave a keening noise, drawing his legs up and parting his thighs that were glistening with slick.

Porthos was the first on the bed, his Alpha breeding demanding her dominate the situation, had Aramis not been pack, then he would have been fighting him, to protect the Omega he meant to mate with, however, he mearly gave a slight warning growl as Aramis climbed onto the bed beside him, the two of them going up to Lemay who flung himself at them his hands gasping needily at their flesh, and heated lips delivering kissess and moans for more.

Aramis greedily captured Lemay`s lips, and drew him into his arms, running his hands over the Omegas breasts and toying with his nipples, making him whine and rut against the Beta as Porthos growled and took possession of his hips, lining himself up behind the writhing Omega and sank inside his body with lewd pop of flesh.

Instantly Lemay arched his back, breaking his kiss with Aramis to lean back into Porthos rubbing himself up and down shamelessly

"Like that Mon Omega?" Porthos asked huskily into Lemay`s ear, getting a mewl from the temporarily muted Omega who squirmed harder on his cock and growing knot and ran his tongue over Lemay`s throat making him shiver wonderfully

"I think he likes it alot" Aramis purred kissing his way down Lemay`s chest, his lips puckering and suckingly at his nipples as Porthos began to move in and out of Lemay`s body, making him cry out even harder at the double assult that seemed to make every nerve in his body tingle!.

Trapped between the Alpha and Beta, Lemay was going out of his mind with the pleasure their joint assult was causing him, desperately he tried to grab hold of them both, to kiss, caress, taste, and devour, as Aramis`s head sank lower down his body, his mouth wrapping about Lemay`s cock, the Omega almost screamed for the pleasure that shot through him, Aramis`s skilled tongue flicked over the head of his cock, teasing and tormenting him so wonderfully that Lemay thought he might go completely insane, especially with Porthos`s knot hitting that place inside him that sent lightning bolts through his body!.

Unable to do anything but gasp and cry out in desperation, Lemay closed his eyes, his whole body stiffening as he felt his climax building, the entire world becoming a flash of blinding white light as Porthos`s teeth sank deeply into his neck, and he spent himself in Aramis`s mouth, as Porthos filled him a moment later.

The next thing Lemay knew, he was nestled between Aramis and Porthos, but with his head upon Porthos chest as Aramis wrapped his long legs about him from behind, licking at the fresh bond bite with long strokes of his tongue obviously planning on taking him through out his next bout of heat.

Unlike Porthos, Aramis could not bond with with a bite, but his salivar upon the fresh bond bite, would add his genes to Lemay, mating him as part of the bond.

Sated from the first bout of heat, Porthos was content to allow this, laying back on the pillows to watch with a lustfull gaze as Lemay slowly began to warm again, the hormones starting to pump back through his blood again, making him lean back into Aramis and rub himself against the Betas hardening length.

Lifting Lemay from the bed, Aramis arranged him in his lap, easing Lemay down on his cock and gripping onto his hips, his fingers teasing his buttocks as he began to thrust up into Lemay, making the Omega arch and buck, riding him Aramis with increasing speed as the hormones raged through his body.

Never had Lemay been given the freedom to make love like this, but then he ahd never made love before, he had been forced, been pinned to a bed and had Alphas and Beta take him with no regurd to his pleasure.

Aramis allowing him to ride him like this was both exhilerating and amazing!, with dazed eyes, Lemay ran his hands over Aramis`s smooth musular torso, fingering the scars, and tugging at the hair he himself did not grow, making Aramis grin and lean up to capture his lips in a sloppy kiss as he held Lemay loosly but securely as he lost himself in the growing bliss and brought them both to climax.

 

For the next three days this pattern continued, with Aramis and Porthos taking turns at taking Lemay, the other either watching the erotic display, or joining in by using his mouth and hands on the sensative Omegas body, almost making him sob for the sinful bliss it brought him.

When his heat was finally spent, the three of them collapsed in an exhausted heap, and a messy tangle of limbs on the sweat and sex stained sheets, sleeping for nearly twelve hours before awakening deliciously sore and keen to celebrate their new bond.


	11. Chapter 11

1625 Paris

Lemay was seven months pregnant with Aramis and Porthos`s pups when Athos joined them.

Aramis and Porthos had been wary of the new Alpha when he had first come into the Musketeer garrison, fresh from a fight with bandits, and stinking of a nights heavy drinking, he hardly impressed people with his appearance.

However, Treville had seen him fighting, seen his enviable skill with a sword and had decided to offer him a commission in the Musketeers.

Surly, moody, frequently drunk or hung over, Athos was not quick to make friends amonst the Musketeers, something he seemed happy about, if one could call sitting alone working your way through bottle after bottle of red, happy.

With Lemay heavily pregnant with their first litter, Aramis and Porthos decided to give Athos a wide birth, not wanting anything to threaten their mate or their pups.

In the last two years Lemay had completed his education with Ninon and Dr Faveroux, earning himself a degre from the Sorbone, curtesy of Ninon putting up the funds, and creating a false relationship with him.

As far as the world was concerned, Ninon had known Lemay`s parents, who had saddly died young and lost all their money, leaving Lemay orphaned and destitute.

Since he was so very intelligent and had a great desire to become a Doctor, she had decided to fund his education.

His sex was recorded as being a Beta with Ninon backing up the claim, it was`nt likely that anyone would dare question one of the richest and most influencial Women in France, and Lemay took great care to conceal his true gender.

One he had finished his time as apprentice to Dr Faveroux, he became the Musketeers official Medical officer, aswell as the rebellions Physican.

Since falling pregnant, Lemay had needed to disappear for a time to protect himself.

Once he had began to show too much for a corset to conceal, he had let it be known that he was going to travel Europe for a few months, especially Switzerland, to try and learn more about medicene from other countrys.

A story would be spun on his return to public life, of how he had attended the birth of a poor woman, who had died delivering her Pups/Babies, and as no Father or other family could be found to care for them, Lemay had adopted them as his own.

No one would know the truth, that they were his Pups, his Aramis, Porthos`s litter.

No one would question that he was still living with his friends Porthos, and Aramis in the Rue de Foyssiers. 

They had been good friends for a number of years, and everyone knew that Porthos and Aramis loved children and Pups, and Lemay was the Musketeer medic, it made sense that he cultivate a friendship within the ranks, and sharing the rent was also practical, especially when one had offpsring to raise.

It was risky, there was a chance that people could become suspcious, but at least this way Lemay could remain in Paris with them, and with the Pups, and they would not need to fake a marriage to some woman and have her pretend to be pregnant and pretend to mother the Pups/Babies herself.

The downside of this plan, rather than sending Lemay into the country to have the Pups, was that he was having to remain shut away in the apartments, and would not be able to return to the world until after the birth.

While the reason for his imprisonment was very different to how his being locked up in the brothels had been, it did not change the fact that he was once again locked away from the world.

However Lemay himself had chosen to do things this way, rather than leave for the country and be away from Aramis and Porthos for so long.  
To while away the long months of his confinement, he set about creating the most lavish nursery either Porthos or Aramis had ever seen!.

The walls and ceiling were hand painted and turned into a story book of scenes, the ceiling showing the heavons, with the dominant sun blazing bright by the window, the serene silver moon casting a ghostly light above the cribs, and silver/white stars dotting over the midnight blue ceiling, that became azure beside the sun.

The four walls were all different too, the wall by the window showed an African plain, under the brilliant sun, with Lions, Antelope, girraffe, elephants, tigers, cheaters, and parrots brought to life on the wall.  
The wall oposite was under the sea, with blue/green waves cresting over head, and all types of fish and sea life swimming in the depths.

The wall furthest from the door showed a jungle with monkeys swinging through the trees, and birds nesting high in the branches, Leopards, and panthers prowling on the ground below.

The wall by the door was of a farm land, open green fields with fluffy sheep, patches cows, brightly coloured chickens and pink pigs!.

Lemay also knitted and sewed and endless aray of pups clothes, and blankets, even buying lace and creating lace canopys to hang over the cribs!.

Aramis and Porthos grew used to comeing home and finding Lemay engrossed in his nesting, both of them enjoying the domestic scene of their pregnant Omega preparing for the litter, though the often had to physically drag him out of the nursery to sit down and eat with them, since he would loose track of time and everything else as he made things ready for their pups.

Things would proberly have continued on in this manor, with no realtionship forming between Aramis, Porthos, Athos at all, had it not been for the events that Treville inadvertantly set into motion with what should have been a simple routine mission to Toulouse.

 

The mission itself was simple, all they were doing was carrying messages from The King to the Comte de Toulouse, staying a few days for the reply, and then riding back to Paris.

The only reason that Treville had sent Athos with his best Musketeers was to give him a taste of mission work outside of Palace duty and street patrols.

Aramis and Porthos were happy enough to leave Lemay at home, as he would be under Treville`s care until they returned.

While Treville was not strictly speaking Pack, he was their unofficial surragote Oman, and they trusted him implicately to care for Lemay in their absence, even if Lemay stated that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself for few days while they were gone!.

The mission went without a hitch, the Comte was gracious and aimiable, giving the Musketeers rooms in his Chateau while they remained with him for three days, giving their horses a rest before the ride back, and the Comte a chance to reply to the Kings letters.

They were also given a good aray of provisions to go back with curtasey of the Comtes kitchens, stocking their packs with salted pork, smoked chicken, double baked honey bread, ripe rounds of cheese, dried fruits, and nuts, and some bottles of wine.

 

Refreshed from their stay over in Toulouse the three set out more cheerful and energetic on their ride back to Paris, which was when trouble began.

A Thunder storm struck as they were passing through Agen, with no signs that it was going to let up anytime soon, between the sky being as black as night, torrential rain, gale force wind, and blinding flashes of lightening, the three Musketeers opted to seek shelter in Agen, heading for the first Inn they came across.

Aramis stayed to help the stable hand with the horses as Porthos and Athos went inside to secure rooms for them.

Leaving Athos`s horse Roger to the stable hand, Aramis set about brushing down Belle and Ace, and getting them some oats for the night, soothing Belle as she became skittish with the rumbles of thunder   
"It`s nothing to worry about Querida, you`re perfectly safe in here" he cooed scratching behind her ears where he knew she liked it and grinned as Ace stuck his head over the stall to whinny at her   
"See?", Aramis said to Belle "Ace is here, he`ll look after you"

"Are we such poor company that you have to talk to horses now Mis?" Porthos asked as he came into the stables, 

"Well you`re not" Aramis replied "Wheres grumpy!?", Grumpy had become his nic-name for Athos over this journey, as the maudelin drunk had made no effort to befriend either Aramis or Porthos, and had remained silent for the most part, only answering questions with one or two words before retreating back into his moody silence.

"Athos is taking up position by the bar" Porthos said "Proberly fall asleep there after he`s emptied the wine casks!" 

"Well he can sleep there, I`m not straining myself to carry him to bed!" Aramis said dismissively 

"Thank God for small mercy`s!" came Athos`s emotionless voice as he appeared in the stables going to Rogers saddle and taking a forgotten pack from it, Porthos rose an eyebrow at Aramis who shrugged, not really caring if he`d offended the other Alpha at all

"We`ve got two rooms" Porthos said "You and me in one, and Athos has the other"

"I thought I`d leave you two to your privacy" Athos said heading back out of the stables "I`m sure you`ve had enough of my company"

"Well if you wer`nt such a miserable bastard it would`nt be so bad!" Aramis shot back "You don`t exactly make an effort to have people like you!"

"Maybe I don`t want to be liked!" Athos responded, stopping and turning to look back at Aramis with a snide superior look about him 

"Oh, ar`nt we good enough for you?" Aramis snarled "Figured you were Nobility, always looking down your nose at everyone, and talking like you`ve got a flag pole stuffed up your arse!, well get over yourself!, you wanna be a Musketeer then you best learn that you ai`nt no better than the rest of us!"

Athos regarded Aramis cooly, his left eyebrow rising slightly and scarred top lip curling back in a look that was a cross between amusment and disgust, "Are you always this insufferable?" he asked emphasising his vowels and clipping his accent even more than usual 

"You arrogant son of a.....!" 

"Mis!", Porthos cut Aramis off and stepped in front of him, blocking him from marching over to Athos and starting a fight, while the other Alpha riled him up aswell, it was not worth getting into a brawl for, nore would it bring good reputation to the regiment if the soldiers were fighting amongst themselves.

"Let it go" Porthos said "This ai`nt worth the hastle that Treville`ll give us if we get into a scrap", he lowered his voice and pressed closer to Aramis, whispering in his ear "Lemay would`nt like it either"

Aramis made a face, hearing the truth behind the words, and knowing that Porthos was right, sulkily he stepped back, giving Athos a cold look, "Fine, after this mission is over we go our separate ways, and never cross each others paths again"

"That`ll be a little difficult considering we serve in the same regiment" Athos drawled 

"Then maybe you should find somewhere else to go!" 

"Mis!" Porthos cried appauled by the out burst

"What?, it`s not like anyone`ll miss him if he goes!" Aramis replied "He`s friends with no one, and makes no effort to be either, he`s not the sort we need in the unit, we`re a brotherhood, we need another brother, not some spoiled rich brat looking to amuse himself and bring disgrace to the regiment for being drunk all the time!", the mention of being brothers seemed to shut Athos down more than ever, it was as if curtains had just come down over him, making him disappear inside his own dark shell and hid him away from the world.

Porthos opened his mouth to speak out to the Novice, but his words died in his throat as he, Aramis, and Athos saw something that drew all their attention.

Across the road, four Omegas, in leg irons shuffeled along the street, bare foot, their soles and ankles bleeding from the cuffs about them and the sharp stones in the road cutting into them.

They were soaked to the skin and shivering with cold, dress only in grey smocks that reached their knees, two of them were pregnant, their painfully thin arms wrapped about their swollen middles as they tried to huddle into themselves as they were pushed and shoved alone by a large Alpha with a whip who lashed the willow switch against their shins if they did`nt move quick enough, and cuffed the backs of their heads if they stumbled 

"Be takin` `em back t`the breedin` farm on t`other side `o town" the stable hand said running a hand through his blonde curls "Said t`ave two dozen Omegas there, supply`s half o`Gascony`s brothels wit`em"

"I`ll bet" Porthos growled, his nails digging into his palms as he watched the malnourished, beaten, abused Omegas staggering through the streets with the Alpha behind them

"Port`" Aramis whispered 

"I know Pet" Porthos whispered back with a side glance at Athos "Not `ere, we`ll talk inside".

 

They could`nt leave the Omegas to suffer, they could`nt just turn their backs and ride back to Paris as soon as the weather broke, they could`nt let the owners of the breeding farm continue to this.

While they should have gone back to Paris, reported this to Treville, mounted a full rescue operation so they would have a decent size squad to take down the Farm and free the Omegas, neither Porthos or Aramis could face leaving them there any longer than absalutely nessasery.

So in the dead of night, they left their room at the Inn, silently going down to the stables and getting Belle and Ace to ride for the Farm, intent on killing everyone of the masters and freeing the Omegas.

"Athos`s horse is gone" Aramis said as he saddled Belle 

"Maybe he`s gone for a ride" Porthos said with a shrug

"In the pouring rain?", Aramis doubted that very much, as did Porthos now he thought about it 

"We don`t have time to worry about what he might be doing right now" the larger Musketeer said "We need to get to that farm", Aramis nodded, leading Belle out of the stall and mounting her easily Porthos joining him with Ace, and the two of them riding side by out of the courtyard, their hats pulled low over their faces to help stem some of the rain as they rode into the wind and unpleasent night.

 

The breeding farm was the largest building in Agen, sitting right on the outskirts of the town, with a three story farm house, and several acres of land about it, most of which was being used for live stock, save for the fields closest to the house, where seven foot fences wrapped with barbed wire enclosed the Omegas fields.

There were two large barns on each of the fields, living areas for the Omegas, a large trough for food, and well for water in the centre of the two fields, and a couple of small huts at the sides, where the Omegas would go to deliver their Pups, or to be impregnanted.

This was not the worst that Aramis and Porthos had seen, Omegas being treated like barn yard animals was common place, and the fact that they had even been given a barn to sleep in and protect them from the elements was a blessing!, some farms did`nt even bother with that!, just left them to lay in the fields!, not caring if they froze to death during the winter, or died of sun stroke in the summer.

With the fences so high, and the barbed wire making them unclimbable, there were no guards on the perimeter, so Aramis and Porthos had no trouble gaining access to the property, both wondering if they`d even need bother killing the Masters, when they could just as easily free the Omegas without bothering to go into the house at all.

This question was answered when they came to the gate, which was chained and locked, with a lock that was beyond even Porthos`s skill to pick, and shooting it would bring every person on the property out of bed to see what was going on.

"We go for the Master of the house" Aramis whispered as they changed direction heading back to the farm house "He`ll know where the keys are and we can dispose of him as soon as the gates open"

"Have you given any consideration as to how we`re getting these Omegas back to Paris?" Porthos asked as they came to the main door, both of them falling silent as it stood half open before them and creaking in the wind.


	12. Chapter 12

Aramis took out his harquebus, nodding as Porthos lifted his pistol and spun his sword in his hand, silently they stepped into the foyer, with Aramis covering Porthos until they knew it was clear, then quietly moved further into the house 

"Thieves d`you think?" Aramis whispered 

"Perhaps" Porthos replied "They can take what they want, so long as we get the keys to the gate"

"Aye, save us the trouble of ensuring these bastards can`t go back into business once we got the Omegas out of here".

 

Figuring that the Master bedroom would be the largest in the property, they quietly made their way up the stair case, only to pause as they heard footsteps coming along the corridor above them, a quick check of the situation showed they had no strategic points on the stairs, and so they hastened back down, crouching down on oposite sides of the stair case concealing themselves in the shadows as the footsteps grew closer.

A Man in a long night shirt, and a velvet robe came down the stairs, his bare feet slapping the wood as he went, a darkly dressed figure behind him with a pistol pointed at the back of his head!.

Aramis and Porthos waited with baited breath until the pair had reached two paces away from the stairs, then revealed themselves, with their guns aimed at both the intruder and the hostage  
"You move and you get your brains splattered over the walls!" Porthos warned making both men freeze

"Please!" the hostage whimpered "He`s insane!, he wants to steal my Omegas!" 

"Shut it!" Aramis snapped stepping round the two men, his harquebus aimed on them at all times "You`re not getting rescued here, he can do what he wants with you after we`re done, so don`t bother pleased for your worthless existance!"

"Well, that`ll depend on what he wants to do with the Omegas" Porthos put in, pressing the barrel of his pistol into the head of the intruder, who grunted at him "Got anything to say on that?"

"Yeah" a familiar voice replied "Point the bloody gun elsewhere!", Porthos stilled and glanced at Aramis who`s mouth parted in a silent question, one that was answered as lightening flashed revealing the face of the intruder to them.

Athos.

 

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" Porthos demanded stepping back from the Novice and training his gun on the hostage 

"I could ask you the same question" Athos replied nochalently, keeping his pistol trained on the head of his hostage 

"We asked first!" Aramis shot back "And theres two of us, so why don`t you answer first!", Athos gave Aramis his usual arrogant unimpressed look that set the Musketeers teeth on edge, before he deigned to reply 

"I`m planning on setting the Omegas free, I figured this bastard has the keys to the gate, and he also has carriages I can use to get them out of here" he explained "I assume that the two of you are planning to do much the same thing?"

"What if we are?" Porthos replied 

"Well if you are then it would make sense if we work together would it not?" Athos said in a tone of voice that made it sound like he was talking to a five year old Pup! "However, if you`re not, then I assume I`ll be dead in the next few minutes and none of this will matter anymore, will it?", for several moments no one moved, then slowly Aramis lowered his harquebus from Athos`s head, and relaxed his stance

"Carriages you say?"

"Two of them" Athos replied "Should be enough to get the poor sods back to Paris in"

"You`ll never make it!, I`ll have my men after you and they`ll hunt you down like foxes!" the Master snarled only to let out a cry of pain as the barrel of Aramis`s harquesbus smashed into his face breaking his nose and knocking out his front teeth in s spray of blood!

"By the time your Men find you, we`ll be long gone" Athos growled at the sorry excuse for a human being, "And all you`ll be caring about is getting back into your warm bed, after you`ve spent the night tied to a trough in the middle of a field!, so save your threats, they don`t scare anyone!"

"Trough in the field?" Aramis asked Porthos with a risen eyebrow

"I like `is style!" Porthos replied with a low chuckle "Fits right in wit` us!".

 

 

There were sixteen Omegas in total, and ten Pups to get out of the farm, eight of the Omegas were pregnant, while the rest were either nursing Pups, or had recently had weaned Pups taken from them, since only the Omega Pups were allowed to remain with their Oman after the first three months.

Fitting twenty six into two carriage was no easy task, especially since the were made to only fit six each!, all the Pups had to sat on the laps of the adults, with the adults cramped up uncomfortably, with two each on the floor of both carriages.

Aramis and Athos drove the carriages, Belle and Roger tethered to the back of the carriages while Porthos rode Ace both ahead and behind them to make sure they wer`nt being followed and there were no signs of bandits ahead.

 

Unable to risk going into any Inns, partly because they did`nt have the funds to pay for so many beds, and because they would have difficulty protecting so many Omegas, they were forced to sleep rough, sleeping in shifts so that one of them was always awake and keeping and eye on everything.

Using the two carriages slowed the pace considerably, giving the Musketeers a chance to get to know each other properly.

While Athos did not seem willing to open up about his past, beyond saying that his marriage had ended exceptionally baddly and that he had lost people he loved dearly, he stoped pushing away Aramis and Porthos, admitting that he was keeping people at arms length so as not to get hurt again.

Respecting Athos`s right to privacy about his past, Porthos and eventually Aramis after some goading on Porthos`s part, opened up to Athos, telling him about their own history, how they both became Musketeers, about Isabelle who was now Sister Helene in Bourbourne les eaux, even telling him about Lemay, and that they would soon be having a litter!.

"A tripple bond" Athos mused as they sat about the small camp fire, the Omegas shared the larger one, snuggling together in puppy piles as they passed bowls of stew about themselves, talking animatedly and laughing brightly, enjoying their new freedom. 

"It`s rare" Athos said "An Alpha/Beta/Omega bond, even in History, it was rare"

"Must be refering to ancient history" Aramis said "Certainly not anything from the last sixteen hundred years"

"My tutor taught me about ancient history" Athos replied, then flushed as he realised he had admitted to more than he had intended

"Tutor?" Porthos asked winking at Aramis, leaning forward towards Athos "Tell us more, Your Grace!", Athos shot him a disgusted look that resulted in Porthos burting into the most filthy sounding laugh that Athos had ever heard!, Aramis joining in simply because of the look on Athos`s face, which had gone from disgust to bewildered bemusment!, after a few moments Athos gave into the infectious mirth, letting out a breathy laugh and grunting as Porthos slapped him on the back 

"Would you mind not breaking him before we get home!?" Aramis complained "It`s hard enough driving these carriages as it is, without you smashing up one of the drivers"

"So thats why you want me around?" Athos sighed with mock pity "Just to be in service to you?"

"What else!", Athos grinned at Aramis`s innocent expression and sparkling eyes 

"Why do I think that being around the two of you is going to do me far more damage than drinking myself into an early grave will?" he sighed with false melancholy and a rather resigned sigh

"Well look on the bright side!" Porthos chuckled "At least you`ll get more excitement from us than you will from a bottle!"

"There is that!" Athos agreed raising his water skin, that was unsurprisingly full of wine!, "Heres to excitement then!"

"I`ll drink to that!" Aramis agreed grabbing the flask as soon as Athos had done, and after a swig tossed it to Porthos who saluted Athos before drinking deeply and tossing the skin back to him

"Well" Athos said "Let the excitement begin!".

 

 

Two months later

 

Athos was now wearing a shiny new pauldron on his shoulder, having impressed Louis by single handedly tackeling a would be assassin.

They had managed to relocate the Omegas and Pups they had rescued from Agen, Ninon had helped a great deal in that, sending them out to her estates to build new lives, with paid jobs on her land, or given them shelter until they could be gotten out of the country to England, or Switzerland, or Germany.

Both Dr Faveroux, and Lemay had attended the Omegas, delivering several Pups during their weeks in Paris, and checking over the general health of the Omegas, who, given time, would recover.

Lemay had taken an instant like to Athos when he had been properly introduced to the Alpha, Athos had seemed rather sad when he had first met Lemay, or if not sad, then had an air of painful nostalgia, as if he were recalling something that he missed deeply.

Not wanting to drive him back into another depressive drinking bout they did not push Athos on the subject, allowing him his privacy, as he slowly settled into their small family, becoming a good friend and welcome fixture in their lives, which was more than slightly appreciated when Lemay went into labour and neither Aramis or Porthos wanted to leave him to fetch Faveroux, so they were able to send Athos running through the streets at three in the morning while they ran a warm bath, heated ale, fetched towels, rubbed Lemays back, got under each others feet, and nearly gave themselves hernias with panic!.

"You are seven centermeters dilated with contractions coming every six minutes" Faveroux said as he examined Lemay who was laid on the bed, heels to bottom, knees apart, and breathing deeply as Aramis and Porthos looked on biting their nails, and moving from foot to foot with nervousness  
"First head is engaged, and I think the second Pup is also going to come head first" 

"Thats lucky" Lemay said rubbing his bared belly "I was expecting one of them to be breech"

"Is everything alright though?, is he okay?" Aramis burst out hopping from foot to foot so much that he looked like he was desperate for the privy and holding on!

"Perfect" Faveroux replied patting Lemay`s knee so he could lower his legs once again "A few more hours and the little ones will be here"

"Hours!?" Porthos cried "You expect us to go on like this for hours!"

"Err hello?, who is US?" Lemay cried "I`m the one giving birth not you!"

"I did`nt mean it like that!" Porthos offered with a wince, that increased as Aramis elbowed him in the ribs, getting onto the bed and rubbing Lemay`s back as he sat forward panting with fresh contraction 

"D`you want anything for the pain?" Faveroux asked 

"No" Lemay winced "I can do it!", he gripped tightly to Aramis`s hand his eyes screwed tightly shut and forced himself to breath and not hold his breath until the pain passed

"Can I get you anything?" Porthos asked "Ale?, water?, Ice?"

"Just hold my hand" Lemay panted laying back against the pillows, sharing a smile with Aramis, Porthos got up onto the bed taking Lemay`s other hand while Faveroux went into the kitchen where Athos was making a hearty stew for Lemay to have after the birth 

"Hows he doing?" he asked as he added sliced carrots, red onions, swede and parsnips to the beef broth

"Very well" Faveroux replied inhaling the delicious scent of the stew happily 

"Do they need anything?", Athos knew better than to try and approach the nest while Lemay was in labour, friend or no, Porthos and Aramis would react on natural instinct, they would attack him and likly kill him to protect their mate in a vulnerable condition, that he was trusted enough to be allowed to remain in the apartment was amazing in itself and he was sensible to the honour.

"I think they`re alright at the moment" Faveroux replied pouring himself a glass of wine, they both paused glancing back at the bedroom where Lemay was letting out more crys of pain 

"How much longer?" Athos asked wincing at the pain he heard in Lemay`s cries

"A few hours I think" Faveroux replied "But he`s strong, he`ll do fine".

 

Several hours later Lemay was up on all fours, clinging to Porthos as Aramis rubbed his back, straining to bear down and deliver the first Pup  
"One more push" Faveroux said "Wait for the contraction, and then bear down"

"I know, I know" Lemay panted, breathing deeply and gripping tight to Porthos`s shoulders smiling as the Alpha kissed his forehead 

"I don`t think you`ve ever been more beautiful then you are right now" he said

"What?, sweaty, tired, swollen, and straining to deliver a Pup?" Lemay laughed leaning into Aramis`s touch as he wiped his face 

"Having our Pups" Porthos said "Glowing with new life that is just about to begin, a life that your body had nutured for nine months and is now bringing into being", had he been able, Lemay would have likly said something at that impossibly beautiful declaration, but at that moment the next contraction hit and he could do nothing but moan as he bore down, feeling the Pup moving slowly down the birthing chanel into Faveroux`s waiting hands and after a beat let out a spluttering cry

"A fine healthy Alpha girl" he declared wrapping the wriggling Pup into a towel and carefully passing her to Aramis who`s eyes filled with tears of joy at seeing her 

"Mi Querida!, Mi Angelo!" he whispered kissing her face and breathing in her scent, gently he passed the Pup to Lemay who could`nt even speak for the wave of emotions that came over him at the sight of his new born baby girl

"She`s perfect, she`s.....she`s.....she`s..." Porthos broke off and reached out to stroke the new borns cheek with his finger tip, she was clearly his daughter, her dusky skin and tight dark curls showed that, but she was absalutely the most beautiful baby any of them had ever seen.

Lemay was given a few minutes reprieve before the labour began again, and Aramis took the baby girl to go and be washed up, and introduced her to Athos who looked rather terrified when she was placed in his arms as if he was afraid she might break!, but as he held her his face softened and a smile spread over his lips  
"She`s perfect Mis, she`s beautiful"

"She is is`nt she" Aramis said with a huge grin that managed to grow wider as he took her back and went back to the bedroom eagerly awaiting the second Pup.

 

"Thats it, push down, let your muscles do the work and breath through it!" Faveroux encouraged as Lemay moaned and strained, his exhausted body screaming out for sleep but somehow finding enough strength to keep going and keep pushing down until the Pup was delivered 

"An Alpha boy!" Faveroux said as he let out a bellow of a cry 

"A boy too!" Lemay whispered sagging down on the bed and turning round, reaching out his hands and breaking into tears as he was laid into his arms 

"He`s a lusty lad!" Porthos chuckled as the Pup continued to let out disgruntled cries keen to state his dominance over everything!, dear God would they have their hands full with two Alpha pups to run about after!

"He`s perfect" Aramis agreed looking at what was undoubtedly his boy, that was his nose, and his eyes he was looking at, though he definately had Lemay`s chin, and forehead 

"Well done sweetheart" Porthos said kissing Lemay`s cheek "And thankyou, thankyou so much"

"I think we all played a part in this" Lemay laughed stroking his boys cheek as he settled down "Our Pups our Litter".

 

Later, much later, after Lemay had been delivered of the after birth, and cleaned up, and was laying back in a clean bed with the Pups wrapped up and in his arms, Aramis and Porthos settled on the bed beside them.

After meeting both Pups, and congratulating Lemay, Athos had taken his leave of the new family, going back to the Garrison to tell Treville the happy news and wet the Pups heads.

"What d`you think about Isabelle for our daughter?" Porthos asked "Isabelle Angelique?" 

"I like that" Lemay said "For our Sister and for the name you first gave me"

"I love it" Aramis whispered blinking back a couple of tears and looked down at the infant Pup in question stroking her head "So you`re our litte Izzy now" he said "Our little Izzy"

"What about our boy though?" Lemay said "I`ve always rather liked the name Edouard"

"Edouard" Porthos repeated "Nic named Ned?"

"Edouard Francios?" Aramis suggested 

"Our little Ned" Lemay agreed looking down at his new litter "Izzy and Ned I`ll bet you both keep us on our toes!".


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings Forced Incest Rape/Non Con Mentions of Miscarriage, still birth, and Infant death

Gascony 1611

 

Castlemore Estate

 

The Squire of Castlemore Bertrand d'Batz was a proud and forceful Alpha.

He and his family had risen from nothing, had been prosperous as traders, and had made a name for themselves in the land, enough of a name and enough wealth to buy an estate and title.

While it was only minor Nobility, it was still Nobility, and they were thought of highly enough for the Comte D'Artagnan Henri de Montesquiou to wed his Sister Francious Montesquiou to Bertrand in the year 1598.

Bertrand had thought his fortunes were made then, that he was well and truely on the up, that he would create a great and lasting dynasty with his Beta Wife, and her extensive dowery.

However, like often happens in life, things did not go to plan.

Francious swiftly fell pregnant, and was delivered of a healthy son, but not the Alpha or Beta Son that they had hoped for, but an Omega Son.

Reluctantly they named the Pup, calling him Alexandre, and kept him on the estate with Bertrand planning to sell him or breed him in the future, very sure that their next offspring would be the desired sex.

Sure enough their next Son was an Alpha, but still born, followed by several more Alpha and Beta Sons and Daughters who were either still born or died after a few days or weeks of life.

On and on it went, for thirteen long years until Francious finally stopped being able to conceive, the damage of so much bearing and several bad deliveries having rendered her unable to do so anymore.

Bertrand was beyond furious, could not believe that God had seen fit to leave him childless save for a useless Omega, he had prayed, given tithes to The Church, lived in a God fearing household, and yet all he had to show for it was Alexandre.

Alexandre

A fertile Omega, just starting his heats

Perfect for Bertrand to breed.

 

While Famile Alphas would not naturally become aroused by a famile Omegas heat scent, they could stimulate themselves into being able to lay with them, if they were twisted enough to do so, which Bertrand was.

The very day that Alexandre went into his heat Bertrand, his own Aphan raped him and impregnated him in determination to get himself an Alpha or Beta heir.

At just thirteen years old, Alexandre was no where near ready to be bearing Pups, his body was not fully grown, was not matured enough to do this easily, and the pregnancy that ensued was horrendous on him, as was the birth.

For nearly four long painfull days he lay in his chambers attended by a Midwife and a Physician as he struggled to deliver his premature Pup.

For seven months he had been well fed, given a decent bed chamber in Castlemore, had been treated like a prized brood mare as Bertrand eagerly awaited his longed for heir.

Francious had nothing to do with Alexandre, would not suffer to have him in her presence, disgusted that she had birthed an Omega, and more disgusted that he might be able to do the one thing her body ahd failed to, provide a living heir for the estate.

However, despite the best of care, Alexandre had not had an easy pregnancy, suffering constant sickness, blood pressure that went to high and to low, had been so dizzy that he was often unable to rise from the bed, his joints throbbing with pain, his pelvis struggling to shift the carry the pup growing in his womb.

Since his sixth month he had needed to be on bed rest, since he had started to have premature labour pains since his twenty fourth week, now at thirty weeks his labour was coming on full, and there was no stopping it.

Screaming for the intense pain shooting through his body that was no where near matured enough to handle this, Alexandre clung to the pillows sobbing as his fragile flesh tore and the undersized Pup was pushed into the world giving a weak mewl rather like a kitten when the Physician tapped his back

"An Omega boy" the Midwife declared wrapping the infant up in a towel after the physician had cut the cord

"What!?" Bertrand bellowed shoving the curtains aside to step up to the bed where a pasty grey Alexandre took his new born Pup in his arms, falling in love with the doll like Pup who whimpered weakly and blinked tiny eyes at his too young Oman   
"An Omega!, another useless Omega!" Bertrand roared his fist hitting the wall "Why?, what does it take?, why can`t I have an heir!", he glowered down at Alexandre, his top lip curling back at the sight of blood leaking from between his pale thighs, his body ravaged from the birth, and a far too small Pup nestled in his arms  
"Clean him up" he barked at the physician "I want him able to conceive again as soon as possible!".

 

Alexandre named his Pup Charles, some how managing to defy the odds and keep his Pup alive, pumping his breast milk into cups and using a tea spoon to tip milk into the Pups mouth since he was too small to nurse properly.

Charles also nursed for longer than Omegas and Alphas usually did, not weaning until he was five months old when his teeth finally came in.

From there, despite his premature birth, Charles thrived, fighting off infections and ailments, and growing well.

For the most part he was ignored by Bertrand, and certainly by Francious who wanted absalutely nothing to do with him or Alexandre, who, unlike his Pup was bearing the brunt of Bertrands attentions.

The Omega was forced to bear litter after litter by his own Aphan, miscarrying most of them, and prematurely delivering the rest.

Perhaps his body had been perminantly damaged by bearing a Pup too young, perhaps it was because he and Bertrand were too closely related to be able to have a healthy litter together, either way, Alexandre was unable to carry a litter to term, and his health was rapidly declining.

By the time Charles began his own heats, Alexandre was a frail withered and prematurely aged Omega.

While only twenty six years old, his hair was turning grey, his abdomenial muscles ruined from so many pregnancies, his bones sticking out from under his skin, and his damaged pelvis making him unable to walk properly, forcing him to stagger weakly limping along with use of a crutch.

Almost driven mad by his desperate desire to make himself an heir, or even an heiress since he was now so desperate, and age was rapidly gaining on him, Bertrand sank to even lower depravity, raping his own GrandPup, who was of course also his Pup!.

Charles, unlike his completely submissive and down trodden Oman did not submit to Bertrand easily, he had spent his whole Pup hood playing with swords, copying Bertrands guards at fencing, teaching himself to fight, and fought back against Bertrand, kicking, punching, biting, and scratching at him, never giving in without a fight, and continued to spit out curses even as his heat left him unable to fight anymore and Bertrand had his way with him.

For years it went on, Charles thankfully never conceiving a Pup by Bertrand, most likly because of how closely related they were, and his determination to get away from Castlemore, to get freedom grew inside him, until one night, when Bertrand came to his and Alexandre`s room to slack his lusts on the Omegas, D'Artagnan fought back harder than normal, managing to get Bertrand`s sword from him and stabbed it through his shoulder!.

More shocked than pained Bertrand gazed at the Omega Pup holding the bloodied sword in his hands, dizzy and astonished, he staggered backwards tripping over an over turned chair and falling to the ground cracking open the back of his skull!.

"Charles!" Alexandre whispered from the bed "What......what did you......"

"We`ve got to go" Charles whispered biting his bottom and nodding his head as he made the decision for them both, "We have to leave here, right now, go far, far away, and never come back"

"Where should we go?" Alexandre asked shaking his head "This is our home!, this is.....we have nothing and no where to go!"

"We`ll fine somwehere!, we`ll find a way!" Charles shouted swiping tears of stress from his eyes, and set about grabbing the sword belt, main gauche, and pistols from Bertrand and fixing them on his own narrow waist, hurriedly he tore the money pouch from Bertrand containing five livre and thirty sous   
"This`ll see us through for a while" he said taking the rings, gold chain necklace, and bracelette from Bertrand which they could pawn   
"We`ll go to Paris" he said to Alexandre who had struggled from the bed, and dressed himself in his only doublet, and hobbled over on his crutch placing a painfully thin hand on his Pups shoulder

"You go, leave me" he said coughing weakly, his whole body shaking with the force of the cough "I`m crippled" he rasped "I`ll be a burden to you!, go, escape, live your life"

"Not without you!" Charles swore, grabbing his Omans hand and holding it tight "I love you, I will not leave you here to die at that bastards hands!, I will care for you and we will never be anyones slave again"

Through sheer force of his will, his own inner strength that Bertrand had never been able to crush, Charles managed to convince Alexandre to take a chance, leave Castlemore with him, stealing a Gelding named Zad from the stables and riding from the Gascon Chateau with Alexandre clinging to his back, and moaning for the pain that shot through his pelvis as they rode through the night, heading to Paris and freedom.

 

1630 Paris

He shivered in the cold night air as he stood outside the Inn, a hand on his hip which was pushed out just so, a come hither smirk on his painted face, hair teased and piled high and pinned on top of his head and dressed in a too tight corset, skin tight leather breeches and a cloak which was open and thrown back over his shoulders like a cape, he was making sure that anyone and everyone who saw him knew he was touting for buisness and exactly what that business was.

He`d been living in Paris for three years now since he had convinced his Oman that they had to escape their home, home!, prison more like!, saddly his Oman had not long survived their freedom, his body weak and ruined from so many Pup births and miscarriages he had been in too poor health, and had died within a few weeks of reaching Paris.

But his Omega Pup had survived, survived to work the streets, selling himself for a price.

Many would have asked why he`d bothered leaving home only to become a whore, but the difference was, out here he got to choose who he lay with, he was the one in control, was not forced to submit to the will of others.

Out here he was free, he could do as he pleased, he may sell his body, but it was only his body, and once he had the money in his hand he could walk away and forget the bastards who used him, and with money in his pocket he could buy food, and drink, and go about other business, the business of freeing Omegas.

He had changed his name, from Charles d`batz Castlemore, to simple d'Artagnan, the name of his Grandmother.

 

Presently a well dressed man walked up to him, giving him the once over with cold blue eyes  
"You are open for business?" he asked

"If the price is right" d'Artagnan replied sauntering foward and looking over his mark, an Alpha by the large bulge in his breeches, a member of The Court if the exprensive clothing were anything to go by, "What d`you want?" d'Artagnan asked 

"Your services" the Alpha said "You come back to my apartment and I will pay you, very handsomely", an appartment would be far more comfortable than bending over in the nearest ally, or being shoved up against a wall, shrugging his shoulders d'Artagnan tugging his cloak about him and followed the Alpha.

 

The Alpha led d'Artagnan into the Champs des Elysess, the richest area of Paris, taking him into his house, where the servents were conveniantly out of the way so they would not see their Liege Lord indulging in an Omega Whore from the streets.

D'Artagnan was taken straight up to the master bed chambers, and ushered into the dressing room   
"In there you will find your payment, a gown, a crown, and lines to learn"

"Lines?" d'Artagnan repeated, being dressed up as a woman was nothing new to him, many of his clients wanted that, but lines?

"You can read I take it?" the Alpha sneered as he removed his doublet and stroked the black silk sheets of his grand and vulgar bed

"I can" d'Artagnan threw back, heading into the dressing room, he`d tought himself to read, by borrowing books back at Castlemore and he was able to read the rich script he`d been given by the Alpha  
"Jesus Christ you sick fuck!" he muttered as he read the words, now very unsurprised by the presence of a crown in his costume, "I wonder if The King knows you want to fuck his Queen!".

 

Dressed in a half laced stomacher, and split skirts of gold brocade, a crown fixed on his head, and stood before the Alpha who knelt before him 

"Rochefort I have longed for you, all these years I have ached for your return!" d'Artagnan said his top lip curling back in disgust, his skin crawling with revulsion "You are the only Alpha I ever desired, I...." he paused as he stumbled over the words

"I despise" Rochefort prodded

"I despise my Husband the King, you are the only Man I want, the only man I love!" d'Artagnan purred rolling his eyes heavonward "Hold me!, take me into your arms!, make love to me!", by sheer force of will and thinking of his money he did not flinch as Rochefort laid his hands on his hips and pressed his nose into d'Artagnan`s lower belly

"And I love you, your Majesty!" Rochefort breathed "God how I love you!", with his lips pulled back and his teeth bared he lifted d'Artagnan and threw him back on the bed, pouncing on him and ripping open the bodice his teeth sinking down between d'Artagnan`s small breasts and digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood!

His hot, grasping hands shoved up d'Artagnan`s skirts and pried apart his thighs hard enough to bruise, entering the Omega brutally hard, making d'Artagnan moan for the pain as he was forceably taken, his hips held in Rochefort`s vice like grip, pelvis being battered by the rampant thrusting, and throat being licked and nuzzeled by the Alpha.

Detatching himself from his body, moving simply by years of practice, d'Artagnan gazed at the black lace canopy over head, letting Rochefort do exactly what he wanted, making all the right noises when he needed to, and mentally planned what he`d do when this was over and he got out of here.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings graphic traumatic birth

D'Artagnan lived in The Court of Miracles, sharing what had at one time been a large town house, with ten others.

His room was on the top floor, a small area, with a single glassless window over which hung tatted moth eaten curtains matching the ones hanging in the door way to his room.

In the room had half a cracked mirror nailed to the wall, a piss pot, a bucket for water, and a straw matress thrown down on the floor with a single woolen blanket.

His clothing, such as it was hung on a couple of bare nails in the wall he used as hooks.

Aside from his corset and skin tight leather breeches, he had two shirts, one of faded ecru, and one of grey, a second pair of leather breeches in dark grey, and a leather doublet in cherry wood.

Happily unlacing his corset and breathing freely he arched his back and rubbed his ribs where the firm bones had been digging in.  
Unlacing his breeches and kicking off his boots he stripped down to his skin and cleaned himself off in cold water from the bucket, happy to get Rochefort off his skin.

He knew who the Alpha was of course, once he`d heard the name he`d known the Man.

The Comte de Rochefort, Master of The Bastille, High Peer at The Kings Court, and formerly a Lieutenant of The Cardinal.

No one was really sure what had occured to end their working relationship, well, no one but the Cardinal and Rochefort themselves.

Rumours had it that Richelieu had refused to the pay the ransom when Rochefort had been imprisoned in Spain, that Richelieu had suspected The Comtes sanity to be lacking and had washed his hands of him.

Whatever the truth, Rochefort had somehow managed to free himself and crawl back to France, getting himself made Master of The Bastille, the biggest shit hole in Paris!.

If you were to be thrown into prison, it was far better to go into The Chaterlet than the Bastille.

The Bastille had an entire floor dedicated to torture chambers that Rochefort himself had installed.

Some for criminals, but most for the torturing of Rebellious Omegas, and suspected members of The Rebellion.

D'Artagnan, while not officially affiliated with The Rebellion, had great respect for them, not least because he was an Omega himself.

He had heard the horror stories of what had been done to The Unfortunate Omegas Rochefort had captured and taken into The Bastille, and what he had done to Members of The Rebellion.

The Comtesse Ninon de larroque had been the most notable of victims.

As an equal in rank to Rochefort, a favourite of The King, Ninon had been intitled to a trial, and had not automatically under gone the horrors of The Breast Ripper, The Pear of Anguish, The Judas Chair, or The Weel.

Instead her trial had taken weeks, being at The Monestary of The Holy Cross just outside of Paris.

The Cardinal himself had presided, as Rochefort had presented his evidence triumphantly, trading barbs with Ninon who refused to be cowed by the obnoxious Comte, and laughing out loud when he`d declared her guilty of Witch craft on top of being a Member of The Rebellion, a Sympathizer to Omegas, a harbouror of Runaway Omegas, a deceiver and manipulative creature who deserved to burn for her crimes.

Ninon would addmit nothing, not when threatened with The Rack, nore when several of her poor Omegas were forced to give evidence against her, their minds having been as broken as their bodies by the torture they had endured.  
With gaping wounds were their breasts had been ripped off, the flesh cauterized to keep them alive, blood streaming down their legs and dripping on the floor from the damage of The Pear of Anguish, arms and legs shattered from being on The Weel, they were brought in, one by one, made to speak or face even worse before they would die.

With a Dozen peers declaring her guilty Ninon`s fate was sealed, and she was doomed to burn for her "Crimes".

In respect for her position, The King Forbade Rochefort from torturing her, not that it mattered, for two days after her sentence, Ninon, along with the remaining Omegas who had not bled to death or succumbed to infection, were tied to stakes and burned in the Bastille courtyard.

That Rochefort not only condemned free Omegas, but made use of them aswell did not surprise d'Artagnan in the least.

The Man was clearly insane, and had d'Artagnan been Queen Anne he would have been very afraid of having the freak anywhere near him.

Settling down on his bed, he pulled the cork out of a bottle of wine and drank deeply, knowing he had enough money for more wine later, and several decent meals.

If Rochefort had been such a twisted freak then d'Artagnan would have happily returned to him for another rich payment, but as it was he would rather starve than go through all that again   
"How I`ve ached for you Rochefort!" he muttered in a nasal voice snorting in disgust "Yeah I`ve ached for you!, ached to give you a good kicking you sick bastard!"

Draining the bottle he picked the woolen blanket up and pulled it over himself keen to get a few hours sleep before he went out to spend his hard earned money.

 

Garrison

 

Porthos yawned loudly getting a sharp look from Treville as he Athos and Aramis stood before the Captain, he shrugged sheepishly, it was`nt his fault that the Litter of Triplets that Lemay had delivered Five Months ago were going through a bad faze of colic and were keeping them awake with demanding cries as their bellies pained them.

Two of the triplets were Aramis`s identical twin girls that had been named Pheobe Adele, and Alice Evette, they were both Betas and still nursing where Porthos`s Alpha Pup Son was weaned and eating soft foods, he and Lemay had named him Cortland Rene.

This was liable to be the last litter they would have, Lemay had not had an easy time delivering the Pup and Babies, all three had the wrong way round, and Alice had been almost horizontal, forcing Doctor Faveroux to reach into Lemay`s womb, tearing him quite baddly, so he could manipulate her into the correct position to be delivered.

Porthos and Aramis had been sobbing themselves as they had held Lemay`s shaking body as he had screamed and howled in pain, his pooling blood spreading thick bewteen his thighs as Faveroux had forced the baby into the right position.

He had wasted no time in delivering her after that, tugging her quite forcably to get her from Lemay`s womb so he could get on with delivering the after birth and stitch Lemay`s torn flesh.

Ghostly pale, and in alot of pain, Lemay had been bed bound for six weeks following the birth, having lost so much blood he`d been very weak and Faveroux had feared he would take The Birthing Fever.

But miracle of miracle he had been spared, and had healed, though Faveroux himself stated that he should not bear again, that if he did his he might well not survive.

Aramis and Porthos, already more than satisfied by the large family they had were far more concerned with Lemay`s health to care about having any future Pups or Babies, and insisted that contraceptives be used from now on for every future heat.

Their five year old Twins, while jealous at first over the new Litter getting so much attention, had fallen in love with them, were fascinated with them, wanting to feed Cortland themselves and laughed loudly when they ended up wearing half the food the Pup gobbled up, liking to squeeze it in his hands and throw it as much as he did eat it!.

They also loved holding the Triplets, though were made to sit down first and had one of their parents present as they did so, Cortland was far more wriggly and demanding that Pheobe and Alice, he also had a much louder bellow that Porthos swore could wake the dead!. 

With all three going through Colic, The Girls shrill screams and Cortlands wounded Bull like bellows were ensuring none of them got much rest!, so Porthos felt justified in being sleepy before The Captain!.

"I`ve a Mission for you" Treville said noting the sleep deprived appearance of Porthos and Aramis "If you are fit of course?"

"We are" Aramis said "Just a little fatigued"

"Family keeping you busy?"

"And how!" Aramis breathed a small laugh 

"You`re sure you`re up to this?, if not then I can asign another unit" Treville offered not wanting to over burden his men, he respected the fact they had family to care for, and their latest litter was not very old so if they need to be put on light duties for a while they he would do so without question

"We`ll be fine Captain" Porthos said "Whats the job?"

"Rebellion work" Treville replied "Theres an auction house near the Court of Miracles that needs to be closed down, tomorrow at noon an auction will be taking place"

"And what are we to do?" Athos asked "A raid?"

"No" Treville said opening the drawer of his desk and getting out several purses bursting with coins, "Not all of the "Goods" being sold are Omegas, some is live stock, bric-a-brac, and the like, it is mearly the Omegas I am interested in" Treville handed out the purses to his men "Use that to buy the Omegas, wait to give your bid until the last moment to ensure you win, when all the Omegas have been bought, bring them here and we`ll see to getting them out of Paris as soon as maybe"

"Shame we don`t have Ninon anymore" Aramis murmured, since her death two years ago she had been sorely missed, her Salon had been a God send in Paris, the perfect place to hide Omegas before they could be bundled secretly away to new lives, now they had to stay hidden in the catacombs beneath The Garrison, precarious safe houses about The City, living in fear until they could be gotten out of Paris.

"What if we are outbid anyway?" Porthos asked "We allowed t`use force?"

"No, not then" Treville said "We`ll try to locate those Omegas later, but don`t draw unnessary attention to yourselves, obviously do not go in uniform, and bring the Omegas back here by different routes"

"And Auction house?" Athos asked 

"Will be dealt with accordinly as soon as the Omegas are safe", Treville eyes shone with the anticipation of what would be done to the Auctioneers in due course.

 

 

Bastille

 

Rochefort sat behind his desk his top lip curling at the sight of another letter from his new Masters, the ones who had taken possession of him after Richelieu had left him to rot in The Spanish shit hole.

The Spanish Spy Master Vargas, and The Jesuit Priest Sistini.

Vargas wanted to destroy the French Throne, have Louis seperated from his council, specifically The Cardinal and Captain Treville, the two most powerful supporters of The King, the ones who kept his arse on The Throne, kept his bumbling, weak, managment of his country from falling into disaster, with them removed Louis would fall very swiftly, and with no heir to take his place, and only a greedy fool of an exiled Brother in line for The Throne, Spain would easily dominate France, the vast armies desimating the French forces and over running the country in a matter of Months if not weeks.

Sistini worked exclusively for The Pope, his business in this was his suspicion that Richelieu was a Traitor to The Church.

That he had violated his holy orders by having mistresses was well known, though the last one Adele, the Spanish Spy had spoken of how rarely he had actually lain with her, and seemed to disliking doing so, as if it were a duty rather than a pleasure.

She had been killed by Richelieu when her true alliegences had been found out. 

But this was`nt the betrayal of his Vow of Chastity that had piqued Sistini and Romes interest, it was the belief that Richelieu was a sympathizer to Omegas, that he himself was Affiliated with The Rebellion.

Sistini and Vargas had hired Rochefort to bring Richelieu down, to get conclusive proof of his guilt as a Sympathizer so he could be de frocked and destroyed.

Without Richelieu political prowess, Treville would soon topple, he was a Man of action not a shrewd politition and would not last long as Rochefort manipulated politics to his own ends, then shortly there after Louis would fall, and Anne would be left all alone, safe for their slut Omega that could be easily disposed of, though, Rochefort mused, it might be fun to keep her around for a while.

Opening the letter he sighed as he read Sistini`s impatience in his bringing down Richelieu, while he had been praised for destroying Ninon de Larroque two years before, Sistini wanted him to move faster in disposing of Richelieu.

Vargas was also impatient, while Rochefort power at court was growing, he was not yet the dearest person to Louis, that was held between Richelieu and Treville, the both of them being the ones he turned to for advice.

If Rochefort was to get himself in Louis`s closest council he needed to removed one of them and take their place.

Richelieu was a hard target and while the main target, it was going to take more time to bring him down, Treville on the other hand provided an easier target, one that Rochefort was happily take advantage of and remove.

"You don`t eat a pie all in one go after all" he said filing away the letters to reply to them later "You eat it slice by slice, Ninon was one slice, Treville will be the next, after that The Cardinal, and finally The King".


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Art meets the Inseparables

The Auction house was on the edge of The Court of Miracles.

It, unlike the more upper class houses had not used to sell Omegas, and were only just branching out in that area.

Upon a scaffold the Auctioneer stood, calling out the lots, his employees bringing forth the items to be viewed by the patrons waiting to bid.

At first it was the usual Art, Bric-Brac, Collectables, and so on, however behind the Auctioneer were eight Omegas, two male and six female, all shivering and clinging to one another as they waited to be sold.

Athos stayed at the back of the crowd, Aramis and Porthos to his left and right, they had each come to the house alone, and out of uniform, they would also bid seperately, and take the Omegas back to The Garrison seperately, only they would not actually enter the garrison, not directly anyway, they would go into the catacombs beneath the Garrison, where Omegas were hidden for days, sometimes weeks before they could be safely gotten out of Paris.

When Ninon had been alive, her Salon had provided a havon for Omegas like this, as had her vast estates, now, they were forced to find other options with limited resorces.

Athos set his teeth into a grimance, and pulled his cloak tighter, the wind was biting cold, and there was rain in the air, his heart went out to the poor Omegas on the scaffold.

Not one of them had a pair of shoes or boots on, there were dressed in what could optimistically be called chemise, but really, there were nothing more than thin pieces of material thrown over them to cover what was nessasery, leaving their arms and legs baddly exposed to bitter cold.

As the time wore on, the crowd thinned, until only the Brothel keepers, The Breeding Farm owners, and general sick bastards looking of an Omega sex slave remained, eager to bid on the Omegas.

"Lot Fifty three!" the Auctioneer called cheerfully as an Omega boy was brought forward, his chemise was removed revealing his skinny undeveloped body with an angry bruise in the shape of fists on his prominant ribs "A fine Omega male just past his first heat" the Auctioneer declared "Untouched and ready for breeding, lets start the bidding at Twenty Livre!"

"Thirty!" a brothel keeper called out 

"Forty!" a young Beta with cruel eyes yelled

"Fifty!" came a bid from a breeding farm owner

"Fifty five!" the Beta countered

"Sixty!" another Brothel owner yelled

"Seventy!" the first Brothel keeper added

Athos grit his teeth, waiting for the bidding to draw to an end before placing his bid, his heart ached as he looked at the poor boy on the scaffold, malnourished, beaten, broken down, and being sold like an animal at market, everything in Athos wanted to tear apart those that were eagerly bidding on his flesh, planning to further abuse and ruin the Pup, to breed him until his body gave out, glancing at Porthos and Aramis he knew he was not alone in his feelings, the bastards here today had better pray they never met The Inseparables on a dark night in the future!.

As the bidding drew to a close Athos opened his mouth to place his bid but before he could two smoking bombs landed on the scaffold blinding and choking the Auctioneer, his employee and the Omegas, not to mention everyone about the scaffold.

Blinded by the thick foul smelling smoke, Athos shoved his way through the crowd to where Porthos had been standing, bumping into Aramis on the way  
"What the hells going on?" Aramis cried coughing as he tried to clear his chest 

"I don`t know!" Athos snapped, turning his watering eyes on the stage where a rope from the roof of the building behind the scaffold suddenly fell, and a blurred figure slid down.

Kicking off the wall, the figure arched outward and wrapped a pair of long lean legs about the neck and shoulders of the auctioneer dragging him backwards and with an impressive move, brought his right foot up under the mans jaw and with a kick snapped his neck and dumped him on the ground!.

Swinging back against the wall the figure kicked off again only this time let go of the rope and sumersalted through the air to land like a cat and draw his rapier to meet the sword of the auctioneers assistant who had come to avenge his employer.

As impressively tall and broad as the Alpha was, he was no match for the slim figure, who became clearer as the smoke cleared and the crowd, fearing for their lives dispersed leaving only The Inseparables and Omegas behind.

The attacker was tall, about six feet in height, very thin, garbed in a cherry wood leather doublet, and dark grey breeches, with a scarf tied over his face.

He moved with the agility and speed of one long accustomed to fighting and needing to rely on deftness rather than strength.

Bending himself backwards, almost horizontal, the Attacker slipped under the blow the Alpha tried to deal him and with a blinding move, brought his sword up and severed the mans arm from the elbow in a shower of blood!, he did`nt give the Man long to cry over his loss though, his next thrust was through the heart killing the Alpha out right!.

While impressed by the attackers fighting skill, the Inseparables did`nt know what his intentions were, and so as he made his way towards the Omegas, they sourt to intervine, running up onto the scaffold, and getting between him and the Omegas, who were huddled into each other for both warmth and comfort.

"You`re not getting them!" the attack snarled, his voice muffled by the scarf over his face "They`re not endin` up in your filthy brothel or breedin` farm!"

"We own neither, and have no intentions of subjecting them to such" Athos said looking the youth over "Stand down, we are not your enemies"

"Bollocks!" the attacker spat "You either get out of my way or you can join that pair of fuckers in hell!, I don`t care which!"

"It`s three of us against one of you" Porthos said "What d`you reckon the odds are?", the obvious challenge hung in the air, and the attack appeared to grin behind his scarf, 

"Lets find out!" he snarled drawing his maine gauche and striking Athos who drew his sword and blocked the thrust in a single neat move, and countered the next strikes the attacker made, Porthos drew his sword and was impressed to have the attacker block him with his maine gauche while his focus was still on Athos, who was not called the best sword in the regiment for nothing.

Porthos really did`nt need to get involved here, Athos could handle the youth, though it was taking much more effort than with his usual oponants, opting to back off, Porthos fell back beside Aramis, who had cut the Omegas free, and watched amused as Athos finally disarmed the youth and stabbed his maine gauche into wooden beam beside him and ripped off the scarf revealing a young and albeit sulky, beautiful face.

"Thats enough!" Athos shouted at the boy "That could have been your throat!, don`t make me kill you over nothing Pup, stand down, and let us handle things from here", turning away Athos made to walk towards Aramis and Porthos only to have Aramis cry out in alarm as the youth pulled the maine gauche from the beam and threw at Athos`s back narrowly missing him! 

"That could have been your back!" he snarled at him "And none of you are leavin` with these Omegas, not while I`m still breathin`!", he lunged forward to tackle Athos only to have Aramis bringing his sword down over his own 

"He said enough!" Aramis said "We mean no harm to these Omegas, and I don`t think you do either, so why don`t we....", he never got to finish the sentence as the attackers fist slamed into his face bloodying his nose!, the boy pulled his sword free and swung at Athos again parrying with him and Aramis combined until Porthos came up behind him and wrapped his strong arms about the boy, lifting him up off his feet!.  
"Let go!" the youth roared struggling in the powerful 

"Not likely!" the Alpha replied "Aramis, Athos, get the Omegas out of here!"

"No!", the struggles increased and Porthos`s nose which was pushed into the neck of the attacker got a wave of Omega scent from the sweating and struggling Pup in his arms 

"Bugger me!" he whispered loosening his hold, this gave the Omega the advantage and slamming his elbows back into the Alphas belly, he was released to the ground, immediately he picked up his sword and lunged for Aramis`s back!.

Athos, acting purely on instinct to protect his pack mate, intervined, and even as Porthos shouted out for him to hold, he sank his sword through the Omega`s side just below his ribs!.

 

Pained shock registered on the Omegas`s face, his mouth opening in a silent question, staggering, he slipped down off Athos`s blade to fall to the ground, clutching at his side where blood pooled under his hands 

"Shit!, he`s a fucking Omega!" Porthos cried yanking his bandanna off his head and running to the Omega to press it into the wound and stop the bleeding 

"I did`nt know!" Athos whispered looking a little sick even though he had only been defending Aramis

"Just hold on Lad, you`re gonna be fine" Porthos said to the rapidly paling Pup "We`ll get you to a Doctor"

"No!, no Doctors, m`not goin` back!, rather die!" the boy cried groaning in pain 

"He`ll not turn you in, he`s an Omega himself" Porthos soothed looking up as Athos came over with the boys scarf, and added it to the wadding to pad out the wound "You`ll be alright if you let us help you!"

"Help?, who the hell are you?" the Omega demanded 

"I`m Porthos of The Kings Musketeers, the grumpy one who stabbed you is Athos, and the charmer is Aramis!" Porthos said with a grin "Now might we have the pleasure of your name?"

The Omega panted heavily, the pain in his side increasing, and mistrust clear in his eyes, however, as he looked at the Musketeers he saw only honesty on their faces, and desire to do good, swallowing hard he cleared his throat "d'Artagnan, my name is d'Artagnan".

 

 

While Aramis took the Omegas to The Garrison, and to inform Treville of what had happened, Porthos and Athos took d'Artagnan to Lemay.

The Omega Doctor was in the middle of a make believe tea party with Izzy while Ned was fighting an imaginary dragon with his wooden sword, and the triplets slept in the cribs, when Porthos and Athos brought d'Artagnan in.

"What the hell happened?" Lemay asked looking at the state of the youth being carried by Porthos

"Bastards stabbed me!" d'Artagnan replied getting a sour look from Athos who went straight to the kitchen for wine!

"Long story Pet" Porthos said kissing Lemay`s cheek and grinning as Ned ran up talking ten to the dozen about his latest adventure 

"Get him into the spare room so I can treat him" Lemay ordered "Then boil me some clean water", he swiftly went and got his medical case and followed Porthos into the bedroom where d'Artagnan was laid upon the bed, keeping form hold of the blood soaked wadding, "I`m going to need to take a look at that" Lemay said "So if you can hold still as you can for me", d'Artagnan nodded and grit his teeth as Lemay undid his doublet and weapons belt, removing them, so he could lift the shirt and see the wound.

Fortunately the blade had not gone more than two or three inches deep, and thanks to Athos being meticulas over his blades, the wound was clean and would be easy to stitch  
"Any deeper and it would have hit your liver" Lemay said "You`re very lucky"

"Ai`nt feelin` so luck right now" d'Artagnan grumbled glaring as Athos came in with the water "You best pray we don`t meet again after this!" he growled at the Alpha 

"My own sentiments exactly!" Athos shot back getting a look from Lemay that sent him packing rather than being on the receiving end of Lemays sharp tongue!.

 

Lemay cleaned the wound with both boiled water, and surgical spirit, he then carefully stitched the flesh neatly, placing a layer of wadding treated with Lemon and Witch hazel over the wound to draw out any infection, and aid healing, he then bandaged the wound securely in clean gauze.

"You need to keep that dry, and take it easy until the muscle has healed" he said to the Omega who looked both exhausted and in alot of pain, d'Artagnan had refused pain relief and was already making to leave

"I can`t stay here" he said rising from the bed, only to fall back with a wave of dizzyness 

"You`re in no fit state to be going anywhere" Lemay said, lifting his feet and placing them back on the bed "Stay here, at least until your a little stronger", d'Artagnan wanted to argue, he desperately wanted to rise from the bed and make a run for it, but the softness of the matress, and pillows, and the fatigue from the blood loss and stress of the day made his eye lids to heavy, and before Lemay had even left the room he was sleeping.

 

"How is he?" Porthos asked as soon as Lemay came back into the living room, he and Athos were at the table, with Izzy showing Athos her latest doll 

"He`ll be alright" Lemay replied "We`ll have a house guest until he`s stronger though"

"Thats fine, I doubt `Mis`ll mind" Porthos agreed rubbing his face tiredly "I`ll bet the lads from the Court of Miracles"

"By his dreadful language and grammer I`d agree!" Athos drawled 

"We ai`nt all born with silver spoons shoved up our arses!" Porthos retorted, "Besides, the Pup did well, he took all of us on, and defeated those two bastard auctioneers"

"He is skilled" Athos admitted "But undisciplined, hot headed, arrogant, and utterly unsufferable!"

"Hmm, now I wonder who that reminds me of!" Porthos muttered giving Lemay a sly grin as the Omega sat down, and was immediatly joined by Ned who climbed into his lap for a cuddle   
"I think we should work on the Lad" Porthos said "I think he has the potential to become one hell of a Musketeer".


	16. Chapter 16

d'Artagnan awoke to the appetising smell of breakfast being cooked, the following morning.

The mouth watering aroma of bacon, eggs, warm bread, and coffee filtered from the kitchen into d'Artagnan`s room, he could hear the sounds of talking, and a baby or a pup crying. 

Presently Aramis opened the door to the spare bedroom smiling when he saw d'Artagnan was awake, "How are you feeling?" he asked  
"Fine" d'Artagnan replied pushing he woolen blanket back from himself and making to rise from the bed, only to fall back with a groan of pain, his hand going to his abdomen

"How about we take this slowly" Aramis suggested with a smirk, replacing the blanket back over d'Artagnan "You need to rest, it`ll take a while for you to recover from this injury"

"I don`t have time to wait" d'Artagnan said trying and failing to rise again "I have to go, I have to work"

"And what is it you do?" Aramis asked tucking d'Artagnan in, his Fatherly instincts to pamper the youngster kicking in, while Aramis himself was only in his early thirtys, he doubted d'Artagnan was much more than eighteen, at the very most twenty, though looking into his hardened dark brown eyes, and too thin olive face, he could have easily been mistaken for much older.

Clearly he had suffered a lot, had been prematurely aged and hardened by what life had done to him, while he might not have been as broken as Lemay had when he had first come to him and Porthos, d'Artagnan was damaged, very damaged, the cold smirk he shot Aramis at his question told that much at the very least

"What d`you think I do when I`m not rescuin` Omegas?", Aramis sighed, averting his eyes saddly, he was`nt surprised, there were not a whole lot of options for hiding Omegas, prostitution was common place for them, selling themselves on the streets so they could get enough money to stay alive and keep hiding.

"Such blushes!" d'Artagnan sneered at Aramis "For a Beta with brood mare Omega, d`you and that Alpha take it in terms to rape him?, a heat each?", Aramis`s reaction was instant and enough to startle d'Artagnan into pressing back into the head board

"Alright, I`ll cut you some slack for the fact that you have clearly spent your life being abused by Alphas and Betas, but know this!" Aramis growled "I have never, and will never force myself on anyone, Lemay, Porthos, and I are fully bonded, we are equals in this relationship, Lemay is not our slave, he never has been and never will be"

"Since when do Alphas and Betas bond with Omegas?" d'Artagnan asked sceptically "You just.......do what you want with us, anything you want, whenever you want"

"Is that what was done to you?" Aramis asked "Where did you escape from?, a Breeding Farm?, a Brothel?"

"How d`you know I was`nt just born in the court of miracles?"

"Your accent", Aramis grinned at d'Artagnan`s frown "While you drop the G`s and H`s, and make a good effort at slang, theres still too much of a Gascon lilt in your voice, and had you been born and raised in the court of miracles, you`d know Porthos, since he lived there for many years and is a personal friend of your King and Queen"

"You mean Flea an Charon" d'Artagnan said "I don`t know `em that well"

"You are from Gascony though?"

"Originally" d'Artagnan admitted seeing no risk in doing so, Gascony was a large area, Aramis was`nt to know where he was from exactly, 

"How long have you been in Paris?", at d'Artagnan`s wary look Aramis held up his hand "You don`t need to say anything if you don`t want, you are among friends, you`re safe", a knock on the door made them both look up as Lemay came in with a tray containing d'Artagnan`s breakfast 

"How are you feeling today?" he asked 

"I`m fine" d'Artagnan swiftly replied only to get a look from Aramis that was shared by Lemay as he carfully but the tray down 

"Get that inside you, and then I`ll examin your wound" Lemay said "And don`t even think about leaving, you`re not going anywhere until I`m satisfied that you`re on the road to recovery"

"What`ll you do if I do try and leave?" d'Artagnan challenged unable to help himself "Get your Alpha to tie me down?"

"No" Lemay replied with a smile as sharp as cut glass "I`ll do it myself!".

 

 

Palais des Cardinal

 

Richelieu scowled as he rubbed the vanilla scented oil into Treville`s broad shoulders, "You`re tense beloved, very tense"

"Been a busy couple of days" Treville replied, his voice muffled by the pillow he was resting his head on

"The Auction house?", Richelieu had of course been in on the plan, he`d provided the funds for the buying of the Omegas, and Jussac and Bernajoux had been keeping a watch from a discreat distance and had seen what had played out, the boy attacking, and the Musketeers forced to fight him to get The Omegas to safety.

"Aramis brought the Omegas to the Catacombs, they`re safe at least" Treville said letting out a breathy moan as Richelieu`s thumbs rubbed beneath his shoulder blades

"What of this boy?, this rogue Omega?, what is his story?"

"God knows" Treville sighed contentedly as Richelieu ran his fingers down his spine "He`s most likly from the court of miracles, another runaway from a brothel or breeding farm, damn good fighter though, kept pace with Athos, according to Aramis"

"A possible new recruit Mon amor?" Richelieu purred leaning forward to run his tongue over the scarring of his bite on Treville`s neck, making Treville arch his back and keen at the sensation "I`ll bet you`re already plotting to get him in your ranks ar`nt you?" 

"You know me too well" Treville grinned letting out a gaso as Richelieu`s teeth sank into the puckered skin of his bond bite, igniting the nerves just under the skin, Richelieu`s hands ran up his arms and slipped over his wrists, moving his arms and pinning them above his head with an iron grip

"On your knees" Richelieu said into Treville`s ear nipping at the lobe and tugging just the way Treville liked, he lifted his body giving the Omega room to move and rise up on his knees, presenting himself without an ounce of shame, even daring to wriggle his backside to encourage Richelieu!

"Tease!" the Alpha scolded slapping the cheeks and making Treville groan enticingly, and lift his head, exposing his throat to mewl for his Alpha, the pitch going straight to Richelieu`s groin and knot, with an Alpha growl he rose up and mounted Treville, sliding inside him with an obscene slap of skin.

Beneath him Treville panted and squirmed unable to free his arms, and loving the domination of his Alpha, who responded to his impatiant wriggling by thrusting hard inside him and clamping down with his teeth on Treville`s neck, capturing him completely as he thrust in and out of Treville`s body, his free hand slid down around Treville`s flat middle, stroking the firm muscles of his abdomen, teasing his skin and moving his fingers down lower to Treville errect cock but instead of fisting it, he only ran his fingers teasingly over the flesh making Treville whine and moan

"What d`you want?" Richelieu asked bringing his teeth out of Treville`s neck and licking the reddened bite "Tell me and I`ll give it to you"

"You!" Treville moaned bucking maddly under him "Please!"

"Please what beloved?" Richelieu deliberately slowed his pace, grining his cock and growing knot infuriatingly over Treville`s prostate making the Omega whimper desperately "Just tell me?" he asked moving ever so slowly causing Treville make the noises he loved the most

"Armand! please!" 

"Please what?", Treville`s whine was hair raising and he was in danger of doing himself an injury as he tried to get friction on his aching cock, and make Richelieu move his cock inside him! "Jean!" Richelieu drew out the name in a sing song voice 

"You bloody bastard!" Treville groaned whining even more as Richelieu`s hand ran up and down his inner thighs tormenting him brutally "You......God.....just..............move!" he begged "Stoke me, and fuck me now or I swear to God I`ll.......I`ll break both your legs and fuck Jussac!", Richelieu could`nt help but laugh at the threat, and gave Treville exactly what he wanted, thrusting back and forth at a swift pace and running his hand up and down his length, bringing him swiftly to the point of orgasem, as which point he gripped his cock a little tighter, preventing the release untill he had reach the point himself, only then, as he spilled himself inside his mate did he allow Treville release.

Panting heavily he slipped out of Treville`s body and rolled onto his side, tugging Treville with him and spooning round him, burrying his nose in the crook between Treville`s neck and shoulder breathing in his scent 

"You smell good, really good"

"My heat`ll be in two weeks" Treville replied sleepily "I`m going to have this one, if you`re available?"

"I`ll make certain of it", Richelieu smiled in anticipation of the heady days they would spend lost in sexual bliss, however the sigh that Treville gave broke the mood some what, especially as he knew what was making Treville melancholy.

Then bringing up of his heat, inadvertantly brought up his advancing age, and thier lack of Pups.

While he was not in heat cesession yet, he was rapidly heading towards it, instead of the four heats a year he had used to have regularly, he was now dwindeling to two, or three at the most, and they were becoming erratic, classic signs of pre-cesession.

"We could try and make it work" Richelieu said as gently as he could resting his hand on Treville`s belly, right over his womb "We could make a family"

"How?" Treville replied pulling out of Richelieu`s grip and sitting up, curled in on himself "How could we have a litter without being discovered?, I can`t disappear from Court for months on end, and I can`t hide a pregnant belly indefinately", Richelieu bit the inside of his lips wishing he had an answer beyond the obvious, that Treville fake his death and go into hiding, something neither of them wanted to do, "We`ll never have a family will we?" Treville whispered sound so resigned that it broke Richelieu`s heart "I`ll be too old soon, and we`re still no closer to ending Omega opression"

"We are doing our best" Richelieu said "We`ve saved many lives"

"Not enough, and the losses have been too great, Ninon, Fleur, Therese, when does it stop?, where does it end?", he turned to look at Richelieu, tears glimmering in his eyes "Even if we give our whole lives to this will we ever make a difference?", Richelieu had no answer had no lie to offer or platitude, in the end all he could was draw Treville into his arms and hold him close kissing his forehead   
"At least we have each other Mon amor, and always will".


	17. Chapter 17

As d'Artagnan`s health improved he was allowed out of bed to walk about the rest of the apartment, he found himself warming to Lemay, and especially to the Pups and children in a way he had never felt for anyone or anything since his Omans death.  
He was still stand offish with Aramis and Porthos, but not longer accused them of holding Lemay prisoner and forcing him to do their will.  
"You really love them don`t you?" he found himself asking as he rocked a sleepy Cortland in his arms, getting the boy to settle for his afternoon nap while Lemay nursed the twins, 

"Who?, Aramis and Porthos?"

"Yeah"

"Of course" Lemay said with a shrug "Why would`nt I?", at the dark look d'Artagnan gave him he smiled gently "Not every Alpha and Beta wants to do an Omega harm, some are honourable, and want an equal relationship, they want to love and be loved, not just be a master to a slave"

"None o` the ones I`ve met feel like that" d'Artagnan muttered "if they don`t want to possess you, all they want to do is fuck you"

"Well you`re not exactly going about the right way to meet decent people are you?" Lemay said raising an eyebrow in d'Artagnan`s direction "Selling yourself on the streets, the only kind of Alphas and Betas you`ll meet are the ones looking to use and abuse"

"Well not all of us get knights in shining armour coming to our rescue!, some of us have to fight for ourselves!", Lemay had the grace to wince at that nodding his head and allowing d'Artagnan to sink into one of his silences, (His sulks) as Athos called them not having overly taken to the Omega yet. 

None of them knew of d'Artagnan`s history prior to coming to Paris, he was from Gascony, but where in Gascony, how and when he had left they did`nt know.  
It was clear he had suffered something in his past, it had left him deeply scarred, the darkness haunting him, making him reluctant to trust, and overly suspicious of anyones motives.

Well who could really blame him?, a life time of abuse would not be easily forgotten or erased, all the more so for the fact that unlike Lemay who had, had the fortunes of being saved by Aramis and Porthos, d'Artagnan did not have anyone to help him move on from what he ahd suffered.

He`d escaped one nightmare in Gascony, only to be sucked up into another in Paris.

While he had freedom here, in his mind, in his heart, he was not free, he was still a prisoner, still isolated, still viewing the world as an enemy and constantly on the alert for danger.

What he needed was to be helped to let down his defences, to be shown that he could allow himself trust others, that not everyone was his enemy, that some people genuinely wanted to help. 

The problem of doing this was the fact that d'Artagnan needed to be compliant for anyone to start to help him, he was going to have to stop leaping on the offensive the moment a subject turned to something he did`nt like, and right now, he was still one step away from drawing his sword every time Aramis or Porthos brought up the subject of his livlihood, such that it was. 

All of them wanted to get d'Artagnan off the streets, he may have done well so far, but it was only a matter of time before he came up against an Alpha or Beta he could`nt fight off, and was dragged away to some God forsaken breeding farm or brothel. 

Considering his fighting abilities, which even Athos, albeit through gritted teeth, had to addmit were admirable, he would make an excelent addition to the Musketeers.

There were only a handful of Omegas serving in the ranks under the guise of Betas, between padding his clothes, using perfumes to disguise his scent, and binding his breasts, d'Artagnan could easily pass for a Beta.  
For one thing he was tall for an Omega, the average height being five ft ten inchs, he stood at six ft, which would help pull the disguise off.

Treville was behind Aramis and Porthos on giving d'Artagnan a trial run, naturaly he wanted to meet the boy first, but was being open minded about things.  
Athos however seemed to think it would be better to get the Boy out of Paris, preferably out of the country!.

While he was being prickly with Aramis and Porthos, d'Artagnan was being out and out hostile to Athos, who was responding in kind.  
What it was between them that was rubbing the other up the wrong way no one was sure, but when they were in close quaters they both acted like a pair of cats on a barn roof!.

Aramis said they would grow on each other, if they did`nt kill each other first!, Porthos said it was just that Athos was sore about having to compete with someone younger and prettier than he, who was just as good with a sword!, Lemay however took a different view, saying that it was because they were atracted to each other, and both were terrified of the fact and were hiding their feelings under anger and antagonism while they tried to convince themselves they felt nothing for the other.

Either way, it was certain that the two of them were going to make things difficult if d'Artagnan was to become a novice at the garrison.

 

 

Treville was in his office when Aramis, Porthos, and a reluctant Athos brought d'Artagnan to him.

The boy was looking about the place a muelish expression on his face, clearly unhappy to have been brought here, or trying very hard to keep him excitment hidden under a veneer of disdane.

Treville suspected the latter, since as the lad crossed his arms he saw that his hands were shaking, he was not only excited, he was afraid, but determined not to show it.

"So this is the illustrious d'Artagnan that came close to besting the three of you several weeks ago is it?" Treville asked rising from his desk and coming round to get a better look at the boy, late teens or early twenties, he figured looking him over, certainly not more than twenty one, if that.

"This is him" Porthos said "Our little warrior Omega!", d'Artagnan shot him an acid look, clearly not happy about having his sex spoken of 

"Peace d'Artagnan, you are among friends here" Treville said "I can understand why you are hesitant to declare your sex, people like you and I need to be careful of who knows about us", d'Artagnan narrowed his eyes at the Captain, looking him over 

"People like us?" he repeated, it was impossible to tell if Treville was an Omega or not, his chest appeared flat as a board, and his hips matched with his shoulders, his waist hidded by the fold of his doublet, leaving nothing on view that could discern his true sex.

"The Musketeers is a unique regiment" Treville said, letting d'Artagnan form his own conclusion about himself, "We are the Kings elite soldiers, we protect the Royal family, and work directly for the King and Queen, the Men under my command are the finest soldiers in France, and have all earned their place here and been granted their commissions by the King himself"

"I thought the Rich bought commissions" d'Artagnan grunted shifting his weight to one hip and pursing his lips challengingly "Surely thats how tall dark and obnoxious here got his!"

"Excuse me?" Athos coughed out glared at d'Artagnan 

"You`re excused, go on about your business!"

"Now listen here you little.....", Treville clearing his throat and Porthos moving between the pair stopped things from becoming violent before they had a chance to, d'Artagnan smirked at Athos who glowered back at him 

"If you two are quite finished?" Treville growled scowling at Athos and not looking at all impressed by d'Artagnan either

"Sorry sir" Athos said stoutly while d'Artagnan just shrugged 

"I can asure you of one thing d'Artagnan, and that is that no Musketeer had bought their commission, the wealthy among us may have been able to join the corps without having first served elsewhere, but they only come in as novices, and must still prove themselves before they will be commissioned"

"Well I`m not rich so I can`t do that, and I can`t join another regiment can I?" d'Artagnan said 

"You don`t need to" Aramis said giving him a grin "Our recomendations are enough to get you an appretiship" , d'Artagnan looked to Treville who nodded his head 

"I`m willing to take you on, on a trial basis, you prove yourself, prove that you have something to offer, I`ll make you an official Novice, and help you in gaining a commission"

"How am I supposed to afford this though?" d'Artagnan asked "It ai`nt like I`ve got coffers full of gold to pay rent and buy food with!"

"You need`nt worry about that" Porthos told him "You are perfectly welcome to stay with us and the little ones, Lemay likes having you around, you`ve got a way of settling Cortland, and both Ned and Izzy adore you"

"So what I`m supposed to pay my way through pup sitting?" d'Artagnan asked with a sneer

"Better than whoring is`nt it?" Athos spat 

"If I wanted your opinion I`d ask for it, and as I`ll never want your opinion, shut the fuck up!" 

"Thats it, Captain, no!, I`m sorry but I can work with him!" Athos stated raising his hands against Aramis and Porthos before they could launch their protests "I`m sorry but no", turning on his heel Athos marched smartly out of the office leaving Treville rolling his eyes, Porthos gritting his teeth, d'Artagnan looking torn between amusment and boredom, and Aramis hurrying after Athos.

 

 

"No Aramis, I`m not doing it!" Athos snarled as the beta caught up to him and pulled him into one the stalls to talk alone 

"Just hear me out!" Aramis said 

"I did!, I let you and Porthos convince me to bring him to Treville, but the brat is utterly insufferable!"

"Athos it`s not that simple!" Aramis pleaded "He is hurting, he`s young, and he`s clearly been through hell in his past!"

"A past he has obviously escaped" Athos grunted folding his arms and glaring at his romantic friend who gave him an unimpressed look

"What did he escape to Athos?, the slums of Paris, to exist by selling himself, to being further abused by the dregs of society, he`s just exchanged one form of torment for another, he`s been so down trodden, so scarred by what lifes dumped on him that he genuinely dos`nt know what it is to have a normal healthy relationship with people, he knows nothing of kindess, of Alphas and Betas that don`t want to rape him!", Aramis took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair as he always did when he was stressed, looking at Athos with a sorrowful expression on his face  
"I know he is difficult, I know he is antagonising, but he is also in desperate need of help, of being freed from his own darkness before it devours him completely"

"And how do you know that?" Athos asked 

"Because Porthos, Lemay and I have spent more time with him than you!, we`ve heard him screaming in the night from nightmares, seen him suffer night terrors that make him run to the privy to empty his stomach, then sit for hours in silence, shaking all over and looking like a beast caught in a trap!", Aramis was clearly furstrated with Athos now, and scowling at him as they stood in the shade of the stall, "D`you remember how you were when you first came here?, how you pushed everyone away, went out of your way to be completely insufferable?, to look down your nose and scorn everyone?", Athos gave a non commital shrug  
"Well that is what d'Artagnan is doing!, he is terrified of opening up at all!, of letting his guard down and letting people in!, he is putting up a front to try and protect himself from being hurt anymore than he already has been, under than well acted scorn, and foul mouthed street rat attitude, is a very young man, who has had nothing but misery in his life, and needs to be given patience and acceptance to help him heal"

Athos sighed heavily, giving Aramis a dark look, hating it when he was right, and when he used morals to get his point across, "Why should we be the ones to do it though?" he countered 

"Who else is there?" Aramis replied simply "And besides which, you saw how well he fought, don`t you think loosing him would be a great waste of an asset to the Musketeers?"

"He`s got some skill I`ll give him that" Athos agreed grudgingly "But he needs to learn to control his temper, to not let his heart rule his head!"

"I`m sure he can work on that, given some guidence!" Aramis said using his last ditch effort to get Athos to agree, the big brown eyes, fluttering lashes, and pouting lips that made Athos roll his eyes and groan, and nod his head tiredly

"Fine, whatever!, it`s not as if I have any sanity left to loose anyway!".


	18. Chapter 18

Louvre

 

Louis lolled on his throne looking for all the world like a petulant child being denied a treat, as Richelieu informed him of the latest concerns within his Kingdom.

In contrast Queen Anne sat straight backed, and fully attentive to each word the Cardinal said, the royal Omega, Constance knelt between the thrones, her eyes downcast, face expressionless as she displayed her subsurvience to her master and mistress before the morning Court.

"The growing rebels in La Rochelle is a pressing concern your Majesty" Richelieu said to Louis, trying desperately to get him to pay attention to matters of state instead of behaving like a child, rushing off to hunt, to play bowls, or shoot, or do anything beside actually rule his Kingdom!.

"One or two fools pracing about in that war torn city is hardly a matter worthy of my attention Cardinal!" Louis said waving his hand 

"It is more than one or two Majesty" Richelieu said, managing, by gritting his teeth, to keep from loosing his temper with the King, "While it only a token number of rebels at present, they could fessably draw others to their cause, and another uprising could come of it"

Louis made a pouting expression, looking very put out to have to be considering these things, instead of enjoying the beautiful morning sunshine, "Oh very well!" he said with a deeply put upon sigh, "Send someone to deal with it!, and get it sorted quickly Armand!, I have better things to think about than fools in La Rochelle!"

"Indeed your Majesty" Richelieu agreed exchanging a look with Treville who was at least making the effort not to smirk, but would be pissing himself with laughter later!, goddamn him!, "Perhaps we can send the Comte de Rochefort to deal with the crisis!" he suggested knowing Louis would have no objection, the King had been very fond of Ninon de Larroque and had yet to forgive Rochefort, for his burning her

"Rochefort?" Anne said speaking up for the first time "Why the Master of the Bastille your Eminence?, surely a company of the Red Guard or the Musketeers would be better?", before either Richelieu or Treville could open their mouths to speak, Louis beat them too it

"I think Rochefort will be suitable for the job!, if for nothing else, it`ll get his suspicious mind out of our presence for a time!" 

"Quite so Majesty" Treville agreed managing to hold in his smile, having Rochefort gone for a time would be a great blessing, for he and Richelieu could arrange the escape of many Omegas during his absence, getting them safely out of Paris, to Calais, and on to England,

"Is there anything else?" Louis asked yawning loudly 

"One other matter" Richelieu said "One that Captain Treville and I both feel needs urrgent attention"

"Hmm?" Louis leaned his cheek on his fist while tapping the arm of his throne with the finger nails of his left hand 

"A discenter, by the name of Vadim has escaped The Chaterlet prison by the assisstance of his gang" Treville said "He had stolen enough gun powder to do significant damage to Paris, and as of yet we Know not where said Gun powder is, or how many men he had in his gang"

"What do you know Captain?" Anne asked 

"We have a fair idea of where he is hold up, and have a plan to take down him, and his entire gang in a single act" Treville replied "I have a knew recruit to my company, who is unknown as of yet as being a novice Musketeer, he would be perfect as he has not come from the city guard or the army"

"Where has he come from then Treville?" Louis asked "or did he decend from Heaven on white wings!?", Treville managed to smile at Louis poor joke, while the rest of the court sycophantically laughed 

"He was of assisstance to some of my Musketeers several weeks back, and impressed them so much with his swords man ship, that they supported and sponsered his entery in the garrison as a Novice"

"You think he is suitable to wear my uniform Treville?" 

"I do indeed your Majesty, already he his flourishing in his training"

"Very well then" Louis said sitting up straighter "See to it that this Vadim is brought to our justice, and swiftly!"

"Of course your Majesty", seeing that his work was done for the day, Louis rose from his throne, the court bowing and parting like the Red Sea as he walked down the hall Anne, retreating with her Ladies, and Constance, to take the air in the gardens, leaving the courtiers to break up and go about their business

"You think d'Artagnan suitable for this job My Love?" Richelieu whispered to Treville as the two of them made their way out of the chamber

"Perfectly, Vadim is hiding in the Court of Miracles, d'Artagnan is known there as a whore, Vadim will not be suspicious of him", Richelieu made a humming noise meaning he would allow Treville to do this his way, "Nice work with getting rid of Rochefort"

"With any luck bandits will attack on the road and we`ll be rid of him perminantly!" Richelieu muttered, very much considering arranging such an attack!, looking to Treville he frowned, noticing the Omega touch his breast plate uncomfortably, "Are you well beloved?" he asked in concern

"Well enough" Treville sighed "Just a little uncomfortable", at Richelieu risen eyebrow he elaborated, hushing his voice even more, "I`m late bleeding, by several weeks" he said "The retention of the waste is not exactly comfortable", he smiled as Richelieu touched his arm gently in a loving gesture.

Late bleeds were becoming more and more frequent following the heats he did not supress, another sign he was rapidly heading to Estro-ceasession, last time he had been nearly ten weeks before he had finally bled, and had spent two days on bed rest from the heavy flow, he suspected that he would be going through much the same this time, unless his course started soon, it had been seven weeks since his heat, and four weeks since he should have bled.

Treville wished that he were d'Artagnan`s age, and that his late bleeding would mean for him, what it would for d'Artagnan, but he knew this not to be the case, that he was not with Pups, he and Richelieu had used contraceptives, which had never failed them.

His lack of blood, was mearly another sign, that soon, all too soon, it would be too later for them to ever have Pups at all.

Garrison

"You don`t have to do this" Athos said to d'Artagnan as he stood, straight backed in Treville`s office, dressed scantily in a corset, and tight leather breeches.

His face was heavily made up, his skin painted over with a wash of egg white, then powdered in sandlewood, and bismuth, his cheeks highlighted in a little cochneal.  
His dark eyes looked darker still, surrounded in black kohl, the lids painted in a powder of rose and violet petals.   
His lip were painted blood red in cochneal and a gloss of cadamon seed oil.

His hair he had curled with an iron, and teased it up on his head with pins to hold the curls in place.

He looked both the whore he was, and impossibly alluring.

Athos was uncomfortably torn between rightous anger over the degrading portrail of d'Artagnan, and lust for the sensual and sinful beauty he displayed.

"I am doing this Athos" d'Artagnan replied raising his well plucked eyebrow "Do you think I am unable to handle it?"

"I think you are not aware of the very great danger you are placing yourself in" Athos replied forcing his eyes to stay looking at d'Artagnan`s face only, and not to rove over the rest of him

"What danger exactly?" d'Artagnan asked rolling his eyes, "Of being murdered?, raped?, sent to the authorities?, which is exactly the same danger I am in every single day, simply by being an Omega"

"You know what you are to do?" Treville asked from his desk 

"Hmm, pretend to fuck a plain clothed Athos, get caught by Aramis, and Porthos, let them give chase, and flee right into Vadims waiting arms, where he`ll rescue me like a knight in shining armour!"

"I don`t think he`ll quite live up to that complimentary status!" Aramis chuckled, patting d'Artagnan on the back "But you have the idea"

"I`ll be fine" d'Artagnan said, looking Athos in the eyes "I`m used to lying through my teeth, and I am an expert as charming Alphas and Betas", Athos opened his mouth to speak, but Treville beat him to it, holding up a hand to d'Artagnan 

"I have no intentions of pimping you to this villan, and I would hope that you do not need to resort to such methods to gain his trust"

"And if I do?" d'Artagnan asked "What is to be my payment?, a commission?"

"Perhaps" Treville said "At the very least, if you succeed in this I can present you before The King as an apprentice Musketeer, once you have caught his eye, you will one step closer to achieving the goal of commission", d'Artagnan pursed his lips, nodding his head, 

"Very well, but if I have to bend over for this Vadim, I shall expect further reward for my services"

"Which will be?" Athos asked ignoring Porthos snort of amusment over d'Artagnan business like attitude to this

"A barrel of good brandy, a round of Saint Nectaire cheese, and a new pair of boots" d'Artagnan listed 

"Expensive ar`nt you?" Porthos commented slapping him on the back 

"I`m that good" d'Artagnan replied "You`d not find better"

"I`m a bonded Alpha, and I do not stray!"

"Shame, I might just have given you a discount!", d'Artagnan`s smile was that of a wolf, making Porthos chuckle and swipe at his head playfully 

"You are incorrigable and I thoroughly approve!"

"Naturally" Athos grunted with barly controlled iritation "Shall we proceed then?".

 

 

In an allyway on the edge of the court of miracles, d'Artagnan let Athos push him up against the wall, wrapping his legs about Athos `s hips and braced his hands on his shoulders   
"Try and make this look convincing will you?" he hissed into Athos`s ear 

"How?" Athos grunted, his face pushed against d'Artagnan`s small breasts, breathing in the delicious scent of an Omega, an unmated Omega

"Rut me!, thrust with your hips!, speak dirty" d'Artagnan said running his hand through Athos`s hair and tipping back his head to let out a lewd cry, as if Athos had just entered his body 

"I`m not the noisy type" Athos replied gritting his teeth and thrusting his hips into d'Artagnan, very aware of his cock being pushed into the Omegas body, "I prefer to to put all my energy into my virility, rather than in words"

"Stop talking then!" d'Artagnan said letting out another series of moans and cries, thrusting his own hips foward so it looked like he was fucking Athos

"Convincing sounds you give!" Athos whispered moving his head to lay his lips beside d'Artagnan`s throat, as if he were kissing him and biting him 

"Told you, I`m the best!" d'Artagnan giggled "I can sound like I am in ecstacy, when I am doing nothing more than trying to hold in my laughter at their piss poor skill!" 

"And I`ll bet the fools have never realised that you were only pretending to enjoy their skills" Athos sighed nuzzeling into d'Artagnan`s throat "Have you ever enjoyed sex?, enjoyed the touch of another?"

"What is there to enjoy?" d'Artagnan replied between gasps and groans "It hurts, you bleed, it`s over, hardly something to enjoy"

"Thats not sex, thats rape" Athos spat 

"Whats the difference?", d'Artagnan started as Athos suddenly stopped pretending to thrust into him, and held him still, looking in right in the eye, 

"There is a big difference Mon Petit, and I hate that you have been so twisted, so hurt, that you do not know it!", for once, d'Artagnan was silent, not retorting with some acidic remark, instead he looked at Athos with the first open expression Athos had ever seen on his face

"No one has ever cared to show me the difference" he whispered reaching out and curling Athos`s hair about his fingers "Would you care to educate me thus?", Athos`s mouth opened to answer the question, but at that moment Aramis gave the agreed upon cry making the two men seperate and run as Porthos and Aramis gave chase into the court of miracles, shouting loud enough to attract attention.

Athos gave a pratt fall, allowing Aramis to catch him and thrust him up against a wall to twist his hands behind his back as if he were arresting him 

"Get the whore!" he shouted to Porthos who was following d'Artagnan

"Come `ere y`little slut!" Porthos shouted as he tore after d'Artagnan, who ran straight towards where Vadim was hiding out "C`mere!, I`ll let y`go for free fuck!"

"Pay for it like every other pervert!" d'Artagnan snarled back pulling a dagger from his waist and throwing it at Porthos, it hit him in the thigh, where he had a padding ready to protect his leg, but fell to the ground crying out in pain, allowing d'Artagnan to run on to the ware house where Vadim was hiding,

"Let me in and I`ll make it worth your while" he said to the two men in the doorway 

"Vadim would`nt like it" one of them hissed looking to the other, who smirked giving d'Artagnan the once over 

"He might be grateful, nothin` like a male whore, for a fuckin` after all!"

"I`ll give you the best fuckin` you`ve ever had" d'Artagnan purred running his finger down the mans torso and making eyes at him to encourage the thought 

"C`mon Felix!" the man chuckled "Who could resist!", he stepped aside, letting d'Artagnan in the wearhouse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos`s background is explained, while d'Artagnan meets Vadim, and Treville makes an unexpected discovery

Vadim was a well built man of perhaps forty five years, he was sat on an up turned crate eating a plate of meat and bread from a pewter plate when d'Artagnan was led in by the Beta who was leering at him eagerly.

"Vadim" the man said getting Vadim`s attention, and pushing d'Artagnan forward a little 

"Whats with the slut?" Vadim asked chewing on his meat as he spoke 

"He just stabbed a Musketeer" the man said "And promised to make it worth our while if we let him in here", d'Artagnan subtley looked about the wearhouse, searching out all exits and enterences, finding that the only visable way in and out was the door he`d just come through.

"If you wanna fuck an Omega whore on your own time, thats your business, but don`t do it on mine!" Vadim grunted setting aside his plate and rising up to corss the room and stand in front of d'Artagnan, looking him over apprecatively, "Ai`nt bad looking though"

"Least one of us is`nt!" d'Artagnan shot back, shifting his weight to one hip and putting on his game face, pouting his lips, and making eyes at Vadim, promising a fiery and passionate conquest should Vadim prove able to conquer him.

Vadim chuckled reaching out and running his fingers over d'Artagnan`s breast bone, "You stabbed a Musketeer?" he asked

"Bastard caught me with a punter, wanted a free fucking and would of tossed me in the Chaterlet after" d'Artagnan shrugged his shoulders "Fuckers lucky I only got his leg instead of his neck"

"Why did`nt you?" Vadim inquired, his calloused fingers running over d'Artagnan`s collar bone and up his throat 

"I`m in a good mood tonight" d'Artagnan said "The punter had already handed over the cash!", Vadim let out a bark of laughter at this gripping d'Artagnan`s shoulder in a friendly hug 

"You sound like a lad who could be of use to me"

"In what way?" d'Artagnan asked letting himself be drawn into Vadim`s embrace and guided over to where the man ahd been sitting 

"Well, you are clearly resorcefull, swift thinking, fast on your feet, and not happy with the current state of establishment", d'Artagnan rose an eyebrow at him "What do you think of our present Monarch,....."

"d'Artagnan" the Omega replied 

"D'Artagnan" Vadim said "What do you think of our King?"

"I think he`s an over grown child, a pupper who has The Cardinal pulling his strings" d'Artagnan replied "Why?, what d`you think of him?"

"A sack of shit that needs to be gotten rid of!" came Felix`s voice from behind them "Yer can`t be serious `bout usin` the whore Vadim!, bleedin` Omegas ai`nt got no brains!, he`ll tell the whole world our plans!"

"Watch who your calling stupid, shit for brains!" d'Artagnan spat at Felix "Or your tongue`ll be nailed to your forehead!", Felix pressed forward looking ready to start a fight, but Vadim let out another laugh holding up a hand to ward Felix off 

"I like him!, lads got guts, and witts" he declared "Both of which can be of use" 

"You`ve yet to tell me how, and what I`ll get out of it" d'Artagnan replied folding his arms under his breasts and leaning back to rest his weight on his right hip 

"See!" Vadim chuckled with a wave to Felix "Thinks of profit first!", Felix made a face looking like a child sulking!, while Vadim grinned at d'Artagnan "We are going to build a new France, lead the poor, the destitute, the dispossesed out of their current degradation and into a glorious new future!"

"How?" d'Artagnan asked already guessing Vadim`s idiotic scheme

"We kill the King and Queen!" Vadim said "The people of France will rise up to support us as we over throw the Cardinal, and all those who leave us in this deplorable state!"

"We`ll be heros!, we`ll be Kings!" Felix said 

"Feel like being part of that?" Vadim asked "Maybe becoming a Queen?", d'Artagnan rose his eyebrow again a smile spreading over his lips 

"I`ve always fancied wearing a crown!" he drawled "Being dressed in silk and velvet, dripping in diamonds!", Vadim placed a hand on his cheek stroking with his thumb

"Support us, and I can promise that you`ll be showered in all the jewels you could ever desire".

 

 

Garrison

 

Treville bent double over the privy, spitting out the last of his breakfast and groaning for the remaining nausea and the dull headache that still lingered on.

Under normal circumstances he would believe he had just eaten something that his disagreed with him, but considering the fact he had`nt bled, that he was feeling bloated, and tired, with a soreness about his breasts, he knew that this was not the case.

With a deep sigh Treville slumped back pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut, as his mind ran wild.

He was pregnant!, he was actually pregnant!, without even trying for Pups he had conceived!, the contraceptive had failed and he was carrying Richelieu`s offspring in his womb!.

Part of Treville was elated, hell it was ecstatic at the fact he was going to be an Oman after so long, that his aging body had proven fertile enough to conceive despite the contraceptives in his system. 

His mind conjoured images of a the perfect blend of himself and Armand, a blue eyed, dark haired infant, with Armands aristocratic features, and his broad shoulders.   
He could imagine the darling Pup giggling as running around on shaky little legs as a game was played with him and Armand, see the huge smiles on Christmas and Birthdays, picture the Pup running into his and Armands bedchamber and jumping on the bed, to wake them up and cuddle between them, disturbing their sleep, but neither of them caring as they snuggled with their little one.

A smile curved Treville`s lips as he imagined himself swollen with the Pup, laying in Armands arms as they both marveled over kicks, and argued over possible names.

Pictured himself in the child bed, Armand supporting him, and kissing his face as he strained to deliver their Pup, collapsing into his mates waiting arms and bursting into tears as the bloody infant was placed into their arms, gazing at them for the very first time.

This was the bright side of his thoughts, the other side was`nt so rosey

At his age a pregnancy would have far more complications than years ago, he`d be at greater risk of death in his child bed than someone of d'Artagnan`s age, his body not being able to flex, or stretch with such ease as a youths would.

How long would he be able to conceal his condition?, and what would he and Richelieu do when that was no longer a viable option?, would he have to leave Paris for good?, abandon his duty to The Musketeers, to other Omegas, to hide in the country with his Pup, seperated from the world, and for the most part from Richelieu himself.

What of the Pup?, what he or she was an Omega?, they would have to grow up hiding their sex from the world, pretending to be something they were not to escape being enslaved, would have to lie about their parentage, lie about everything.

Resting a hand over his middle Treville sighed shaking his head, "What the hell are we going to do?".

 

Bastille

 

Rochefort cursed as he threw two clean shirts into a pack, along with two changes of under wear, and stockings.

"Not pleased to be going to La Rochelle then?" a female voice asked, Rochefort looked up to see Milady de Winter standing in the doorway playing with a forget-me-not between her fingers 

"The Cardinal has done this, arranged for my departure" he spat as she came in, running her fingers over his pack 

"I`m sure you`ll find a way to make him pay in the end" she purred giving him a flirtatious smile despite the fact she knew he was in love with The Queen, well in his mind he was anyway, in hers he was a deranged lunatic!.

For five years she had served Richelieu, some what faithfully, until she had discovered that far from being against Omegas as the world believed, he actually supported them, even helped free them!.

Milady hated Omegas, hated the fact that Alphas prefered an Omegas hole, and their heats to a Beta womans body, hated the fact they were more fertile, more arousing then she could ever hope to be.

She had been married to an Alpha once, a Comte in fact, had thought her days on the streets, hiding in the shadows, living with the vile stench of runaway Omegas leaking their phermones everywhere, listening to them whine about how unfair life was to them, had finally come to an end.

But once in her Comtes home she had discovered his younger Brother was an Omega, one that her Olivier was intent on keeping hidden, believing that he deserved freedom and consideration, not just getting sold off to a farm or a brothel!.

She had hated Thomas with all her being, hated how much attention that Olivier had paid to him, how he had pandered to the whores every whim, fretted over how they would secure his future, find him a suitable mate!.

Her hatred of Thomas had grown as he had started to become suspicious of her and her past, digging into her background to find out the truth about her.

Desperate she had sourt out old friends of hers, planning to get him sold to a Brothel, and make it look like he had been kidnapped to Olivier.

But on the day the Men had come to take Thomas, things had gone to hell, as Thomas had put up a great fight, screaming blue murder and managing to stab one of the men in the throat, the other fleeing in fear of his life, screaming at Milady, that he knew who she was, and would see her pay for all this Thomas had made to run for Olivier, enraging Milady so much that she had pounced onto him, bringing him to the ground, grabbing his fist full of his hair and yanking back his head and slitting his throat with his own dagger just as Olivier had come running in, drawn by the screaming.

That had been the end of her life of pleasure, Olivier had seen her hung, though seducing the man he had ordered to do it ensured that she had lived, even if her throat was scarred from the rope, and so she had come to Paris and gotten herself into the Cardinals service, only to find that he too, loved Omegas.

Rochefort on the other hand did not, he hated them, thought them good for nothing but fucking, but more importantly he hated Richelieu and was plotting to bring him down, making him a natural allie for Milady.

"You`ll keep an eye on our affairs while I am in La Rochelle?" Rochefort grunted taking no notice of Milady`s low cut black leather bodice, and the expanse of her pale bossom 

"Of course" Milady replied "I want to destroy Armand as much as you", now Rochefort smiled at her, a truly unpleasent sight to behold to say the least!

"When I am king, I shall make you a Duchesse, and cheif of Anne`s Ladies in Waiting" he declared getting a half smile from Milady who laid her forget-me-nots over his pack and leaning back against the bed post 

"I`ll hold you to that, your Majesty!" she breathed, Rochefort`s delusion of becoming King was not something she would help with, but in destroying Richelieu and the Omega Rebellion, she would work with him, until Richelieu`s head was on the block, then Rochefort would meet an unfortunate end in a dark ally, and a knife between his ribs!.

Smiling maliciously Milady watched as Rochefort took his pack, going down to his horse and waiting guards, mounting and barking out an order as he rode out.

 

 

Paris

 

 

Tired of spending most of the day listening to Vadim`s insane idea of being a freedom fighter, d'Artagnan was keen to get out into the fresh air, and report to Athos, Aramis, and Porthos.

Quite used to keeping his senses alert, he was well aware he was being followed, and slipped inside an ally waiting for his persuer to come by, then kicked out, catching them in the gut, winding them agonisingly!.

Not giving the man a chance to recover, d'Artagnan brought his forearm across the Mans back bringing him to his knees!, then grabbing hold of his right arm, d'Artagnan hauled the man up and thrust him into the wall face first, twisting his arm behind his back and holding it there tightly

"Why are you following me?" he snarled into the mans ear 

"Seein` where y`er goin` whore!" Felix spat "I don`t trust yer!", he groaned in pain as d'Artagnan`s knee hit the small of his back 

"I don`t care if you trust me, I don`t care if Vadim trusts me!" d'Artagnan hissed "I`m going t`see my Brother, since I could die in a few days, I want to see him one last time", pulling back from Felix, d'Artagnan sneered at him "You stay away from me, or I`ll finish the job I started here" 

"You make sure you don`t betray Vadim, or I`ll make you pay for it" Felix spat at him, blood running from his nose and lips

"You don`t frighten me" d'Artagnan laughed leaning over and patting Felix`s cheek "Nothing frightens me", shoving Felix back against the wall he continued on through the streets, heading for Aramis and Porthos`s apartment with Lemay, his cover story being that Lemay was their captured whore.

 

He was greeted at the door by Ned weilding his wood sword fighting several imaginary soldiers, and besting them all!  
"Should`nt you be in bed?" d'Artagnan asked with a risen eyebrow

"No!, beds stupid! beds for babies and Pups!" Ned declared running off to further battles

"Oh D'Art!, thank God you`re alright!" Lemay said appearing in the hall way looking flustered and tired 

"Bad day?" d'Artagnan asked going into the main room with him finding a cranky Cortland grizzling on the chaise, while Ned continued to run around, and Izzy waved her dolls over the twins faces while they whimpered and moaned clearly going to start howling soon

"They`ve all been nightmares today!" Lemay sighed running a hand through his hair "Missing you I think!", d'Artagnan gave him a wiry smile, picking Cortland up and bouncing him lightly the way he liked it 

"Where are the others?" he asked wincing as Pheobe began to cry, sure to be joined by her sister soon, 

"Still out, lucky bastards!" Lemay grumbled, clearly having had all he could take of the brood for one day!, looking after three Pups and two Children was no easy task, one that d'Artagnan easily sympathized with 

"Why don`t you go and have a bath and I`ll get this little lot settled" he suggested snagging hold of Ned`s collar as he tried to run past 

"Would you mind?" Lemay asked thinking longingly of a long hot soak 

"Go!, I`ll handle this" d'Artagnan said with a laugh

"Thankyou, I owe you one!" Lemay said very gratefully, heading to boil some water and spend a long time relaxing in steaming tub.

 

It took d'Artagnan the best part of an hour to get the little ones all settled into bed, Cortland went to sleep easily after his colic was eased, and Pheobe and Alice soon followed after being rocked for a while.

Ned and Izzy were more trouble though, refusing to settle, arguing over not being tired, demanding bedtime stories, and glasses of milk, before they finally succumbed to sleep and d'Artagnan was able to blow out the candles and leave them be.

By which time, Athos, Aramis, and Porthos had finally returned and Lemay was sat by the fire drying his hair from the bath 

"Is everything alright?" Aramis asked 

"Other than the fact our offspring have been especially exhausting today, yes I believe so!" Lemay replied 

"Little sods keepin` you busy Love?" Porthos chuckled placing a kiss on Lemay`s cheek 

"As always!" the Omega sighed "Thankyou d'Art, you`re a life saver!"

"My pleasure" d'Artagnan replied sitting down on the chaise, feeling Athos`s gaze on him as the Alpha looked him over for sign of mistreating 

"Are you alright?" he asked, while Lemay explained to Porthos and Aramis that d'Artagnan had gotten their brood to bed 

"Fine" d'Artagnan replied "Other than some groping, and having to listen to a hell of alot of bullshit I`m in perfect health!", Athos`s eyes narrowed at the mention of groping, not looking pleased about that at all

"Bullshit?" Porthos asked

"Vadim plans to murder the King and Queen, over throw the present goverment and set himself up as King, with all the destitute supporting and fighting under his banner!", d'Artagnan shook his head with a derisive snort "He actually believes he`ll be successful in this obserdity!, thinks he`s got me on side with the promise a few trinkets"

"He is mad then" Aramis said "A peasent rebellion?, I doubt he`d get enough to even storm a brothel let alone The Louvre!"

"Do you know how many Men he has?" Athos asked

"No, I`ve only seen a handful so far, and before you ask no I hav`nt seen the gun powder or weaponry" d'Artagnan replied "Vadim`s not a complete idiot, he dos`nt tell me everything"

"Do you know when this is supposed to take place?" Athos asked "How he plans to achieve his goal?", d'Artagnan shook his head 

"Like I said, he dos`nt say much"

"Does he trust you?" Porthos asked as Aramis went to get wine for them 

"As much as he does anyone" d'Artagnan replied "His idiot Felix dos`nt, but I`ve met more dangerous ally cats then him!", Porthos snorted with laughter while Athos pursed his lips 

"I think you`ve done enough, you should pull out and let us take it from here", agains d'Artagnan shook his head as he took a glass of wine from Aramis

"Pull me out now and The King and Queen are still in danger, theres more I can discover yet"

"It`s too dangerous" Athos pressed "I don`t want to see you getting hurt", d'Artagnan found himself smiling slightly at the concern in Athos`s voice 

"I`ll be alright, I`m used to watching my back" he assured the Alpha not automatically shoot off at the mouth and giving him a load of abuse "Trust me" he added with a gentle smile 

Athos glanced to Porthos and Aramis who both give nods of approval, clasping d'Artagnan`s arm Athos nodded his head "Very well, but be careful, at the first sign of trouble get the hell out of there"

"I will" d'Artagnan promised draining his cup "I`ll try and get more information by tomorrow" he said getting to his feet and giving Lemay a slight peck on the cheek "Look after yourself while I`m gone"

"You do the same" Lemay ordered firmly "I don`t want to be stitch you up again!", d'Artagnan`s cheeky grin as he left them had him shaking his head fondly,

"Should one of us keep an eye d`you think?" Porthos asked 

"Proberly wise" Athos agreed "We`ll take rotating shifts, in the ally he threw the dagger at you"

"I`ll go there first then" Porthos said getting to his feet and stretching enough to make his back crack!, "Releave me in four hours?"

"I`ll be there" Athos said draining his cup and sighing deeply praying that they were doing the right thing.


	20. Chapter 20

Palais des Cardinal

 

"Jean!, this is an unexpected and pleasent surprise" Richelieu declared rising to his feet from his desk as Treville was shown in, Lucy blinked from her position on the window sil before turning round and going back to sleep, Twilight padding in after Treville, and Safferon looking up from she was snoozing on Richelieu`s desk, stretching herself and then rolling onto her side to present her belly for a rub

"Tart!" Treville teased rubbing her soft fur as she purred contentedly, though that turned to a warning growl as Twilight jumped up on the desk looking to get in on the fuss being had

"Come here, you!" Richelieu sighed, scooping Twilight up to prevent a scrap before it started and held the feline in his arms applying strokes to the silk soft back, "So?", he asked looking up as Treville "What brings you here?"

Treville bit the inside of his lower lip, keeping his gaze firmly on Safferon.

He`d been debating this all day, trying to figure out what to do, whether or not he should seek out the usual remedy for this type of situation and leave Armand in the dark, or to tell him and then seek the abortion herbs, or to try and find a way to keep the litter growing in his womb.

"Jean?", there was a note of concern in Richelieu`s voice now, as he studied his mate, seeing the tension that Treville was carrying, the uncertainty, the fear, "What is it?, what has happened?" he asked his sharp mind already jumping to numerous conclusions, and making plans to counter any problems and attacks that they might be facing

"I.......I don`t quite know how to say this" Treville whispered finally standing up straight and leaving Safferon to lick her fur and settle back to sleep, "I.......we`ve always been so careful, never taken any risks, this should`nt be happening, and yet...."

"What?, what is happening?, what has happened?", Richelieu was out of his seat by now and crossed the room to take Treville`s hands into his own, his worry growing with he saw unshed tears shining in Treville`s eyes 

"I`m sorry, so sorry" Treville whispered, his voice horse and face tragic 

"Alright Jean you`re scaring me now" Richelieu said rubbing his thumbs over the back of Treville`s hands, "Come on, come and sit down", gently he guided Treville over to the chaise before the harth, settling Jean down, and sitting beside him   
"Talk to me beloved" he uged "Whatever it is we`ll find a way to get through it, we always do don`t we?", Treville sniffled a little, slowly raising his gaze from the floor to look into the worried but devoted eyes of his Alpha, and drew a calming breath into his lungs

"I`m pregnant".

 

Court of Miracles

 

D'Artagnan treated Vadim`s scolding over his leaving to see his "Brother", with undisguised contempt, standing with his weight on one hip examining his nails, a bored expression on his face while the Man spoke, and Felix snarled threats, his face bearing the bruises from his fight with d'Artagnan

"Did you say anything of our plans to this Brother of yours?" Vadim asked narrowing his eyes at d'Artagnan 

"Of course not" d'Artagnan sneered back "I just wanted to see him, one last time, in case I die, fuck sake, he`s the only family I`ve got"

"Don`t trust `im Vadim, `e`s a liar and a spy!" Felix spat gloweing at d'Artagnan like an unhappy bulldog!

"Think you could call your Mutt to heel?, he`s irritating me!" d'Artagnan sighed looking innocently at Vadim, and swiftly got an enraged Felix into a shoulder hold when the fool tried to tackle him, "D`you really want me to finish the job I started on you earlier?" he asked twisting Felix`s arm a little more, making the man yelp with pain 

"No, he dos`nt" Vadim grunted getting to his feet "Let him go, we need every man we`ve got"

"God bloody help us if they`re all as inept as `im!" d'Artagnan snorted letting Felix go, and kicking at him with his boot!

"Ah, Felix is alright, what he lacks in brains he makes up for in loyalty" Vadim declared putting an arm about d'Artagnan`s shoulders leading him away from Felix, towards where a cot was set up and urged d'Artagnan to sit beside him, "You have yet to prove loyalty to our cause" 

"And how would I do that?" d'Artagnan asked, already thinking he knew what was coming, with well practised fingers he reached for Vadim`s breeches, to unlace them and painted a coy sultry smile on his face.

However Vadim grabbed his wrist, stopping him from undoing his breeches, "Not that" he said letting d'Artagnan pull his hand back with a frown, 

"What then?, a blood oath?, a spit on the palm?" 

"No" Vadim said giving d'Artagnan a mirthless smile, his sharp eyes searching d'Artagnan`s impassive brown gaze, "I want your word, on whatever you hold dear, that you will be true to our cause, and fight in my name"

"My word?" d'Artagnan began to laugh but stopped abruptly as Vadim placed a dagger beneath his chin 

"You need to convince me not to stick this in you, and let my men take their pleasure on your dying body, before thowing it into the Seine" Vadim growled, his putrid breath blowing in d'Artagnan`s face, and his eyes glittering with malice

"I swear" d'Artagnan whispered, his lips trembling, but the rest of his body ridgid as he met Vadim`s gaze 

"Swear what?"

"That I`m not a spy, that I`ll fight in your name, and if nessasery, die for you", a complete lie, but the sincerity on d'Artagnan`s face, and in his words made it sound like he was making an oath before God!, he held his breath, feeling the edge of the blade pricking his skin enough to draw blood, waiting for Vadim to either kill him or let him go.

The seconds ticked by, until Vadim finally set the knife down with a laugh, "Good enough" he declared ruffling d'Artagnan`s hair and then cupped his chin "You`re a pretty thing, very pretty"

"Not so bad looking yourself" d'Artagnan lied "But I thought you did`nt want that"

"Ah, not as business, but for love......thats a different matter" Vadim moved forward and placed a kiss upon d'Artagnan`s lips as his left hand ran up d'Artagnan`s arm to the collar of his doublet, which he tugged up to reveal d'Artagnan`s upper torso "So for love?" he breathed breaking the kiss

"It`s all the same to me" d'Artagnan replied thinking of the conversation he`d had with Athos, "Sex is sex, I`ve never had anyone love me for more an a token number of minutes", Vadim made a humming noise in his throat, his eyes looking d'Artagnan over 

"You`ve suffered the degredation of your sex, since birth" he mused, his hands moving to stroke over d'Artagnan`s bound breasts, "No one`s ever been gentle with you, bothered to pleasure you have they?"

"No" d'Artagnan shrugged, leaning forward as Vadim reached the laces on his corset, undoing them and tugging the firmly boned bodice open, he gave a hot gasp of breath at d'Artagnan`s small breast, cupping them in his hands and rubbing his thumbs over the nipples

"I`ll have you when I am King, on a bed of silk with feather pillows beneath our heads" he breathed "We`ll drink champagne from golden cups, and eat sweetmeats from golden plates", he slipped his hand between d'Artagnan`s thighs, rubbing his palm over the mound of his small cock, "I`ll make you mind in The Kings bed, fill you with my heirs upon his silken sheets, and place our Pups in the royal crib!"

"And the Queens crown upon my head?", Vadim looked up at d'Artagnan and chuckled at his words 

"Thats what I like about you" he breathed twisting his fingers enough to make d'Artagnan stiffen and gasp, "You always like to think ahead, to check that you`ll get your worth, never take something at face value"

"Just practicality" d'Artagnan breathed gripping the worn sheet on the bed as Vadim`s fingers continued to tease him for a moment before he pulled away

"Strip" Vadim commanded, rising from the bed and starting to undo his own doublet, and untuck his shirt from his breeches, d'Artagnan rose to his feet, quickly finishing the unlacing of his corset and set it on the floor his doublet soon joined it, along with his boots and breeches, he stood unabashedly before Vadim who ran an appreciative gaze over his form   
"Get under the sheet" he ordered kicking off his boots and undoing his breeches, shoving them down his thighs, then working them off the rest of the way with his legs and feet.

Once d'Artagnan was beneath the covers, he climbed in beside him, wrapping his arms about the Omega and breathing in his scent with a growl, his aroused cock nestling between d'Artagnan`s buttocks "Sleep" he whispered "We`ll save our fucking for when we rule France"

"I promise to make the wait worth your while" d'Artagnan breathed, forcing himself to snuggle into the embrace, very releaved this was all he was going to have to do, that he would not need to let Vadim fuck him, only lay in his arms and sleep.

 

Palais des Cardinal

 

Richelieu gazed at Treville with wide disbelieving eyes, shaking his head slightly, "How?" he could have kicked himself for that question the moment he asked it!, How?, well there was only one way a person could get pregnant!, and he did`nt need that explaining to him!

"The Contraceptive must have failed" Treville whispered "It must be a chance in a million!, at my age!, a conception the first time with a failed contraceptive!"

"A miracle" Richelieu breathed his right hand moving as if of it`s own accord to rest over Treville`s womb, "A gift from God", Treville felt his eyes filling with tears once again, the breath catching in his throat 

"D`you really think so?" he whispered "You don`t...........you.......you want to keep it?", the expression Richelieu gave him made Treville feel worse for having even thought of this, never mind suggesting it, while Richelieu was open minded enough to think that at times abortion may be for the best, he would never believe it in their case.

They were bonded, they were in love, they could provide for their family, and give them a happy home, difficulties aside, there was not real reason that Treville should not have this litter, especially since it may well be the only one he would ever have.

"Do you wish to.......seek out the......pennyroyal?" Richelieu asked, having to visably force himself to get the words out

"No" Treville admitted "No I don`t, I know it`s impossible, I hav`nt a clue how we`ll make this work, but I..........this may be our last chance at a family, and I can`t throw that away, I want this litter", with a tremulous smile Richelieu pulled Treville into his arms, caught between worry and delight, 

"We`ll find a way beloved" he whispered "Somehow we`ll find a way".


	21. Chapter 21

D'Artagnan knew he was arrogant, knew he was too headstrong for his own good, that he was guilty of being prideful to the extreme.

But this had never been brought home to him more, then when he found himself bound to barrels of gun powder with Vadim leering at him in amusment!.

It seemed his oh so excelent plan to seduce the Alpha had gone awry, as said Alpha had not been so stupid as believe him after all, and had set him up!.

He had not only set up d'Artagnan, but his own men, had not cared about freeing Frances poor from destitution, or assassinating the King, all he had cared about was robbing the King!.

He came very close to doing so aswell, the gun powder exploding and causing enough of a distraction for him to enter the palace and gain entry to the treasury to take the jewels from within.

It had only been the Musketeers quick thinking, and d'Artagnan`s uncanny ability to survive, that Vadim had been stopped from succeeding with his scheme.

 

While Treville was thankful that the theft had been stopped, and those who had plotted against the Kings life had been dealt with, alot of damage had still be caused by Vadim, and the King, Queen, and Cardinal had, albeit briefly, been in danger. 

With that in mind he could not very well present d'Artagnan to The King, while all things considered they had a victory in their hands, Louis was not going to be counting blessings when it came to the cost of repairing the damage done to the Louvre. 

Treville did however assure d'Artagnan that he had proven himself to the regiment, and that his noviciate was now official, and considering his courage and tenacity it would not be long before his Noviciate became a commission.

 

While this did bring a small smile to d'Artagnan`s lips, he still returned to Aramis and Porthos`s dwelling looking depressed, and sighting fatigue took to his room soon there after, not even allowing Lemay to look him over for injury.

"His head is bloody, he proberly has a concussion!" Lemay complained rubbing his forehead tiredly and letting out a groan as Cortland chose that moment to exercise the capacity of his lungs!

"I`ll see to him" Aramis said rising from his chair and planting a kiss on Lemay`s cheek as he went past to see to the bellowing Alpha infant! 

"Want me to go and drag d'Arts sorry arse in here?" Porthos offered "I can sit on `im till you`ve finished examining him!", Athos snorted through his nose while Lemay gave Porthos a small smile 

"No, he`s proberly best left alone for now" Lemay replied hardly noticing as Athos rose to his feet

"I`ll see if he`s alright" Athos said tugging on his doublet to straighten it 

"You?", the look of disbelief on Porthos`s face made Athos scowl at him and walk past in a stony silence as he went to d'Artagnan`s room.

 

 

D'Artagnan was sat on his bed, stripped to the waist and washing himself in cold water from a basin, water that was turned red with blood.

He had obviously washed his hair as it was clinging to his scalp and was dripping water down his back as he sat there wincing as he tried to wash his back, a back that was covered in livid welts and burns.

"Jesus Wept!" Athos whispered startling d'Artagnan who for once did not have the harded expressionless look of the cold hearted whore, but a vulnerable and fragile expression that tugged at Athos`s heart.

Quietly he closed the bedroom door, and crossed the room, taking the cloth from d'Artagnan`s hand and dipping it in the water   
"Let me" he whispered gently dabbing at the wounds, his face creasing when d'Artagnan winced, "How close were you to the explosion?" he asked examining the wounds as he cleaned them 

"Vadim had me tied to the gun powder, I barley got free before it blew", d'Artagnan gave a harsh snort, shaking his head, "So much for my cunning", he startled as Athos grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards him 

"Do not berate yourself so, you did your best, your very best"

"Much good it did us" d'Artagnan muttered "Vadim nearly won"

"But he did not, the King is safe, his Jewels are back in the treasury, and we are all still alive, I call that a victory!", d'Artagnan tilted his head to the side looking at Athos with a curious expression, "Is there another reason as to why you are.......melancholy?" Athos asked as gently as he could

"Another reason?" d'Artagnan shook his head with a frown not understanding what Athos was hinting at 

"Did Vadim..........did...............were you...."

"No, no, nothing like that" d'Artagnan said "He groped me, kissed me, but nothing else"

"Thats enough!" Athos snarled "The bastard is lucky he`s already dead!, if I got my hands on him..............." he broke off getting a small laugh from d'Artagnan 

"Why care so much?, it`s not as if I have any virtue left to loose!"

"I wish you would`nt talk like that!" Athos spat getting to his feet and throwing the cloth down with a wet slap, "I hate it when you debase yourself so!"

"My being a whore offends you so very much does it?" d'Artagnan asked 

"Yes!", the heat in Athos`s answer made d'Artagnan flinch a little, "I would have you be free, be...........happy and safe, not selling yourself to the dirty bastards on the streets who think nothing of abusing you!".

D'Artagnan let out a soft sigh, wetting his lips and trying to think of something to say after this, what was it about Athos that made the Musketeer so able to get under his skin?, he had never known an Alpha like Athos, not even Porthos could be likened to him.

God knows Athos was proberly the most maddening, insufferable, aristocratic bastard that d'Artagnan had ever known!, and yet he intrigued the Omega in a way that d'Artagnan could not explain, made his stomach flutter whenever they were near to each other, drew d'Artagnan`s attention, even when they were arguing!.

"Maybe that`ll change now, if I can get a commission" d'Artagnan said at length "D`you think I`ve got a chance?"

"More than a chance" Athos replied "Your skill with a sword, with a pistol, your wit, your beauty....." he broke off as d'Artagnan`s eyebrows reached his hairline

"Beauty?, is that really a quality needed to be a Musketeer?", Athos muttered something under his breath, his cheeks reddening, "You think I`m beautiful?" d'Artagnan asked 

"You really need to be told?" Athos grunted narrowing his eyes at d'Artagnan who looked innocently back at him, "I`m not going to flatter you" he said 

"Why?, no one has ever called me beautiful before" d'Artagnan said "Normally they just grunt and rut!, words are not really shared!"

"Then they are fool aswell as pigs!", d'Artagnan smiled, a genuine warm smile at Athos 

"You know I thought you a cold, emotionles bastard when we first met!" he said getting another grunt from Athos, "But now...........Now..."

"Now?"

"Now I see there is far more to you than what first meets the eye".

 

D'Artagnan rose from the bed, walking slowly over to Athos who`s eyes were painfully drawn to the small square shaped breasts on his body, his narrow but curved hips, and sparcely haired body.

Athos drew in a breath as d'Artagnan raised a hand to his cheek, his thumb carressing the stubble, his scent filling Athos`s nose potently, "You have been hurt" d'Artagnan said "Your heart has been wounded severely in the past, so much so that you fear to get close to anyone, lest you suffer further pain"

Athos` breath shuddered in his lungs, his eyes gazing into d'Artagnan`s compassion filled gaze, he had never spoken of this to anyone, not even Porthos and Aramis, and yet, now as he stood here with d'Artagnan he found himself opening up completely to him.

"I was married, to a Beta woman" he whispered thickly, "She..........I loved her, I thought she and I would be together forever"

"But she betrayed you" d'Artagna summized

"Yes, but not with infidelity", Athos drew in another deep breath, feeling his soul lighten as he unburdened himself to d'Artagnan, "I had a brother, he was an Omega, a sweet, innocent, and charming Omega that I swore I would always protect", d'Artagnan remained silent, fearing he knew what was coming

"Anne did not like Thomas, she was envious of the love I had for him, and it was not a sinful love, just the love any Brother would have for his sibling, yet she resented it, and plotted to rid herself of Thomas", Athos`s voice cracked with emotion, as in his mind he recalled vividly the horrific day this had all come about,  
"Anne de Brueil was not really Anne de Brueil, but Charlotte Backson, a thief and liar from the streets of Paris, she had lied about everything, even loving me I am sure!", Athos gave a snort at this cursing his too trusting past self who had been so easily seduced by the vipers tongue.

"She hired one of the worst brothels in Paris, had them come to our home to take Thomas" he said "Thomas fought, managed to kill one of the thugs, then he and Anne struggled and she............she..........killed him", d'Artagnan closed his eyes wincing for the pain he knew this would have caused Athsos

"I arrived to late, found Anne with the bloody dagger in her hand" Athos blinked back tears that pricked at his eyes and fought against the lump in his throat "I had her hung, I condemned her to death, and then came here to Paris"

"Don`t we all" d'Artagnan whispered squeezing Athos`s shoulder "My Aphan........was my Omans, Aphan too"

"Jesus" Athos breathed in disgust 

"Oman was thirteen when he fell with me, nearly died delivering me, and Aphan was all the more furious because I was another Omega and he wanted an Alpha or Beta Son to succeed him, which he had not been able to produce with his wife"

"So he raped his own Son" Athos whispered looking sick at the thought 

"And me", d'Artagnan was`nt looking at Athos as he spoke now, was gazing at the floor, his eyes shining with unshed tears for his brutal past, "I got Oman and I free a couple of years ago, brought us here to Paris, but Oman.............., he was so weak, so damaged from constant miscarriage and still birth that he.....died soon after"

"At least he knew freedom for a time" Athos whispered cupping d'Artagnan`s cheek and making the Omega look at him "As brief as it was, he did at least get to taste freedom", d'Artagnan managed a weak smile and nodded his head, taking in a shaky breath to calm himself, "What of your Aphan?" Athos asked 

"I don`t know" d'Artagnan said with a shrug "I think I might have killed him, I`m not sure if he survived or not, and I can`t say that I care really"

"Bastard deserved it thats for sure" Athos agreed giving d'Artagnan`s cheek a gentle stroke with his finger tips "You are very strong, you have suffered so much but you`ve never given in, you`ve kept going regardless"

"Could say the same of you" d'Artagnan countered "You`ve kept going too", Athos managed a small smile now, though frowed when d'Artagnan yawned

"You`re tired, and in need of rest" he said hastening to get d'Artagnan to bed "You should really let Lemay look at your back too"

"In the morning" d'Artagnan sighed the stress of the last few days catching up on him, making him fumble as he undid his breeches and pulled them off his body, caring nothing that Athos saw him naked as he slid into bed.

It had to be his imagination, but he could have sworn he felt Athos`s calloused hands stroking his face, and heard whispered words in his ear before he fell asleep.

 

Palais Cardinal 

Treville smiled and rolled onto his side as Richelieu joined him in their bed.

Their bed was not in the grand bed chamber that the master of a household was expected to take, nore was it the bed chamber that would be occupied by the Lady of the house, were this an ordinary household of a Prince of State instead of a Prince of the Church.

Richelieu and Treville, to give themselves further security, slept not in the grand bed guilded of gold, with black and red curtains of velvet, fine linen sheets, and a thick furred coverlet, that stood proud in the master Bed chamber of the Palais Cardinal.

Instead they slept in the room adjescent to the master bed chamber, a room that would have been fitting for a Valet, so that they would be at their masters call at a second notice, or perhaps a dressing room for the Lord of the Chateau.

It was much smaller than the bedchamber, Cosey, as Treville called it, prefering the less ornate style of the room, having been a soldier all his life he had grown use to simplicity and appreciated it`s open honesty more than the glitter of grandier that hide so many falsehoods.

The grand bedchamber of the palais was only slept in by the cats, who delighted in rumpling the sheets enough to make it appear like the bed was slept in, should any come looking, not that anyone did, the staff of the Palais were heart and soul for Richelieu and would rather be broken on the weel then betray him.

"Alls well that ends well then" Richelieu said sinking into the warm bed and smiling as Treville snuggled into his side 

"Does Louis think so?, considering what it`ll cost to repair the Louvre?" Treville asked placing soft teasing kisses over Richelieu`s shoulder and throat 

"He`ll get over it" Richelieu said with a shrug "He has..........other matters to think of"

"What matters?"

"Madame Bonacieux is due her heat", Richelieu`s face puckered with displeasure, not loving the fact that the Omega woman was being used as a royal brood mare, not that she had bred anything during the long years of her ownership under the royal couple, neither had Queen Anne for that matter, though Richelieu suspected that she abstained from the Marriage bed as much as she could.

Anne was not a woman that seemed to enjoy passion, while she was undeniably beautiful, she was too austier, seemed like a block of Spanish Ice when it came to her Husband showing her any affection.

Though to be fair Louis was as much a blunderer when it came to wooing, as he was in every other aspect of life!.

"I`m not sure if I hope that she will quicken with a litter at last, or not" Treville said cutting into Richelieu`s thoughts, it was a statement that Richelieu himself could well understand, if Madame Bonacieux fell pregnant at last, then France`s throne would be secure for another generation, but on the flip side of the coin, she would just be another Omega forced into submission and pregnancy by those who believed her inferior.

"Have you given anymore thought on our Litter?" Treville asked making Richelieu smile, his hand instantly seeking Treville`s belly to rest upon, though it was far to soon to feel anything but the firm abdominal muscles under his palm, he could imagine Treville round with Pups, imagine feelings kicks beneath his hand as life stirred in his womb.  
"I have had an idea" he said at length, "It will not be perfect, but I think, with careful planing, it could work".


	22. Chapter 22

After their heart to heart following the events with Vadim, d'Artagnan and Athos found they had turned a corner in their relationship.

While they continued to bicker, it was now more of a friendly trade of jibes than cutting remarks to cause hurt.

This change in the dynamics of their relationship did not go unnoticed, their fellow Musketeers at the garrison soon became aware of Athos acceptance of d'Artagnan, going from actively avoiding him, to going out of his way to spar with him.

To them it seemed that Athos was intent on making d'Artagnan his protege, and d'Artagnan was an excelent student.

The raw talent he had flourished under Athos`s attentions, helping him loose the bad habbits he had gained learning to fight on the streets, and devloping a more honed style of combat.

Aramis, Porthos, and Lemay however looked at the change in their friends another way.

Since they had talked, they had become closer and closer, Athos not only determined to make d'Artagnan the best Musketeer in the garrison, but to protect him aswell, seeming intent that there would never be another Vadim repeat!.

d'Artagnan, while initially balking at the over protective attitude that Athos ahd towards him, actually began to warm to it, swelling with pride when Athos praised him for achieving new skills in battles, flushing a little when Athos`s protective streak came out during skirmishes, a small shy smile forming on his lips at Athos`s attention on him when he thought that no one was watching.

"They`ve fallen for each other!, I garentee it!" Aramis declared as he ate supper with Lemay and Porthos, their Pups and children having already been fed and now either in their cribs, or playing quietly on the floor

"Took `em long enough" Porthos said cutting a slice of bread from the loaf on the table, and getting a snort of laughter from Lemay

"You two can talk!, how long did it take you both to start courting me!?"

"That was different" Porthos grumbled sitting back down and dipping the bread into his stew

"We were rather slow about it" Aramis admitted patting Lemay`s thigh "We just did`nt want to hurt you"

"Which I thoroughly appreciate" Lemay said with a bright smile as he popped a slice of carrot into his mouth "Though I appreciated it far more when we were finally bonded!"

"Ohh I remember that night!" Aramis breathed, his eyes darkening with lust "The best night of my life!"

"Our lives" Porthos corrected with a grin and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Lemay gave them both a pointed look, nodding towards Ned and Izzy playing on the floor

"Not in front of them!"

"Spoil sport!" Porthos grumbled 

"Hold that thought for later!" Lemay replied looking down at his dinner with a sly smile spreading over his face "We can make up for our propriety then!", Porthos laugh was positively filthy!, and Lemay squirmed as he felt Aramis`s unmistakable foot rubbing against his leg!

"Easy boy!" he scolded "They`ll be time for that later!".

 

 

Palais Cardinal 

 

"You are sure about this?" Richelieu asked handing Treville a cup of hot tea and sat down on the chaise beside him, putting an arm about his shoulders

"We need back up on this Armand, you said that yourself" Treville replied "It won`t be too long before Rochefort`s back in Paris, and all to soon after that I`m going to be showing, so we need the help", Richelieu made a grumbling noise getting an eyeroll from Treville.

It would proberly have amazed the citizens of France to know that the first minister could be as petulant as a child at times!, and resorted to pouting and whining to get his way with his mate!, especially when he was renowned for being an emotionless, cold hearted bastard in state affairs!.

"I know what I said, and I hear you" Richelieu said taking a steadying breath "But I`m worried about risk, and God knows we are taking a huge one here", Treville did`nt need to reply, the look on his face said everything, that Richelieu had just made the understatement of the century!.

"Alright, there is no use in arguing or worrying about maybes and what ifs, we need to make solid plans, and we have to take the first steps to securing our future tomorrow" Richelieu said sound as if he was half giving himself a speach to buck up rather than speaking with Treville, "I have always trusted your judgement in the past, beloved" he said smiling at Treville "And you have never let me down",

Treville`s face softened into a fond smile, his features looking younger and happier at once without the frequent frown on his face, he curled his legs up snuggling closer to Richelieu resting his chin on his chest while looking up into the familiar blue eyes of his mate  
"I hope I never do" he whispered "I hope........we have to be right about this, we can`t afford to get it wrong"

"And we won`t" Richelieu breathed cuddling Treville closer still refusing to even imagine for the slightest moment that they might fail, because if that happened, if they were discovered then it would not just be the end of them, and the end of their unborn pups, but the loss of security for the Red Guards and Musketeers, for many hiding Omegas in Paris and about France, the chance for Omega freedom would be thrown back so far that might never come about, something they could not afford to even contemplate, they both had to believe they would succeed and hold fast to that belief.

 

Garrison

"I ai`nt sure how much of this I can take!"

Aramis rolled his eyes and shook his head as he sat on the Inseparables usual table in the garrison cleaning his harqubus with as much diligence as a cat with her kittens!.

"Did you hear me?" Porthos asked when Aramis made no response

"I did but I chose to ignore you!" Aramis replied without looking up, but felt Porthos glare on the back of his neck never the less and smirked in anticipation of the sting his backside would certainly have to tonight when Porthos applied his (Punishment) as his Alpha right!, it was just a shame that Aramis rather enjoyed those forms of punishment!, otherwise they might have had a better discouragment!.

Porthos grumbled under his breath continuing to watch as Athos and d'Artagnan "Sparred", though to anyone with a pair of functioning eyes, it was more an excuse to initiate contact with each other, and to make eyes at each other when they thought no one else was watching   
"I wish they`d just get it together and be done with it!, acting like a pair of love struck Pups who`ve just learned what their parts are for!", Aramis gave a dirty laugh at that and set down his harquebus to watch the sparing, grinning as Athos broke off mid swing and beckoned d'Artagnan over to him, positioning himself flush against the Omegas back to use his arms in demonstrating how to make a counter strike

"See how the sword arcs better this way?" he all but purred into d'Artagnan`s ear 

"Theres a sword alright, but that is`nt the one Athos is thinking about!" Aramis quipped glancing over his shoulder to Porthos who snorted in amusment 

"I`ll bet he`s thinking of a prettier sheeth than his leather scabbard too!" the Alpha chortled wiggling his eyebrows at Aramis until they both burst into laughter at their friends expence!

"What are they laughing about?" d'Artagnan asked as he and Athos moved apart, both missing the contact already 

"God only knows!" Athos muttered shooting a scowl at them while preparing his fighting stance only to have Treville call down from the balconey summoning himself and the others to his office

"Pick this up later?" d'Artagnan asked sheeting his sword 

"Count on it" Athos replied with a rare smile.

 

The Musketeers filed into Treville`s office, closing the door behind them, standing at ease before his desk awaiting their orders for a mission.

"Alright" Treville said letting out a deep breath "What I have to tell the four of you must not go outside this room, save to Lemay, and only Lemay", the gravity in his voice had all four Musketeers straightening up, concern on their faces, concern that grew into confusion, as from the small bedroom conected to the office came Richelieu!.

"Umm, Captain.....?" Athos cleared his throat, trying to form a question but failing as he looked at the Cardinal standing bold as brass in the Musketeers domain.

"Gentlemen" Treville said with a tremulous smile " I would like you to meet my mate!".

 

The silence that reigned following the statement would have been laughable in another situation, but this one was too grave for such levity.  
Treville would admit that he was as terrified as he had ever been before in his life as he waited to see the Musketeers reaction to this, Richelieu was ridgid at his side, he face betraying no emotion, but the tauntness of his body showed how nervous he was himself.

"This.....this is your mate?", it was d'Artagnan who spoke first, disbelief in his voice and shock in his eyes "You and..........The Cardinal?"

"Yes" Treville confirmed letting out a breath he had been holding "Armand and I met over twenty years ago, when he saved me from my brother and Father who were intending to sell me to a Brothel, he protected me, kept me safe"

"Then made you bond with him" d'Artagnan said glaring at Richelieu, his face hardening with anger 

"No!, God no, we did`nt bond for another eighteen years!, we did`nt see each other again until we met here in Paris in 1619, and Armand has never made me do anything I did`nt want to do"

"Jesus Christ!" Aramis breathed resting his palms over his face and shaking his head 

"You have got to be joking!" Porthos grunted "This is..............it`s..."

"The truth" Richelieu replied "And while you may not think alot of me, there is something very important at stake which we need your help with".

 

Anger continued to register in the eyes of the Musketeers, however all four remained silent, allowing their Captain to speak   
"This is going to come as a shock to you all, and I`m sorry to be delivering another one to you after this, but we have no choice"

"What is it?" Athos asked "Whats going on?", Richelieu and Treville exchanged a glance between themselves before Treville replied

"I am pregnant", again silence followed the news until Aramis broke it with a startled laugh

"Congratulations!" he said offering Treville a warm smile "Seriously congratulations to you both" he added after a beat 

"Thankyou" Richelieu said relaxing a little, he knew that the Musketeers might not like him, but they would move heaven and earth to help Treville, and Treville`s unborn Pup which was what mattered here more than anything else.

The news of the pregnancy softened the mood considerably, Porthos and Aramis, having had a pregnant Omega of their own began to fuss about Treville, forcing him to take a seat and put his feet up on a hastily made foot stool formed from a crate that Athos fetched from the Munitions store room!.

"So, how can we help exactly?" Athos asked solicitously "What do you need?"

"We need to keep the pregnancy hidden" Treville said frowning as a blanket was laid over his lap by an over attentive Porthos, "Armand and I have come up with a plan, but we`ll need your help to pull it off"

"Go into hiding" d'Artagnan said perching on the edge of the desk "Theres no other way is there?"

"There might be" Richelieu said "To begin with Jean can wear a different uniform, one cut to help hide the pregnancy for a while, an underbust corset can help with that too, buying us time until it`s no longer an option"

"What then?" Aramis asked 

"Then I will have a terrible accident and fall down the stairs going to the balconey" Treville replied "Resulting in a fractured pelvis!, and will require weeks of bed rest while it heals!"

"How terrible!" Porthos chuckled 

"Indeed, he will also have to have a wooden cage placed over him to lift the blankets off his pelvis as his lays in bed!" Richelieu replied "A cage that will extend from his waist down to his thighs!"

"And will hide a bump without even trying!" Aramis laughed "Brilliant"

"What about when the Pup or Pups are born?" Athos asked 

"Then it will appear to the rest of the world that he, she, or they were dumped at the gates of my Palais" Richelieu replied "In an act of compassion I shall take them in and raise them as my own, so no onw will question why there are suddenly Pups in my home"

"This way I don`t have to leave Paris, and nore do they" Treville said "But we`ll need your help pulling this off", the Musketeers looked at each other silently comunicating before looking back to Treville

"How can we help?" Athos asked 

"Make sure it`s Lemay who examins me when I have my fall" Treville said "Take over the running of the regiment while I`m in seclusion, work with Armands guards to ensure that this goes to plan", naturally they looked disgusted about having to work with Red Guards!, a similar expression having been shared by said red Guards when they had been told of this!, but all four Men agreed, because while they might not like Richelieu, or the Red Guards, they loved Treville, and would not allow him or the unborn litter to be harmed as long as they could prevent it.


	23. Chapter 23

It should have been a simple job.

It should have been just a simple ride to Le Harvre, a simple collection of an explorer/Merchant, and a simple ride back to Paris to deposit him in the Louvre.

But of course for Musketeers nothing could ever be simple.

To put it bluntly, the whole mission went to hell in a hand basket utterly and completely!.

 

First it turned out they were not the only ones interested in Emile Bonnaire, it seemed he had a unique talent for pissing people off and making enemies!.

Enemies that included his former business partner, and Spanish agents.

His former Business partner had hired several thugs to retrieve Bonnaire, which resulted in a fight between them and the Musketeers with Porthos taking an axe to his back.

The wound was so severe that Aramis insisted that they find somewhere to treat it immediately, naturally the only place available was the one place that Athos never wanted to go.

His former home.

 

His friends seemed rather unsuprised that he was the former Comte de La Fere, as Porthos put it, it had always been obvious that he was a son of Nobility since he always spoke as if he was a school boy at lessons, and had a gesture of looking down his nose and curling up his lip as if he smelled something horrid!.

Being home was a nightmare for him, with so many ghosts haunting these old walls, it was all he could do to not go mad, everwhere he went he recalled times before.  
Happy days with Thomas, playing games as boys, fencing, and trying to sneak out of lessons with their strict school Master!.

Happy times with Anne, dreams of Pups filling the empty halls, of finding a good Alpha or Beta for Thomas, seeing him happy and breeding himself.

All of it gone now, leaving him with nothing but painful memories of what had been, and might have been had Anne never come into his life.

 

Bonnaire continued to prove to trouble, his Wife turning up to rescue him, only to die herself at the hands of Spanish agents, and Bonnaire being dragged back and nearly torn apart by Porthos who had discovered he was nothing but a Slaver.

Athos seriously doubted anything could get anything worse, however, he was, as usual, proven quite wrong in this assumption.

 

 

d'Artagnan had been feeling out of sorts for a few days, too hot, his skin prickling and over sensative, his stomach not wanting food, the reason for this he discovered at La Fere.

He was going into heat.

 

Having mroe often than not been under weight, and using supressents, d'Artagnan had never had a regular cycle. 

He`d been nearly eighteen months since his last heat, which meant this one was going to be extreme as months worth of eggs would be released into his uterus, his body desperate to get pregnant after so long without a heat.

If he tried to spend his heat alone, with nothing to ever take the edge off it would just about kill him, the hormone storm would ravage his body, making his heart beat so fast and his tempreture climb so high that he would be lucky to get through it without a stroke or heart attack.

 

The most logical solution was for him to approach an Alpha to spend his heat with him, and there was only one available right now, fortunately said Alpha and he had been growing closer and closer over the past few weeks, had slowly been leading up to this, so the thought of spending his heat with Athos was not something d'Artagnan was upset about, though he would rather have had more warning in advance so they could have discussed this and found somewhere else to spend it than the one place in the world Athos reviled more than the Bastille!.

 

As the Musketeers prepared to leave d'Artagnan approached Athos, drawing him to one side, his hands shaking and his back coated unpleasently in a sheen of sweat.

"We`ve got a problem" he said 

"I think we have several" Athos grunted glaring at Bonnaire "One of which will at least be gotten rid of once we reach Paris"

"Yeah but I`m not going to reach Paris before a new problem becomes very apparent", Athos frowned at this, not undertanding what d'Artagnan was refering to

"I`m going into heat" he said not seeing any point in beating about the bush with this, "It`s been so long since I had one I did`nt recognize the symptoms right away, and now.........." he shrugged and ran a hand through his sweat damp hair "I`ll be in full heat in an hour or two, and considering how long it`s been since I had one it`s going to be pretty rough"

"Shit!" Athos went through several emotions at once, his face comically expressing them almost making d'Artagnan laugh!, "Well you`ll have to stay here!" Athos said nodding his head as he tried to figure this out, "You`ll be safe here, and you can join us in Paris when it`s over"

"Actually" d'Artagnan said biting his bottom lip "I was kind of hoping that you would stay here with me, share my heat with me!", had he not been so shaken d'Artagnan would have laughed at the shocked look on Athos`s face!, however, he had never approached anyone for something like this, sex for him had been business, never for pleasure, and could not help feeling nervous about this.

"You want me to.....you want to................us......we....."

"If it`s what you want too" d'Artagnan whispered managing to decifer Athos`s stammering "What d`you think?, you and me?, together?"

"As mates?" Athos whispered hardly daring to breath for shock "You and me as Mates?"

"Yeah...."

"I`m alot older than you" Athos said "I`m...grumpy, I drink too much, I`ve had a failed mating already..."

"I`m a whore who was born from Incest" d'Artagnan said with a shrug "Screw the past, lets concentrate on the future shall we?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?, not someone younger, less damaged by the world?", taking a deep breath d'Artagnan inched forward and captured Athos`s mouth in a searing kiss that after a few moments of uncertainty Athos was returning eagerly and soon had d'Artagnan pressed up against the wall, his hands lifting the Omegas`s right thigh up against his hip and rubbing his own thigh against d'Artagnan`s groin.

"OhhhGaad!" Athos groaned feeling his arousal straining painfully against his breeches, it had been so long, so long since he had been in anothers arms, since he had felt such passion, such pleasure, it was both exciting and frightening, but above all, it was intoxicating!.

"I want you!" he growled, his pupils dilated with lust, his mouth eager to wrap round the bonding gland and bury his teeth in the supple flesh 

"Umm, if you could restrain yourself for a minute?"

 

With great reluctance Athos and d'Artagnan turned to see an amused Aramis standing in the hallway, a smirk on his lips   
"Well it`s about time!" he said shaking his head "I thought it`d take an anvil falling on the two of you for you to finally see sense and get together!"

"Hillarious!" Athos grunted as he broke away from d'Artagnan, straightening his clothes with some difficulty, his cock was all but bursting through his breeches leaving him very uncomfortable and struggling to walk!, "We have a..........dilema of sorts"

"I`m going into heat" d'Artagnan dead panned, shrugging when Athos looked at him incredulously, "No point in dressing it up!" 

"You were due a heat and came out here anyway?" Aramis almost cried "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I did`nt know!" d'Artagnan defended meeting Aramis`s accusing gaze with a dark scowl, "I hav`nt had a heat in nearly eighteen months!, I did`nt even recognize the symptoms till about an hour ago!", Aramis paled at the length of time d'Artagnan had been without a heat, that was`nt healthy, it was far from it and it was no doubt a result of malnutrician and too many supressents, what long term damage had been done to d'Artagnan`s body Aramis could`nt even begin to guess at, nore make a guess on how rough this heat was going to be.

"Will the two of you be alright here on your own?" he asked already guessing the plan d'Artagnan and Athos had decided on

"We`ll be fine" Athos said "Will you and Porthos be alright to get Bonnaire to Paris?"

"So long as I don`t leave Porthos alone with him I should think so" Aramis replied "Though it`s damn tempting"

"Well with any luck Richelieu will have him dumped in the Bastille" d'Artagnan grunted 

"First person I`ll be happy to see sent there" Aramis agreed with a nod, "Well if you`re both sure, we`ll get on the road, the sooner we`re in Paris and have Bonnaire off our hands the better"

"We`ll be back soon" Athos said putting a protective/possesive arm about d'Artagnan, his staked claim clear without the bond bite, making Aramis smirk 

"We`ll have a celebration meal ready for you!" he said grinning at them and offering a cheeky salute before spinning on his toes and popping his hat back on his head with a spring in his step and he sauntered away

"Well that could have gone worse!" Athos said to d'Artagnan 

"It could" d'Artagnan agreed "Shall we go and pick out a bedroom now!?".


	24. Chapter 24

Athos of course could not face going to the chambers he had shared with Anne, they held too many memories, to many ghost, instead he took d'Artagnan to the chambers that had belonged to his Mother when she had been alive.

While they were filthy with dust and stained from damp mould on the walls and floor, they were still habitable, and the bed was in good condition even if the sheets were rather moth eaten.

"It`s coming!" d'Artagnan breathed stripping off his doublet and shirt, his skin damp with sweat and discoloured about the back of his neck where the bond gland was, Athos could see how fast and how strong this coming on, the blood was pulsing so hard in d'Artagnan`s veins they had risen on his skin, his eyes were blood shot and pupils widely dilated 

"Get on the bed" Athos whispered removing his own doublet with shaking hands, he almost spilled in relief as he took off his breeches! freeing his throbbing cock!, that was already slick with precum, looking up at the bed almost undid him, as d'Artagnan lay upon it, stripped naked panting as hormones flooded his system 

"It hurts" he whispered rubbing his stomach and gritting his teeth as eggs were released into his womb, his thighs were wet and glistening with his internal fluids, as Athos climbed onto the bed d'Artagnan all but leaped on him!, rubbing himself against the alpha shamelessly, his whole body going wild with the scent of the Alpha filling his lungs.

Athos only just managed to restrain his instinct to flip d'Artagnan over and claim him there and then, holding back even as the Omega rutted against him, nuzzeling his neck, licking, scratching, pawing, and biting him in desperate need for the Alpha to take him.

A piercing keen escaped d'Artagnan`s throat as the full force of heat came upon him, his scent increasing tenfold and over whelming Athos`s senses as it flowed into his nostrils.

Mewling cries came from d'Artagnan who continued to rut against him, demanding that Athos take him, calling for a mate the same way a cat does when in heat.

"Mine!" Athos growled taking hold of the Omega and turning him into position, d'Artagnan eagerly complying and shamelessly wriggling his backside provocativley at Athos as the Alpha spread his soaked thighs and ran his fingers over his hole making d'Artagnan keen and whimper with need, Athos`s teasing hand was a delicious torment to him, caressing between his buttocks, and sliding further forward to grip and milk his straining cock.

"Please!" he whimpered thinking he might go mad if Athos did`nt take him soon!

"You want to be mine, to be bound to me, to bear our Pups?"

"Yes!" d'Artagnan was almost weeping by now, his whole body seeming to be on fire, an inferno was searing his insides!, he was going to explode!

"Love you!" Athos breathed closing his eyes sliding inside the Omegas body smiling as he heard d'Artagnan`s sharp intake of breath at the burn, then groan of pleasure as his cock stroked over his nerve cluster, wrapping one arm about d'Artagnan`s waist and keeping a hand on his cock to double d'Artagnan`s pleasure, Athos began to move in and out of the Omegas body.

d'Artagnan was driven beyond words, his hands fisting the sheets and muscles tensing and clenching as he met each thrust of Athos`s cock with buck of his hips until they were moving in a perfect motion, a rythem of pure passion.

d'Artagnan let out a moan as Athos kissed and licked his way up d'Artagnan`s back, teasing him and scenting him as he made his way to the pulsing bond bite pressing his lips over it and suckling, causing shocks of lightening to shoot through d'Artagnan as the mass of nerves were stimulated.  
Athos felt his knot swelling and pulsing, his climax nearing and d'Artagnan`s inner muscles clenching about him to lock them together and milk him dry   
"Together forever!" he breathed spreading his mouth wide and as he climaxed he sank his teeth into d'Artagnan`s gland making the Omega cry out and spill over his hand shivering in absalute bliss as the world dimmed before his eyes.

 

For nearly five days d'Artagnan remained in heat, his hormones giving only brief reprieves through the bouts in which he slept heavily, only to awaken once more desperate for Athos`s knot.

Both were exhausted and sore as hell by the time the storm of hormones broke and allowed them both to sleep for more than half an hour.  
Spooning together, they lay on the sweat and semen damp sheets, the room stinking of sex and sweat around them as they drifted into dreamless slumbers only to be disturbed in the most dramatic of ways just before dawn.

 

Athos could not be sure what it was that woke him, if it had been a sixth sense alerting him to danger, or if it were the sound of glass breaking, or a chair falling over. 

Whatever it was, he awoke to a room full of acrid smoke that had him doubling over and coughing raggedly as the fumes stung his eyes and filled his lungs  
"D'Art, d'Art wake up" he choked out shaking the exhausted Omega, getting a disgruntled groan from d'Artagnan, not only was d'Artagnan in desperate need of sleep, he was also being lulled into it by the smoke, the dangerous fumes filling his lungs were making him sleepy and dulling his senses.

Desperate Athos slapped d'Artagnan`s face to bring him round and ruthlessly pulled the Omega from the bed   
"What the hell?" d'Artagnan whispered his eyes unfocused and expression one of disorientation, he doubled over coughing on the smoke, struggling to clear his lungs enough to stand and let Athos help him into his breeches and shirt 

"Come on!" Athos snapped carrying the rest of the clothes and bundeling d'Artagnan out of the room.

The landing was worse, thick black smoke was pouring out of the rooms, making it almost impossible for them to see where they were going and what they were doing   
"We need water!, we need to put out the fire" d'Artagnan cried, adrenaline filling him enough to clear his mind "We can save the house!"

"Damn the house, let it burn" Athos grunted guiding d'Artagnan to the stairs by memory alone, "Lets just get ourselves out!"

Athos had to half carry d'Artagnan down the stairs since his limbs were shaking so baddly he was constantly loosing his footing as he went, however the sounds of windows exploding upstairs made both men jump and fall the last few steps landing on the floor in a dazed heap.

 

Athos groaned feeling his knees protest as he moved, both having taken the brunt of the fall, beside d'Artagnan was moaning and slowly regaining his senses, his nose bloody from where he must have hit it either on the floor or on his own flailing arms, Athos was about to offer his help to his mate when the cocking of a gun stilled his hands.

Slowly, very slowly so as not alarm whomever it was who held the gun, Athos turned his head and gasped, for what he saw before him could not possibly be real.

Right there, standing in the foyer was his dead wife!, dressed elegantly in a gown of black and burnt orange, Her black hair was expertly coiffed and piled onto her hair in a stylish bouffant, about her throat she was a choker that matched her gown, and in her gloved hands she carried a torch, and a pistol.

"You`re dead" Athos whispered "I watched you hang!"

"You did`nt watch though did you?" Anne replied coldly "You could`nt bear to see your beloved wife choking on the end of a rope!"

"The hangman, Remy" Athos whispered shaking his head 

"I seduced him, when you had ridden off he cut me down and revived me but look!", Anne paused lowering her pistol and hooking a finger over her choker revealing the scar on her throat, "I still carry the token of your love"

"Athos?", d'Artagnan`s voice was weak, and coughed horsely as he lifted his head, his eyes widdening when he saw the women before him and Athos 

"Found yourself a little whore then?" Anne sneered "A little Omega Catamite to warm your cock?"

"Do not speak of him thus!" Athos growled shifting a little closer to d'Artagnan protectively   
"You know nothing of him"

"Oh I know enough!" Anne laughed "I`ve seen him selling himself about the Court of Miracles pleanty of times, happily letting himself be tupped for a few coins!"

"Takes a whore to know one" d'Artagnan shot back glaring at Anne angrily "Who the hell are you?, what d`you have against Athos?"

"Who am I?", Anne laughed at this, her laugh harsh and cold, sounding like the shattering mirrors in the burning Chateau about them "I am The Comtesse de la Fere!, His lawful wife and mate before God!" she snarled, her face turning quite ugly in her anger "You have defiled my marriage bed!, sullied it with your filthy presence!, your leaking hole and whelping heat!"

"You defiled our marriage bed Anne!" Athos roared at her rising to his feet and making her take a step back leveling her gun on him "With your lies!, your deceit!, your betrayal!, you murdered my Brother!"

"He deserved to die!" Anne screamed back, the veins on her throat standing out and her face strained with her anger "He was nothing but a disgusting Omega whore!, just like that piece of filth at your side!, I did the world a favor by killing him!", adjusting her aim so she had the barrel pointing directly at Athos head she smirked coldly at him "I`ll do it another favor now and rid it of you and that dirty whore!"

Athos tensed preparing himself to spring to side as soon as Anne fired, but the gun shot never came, instead Anne let out a howl of pain, dropping the gun as a knife embedded itself into her wrist!.

All but ignored by her, d'Artagnan had managed to get hold of his maine gauche and waited for just the right moment to use it!, as she had lifted her arm ready to fire, d'Artagnan had throw the blade, making Anne drop the gun, disabeling her for the moment.

Dropping the torch Anne clutched at her wounded wrist, unable to pull the blade out without risking bleeding to death unless she had medical attention on hand, holding the throbbing limb to her breasts she shot a baleful glare at the two men before she turned and ran, leaving them to stagger to their feet and do the same, escaping the inferno that englufed the Chateau of La Fere.

 

Outside on the grass Athos and d'Artagnan watched at the Chateau burned before them, both trying to come to terms with what had just occured  
"I can`t believe she`s alive, all this time!, all these years!, I was so sure she was dead" Athos whispered shaking his head 

"Apparently not" d'Artagnan whispered coughing harshly as he tried to clear the smoke from his throat, both of them were filthy with soot, and still struggling to clear their lungs from the amount of smoke they`d inhaled, looking at Athos his heart broke when he saw the devestation on the Alphas face, the self hatred filling his eyes.

Gently he pulled Athos into an embrace pressing the Alphas head over his breasts and stroked his dirty hair "This is`nt your fault" he whispered "Please don`t blame yourself for her actions"

"I brought her into our lives" Athos moaned as tears trickled slowly down his cheeks "Thomas would still be alive if it had not been for her, had not been for my stupidity!"

"You fell in love, theres no crime in that, the crime is hers for deceiving you, for betraying you!"

"Had I not been so weak I would not have fallen for her lies" Athos whispered "I would have also had the strength to watch as she hung, not turned and fled like a coward!"

"No Athos!" d'Artagnan shook him slightly making Athos look at him and pay attention "You are a good man, too good a man to watch as someone you care about, or use to care about swings from a rope, only the most cold hearted bastard could do that!, the fact you could not proves what an honorable man you are!"

"But it`s put you in danger" Athos breathed "She`ll be coming for you now, she`ll want her revenge"

"I was in danger anyway" d'Artagnan said with a shrug "Whats one more problem?, and besides which, she`ll take a good while healing from that wound I dealt her, being one handed will hamper ambition for vengence some what", gently he stroked Athos face and smiled at him "Please don`t let her destroy what we have only just started to create" he pleaded "Our mating is a new start for us both, I do not want it destroying by the ghosts of the past, even if they are flesh and blood and come wielding torches and guns!", Athos gave a gurgle of laughter at this, sitting himself up and kissing d'Artagnan, drawing strength from their bond 

"I will never let her hurt you" he swore vehemently "I won`t let her touch a single hair on your head"

"And I won`t let her hurt you either" d'Artagnan stated firmly "Together we can defeat the bitch, she is just one, we are two, and with our pack we are many", Athos gave a groan at the thought of telling Aramis, Porthos and Lemay this, let alone perhaps telling Treville, but they deserved to know, hell they needed to know, Anne was a great threat to their security, they needed to be prepared and know what they were dealing with.

"No one is going to blame you" d'Artagnan soothed guessing what Athos was thinking "This is not your fault, none of this is your fault, so don`t you dare blame yourself for her actions!"

Athos quirked a slight smile at his young mate, shaking his head, "You`re going to be the bossy type of high maintanace Omega ar`nt you?" 

"Of course!" d'Artagnan stated getting to his feet and holding out a hand for Athos to join him, "Now, lets get ourselves sorted and get back to Paris, the sooner we start dealing with this "Anne", the better".


	25. Chapter 25

Paris

 

Milady yelped as the physician pulled the dagger out of her wrist, he had put a tourniquet about her bicep to cut off the circulation while he stitched her wrist.

"I`m afriad this will scar my Lady" the physician said as he pulled the thread tight

"I know" Milady growled angrily, she clenched her teeth against the pain, anger ran through her veins as she winced and watched her skin being sewn up, they would pay for this, her unfaithful husband and that Omega whore.

Her eyes hardened as she recalled seeing d'Artagnan selling himself about the Court of Miracles.

The cheap slut had been the epitome of his kind, face painted, clothing so tight and revealing that he might aswell have not bothered with clothing at all!, his backside on display, hips poised just so, a come hither look on his face.

She snarled under her breath wishing she had shot him when she`s first seen him!, God knows no one would have missed the whelp!.

The thought of the whore in bed with Athos turned her stomach, by the smell of both of them they had been mating, and the whore had been in heat, would have been writhing on the bed, begging Athos to fill his hole and get him with Pups.

Dear God!, what if the filthy vermin had actually conceived by Athos?, had gotten his belly filled by her Husband?, that thought was even more infuriating than d'Artagnan and Athos laying together, how many times had she tried for a baby or a pup with Athos?, only to find herself bleeding three weeks later?, how many times had she been late and hoped that she had finally caught?, only to have her dreams shattered as her bleeding had come.

If d'Artagnan found himself pupped by her husband then it would make the betrayal all the worse, for those Pups should have been hers!, she should be the one whom Athos impregnated, it should be her who would be welcoming new life in nine months, not the little slut who`d seduced her husband!.

"All done Madame" the physician said startling Milady as he released the tourniquet sending blood shooting back through her veins, her hand ached angrily as the blood filled it once again, even the tips of her fingers throbbed with the reinfusion of blood inside them.

"You`ll need to rest the arm, do no lifting with it for at least three weeks" The Physician said as he wrapped a bandage about her wrist to support the stitches and keep the clean, "However you need to keep moving your hand so that it does not atrify from disuse, if you practise relaxing and clenching your fists several times a day, that will ensure that your hand keeps it`s strength"

"Thankyou Doctor" Milady said handing over her money and grateully rising from her chair, how she was going to explain this to The cardinal she did`nt know, she had not been in jured on a mission for him, and he would not be impressed by her getting injured in her own time, taking her leave of the physician she pulled her hood back up over her head and walked into the streets, making her way to her apartment, keen to write to Rochefort and tell him of these events.

 

Palais Cardinal

 

When they had arrived back in Paris, Athos and d'Artagnan ahd decided to tell everyone about Anne, she knew about d'Artagnan`s sex, knew Athos was involved with him, and was certainly their enemy, so they needed to be prepared for her next attack.

Athos did not enjoy having to bear his past to everyone, even after five years the wounds hurt, telling of Annes betrayal, of her murdering his brother, how he had been forced to have her hung but not stayed to see that the job was done, a failing which had let her be able to rise against them now.

"Non of this is your fault you know?" Aramis said gently, seeing the reproach on Athos`s face, even as d'Artagnan rubbed his knee, "You`ve done nothing wrong"

"Hav`nt I?" Athos whispered "If I`d done my duty then she would be dead and none of this would be happening"

"`Thos!, I thought we went through this back at La Fere" d'Artagnan sighed wrapping his arm about Athos and cuddeling him "You are not to blame for this, she is, do not take on her guilt"

"He`s right Athos, this is`nt your fault, and we need your help, not your self recriminations" Treville said as he rested on the chaise with Richelieu beside him 

"Do you believe she is living in Paris?" Richelieu asked leaning forward to pick up his wine and take a sip 

"Yes, she said she knew me" d'Artagnan said "Had seen me in The Court of Miracles and about Paris, so she must be living here"

"Under a different name I`d guess" Aramis grumbled "Anne de Brueil would not be a name that would go unnoticed for very long, nore whatever it was you said she called herself before"

"Charlotte Backson" Athos grunted "She could be calling herself anything now", Treville frowned and looked to d'Artagnan who was rubbing Athos`s neck to try and ease the tension in it

"If she`s seen you in the court of miracles, I don`t suppose you`ve seen her?, maybe know of her?" he asked getting a shake of the head from d'Artagnan

"I`m afraid not, if I have met her before it`s been in passing, we`ve never spoken I did`nt know her at La Fere and do not recall seeing her before" 

"What does she look like?" Aramis asked "You two might know her by sight but we don`t"

"She`s not remarkable enough by sight to be easily picked out of a crowed if you don`t know who you`re looking for" d'Artagnan said with a smile "She`s not even particularly beautiful", he shrugged as Athos rose an eyebrow at him, "Well she`s not!"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder!" Aramis singsonged grinning wickedly 

"Mis!" Porthos sighed rolling his eyes "Not now!"

"She`s tall, dark haired, green eyed" Athos said pinching the bridge of his nose as his head began to ache, he was resisting the urge to drown himself in wine, he was a mate once again, he had a duty, responsibility to d'Artagnan to be the best mate he could, and being drunk all the time was not being a good mate.

"Her hairs curly" he added letting a deep breath out of his nose "Like d'Artagnan said she is not so much beautiful as striking, her top lip is thicker than he bottom lip, and she has a square face".

 

Saddly this description, while good, could describe half the women in France, tall dark and striking, it hardly shortened the list at all, and short of dragging every dark haired green eyed women they met off the street and interigating her, they would not be able to find her anytime soon.

"I don`t suppose she has anything destinctive about her that could help?" Aramis asked "A mole?, birth mark, scar?, hell webbed feet!, anything!"

"Webbed feet?" Richelieu snorted while the others chuckled 

"It could happen!" Aramis shrugged 

"I knew someone in the court who had kind of webbed feet" d'Artagnan said "His toes were conjoined and he kind of shuffled along, he could`nt walk properly"

"I know who you mean, Marcel Moreau" Porthos said 

"Yeah, played the viola for coins", Porthos nodded smiling in memory

"She`ll be bearing a wound on her wrist from d'Artagnan throwing the maine gauche into her" Athos said 

"That helps" Treville said 

"Also her throat" d'Artagnan added "She`s got a scar about her throat from the noose, she`s covering it with a choker"

"Lots of women wear chokers" Aramis said shaking his head "They`re in fashion"

"True, but that with her wrist does help narrow the list" Richelieu said "We know to keep an eye out for a dark haired woman with green eyes, and with wounded wrist, that would will take a good time to heal, so we can use it to our advantage and find her sooner rather than later".

 

 

"You`re not worried?" Treville asked as he changed out of his uniform, not bothering with a night shirt, instead he climbed into the bed and burrowed under the covers smiling as Richelieu joined him, snuffing out the candles as he went 

"I`m more worried about you than I am about this Women" Richelieu replied pulling Treville into his arms and kissing his temple 

"Lemay says I`m in good health, that my body is adjusting well to be being Pupped" Treville said "The morning sickness is normal, I`m not showing signs of too high or too low blood pressure, and I`m not bleeding at all" he smiled at Richelieu and squeezed his side "I`m going to be fine beloved, and in a few months we`ll have our Pup"

"Our Pup", Richelieu could still hardly believe that after all these years they were having a Pup!, he had`nt started to show yet, not really, but Richelieu fancied that sometimes he could see a very slight softening to Treville`s firmly muscles body.

It was proberly imagination, certainly Treville had`nt noticed anything, and he was forever placing a hand over his middle and examining himself in the mirror when he thought no one was looking.

He had complained over soreness about his breasts especially his nipples that were definately larger than they had been, and more reddened, once he entered the second trimester the soreness would lessen, but he would also likly be suffering with colostrum leaking then, thankfully the bindings he wore would soak it up so it would`nt show through his uniform, but Richelieu doubted it would be comfortable for him.

More than that once he began to show he would have to suffer the discomfort of a corset to tie in his belly.

Richelieu was both dreading and looking forward to this time, he wanted to see his mate round with his Pup, but at the same time he did`nt want him to have to suffer having his abdomen squeezed tight in a corset, nore the added risk of discovery.

"You said that everything would be fine" Treville said kissing Richelieu`s chest "You were the one who convinced me of it, remember?", Richelieu offered his mate a small appologetic smile

"I just could`nt bear it if anything happened to you" he breathed, risk was not only in Treville being discovered as a rebellious Omega, but also his age in carrying a Pup now.

There was far more chance of complications at his age than there was in younger Omega, and while Lemay was an excelent physician he was not a miracle worker and if something went wrong........

"Hey, I`m strong" Treville said smiling at up at Richelieu "I`d have to be, putting up with you all these years!"

"Cheeky!" Richelieu chuckled running his hand through Treville`s short hair, his fingers clasped about his hair as Treville`s right hand slid down to cock, stroking it gently his fingers teasing the soft flesh of his knot stirring it into life   
"Want something beloved?" he asked 

"I do" Treville purred straddeling his body and rubbing his own length against Richelieu making the Alpha groan and buck his hips, grinning wickedly Trevilled raised himself up and impaled himself upon Richelieu cock letting out a deep gasp as the growing knot stretched him, "Going to make me do all the work?" he asked giving Richelieu his most provocative smile 

"Not in the least!", Treville let out a delighted cry followed by a laugh as Richelieu effortlessly changed their positions, and had him pinned to the bed beneath him, and was gently, yet deepy thrusting in and out of his body, taking care not to use too much force that could hurt either Treville or the Pup growing inside him, but still giving enough to pleasure them both.

Treville happily bared his throat to his Alpha tossing back his head and wrapping his legs about Richelieu, his hands spanning his back running over the familiar plains of his body, so many years they had been together and he never got tired of this, the feel of Richelieu`s body, the press of his lips, pleasure of his knot!, Treville was not romantic enough to believe in soul mates, but with Richelieu he came damn close to believing in them, very close.

Richelieu kissed and nibbled at his throat, trailing his tongue over his teeth marks in Treville`s familiar throat, his body was as familiar to Richelieu as his own was, and yet it never failed to excite him, to make him hard and wet, eager to pump inside him, and never more so than now as his scent became sweeter from the Pup growing inside him.

"I`m close beloved" Richelieu panted feeling his orgasem building, saddly at their age they would not be able to do this a second time without some rest, but they also had more control and knew exactly how to make each other feel the most pleasure 

"Fill me, do it" Treville moaned clinging tighter to his mate, almost in unison they came, collapsing together in bliss in each other arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Lemay smiled as he helped d'Artagnan pack up his meagre belongings, now he was bonded to Athos he was moving in with the Alpha in the Rue de Ferou, as far as anyone but their small pack knew it was because their was too little space in the house of Porthos, Aramis, and Lemay, and Athos had a spare room and needed help with the rent.

"You seem very happy since your bonding" Lemay said to d'Artagnan, theres almost a glow about you that was`nt there before

"You think so?" d'Artagnan said to turning to him with a half smile, truth be told he felt that heady glow himself, felt a warmth in his heart that he had never before had.

Despite the threat of Milady, of himself being taken up by the authorities as a rebellious Omega, he felt far less burdoned in his heart and mind.  
It was like the old saying, a problem shared was a problem halved and it seemed to be proven quite true with himself and Athos.

The Alpha, while still fearing what Milady might yet do, was alot brighter, he smiled a great deal more and was frequently demonstrative in his affection towards d'Artagnan, wanting to hold him and kiss him, not only to show his claim upon the Omega but also his love for him.

Whatever the future might yet hold for them, d'Artagnan knew they would be facing it together, and while he could not be certain they would prevail he knew that even torture and death would be worth the happiness he now had with Athos.

"I have been meaning to speak with you" Lemay said his fingers almost nervously pulling at loose threads on the woolen blanket on the bed 

"Speak with me about what?"

"You heat, and about...........the possibility of Pups".

 

D'Artagnan froze, his hands gripping tight to the shirt he was holding and his eyes becoming wide as Lemay`s words sunk into his consciousness.

It was stupid he thought, that he`d not considered this already, always before he had used pennyroyal, had taken precautions even when he was not in heat knowing that there was a slight chance of falling on the cusp or just after, but now, after spending a full heat with Athos with no precautions at all he had not given a moments thought to the potential Pups he could be carrying.

Now that he did d'Artagnan could not help but wonder what it would be like to have Pups with Athos.

Before now, when he had lain with countless others selling himself so he could eat, he had always sworn he would terminate the pupping the moment he knew he was carrying, and truth be told he proberly would have done, for the Pups that would have been conceived then would not have been from love, nore even lust, and he thoroughly doubted he could ever have loved anything spawned by the bastards who had made use of him in the court of miracles.

But this was different, Pups with Athos was not the same as mistakenly falling pregnant by a customer in some allyway.

He and Athos were mates, he bore Athos`s teeth marks in his neck, the proof of their consumation of their relationship, their mating meant more than the rings and paper of a Church wedding, it was more binding to them than something made of words and the blessing of a Priest.   
Even without asked d'Artagnan knew that Athos would welcome the Pups into their lives, he would want them, would move heaven and earth to see them safely whelped and happy, he would do whatever it took to see that d'Artagnan and the Pups were safe and cared for.

The real question here was did he want to become and Oman?.

d'Artagnan had never given any real thought to the possibility of becoming an Oman, his life style had hardly leant itself to whelping and caring for Pups, but then he had never imagined himself being mated to anyone, he always thought he would live and die alone.  
Now he was mated and in a pack, had become very fond of Lemay`s Pups by Aramis and Porthos, had enjoyed playing with them and caring for him something he had never seen himself doing!, so perhaps, all things considered having Pups with Athos was not so rediculous as it might first have seemed.

 

"There is pleanty of time for you think about this" Lemay said to d'Artagnan taking his hand and squeezing, bringing d'Artagnan out of his daze to turn and look at him with a bewildered expression 

"You should`nt rush into anything" Lemay said "You need to take time and consider things before you make any decision" he offered a smile and a shrug "You might not even be Pupped anyway"

"Theres that" d'Artagnan whispered "But I had`nt had a heat in so long, the force of it, the amount of eggs that would have been released..........., the chances are that I am", Lemay bit his bottom lip, as a physician he knew was d'Artagnan was saying was true, the odds were that he had conceived, in fact it was very unlikly that he had not.

"Like I said you have pleanty of time to think about things before you need to decide to do anything"

"I know" d'Artagnan said pressing his lips into a small smile "But I think I already know what I`ll be doing", Lemay cocked his head to the side frowning at d'Artagnan   
"Just do me one favor" the younger Omega said "Don`t tell anyone yet, especially not Athos, I`ll tell him when I know for sure there`s something to tell", while he did`nt like keeping secrets and there was a shance that Athos had already worked out the fact that d'Artagnan could well be with Pups, Lemay agreed not to say anything, after all it should come from d'Artagnan, not anyone else.

 

Louvre

 

Milady`s mood had not improved over the last few days, in fact she was still seething about Athos and the Omega whore.

With her face set into a hard mask of extreme ire, she walked through the back halls and passages of The Louvre, making her way to Richelieu`s office discretely so that she would not attract anyones attention on the way. 

While part of her deeply resented having to skulk in the shadows, she did apreciate the fact that entering the office by the private enterence meant she did not have to bandy words with Jussac or the other lackys of Richelieu who treated her like she with contempt.

After pausing beside the door to listen if there was anyone inside the office with Richelieu, Milady pushed the door open and stepped inside, her black and red skirts trailing along the floor as she walked with her heels clipping an echo in the air.

"And where have you been?" Richelieu groused not even bothering to look up from the endless paper work he was going through 

"You said I might partake of a vacation" Milady replied smoothly, "I mearly did so"

"One that took you nearly a week away from Paris?", now Richelieu looked up with a scowl on his face, his eyes narrowing as he glowered at Milady not even remotely amused by the fact she did not flinch from his anger as others would do

"I appologise if I was a little longer than I thought I would be" Milady said her lips curving into an insincere smile "I ran into a little trouble I had not anticipated"   
'Trouble I intend to rectify as soon as maybe' she thought to herself 

Richelieu continued to glare at her, his sharp eyes moving over her features as if he were cataloguing them, tall, dark curly hair, green eyes, a fuller top lip than the bottom.

These were traits that could describe a thousand women in France alone, but Richelieu could not help but see the description coming to life before his eyes, eyes that shifted from Milady`s face to the choker about her throat, always she wore a choker of some sort, ropes of pearls, ribbons, a velvet collar studded with jewels, she was never without something covering her throat.

Milady fingered her collar, a frequent habbit she had since it irritated her throat at times, requiring her to tug at it, something that Richelieu was very used to seeing and dismissing, but not today.

Now his eyes widdened and locked in on the bandage about her hand and wrist, a bandage in the exact place where d'Artagnan and thrown a maine gauche into the Comtesse de la Fere.

As master of manipulation and diversion Richelieu knew how to hide his emotions, how to place a mask over his features and fool practically anyone into thinking he was feeling something other than he was, had he not be able to do this he would never have been able to hide his revulsion at the flogging of rebellious Omegas whom he had been unable to save, nore send good men to their deaths to see that France and the crown were secure, he would never have survived so long in his position.

Only someone else who was very skilled at deception would see a change in the Cardinal`s face and demeanor, would know when he had put on a game face so to speak.

Milady was one of these few, and she felt her stomach churn under her tight stays as Richelieu rose from his desk and aproached her.

"It appears you have been injured Milady" he said in the most off hand manor, even adding a little insincere concern in his tone for her health 

"A mere trifle your Eminence, nothing to be concerned with" Milady replied closing her good hand over her injured wrist and taking two small steps back feeling very much like a closed in animal facing a predator, not a feeling she enjoyed at all

"How did you come by this injury?" Richelieu asked advancing on her more swiftly now determined to know if she was in fact the woman he sought 

"I was careless" Milady whispered her face paling and her heart racing, her green eyes skipped to the window but she knew it was to high for her to make an escape that way, the main door was also useless since the guards would slay her in a moment, her only escape was by the same door she had entered the room, and to get there she had to get past Richelieu 

"Careless with what Milady?" Richelieu breathed reaching out a hand now for her wrist "What was it that you did to gain this injury?", a for a few second the two of them were frozen in place like a pair of ice sculptures in a winter garden, then, in the blink of an eye Milady had her dagger draw from her belt and plunged it into Richelieu`s shoulder!.

 

The Cardinal fell back with a cry of pain, his left hand clutching his wounded shoulder as blood seeped from between his fingers, his cries alerted the guards on the door and they came running in with weapons drawn but Milady had already fled, taking to her heels and running for her life down the corridors very aware that if she were to live then she needed to get out of Paris right now.

"What happened?" Jussac cried helping Richelieu to his feet and placing a hand over his wounded shoulder "Get a physician!" he shouted at his subordinates 

"Milady" Richelieu growled his anger making the pain dull slightly "She is the Comtesse de la Fere, she is the one we are looking for, and the little bitch has just escaped!".


	27. Chapter 27

Palais Cardinal

 

Lemay was the physician called to treat Richelieu`s stab wound.

While it had bled alot, it was not overly serious, there was no muscle damage nore were any major blood vessals damaged by Milady's blade.

"You've been lucky your Eminence" Lemay said as he carefully stitched the wound making a neat narrow row of stitches that would further ensure that it would heal well,   
"You'll need to take things easy for a while" he added looking up into Richelieu's moody blue gaze, "I'll make you a sling which you'll need to use to keep the pressure off your arm and allow it to heal"

"I have no time to sit in bed and nurse a scratch, Doctor Lemay!" Richelieu stated with more than a little anger in his voice "I have an assassin to catch"

"Which is what you have us for" Jussac said giving Richelieu one of his eat shit grins that always set Richelieu's teeth on edge "Don't worry doctor we'll make sure he takes care of himself"

"Why don't you do something useful and go and find the bitch instead of playing nurse maid!?" Richelieu hissed petulantly 

"Boisrenard and Bernajoux are already doing that, and Cahusac has gone to the garrison to fetch Jean"

"Jean!", Richelieu all but leaped up out of the chair he was sitting on making Lemay curse at him as he came close to ripping the stitches!, "Jean can not be troubled by this!, he is in no condition to be facing these kinds of upsets"

"Hold still!" Lemay scolded using the Physicians perogative to push Richelieu down as he shifted restlessly

"I think he's going to be troubled by the fact his mates been scewered whether you tell him or not" Jussac stated walking over to the side board and poured both himself and Richelieu cups of wine to drink, "And" he said as he walked back over to the ill tempered Cardinal and handed him his drink, "Jean will be furious if he is not told directly, at least this way he won't be reading you the riot act".

 

Richelieu only grunted at this hissing a little as Lemay applied a bandaged covered in a salve that would help prevent infection to his shoulder and carefully bound his shoulder and upper chest. 

"Now you need to keep this clean and dry" he instructed Richelieu as he began to pack up his equipment "You should also take it easy for the next few days and eat pleanty of red meat and dark green vegetables to make up for the blood you've lost", Richelieu made a face at this much like a child would when told to eat their greens!, he was a finiky eater picking at food and turning his nose up at most things, his diet generally consisted of bread, fruit, and cheese. 

To have to dine on heavy meats and vegetables was not something he was going to enjoy, and Jussac was very glad he would be able to foist the duty of forcing the meals down Richelieu's throat on to Jean!.

"Armand!", and speak of the Devil!, Jussac thought to himself with a small chuckle as Jean's voice echoed down the corridor before the Captain burst into Armands parlour looking wind swept and flushed from his frantic ride to the Palais Cardinal.

"Dear God Armand!, Cahusac said you were stabbed!, are you alright?, what the hell happened!", Jussac had to addmit he was impressed that Jean was able to say all that without taking a breath as he flew across the room to get to Armand and start clucking over him like a mother hen!.

"I'm fine beloved, it's a mere flesh wound is it not Doctor?" Armand said looking to Lemay 

"It's not a serious wound but he does need to rest and consume an iron rich diet" Lemay replied 

"I see" Treville stated nodding his head "We'll get you to bed then Love and make sure you have pleanty of rich beef dishes to eat, maybe some lamb and perhaps some venison to"

"I hate Venison" Richelieu grumbled "And I don't need bed rest I need to find Milady!"

"Milady, why would she do this?" Treville asked, he had know of Milady as Richelieu's agent, or one of them, but had never met her nore wished to, why she had suddenly betrayed Richelieu after five years of loyal service he could'nt imagine, and as he looked into Richelieu's troubled eyes he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"What is it?" he asked his voice trembling slightly as he spoke

"I am sorry beloved, I really am" Richelieu said with a deep sigh "I swear to you I had no idea who she was, not until today, had I known then I would never have had her in my service, nore let her so deep into my council", Treville frowned and glanced at Jussac for a second before looking back to Richelieu 

"I don't understand, who is she?", Richelieu wet his lips and sighed again before he answered Treville, very aware of the weight his information would and did carry

"The woman I have had serving me as Milady de Winter is in fact the Comtesse de la Fere!, Athos's murderous ex-wife".

 

 

Treville did'nt say anything for a moment, his mouth opened and closed without a sound as he tried to process this information, slowly he rose to his feet placing a hand over his mouth and staggered a few steps away, leaning against the back of a chaise to steady himself   
"I swear I did'nt know" Richelieu said "It was only when I saw her wrist that I realized who she is"

"How much does she know?" Trevilled asked his voice strained and body ridgid as he held in his emotions "How many are in danger from her?"

"I'm not sure" Richelieu addmitted hating himself all the more for this blind side and what it could mean for those he loved,

"We have dispatched a men to apprehend Milady" Jussac offered making Treville snort in disgust

"She's been five years in your service Armand!, don't you think she'll know what tactics you'll take and be able to evade capture?", the Captain turned round clenching his jaw a sure sign that he was struggling to reign in his Gascon temper, "Athos must be told of this, he and d'Artagnan will be most at risk from her, Aramis and Porthos too need to be warned"

"Oh God the Pups" Lemay whispered paling as he thought about his family coming under threat 

"We'll do everything we can to protect you and your pack Lemay" Richelieu assured the Doctor "And one way or another we will find Milady and she will pay for her crimes, all of them".

 

 

Athos took the news about Milady about as well as could be expected, as did the rest of the Inseparables.

The fact that d'Artagnan was very much likly to be in her firing line worried Athos the most, not only was d'Artagnan an Omega, something Milady hated, he had gotten in her way and ruined her plans, that was something she would never forgive and would be plotting revenge even as she fled for her life.

"You've no idea where she might have gone?" Aramis asked glancing at Porthos who was cracking his knuckles and growling under his breath, 

"No" Jussac replied "Her appartment was searched, as were her usual haunts, but she is no fool, she'd know better than to stay in Paris"

"She would'nt head into the court either" d'Artagnan said as he perched on an arm rest, a hand on Athos's shoulder offering him support and love, "She knows we have contacts there and would not last long"

"We have contacts searching for her" Jussac stated "She is going to have to go to ground if she wants to survive"

"She always survives" Athos grunted "And this won't stop her from getting her revenge, it'll barly slow her down" he let a disgusted snort out of his nose and rose from his seat going over to Richelieu's drinks cabinate and helping himself to a brandy, a large one at that, "In fact!" he said as he raised his drink "This will just make her more vindictive than before"

"Well getting drunk is not going to help matters is it?" Richelieu asked icily, it was one thing to be blaming himself, but he had far to much pride to take it off Athos or any of the Musketeers!

"What will exactly?, sending a couple more hired blades to commit more murders perhaps?, prayers at Notre Dam?" 

"Alright Athos thats enough!" Treville snapped "I know you're upset, we all are, but you need to keep a level head if we are to get through this", it was on the tip of Athos's tongue to argue with Treville but d'Artagnan forstalled that 

"He's right love" he said rising from his perch on the arm rest "We need to stick together not fight amongst ourselves", Athos immediately softened as d'Artagnan approached him and nodded his head 

"Alright" he whispered "What do we do next".

 

 

Milady had wasted no time in leaving Paris, she had not even bothered returning to her appartment knowing that Richelieu would dispatch a contingent to arrest her and that would be the first place they would look for her.

Instead she stole the first horse she found and killed the rider with a knife through the throat, mounted and rode away as fast as she could determined to put as much distance between herself and Paris as she could.

There was only one place she could go now, only one person she could turn to if she was to take her revenge.

La Rochelle and Rochefort.


	28. Chapter 28

La Rochelle

 

Milady had never been more grateful to enter a city in her life as she was by the time she reached La Rochelle.

He journey had been long and hard since she had not had the time to prepare for it, leaving her having to make do with just the clothes on her back and eating what game she could find and kill on her way there.

By the time she rode into the war torn city she felt as filthy dirty as she looked, her gown was torn and the skirts caked in mud, her hair was clinging limply to her head slick with grease that was making her scalp itch.  
Her face was darkened by days in the sun and dirt from the rode, her usually plucked eyebrows were thick and uneven with extra growth, her nails broken and fingers reddened from the hard labor she'd been undertaking.

Longing for a hot bath and a change of clothes she swiftly made her way to Rochefort command post and demanded to be taken to him by the first guard she came across.

 

Rochefort rose and eyebrow at Milady's diseveled state, not used to seeing her look anything but immaculate and knew that something serious must have happened for her to come here in such a mess.

"What has happened?" he asked setting down his papers and pouring both of them cups of wine, his nose wrinkling slightly as the distasteful smell of sweat and horse that clung to Milady 

"Richelieu discovered that I tried to kill an Omega who was bedding my ex-husband" Milady replied "An Omega that is training to be a Musketeer"

"And he took exception to your rightious outrage of your bed being sullied by the slut?"

"I had to stab him in the shoulder to get away!", Rochefort grunted and took a mouthful of wine

"Mores the pity you didn't put the blade into his heart!"

"I thought you'd rather he suffered more than that" Milady said sitting down on a spare stool in the room and moved her head from side to side to ease the tension in her neck   
"I have more news anyway" she added sipping her wine which after days of rain water was like pure nectare

"Oh?"

"Captain Treville has been rather sickly of late, frequently needed to absent himself in court to use the privy or requesting mornings off" Milady said a slow smile forming on her lips "He's also been seeing alot of Doctor Lemay"

"He could just be ailing with something, his age is not exactly small!" Rochefort sneered draining his cup and pouring another "On the other hand though....." he mused "Sickness in the mornings?"

"Also a couple of dizzy spells I hear" Milady added 

"He's Pupped!, he's a bloody Omega and he's Pupped!", Rochefort let out a bark of laughter at this "This perfect!, this will destroy him and the Musketeers once and for all!"

"Indeed, the regiment must be infested with the whores!, and those that are Alphas and Beta's are guilty of habouring them" Milady agreed smiling darkly "And still more"

"Oh?"

"I have on a handful of occaisions seen Treville entering and leaving the Palais Cardinal at odd hours, at the time I thought nothing of it considering his position at Court and the fact that he and Richelieu would have matters of state to discuss especially since Louis is naught but a fool, but now Treville is Pupped......".

The smile that Rochefort gave was nothing less than pure evil, in fact Satan himself would have balked at the sight of those lips stretched over Rochefort's teeth   
"Richelieu could be the Aphan"

"A perfect and just reason for our friend Sistini to arrest him and take him to Rome to be punished" Milady said "Just think of him in the Castel Saint Angelo, spending his time in the dungeons being tortured before he is burned in St Pauls Square"

"Leaving Louis without his precious Musketeers or Beloved First Minister" Rochefort all but purred "Excelent my dear" he raised his cup in salute of her "We must contact Vargas and Sistini at once, and make the plans for the end game", rising from his desk he went round to a lock box and opened it taking out a pouch of coins which he tossed to Milady, "Buy yourself some new gowns with that" he instructed and turned to the door "Lebarge!"

A very large and scarred man entered the room, he was Rochefort's lieutenant, he had been hand picked by Rochefort for his brutality and utter lack of humanity, some men were soldiers because they wanted to protect their country, Lebarge just loved blood shed and carnage making him the perfect right hand man of Rochefort  
"See that Milady de Winter is given chambers and a hot clean bath is brought to her, along with a good meal" Rochefort ordered "Then find a messenger, I need to send word to Spain".

 

Paris

Several weeks had past sinced Milady's attack on Richelieu and so far there had been no sight of her, Richelieu had all his agents looking out for her but she was proving a most difficult quarry to discover. 

Porthos had suggested that maybe she had finally fallen afoul of the wrong person and had ended her days in a shallow grave somewhere unknown.

While this would be a fortunate outcome for all concerned until they had definitive proof of her death the search would remain on going, Milady knew too much for her to be forgotten and she was far to dangerous an enemy to be allowed to escape indefinately.

Richelieu's shoulder was healing well at least, the wound had been publically explained away by the tale of a thief trying his luck in the Louvre only to be cut down by Richelieu's guards as he had tried to make his escape after stabbing Richelieu.

Louis had been in up roar over it, demanding that the Louvre guards be doubled and had spent hours at the Palais Cardinal fussing over Richelieu and doing nothing more than getting in everyones way and irritating Richelieu half to death!.

Which was why it was a great relief when the Cardinal was up and about again since it kept Louis from getting under everyones feet!.

 

Preperations were now well under way for Richelieu and Treville's Pup, Lemay was now sure there was the only one in his womb, using an ear trumpet to listen to the heartbeat that assured the nervous and excited parents to be that the heartbeat was strong and healthy and the growth which was just starting to show on Treville's middle was within the average at this stage of development.

"When will you start using a corset?" d'Artagnan asked curriously as he and Treville checked the munitions which ahd been delivered that day, 

"Hopefully not for another month or two" Treville replied running his finger around the waistband of his breeches that were pinching his thickening girth "I'm not looking forward to it" he commented in fact he was dreading having to lace himself in once his belly grew too much for his clothes to hide

"Nore am I when my time comes!" d'Artagnan said making Treville look up in surprise 

"You....?"

"Yeah!, Lemay confirmed it today!" d'Artagnan said a smile on his face "I've not told Athos yet, I'm not sure how he'll react"

"Care to lay a wager that he'll faint?" Treville chuckled 

"That or have a heart attack!" d'Artagnan laughed before sobering "Whats it like?, being pregnant?, the only experiances I have are from my Oman and he was ill all the time, and from what of seen of the sluts in the Court of Miracles they fair no better"

"Well they would not have been in good health before their pregnancy's began, and would not be receiving decent medical care or having a substantial diet" Treville replied "The is of course some discomfort, morning sickness is common though not all suffer it"

"Yeah I've been lucky on that I think" d'Artagnan said "I've been nauseous, and had a few bouts of sickness but not everyday, though I seem to have a constant taste of metal in my mouth", Treville nodded at this knowing these symptoms were common

"My breasts hurt too, in fact they're killing me!" 

"Wait till your milk comes in and your nipples start leaking!", Treville laughed at d'Artagnan's disgruntled expression and patting his back, "It's not all bad you know, once the first three months are past the sickness and the bloating will ease off, and your breasts will stop being so sore"

"Yes but then your middle starts swelling and your ankles get all puffy and theres stretch marks and back ache and now you're telling me I'll be leaking like a damn milk cow!",

Treville could not help but bursting into laughter at d'Artagnan's description of pregnancy "You'll be fine" he assured the younger Omega "Just wait till you start to feel the Pups move"

"Yours is kicking?", d'Artagnan looked down at Treville's middle with astonishment 

"Not yet, but you can feel movement inside, like butterflys flapping their wings" Treville said placing a hand over his belly "According to Lemay the kicking won't start till later, or at least not be strong enough for others to feel it until about the fifth or sixth month"

"Have you thought of any names yet?" d'Artagnan asked already wanting to name his Son should he have one Alexandre for his lost Oman 

"We've picked out some, a favourite for a boy is Louis Armand" Treville said "And for a girl we are thinking Ninon for the poor Comtesse"

"That'll be a lovely way of honoring her" d'Artagnan said, he had never met Ninon but had known of her and how brave she had been when she had faced the flames, if Armand and Jean had a daughter then perhaps her spirit would live on through the child or Pup.

 

Rue de Ferou

 

Athos did not faint as d'Artagnan told him their news, however he gaped at d'Artagnan looking like a fish out of water and gasping as it lay in the sun!, his mouth worked but no sound came out and his eyes bulged as he looked at d'Artagnan all over!.

"Are you happy about this?" d'Artagnan asked suddenly feeling uncertain, he was only eight weeks along so there was still time to end the pregnancy but he was hoping that he would not have to do so.

The uncertainty in d'Artagnan's voice snapped Athos out of his revorie and he marched across the room to sweep d'Artagnan up into his arms kissing him feircly!  
"Nothing could make me happier than this!" he declared setting d'Artagnan back on his feet but kept his hands on the Omega's small waist "You are well?, have you seen Lemay?"

"I have and I'm fine" d'Artagnan assured him almost laughing with relief that Athos was happy over this, "Though I'm not looking forward to what other symptoms being with Pups entails!" he added with a rueful smile

"Oh?" 

"Yeah I spoke with the Captain and he's told of some of the things I have to expect!, leaking nipples!", d'Artagnan wrinkled his nose at this making Athos laugh, "Oh yes it's easy for you to laugh!, you're not the one who's got to get huge and have pups resting on your bladder for months!"

"True!, but I can bring you the pot at a seconds notice and rub your back when it starts aching"

"Hmm and get me gerkins dipped in honey and croissants stuffed with salted cod!", now it was d'Artagnan's turn to laugh at Athos's look of disgust "Fear not love, I hav'nt any cravings at present, and with any luck I won't desire anything quite so revolting!"

"Well even if you do I shall fetch it for you and serve it to you on a silver platter!" Athos sword sinking to his knees to kiss d'Artagnan's stomach and pressed his face against the taut flesh "I promise I shall keep you all safe and happy, none of you will ever know unhappiness or misfortune again".


	29. Chapter 29

Under normal circumstances expectant couples would be making a nursery ready, getting in craddles, blankets, toys, having baby clothes made, interviewing wet nurses if they were going to use one, and generally making sure everything was ready for when the little one arrived.

These however were not normal circumstances, and Richelieu and Treville could not afford to raise suspicion by getting in things for a nursery when they were going to be concocting the story of the Pup being dumped outside the gates of the Palais Cardinal.

To have everything there ready and prepared would hardly make the story believable and there were likly to be enough questions raised as it was.

However with Lemay's little ones rapidly outgrowing their clothes he had set aside their old ones for Richelieu and Treville to use, and likly they would then also go to Athos and d'Artagnan some months later.

 

Now six nearly seven months along Treville was having to use the dreaded corset to flatten his growing middle.  
It had been decided that he would continue to do so for another month, then he would suffer his "Accident", and be hidden away in his rooms until after the birth. 

While he hated the uncomfortability of the corset, he was preffering it to the fact he would be locked away for weeks on end and so did not make too much a fuss about it.

He had also commisioned a new doublet which was much bulkier than his previous beige doublet, it was not at all flattering and made his body look broader all over thus helping to further diguise his thickening waist.

 

D'Artagnan was now starting to show his pregnancy, not enough to need to use a corset yet as it simply looked like he'd gained some weight, but soon he would have to take more drastic measures to conceal his condition.

He and Athos had settled on a story of him taking a bullet to the thigh during a fight with bandits and thus becoming bed bound for weeks while the limb healed, the Pups would be explained away by d'Artagnan's ficticious sister having passed away while delivering them and their Father rejecting them thus leaving the Pups with no one else to care for them but their "Uncle".

Since no one knew anything of d'Artagnan's back ground it was a story that would be believable enough to pull off, and since he was not a person of consequence no one was likly to take that much notice anyway.

It would have perhaps been better for d'Artagnan to have been able to get himself a commision before the Pups were born since he would then be receiving pay from his Majesty, but now that he was Pupped it was better that he remain out of the spot light so to speak and keep himself relatively unknown until he had recovered from the whelping.  
Treville being pregnant helped d'Artagnan tremendously, he was able to take time with the Captain and talk about the pregnancy, share his woes over feeling sick, having constant breast pain, and needing the privy every few minutes!.

They could also commiserate about having over protective mates who seemed to think that they needed to be wrapped up in cotten wool for the entire time they were expecting!.

Lemay could also adhere to that, having suffered it from both Aramis and Porthos while he'd been pregnant, at times actually begging Treville to send away on a mission just so he could have some peace!.

 

D'Artagnan could see the reasons for that through Lemay's perspective, but right now as he sat in Treville's office being told that he would be remaining in Paris while the others went off on a mission had him feeling more than a little resentful.

"It should only be a short reconesance mission to the border" Treville said casting an eye at d'Artagnan's sulky expression "Simply take a look around, see if rumours of Spanish incursion are true and then resport back"

"Should'nt take more than ten days or so" Porthos said getting an afirmative nod from Athos

"If it's so simple why can't I go with them?" d'Artagnan grumbled knowing he sounded like a petulant child but really did'nt care right at that moment

"Because we want to move with speed, and with you stopping to take a piss every five minutes we'd be taking twice as long to get there and back!" Aramis teased, then pretended to feel faint at the look d'Artagnan shot him, and if looks could kill he would definately be in his shroud!

"I would feel better if you remained safely back here in Paris" Athos soothed, or at least attempted to, but d'Artagnan was not in the mood to be swayed by gentility and continued to glare 

"It's liable to be pretty boring d'Art" Porthos offered "Recons usually are"

"Besides, who's going to be here to make sure the Captain is behaving himself and not trying to take training sessions and fencing lessons like he normally would!?" Aramis asked cheekily and got a glare from Treville to match the one he got from d'Artagnan 

"Think of it this way" Treville offered "We can be warm and dry here and commiserate together while these three have to huddle around a fire at night, and try to shelter from rain under trees!", d'Artagnan immediately brightened at this while the Inseparables groaned hoping that the weather would hold and stay dry while they were away, there was nothing worse than having to spend days in wet clothes that would'nt dry out and going about smelling like a damp dog!.

 

d'Artagnan was still disgruntled about being left behind, which coloured his mood as he sat on the chaise watching Athos pack away a change of shirt, under clothes and socks for his journey, and went through his equipment, checking he had everything that he might need.

"Promise you'll be careful" d'Artagnan asked resting his head on the back of the chaise and watching Athos from over the top of it 

"I promise" Athos replied without turning round and checking his water skin for holes 

D'Artagnan bit his bottom lip hating this feeling of uselessness that he was feeling right now, he knew it was stupid, that he was'nt useless, that he wasn't being dumped or anything like that, he was being left in Paris for his own safety and practicality.

They were going on a recon mission, they were going to be relying on stealth and speed, and right now d'Artagnan wasn't really capable of either.  
While he wasn't yet so heavy with the Pups that it was effecting his speed or balence, the bouts of nausea and sickness would slow things down, especially since the motion of horse riding was making him sick right now, and the need to pee all the time as Aramis had so kindly pointed out!.

He had never known that Omegas and Beta women suffered the bladder weakness this early in pregnancy, he had thought it came about later, with the weight of the infant pressing on the bladder, but now, according to Lemay as his uterus expanded and slowly made it's way up from his pelvis to sit in his belly it would add pressure on his bladder.

However, despite knowing all this he was still chaffing about having to stay home like some cliche house wife who was only good for making babies while the big strong Alphas went out to work.

There was also the fact that he wasn't feeling overly attractive right now, the nausea and fatigue were leaving him pale and drawn, the raging hormones were making his skin greasier than normal which had resulted in an out break of pimples on his forehead and chin, and the thickening of his waist which at present looked like extra weight rather than a pregnancy were all combining to make d'Artagnan feel rather insecure.

"You will be alright on your own here?" Athos asked setting his pack and coming to sit with d'Artagnan on the chaise and frowning at the expression on his mates face, "I won't be gone long you know" he added placing a hand on d'Artagnan's knee "Ten days, maybe less"

"I know, and I'll be fine" d'Artagnan said offering a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes 

"You can go and stay with Lemay you know?" Athos offered "He'll love to have you stay over again, and the Pups adore you...", d'Artagnan made a noise in his throat and shoved off the chaise folding his arms over his chest as he went to stare out the window 

"Whats wrong?" Athos asked confused by d'Artagnan's reaction

"You think I'm so useless that I can't look after myself for ten days?" d'Artagnan spat over his shoulder, he didn't really want to pick a fight with Athos, what he wanted to do was go and snuggle in Athos's arms and be reassured that he was still attractive, still useful, still more than just a breeder of offspring.

But his own pride was holding his tongue, aswell as the knowledge that these thoughts and feelings were so petty and silly made him feel too embaressed to give voice to them, so instead he chose to argue over something else.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Athos demanded rising to his feet to confront d'Artagnan  
"Whats wrong with you?, you know why you are staying here, it has nothing do with you being able to take care of yourself"

"Then why ask if I'll be alright on my own?" d'Artagnan gritted out hating the fact his stupid hormones were making feel like crying all the time!, "I was on my own for years and managed well enough!"

"Oh yeah, as a whore in the court of miracles!", a ringing slap resounded in the appartment as d'Artagnan turned and slapped Athos brutally hard

"How dare you?" he spat almost shaking with rage "Who are you to stand in judgment on me, when for the past five years you've been nothing but a drunken lout?"

"You are the one who's decided to pick a fight not me!" Athos tossed back his cheek stinging and reddened from d'Artagnan's hand "What d'you expect me to do?, just stand here and take abuse from you without answering back?"

"What would you know of abuse?" d'Artagnan snorted shoving past Athos and heading to their bed, tossing the curtain aside and throwing himself down on the bed, he heard Athos take a sharp in take of breath as if he were going to continue to speak, however he must have thought better of it since moments later he was walking out of the door and slamming it behind him leaving d'Artagnan laying on the bed with tears silently dripping off his nose.

 

Meung

 

Rochefort sat with Milady in the Inn at Meung drinking quietly and partaking of what was optimistically called stew but was really a gravey so thin it was see through with a couple of inedible vegetables and pieces of leathery meat thrown in!.

They were both thankful they would not be forced to stay in this dump any longer than nessasery, and were truely only waiting for The Inseparables to leave before they would enter Paris again and set their plan into action. 

It had been Rochefort who was certain that it would be The Inseparables who would be sent to see if the reports of Spainish incursions on the border were true, Aramis was half Spanish, spoke fluent Spanish, so who better to use if one wanted to find out about Spanish Spys?.

The Inseparables were also the finest of the Musketeers, and were always Treville's first choice to send on missions that required more than battle skills.

There was the chance they would have to cross the border and enter Spanish terratory, once that happened they would be on their own, if captured then they would be as good as dead since Louis would never ransom them back nore acknowledge that he had sent soldiers outside of his own lands, only the most hardy and skillful of soldiers would be able to survive in a foriegn state, and being able to speak the language like a native would also be a great help making The Inseparables the obvious choice for this mission.  
In the weeks leading up to their return from La Rochelle much had be set into motion, and conclusive evidence against Treville had been procurred, ensuring that Rochefort could bring him down once and for all.

"We are not going to make our move instantly?" Milady asked still rather sore about the fact that if the Inseparables were leaving she would not get to personally vent her anger against d'Artagnan and Athos, however the knowledge that she would be able to watch Richelieu suffer was soothing that sting, along with the certainty that d'Artagnan and Athos would be meeting a nasty end at the Spanish border.

"No" Rochefort replied sipping the watered down filth that apparently passed as wine in this God forsaken Inn and scowled at the pewter cup longing for a decent Burgandy or Bordeaux   
"We'll wait a few days, let the Inseparables get some distance from the city before we act" he said lifting his fork to poke at the stew again and giving up a blood began to seep from the meat showing how baddly cooked it was!

"I suppose we don't want to risk the Musketeers being able to call for help, or the Red Guards for that matter when their beloved Cardinal is defrocked!" Milady mused making a face at the wine "I'll be happy to get back to civilzation though!" she added "Even La Rochelle provided better fair than this!"

"Far better" Rochefort grunted shooting a glare at the barkeeper who was running a filthy rag over his bar counter in a useless attempt to clean it when all he was managing to do was move the spilled wine and ale around

"I'll strangle the fat foot with my bare hands before we leave" he hissed his cold eyes flashing with perverse delight over being able to commit murder 

"Enjoy yourself" Milady drawled looking away in disinterest, her mind was focused on what was in store for Richelieu and how much she was going to enjoy seeing him brought low.


	30. Chapter 30

"Whats got you in such a grump then?"  
The question voiced by Porthos pulled Athos out of his brooding state and made him frown at the larger Alpha

"You've had a face like thunder and the temperment of a bear with toothache since we left Paris!" Porthos said "Whats up? missin' yer Omega already?"

"Something like that" Athos grunted morosely, part of him hoped that they would leave it and let him brood to his hearts content, but he knew better, neither Aramis or Porthos were the type to let sleep dogs lie, and grumpy Musketeers sulk!, so he could not even be bothered to try and feign surprise when he was swiftly sandwiched between his two friends and had them both gazing intently at him.

"d'Artagnan and I had a fight" he said with a deep sigh "We didn't make up before I left, I don't know if we will make up!".

By the time he had returned to their appartment d'Artagnan had already been asleep in bed, his back facing towards Athos who had been loath to disturb him.

Instead he had spent the night on the chaise, snatching a few hours sleep and rising early, sneaking out before d'Artagnan had awoken to avoid another confrontation, part of him knew this was childish, that he should not be trying to avoid things since that only made things worse in the long run, that he should have stayed and spoken with d'Artagnan before he left, but at the time he had simply wanted to put space between himself and his tempermental mate, something he was regretting right now.

 

"You'll make up" Aramis assured him with a smile "You think we and Lemay havn't had rows over the years?, that we've never argued and fought?"

"'ad some crackin' good rows wit' 'em both before now" Porthos said with a grin "'Specially when Lemay was expectin'"

"Dear God his hormones!, one minute sobbing about the bread having burned in the oven, and the next screaming blue murder because we were two minutes late home for dinner!" Aramis shook his laughing "It'd go from him not deserving us, to the both of us being a pair of worthless bastards whom he despised!" 

"We certainly never repeated the mistake of agreeing with him that his backside was bigger!" Porthos chortled "Took a good week for that hand print to fade from your cheek Mis!"

"I do so love violence in an Omega!" Aramis purred beaming over the memory.

 

Athos frowned at what his friends were saying, could hormones be the cause of d'Artagnan picking a fight with him yesterday?, it would make sense and Athos felt rather like kicking himself for not realizing sooner 

"You think that might be whats wrong?" he asked getting nodds of confirmation from his friends

"His hormones are going haywire at the moment, his body is changing rapidly and is completely out of his control, he's proberly tired of feeling sick and sore, and isn't too happy with what he sees when he looks into the mirror" Aramis explained 

"He looks fine!" Athos defended at once 

"To you maybe, but to 'im?" Porthos asked 

"Think about it Athos" Aramis said "How would you feel if you were gaining weight, feeling sick, had pimples, greasy hair, and sore breasts?, pretty shitty I'd think, I know I would, so how d'you think d'Art is feeling?", Athos mulled the thought over in his mind, admitting to himself that it made sense, but if d'Artagnan was feeling like that then why didn't he just tell him?, well that answer was so obvious that Athos did not need even ask it out loud

Pride

"What should I do?" he asked looking to his romantic friend for advice, he was not disapointed as Aramis beamed 

"When we get back make things up with him, don't try to make dramatic gestures, that isn't your style and would just come across as a hustle, just tell him what you feel, speak from the heart, thats all it'll take I promse"

"He's right Thos" Porthos agreed patting Athos's back, you an d'Art'll be right as rain when we return, you'll see"

"Well then" Athos said with a smile "Perhaps we should get a move on, the sooner we get there, the sooner I can get back and make things good with d'Art again.

 

Paris

 

D'Artagnan was as depressed as Athos, was kicking himself over starting the fight, over not trying to make amends.

He hadn't slept, had heard Athos return to their apartment but had pretended to be asleep, continuing to do so as Athos had gone to their chaise, and then silently departed in the morning.

He hated the fact he had done so, wished he had not, wished he had spoken out to Athos, had swallowed his damnable pride and made up with him. 

He was afraid that despite the relative simplicity of the mission Athos might not return from it and the last words they had ever spoken to each other in this life would be those uttered in anger.

Lemay took one look at his morose expression and promptly pushed him down onto the chaise and got them both a cup of hot chocolate each to drink while the Pups played happily at their feet.

"Whats wrong then?, did you and Athos have a row?" he asked intuitively hitting the nail right on the head

"How did you guess?" d'Artagnan asked back slumping down on the chaise and gazing moodily into his steaming cup 

"Because I remember what it is to be pregnant, to have hormones flooding my body and changing beyond my control, making my moods shift at the drop of a hat, leaving me feeling as if I were going mad at times!", Lemay leaned forward and squeezed d'Artagnan's arm "You are not the first Omega to be struggling with the ravages of pregnancy nore will you be the last".

D'Artagnan sighed and laid his head on the back of the Chaise looking at Lemay forlornly   
"I just feel so.........horrible at the moment" he admitted "I've got pimples worse than I ever had when I was an adolescent!, I'm constantly tired, I can't ride my horse because the motion is making me sick, my breasts are still hurting so much I feel like I want to rip them off!, and my belly just looks fat not pregnant!, if this is what I've got to endure for another six months then I don't think I can face it!"

"Oh pet!, it's not that bad" Lemay soothed "Once you pass into the second trimester things will improve, you'll not feel so tired and the sickness should ease off, your breasts won't be so sore, and your belly will pop and a proper bump will form"

"And the acne?", Lemay shrugged looking d'Artagnan's face over  
"It's not that bad, and it may well ease off as the pregnancy progresses", d'Artagnan gave and non comital grunt and scowled down at his middle

"I don't see how this getting bigger will make me feel better!, or more attractive!" 

"Wait till Athos sees you round with his Pups!" Lemay laughed wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Alphas like the sight of their Mates breeding, like seeing the proof of their own virility and rutting!", d'Artagnan snorted with laughter Lemay joining him with chuckles of his own

"It's true!, it's all part of the Alpha swagger!, they like marking their teratory, bond bites, pregnancy!, it makes them feel powerful and potent!"

"So like with everything else they're doing their thinking with their knots!" d'Artagnan dead panned getting a nod from Lemay, the two of them held their composure for a moment before dissolving into laughter about the predictability of Alphas!.

 

Five days later

 

Treville was enjoying an afternoons training session when everything went to hell in a hand basket.

With his rapier drawn he was walking about the fencing Musketeers, calling out pointers as he went when a full squadron of Bastille Guards rode into the garrison with their weapons drawn and Rochefort at their head.

"Jean Armand du Peyrer de Troisville" the Comte de Rochefort called out with a smug smirk on his face making Treville's blood run cold as did the faded sheet of paper in his hand held aloft "Your birth cirtificate and proof that you are an Omega" Rochefort declared "An Omega who has defied natural order, had lied and ussurped his way into his position in life, for such crimes I place you under arrest in the name of King Louis XIII of France".

Treville should not have been surprised as the Musketeers immediately rushed to his defence, circling him and prepared to fight to the death to keep him from being taken from them.

He felt some what light headed as he watched the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas forming a barrier between himself and Rochefort, the Bastille guards poised and ready to retaliate the moment blood was drawn 

"Come now Jean Armand" Rochefort called out drawling Treville's name mockingly "Surely you do not wish to bring further disgrace to the Kings regiment by having this turn into a brawl do you?" he asked "Certainly things will not go better for them once this news reaches his Majestys ears!, and a full search of the Musketeers persons will soon follow to ensure that you are the only one masquerading as something you are not!"

For the second time Treville's blood ran cold, the threat hanging in the air between he and Rochefort was totaly obvious, if he were to put up a fight here then Rochefort would have each and every Musketeer captured and subjected to the torture chamber in the Bastille whether they were Omegas or not.

If he were to submit to Rochefort, to go quietly then his Men had a chance to escape, they would have time to gather their loved ones and run, they may not get far, and certainly they would spend the rest of their lives running even if they did get away, but al least they would have that chance.

With his mind made up Treville straightened his uniform and tilted his chin up refusing to look ashamed as he stepped forward   
"Stand down" he commanded his men getting looks of shock from them all "I order you to stand down and make no attack upon the Comte or his men"

"Captain!" Cornet growled 

"Think!" Treville hissed at the man begging him to understand by his expression "Look to yourselves" he whispered eyeing the other Musketeers and was relieved to see realization dawning on Cornet's face, "I will leave command in your hands" he said loudly enough for everyone to hear "And I know you will do what is nessasery".

 

Treville's stomach lurched as he walked over to Rochefort despising the smirk on the vile mans face even more than he did Rochefort's lieutenant coming over with rope to bind his hands behind his back and take him to a horse onto which he was bound for the short ride to the Bastille.

"They won't get very far you know Jean" Rochefort said choosing to ride beside Treville and use his Christian name as if he had a right to do so "All those Omegas and sympathizers you protected will burn along with you, that Court of Miracles slut, that Doctor who had hidden the truth for so long!, all of you will burn!"

"As one day will you!" Treville said turning and spitting into Rochefort's eye! "Do what you will to me Rochefort!" he jeered knowing he would be tortured for information on The Rebellion "I will never tell you a thing, and when I die I shall go the grave cursing your name and safe in the knowledge that my death will protect others!".


	31. Chapter 31

Louvre

 

The Louvre Guards were startled and at a loss as what to do as Papal guards lead by The Jesuit Priest Sistini marched onto the grounds a Papal Bull held aloft to show they had His Holiness The Popes authority to set foot here on Papal business.

Fear struck the hearts of all those who saw them, seeing an Inquisition marching through French halls seeking to arrest, torture, and eventually kill some poor soul within The Louvre.

Many ran, taking to their heels to escape the eye of the Vatican for fear that they too may become guilty by asociation; others slipped into the shadows to watch what was going to happen desiring knowledge and intrigue so that they might either use it for their advantage later or for sheer entertainment.

 

Sistini had only one quarry in mind and marched towards it with a smile on his face having waited years for this oportunity.  
So insensed was he that rather than allowing The Usher of the Throne Room to anounce him and open the doors he shoved them open himself breaking the seal on the Papal bull and letting the scroll unfurl which he held aloft in his hand.

"Cardinal Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, by the orders of his Holiness Pope Urban Vicar of Rome, Heir of Saint Peter, Gods representative on Earth, I arrest you for the crimes of Heresey and Treason"

Richelieu had been speaking with Louis quietly, was standing beside The King addressing him in a friendly manor when the Papal envoy entered the Louvre and Sistini made his declaration, coming to a stop before the Throne and giving Louis and Anne a small bow before holding out the Papal Bull to Richelieu.

"Armand?" Louis whispered the colour draining from his face and fear widdening his eyes, he half rose from his throne reaching out to Richelieu like a frightened child might do to a beloved Father

"Have you nothing to say Your Eminence?" Sistini goaded dragging out the words Your Eminence sarcastically 

"What is there to say?" Richelieu asked looking up from reading the Papal Bull he raised his hands to call off Jussac and other Red Guards who were poised to draw their swords and fight for him, "I shall offer no defence to the charges that I am accused of save this; I have found more strength, honor, and loyalty in the Omegas I have gladly sheltered and aided than I have ever found in the hearts of those who degrade, abuse, and enslave them!; it was not our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ who declared our Omega Kin to be evil, or weak, or deserving less than equal respect and love from us, it was but flawed, cruel, and avericious men who did such a thing"

Collective gasps ran about the court which till now had been silent, Queen Anne was grasping her rosary with tears shining in her eyes, Louis was openly weeping looking back and forth between Richelieu and Sistini in open horror

Sistini smiled coldly and beckoned a guard forward who carried heavy shackles in his hands destined for Richelieu's wrists and outside the Louvre a cage awaited in which Richelieu would be carried in to Rome, like an animal destined for a menagery.

"Your Eminence shall be taken forth with to the Castel Saint Angelo where you shall under go questioning as to your knowledge of The Omega Rebellion, then at such time as is pleasing to The Holy Father you shall be taken before the steps of Saint Peters and burned before the whole of Rome".

 

To his credit Richelieu did not even flinch at this instead he dropped the Papal Bull upon the floor and held out his wrists for the shackles to be placed upon meeting Sistini's eye without a shred of fear.

"You can not do this!" Louis burst out rising from his throne his hands balled into fists and his body shaking with rage even as his voice broke with his tears, "I forbid this!" he shouted at Sistini "You sir are on My Soil and are subject to My Laws and I forbid you to take my Cardinal and First Minister from my side!"

"Your Majesty is much distressed and has perhaps forgotten that an edict from a Pope transends all laws set forth by an earthly Prince" Sistini said in an oily patronising voice 

"Damn the Pope!" Louis screamed his wet cheeks reddening and spittle flying from his lips!, "That Spain serving ape can rot in hell for all I care!, I will not have Armand taken from me!, Musketeers!, Musketeers here to me now!"

The Musketeers within the Louvre reacted at once drawing their swords to defend their King without question, Anne rose from her throne to stand by Louis side her shaking hands reaching for his arm either to support him or restrain him from violence

"Majesty come now!" Sistini laughed "You would not risk being ex-comunicated would you?" 

"I care not a rats arse about the Pope!" 

"Louis!", Richelieu's sharp command broke through Louis's anger gaining his attention completely, "Sire I beg of you do not risk the security of France or that of your Throne for me!"

"But Armand......" Louis whimpered "I can't.......you are.....I need you!, My Musketeers will have these brigands dragged to the Chaterlet and held there till Urban recants his Bull!"

"I rather think not your Majesty", Sistini's words had both Richelieu and Louis turning to look at him to which he smiled broadly at them, "As we speak the Captain of your Musketeers is being arrested by Monseigneur le Comte de Rochefort who has discovered that said Captain is non other than Jean Armand du Peyrer de Troisville an Omega in hiding and daring to portray himself as a Man! and a Soldier!", Sistini laughed as the horror which showing on Richelieus face at this news, "A full investigation into the whole regiment of Musketeers will soon be underway to route out any other rebellious whores in hiding and those who would conspire and protect them!"

Louis staggered backwards looking like he would faint at the news of Treville's downfall of his personal regiments suspicion and soon to be arrest by the Jesuits which could not be far away from marching on French soil  
"Sire!", Anne grabbed hold of Louis to support him gazing in open hatred at Sistini who smirked at Richelieu seeing the defeat and fear finally in his eyes, not for himself but for his mate, as the guards took hold of Richelieu to take him from the Louvre to journey to his doom she spoke out her anger clear in her face and turning her voice harsh and cold

"You shall suffer for this Sistini!, I swear it before God you shall pay dearly for your actions here today and shall be damned to burn for all eternity in hell!"

"Her Majesty should take care making such threats" Sistini cautioned mockingly "She may need all the friends she can get, especially in Rome!", despite the open threat Anne valiantly held her ground glaring at Sistini as he turned and lead the way from the Louvre Richelieu being escorted behind him in chains

"What are we to do?" Louis whispered slumping to the floor before his throne "Anne! dear God what are we to do?".

 

As Richelieu was trussed up in further chains than wrapped about his shoulders, arms, and waist and shoved into the cage, Jussac, Bernajoux, Boisrenard, and Cahusac watched in growing anger.

"What are we to do?" Boisrenard hissed into Jussacs ear "Armand chained and being dragged to Rome, Jean in the Bastille under going God knows what in torture?, what the hell do we do?"

"We split out labour" Jussac replied turning and walking swiftly towards the stables "Cahusac ride to the Musketeer Garrison seek someone out and find out what is going on and what they intend to do about Jean, he is their beloved Captain I doubt that they will allow him to rot in the Bastille without attempting to save him"

"There are many Omegas in those ranks, and others wed to Omegas who will wish to protect themselves and their families" Bernajoux argued "And you can garentee that Jean will have ordered them not to act on his behalf!"

"Never the less some will wish to make an attempt to save Jean and we shall pass on the message to our fellow guards that they are to be helped if possible and certainly left unmolested!" Jussac replied 

"And Armand?" Bernajoux pressed "What of him?, surely we are not to abandon him to his God forsaken fate in Rome"

"Of course not!, we shall see to that ourselves" Jussac replied waving away stable hands as they reached their horses and waiting until they were out of earshot to continue "There is but one route to Italy and with such a precious cargo they will not wish a lengthy journey so they shall take that route, we shall ride out after them, we will be faster than they since we have no heavy cage to drag in our wake and we can easily over come a couple of Vatican boot boys and an old fool in clergy skirts!"

"You do realize that it will likely mean war" Cahusac said as he mounted his horse to ride to the Musketeers garrison "To attack a Vatican envoy will ensure Papal wrath upon France"

"Yes, but Rochefort is not mearly acting to expose a few Omegas and the rebellion" Jussac replied mounting his own stalion "He has other plans and schemes in motion, he has now ensure that The Kings best advisors are taken from him that his Majesties regiment is in taters and his goverment unstable!", the faces of the other three guards registered their horrified understanding of Jussacs inplications 

"Spain?" Bernajoux asked 

"Most likly" Jussac grunted leading the way out of the garrison "And so France will have need of Jean to lead it's army, and Armand to secure it's goverment, The King would rather have earthly support from stalwart friends who will spill their own blood to ensure his safety than Spiritual promises from Rome of the repose of his immortal soul"

"Well then" Cahusac declared "To War we ride".

 

d'Artagnan pressed himself against the wall of the ally when he saw Treville being escorted out by Rochefort and his men, Treville trussed up and clearly destined for The Bastille by the look of pleasure of Rochefort's face.

With wide eyes and a sickening feeling burning in his belly d'Artagnan ran to the Garrison which unsurprisingly he found in uproar as the devestated Musketeers tried to make plans for escape and to protect their families.

"What in the hell is going on?" he shouted 

"Rochefort arrested Treville, he knows he's an Omega has his Goddamn birth cirtificate" Musketeer Morel snarled kicking savagely at a clump of dirt clearly wishing it was Rochefort's face 

"And you are doing nothing!, you let that swine ride out of here with the Captain and did nothing!" d'Artagnan cried 

"Treville ordered us not to, he ordered us to look to our families, and those like you!" Morel yelled back, if he was hoping to frighten d'Artagnan he was disapointed as he gave not a single flinch 

"Its worse than you know" Cahusac said as he rode in panting and smelling of the horses sweat having pushed the beast so hard, "A Papal Pig has just had Richelieu arrested for Heresey before the King and Court!" 

"What?", d'Artagnan and paled and clasped a hand over his belly, if Richelieu too was lost in this evil game then their enemies were truly closed in about them and was striking to the very heart of The Rebellion itself,

"I and several others will be riding to save him as they try to take him to Rome" Cahusac continued

"Richelieu?" Morel spat "Why should we care?"

"Because he's Treville's mate and the Captain is pregnant with his Pup you fucking fool!" d'Artagnan snarled turning and grabbing the Alpha by his throat and shoving him up against one of the stable support beams, "Get any willing Alpha, Beta, and Omega to meet me outside The Wren tonight, let them secure their families first and then prepare themselves for a siege"

"What siege?" another Musketeer asked, a hiding Omega by the name of Olivere

"The Bastille, we are going to rescue the Captain, and if possible kill Rochefort" d'Artagnan replied pushing away from Morel to walk out of the garrison 

"How?" Morel shouted after him 

"Leave it to me" d'Artagnan shouted back "And meet me if you have any loyalty in your heart!"

"Where are you going?" Cahusac cried 

"To secure my own family" d'Artagnan replied then dropped his voice to a whisper "And pray the rest of it will soon return"


	32. Chapter 32

French/Spanish Border

 

The Inseparables were old hands when it came to recon missions, they knew how to move without being heard or seen, knew to leave their horses and go on foot so as to keep from being discovered.

They dirtied their faces in earth, used the sap of trees to attach leaves and branches to their uniforms to conceal themselves in the undergrowth, removed the spurs from their boots so no sounds came from their footsteps as they crept along as quiet and as stealthy as cats.

It was only through these skills that they were able to avoid the trap that had obviously been laid in wait for them.

There was not just signs of Spanish incursions into France, there was a squadron of Spanish Soldiers already there and waiting for them lead by none other than the Spanish Spy Master himself Vargas.

Staying close to the ground the three Musketeers silently made their way towards their would be capturers coming across the trip wires, burried gun powder, bear traps, and other devices which were meant to be used to befall them.

"Nice that they brought us a few toys to play with isn't it?" Aramis quipped grinning at Athos and Porthos 

"Very thoughtful of them" Athos drawled checking their wear abouts "That tree" he said nodding to a tree that was half covered in dense over growth that Aramis could climb into without being seen and then conceal himself in the branches to act as sniper.

"You two?" he asked as he prepared to go to the tree and take up his position 

"I'll act as bait" Athos replied "I'll draw the idiots in get as many into range for you, and lead several into the "Gifts" they had intended for us"

"And me?" Porthos grunted 

"Lay low and wait" Athos ordered "When Vargas is alone and unprotected then you act", he looked to Porthos meeting his eyes as the larger man gave a feral grin, "We need him alive, we need to know what the game is"

"He'll be alive" Porthos grunted "I can't garentee his health though!".

 

Surreptitiously Athos made his way closer to the Spanish making sure that his discovery would not seem too suspicious so the Spanish would not be forewarned he carefully broke a few branches under his feet which resounded loudly in the silent hillside alerting the Spanish at once.

He watched as Vargas silently directed a couple of the younger men to investigate and very carefully lifted his hat above his head allowing it to be spotted.

As the cry rang out he grinned and began to move swiftly away as the soldiers ran after him, Aramis watched from his perch as the six soldiers ran after Athos, waiting until he got a clear line of sight before he fired his harquebus his shot being as a true as ever!.

While Athos kept on running he quickly reloaded pausing along the way as he heard a blood curdling scream and he winced as he saw one of the soldiers had stepped into a bear trap!, the poor bastard lay on the ground clutching at his trapped leg where the metal teeth were stuck deeply into his flesh and bone with blood oozing down onto the ground, as one of his fellow soldiers reached him Aramis expected the man to be aided however all the man did was thrust his sword through his brother in arms heart!.

"So much for friendship" Aramis muttered raising his harquebus to his eye again and taking aim, with Athos and Porthos far enough away he fired at one of the burried barrels of gun powder resulting in an explosion large enough to take out two more soldiers, a fourth tripped over one of the wires in his panic, loosing his sword and reached for his pistol which Aramis blasted out of his hand before he had a chance to use it, the last two soldiers Athos faced head on defeating them easily as the one who had fallen tried to make a run for it back towards Spanish land only to be shot down by Vargas himself as the Spy Master turned to leave, he did not get too far though, for while all this had been going on Porthos had slithered through the undergrowth and poised himself right above the Man waiting for just the right moment to strike.

Moving like a coiled spring and leaping into action Porthos threw himself down onto Vargas forcing him to the ground. 

Vargas roared in indignant anger ramming his elbows back into Porthos's solid abdomen making him groan as he was winded allowing Vargas to flip them over and deal a good solid punch to Porthos that would have knocked unconscious a lesser man, Porthos however simply flinched and dealt back an even harder blow forcing Vargas backwards and giving him another mean right hook before he grabbed the Spaniard by the shoulders and rammed his knees into his chest cracking several of Vargas's ribs and leaving him coughing and groaning in pain!.

"I think that'll do love" Aramis said coming down the hillside with Athos on his heels "One more blow and he's had it"

"Ah an I thought he was meant to be tough!" Porthos snorted grabbing hold of Vargas's collar and pulling the mans bloody face up to his own "Not such a Master now are you, Vargas!" 

The Spaniard smirked at Porthos and spat bloody spittle onto the ground "You do not scare me Musketeer, and even if you kill me you have already lost!"

"Lost what?" Aramis asked folding his arms and leaning his weight back on his right leg 

"Your Kingdom!" Vargas laughed, he looked at the three Men his amusement growing by the second despite the very real danger he was in, "Well while this has not gone quite as I hoped, it still matters not, because by the time the three of you get back to Paris it'll already be to late"

"What d'you mean?, what are you talking about?" Athos demanded getting nothing but another laugh from Vargas, snarling in anger Porthos grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it behind his back forcing him back onto his knees 

"Start talking unless you want your arm ripping off!" 

"You are a poor interrogator, mere pain is nothing!" Vargas ground out, however he could not keep from crying out a one of the bones in his arm snapped 

"Thats just for starters" Porthos growled digging his knee into Vargas's back 

"If we have already lost as you say why don't you tell us anyway?" Aramis asked "Surly you'd like a chance to boast?"

"I am not such a fool as to speak out in haste" Vargas replied spitting at Aramis and getting a split lip for his trouble by the marksman 

"Wait", Athos held up a hand as his sharp mind locked onto something "Vargas clearly expected us, this was a trap not just Spanish aggression on the border, the only way Vargas would know that Musketeers were coming here was if he had inside help"

"A spy" Aramis agreed "But who...................." he trailed off as he reached the same conclusion as Athos had and one glance at Porthos showed he too had the same thought

"Rochefort" Athos said "He spent years in Spain, in a Spanish Prison no less and I'm willing to bet it was you Vargas who conducted his interrogations", Vargas smirked and laugh showing his bloody coated teeth

"With far greater skill than you have shown here"

"Athos if this is some scheme of Rochefort's then we need to get back to Paris" Porthos said 

"Indeed" the Lieutenant agreed "And he is coming with us!".

 

Paris

 

d'Artagnan burst into Lemay's apartment startling the doctor into dropping the spoon he was using to feed Cortland mashed potatoes, though more of it seemed to be smeared over the boys face than actually in his belly!  
"Wheres the fire?" Lemay cried picking the spoon up as d'Artagnan ran to the windows to check that he hadn't been followed 

"Pack a bag!" he said turning round "Get food, milk, water, anything else you need right now"

"What?, whats going on?" Lemay asked shaking his head 

"Rochefort!, he's arrested Treville, Richelieu's been arrested by some Priest!, they know everything!, we have got to go!".

 

The colour drained from Lemay's face at d'Artagnan's words, "No" he whispered looking to his family who were innocently playing and sleeping completely unware of what was going on  
"What are we going to do?" he asked feeling a sense of helplessness he had not felt in many years

"I'm going to take you and the little ones to the Court of Miracles where you'll be safe" d'Artagnan said grabbing a woolen throw from one of the chairs and folding it up to be put in a bag 

"Safe in the Court of Miracles?" Lemay scoffed "Surrounded by whore, thieves, and murderers!"

"I have friends there who can help" d'Artagnan said going through to the bedroom to get a bag and threw open trunks to grab a change of clothes for Lemay, "Or at least people I know who'll help especially since your're Porthos's mate"

"Flea and Charon?" Lemay asked going to the nursery to get clothing for the children and Pups biting his lips as he saw how much his hands were shaking, taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself making a silent vow to do whatever it took to protect his family and make sure they would never know the horrors he had suffered before he'd been saved by Aramis and Porthos

"They'll help you" d'Artagnan said joining Lemay and helping him put the clothing into the sack, "Get supplies, and the slings to carry the twins, I'll carry Cortland but the Ned and Izzy will have to walk" 

"What about Athos, Aramis and Porthos?" Lemay asked as they went through to the kitchen grabbing cheese, meat, bread, milk, and water 

"We can't help them now" d'Artagnan said "We have to get you safe before thinking about anything else"

"But...."

"Lemay!", d'Artagnan's exclamation made the Doctor freeze and d'Artagnan took a breath to calm down before continuing "I know you're scared and I am too, but we have to be strong we have to get the little ones to safety, that is what Aramis, Porthos and Athos would want"

Lemay nodded pressing his lips into a thin line of determination and went back to the sitting room to get the little ones ready.

 

With the twins tied in slings to his chest and Izzy holding his hand Lemay walked behind d'Artagnan who carried a grizzling Cortland and held Ned's hand as they walked through the back streets and allyways to make their way to the court of miracles.

"What about Treville and Richelieu?" Lemay asked 

"The Red Guards are going to save Richelieu, I'll get Treville" d'Artagnan replied checking the street was clear before leading the family across and rubbing Cortlands back as the Pup whimpered and grumbled 

"What?, break into The Bastille alone?" Lemay cried 

"Not alone" d'Artagnan said his face stony "And one way or another I will get him out of there".

 

Bastille

 

Treville glared as Rochefort came into his cell where he had been left so far unmolested but by the large blood splattered men behind the Comte, Treville doubted he would remain so for much longer.

"Enjoy yourself Jean?" Richelieu asked sauntering over and looking Treville up and down "I have gone to considerable trouble to bring you here"

"Well you'll forgive me if I don't thank you for it!" Treville sneered refusing to be intimidated or to let his fear show, Rochefort smirked at him and nodded to the two men 

"Strip him!",

As they approached him Treville reacted like a threatened animal and lashed out fighting as hard as he could even though it was useless and he was beaten down, his clothing torn from him and his pregnancy revealed with his nakedness

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Rochefort drawled walking up to Treville who was on his knees "Has the Musketeer Captain been indulging in too may cakes?, or is a little bastard Pup growing in his belly?"

"Go fuck yourself Rochefort" Treville spat, Rochefort chuckled once then pulled back his fist and cold clocked Treville sending him tumbling into the wall with his nose breaking before he hit the floor spitting blood from his mouth

"I'll break you "Captain" Rochefort sneered "I'll have you begging for death before I am done with you!"

"Don't count on it" Treville muttered as his left hand wrapped about a rusted nail that must have come from some fixing or other and fallen free, concealing it in his hand he pulled himself to his feet using the wall to support himself and turned to Rochefort with his bloody face held high with pride   
"You might think you have won but let me tell you Rochefort this triumph of yours is but a passing moment and even if you kill me your downfall will still come and I will be waiting for you at the gates of hell to see you burn for all eternity!", Treville leaped forward and thrust the nail into Rochefort's left eye!.

The Comte howled in agony clutching at his bleeding face as if trying to protect his ruined eye, the two thugs grabbed and restrained Treville who grinned feraly at Rochefort's bloody face knowing he had dealt him a blow that the Comte would never forget

"You'll pay for that!" Rochefort snarled straightening up and keeping a hand over his eye as blood streamed through his fingers and down his cheek, "Rack him!" he snarled at his thugs "Rake him until he passes out, bring him round and do it again!".


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is getting a bit hectic so my fics may be coming a bit slower now, but I will still be writing I promise

Court of Miracles

Lemay kept his head down and pulled the little ones close to him as they walked through the dingy filthy streets of the Court of Miracles.

He made a conscious effort to ignore the insults and suggestions that were hurled his way by the degenerates dwelling there many of whom would not think twice about slitting his throat for a few meagre coins, this was that last place in the world he had ever wanted to be but with Rochefort hot on their scent he had little choice if he wanted to protect himself and his family.

 

d'Artagnan too ignored the Court of Miracles citizens many of whom recognized him as a whore who had lived here and made offers to him while other whores spat at him and warned him to keep away from their patch.

"Where are we going?" Lemay whispered wanting to get the little ones away from this as soon as possible 

"To the Palace" d'Artagnan replied turning and giving Lemay a half smile at his snort at the term, "The King of the Court lives there with his Queen, it was at one time a Chateau and beautiful one at that if the remaining archetexture and frescoes are anything to go by"

"And now?"

"Now it's as worn and in as much a state of disrepair as the rest of this dump!", d'Artagnan shook his head kicking a couple of rats out of the way and gave a warning glare at a couple of children he knew to be pick pockets, "The Court of Miracles, where the only real Miracle is if you manage to stay alive!"

"And that it opens the eyes of blind men and gives cripples the use of their limbs!" Lemay quipped making d'Artagnan chuckle a little at the mention of the con men and women in the slums who made their living pretending to be blind and cripples to beg for coins from suckers who passed by them in the street!.

 

As they entered what had at one time been an arched porch to the Chateau where Flea and Charon dwelt they were met with two masked and blade weilding thugs who liked to think of themselves as guards for the "Royal" couple when really there were nothing more than a couple of cut throats 

"We're here to see the King and Queen" d'Artagnan stated tilting his chin in defiance to the pair 

"The King and Queen are busy whore!, why don't you piss off back to the streets and get a good fuckin'?" one of them sneered and spat on the floor at d'Artagnan's feet   
Cortland shifted restlessly in his arms and whimpered his small fist tugging on d'Artagnan's doublet a sure sign that he would soon start bawling 

"Oman! don' like 'ere Oman go 'ome!" Izzy pleaded sniffling against Lemay's thigh 

"Yer can shut the brats up an' all!" the second guard snarled "We don' need no more squarkin' bastards round 'ere, got enough already!"

"How dare you!" Lemay cried, it was one thing to insult him but quite another to insult his family and threaten his offspring and he was not standing for it!, "I'll have you know that I am bonded to both Aramis and Porthos!, my offspring are legitimate which I expect is a damn sight more than can be said for the pair of you!"

"Why you little!" 

"Wait Searle!" the first guard cried stopping the second from raising his hand to Lemay "Porthos?, you're his mate Lemay?" 

"He is" d'Artagnan said "This is his pack and they are in need of protection"

"Rob?" Searle asked, he was the younger of the two and did know the history that Flea and Charon had with Porthos 

"Porthos is Prince of the Court, he's pack mate to Flea and Charon, if we refuse aid to his Pack then they'll skin us both alive!" Rob replied removing his mark and revealing a handsome if scarred face from knife fighting "Come" he said beckoning to the family "I'll take you to them".

 

Bastille

 

Pain, hours of endless agonising pain. Treville had known torture before this had suffered under Marie de Medici reign and spent time in prison facing daily whippings and beatings, he'd had all his fingers broken by her bully boys once.

But even so Marie had not used the cruel devices of Rocheforts Bastille so which Treville was now being subjected to.

Laying on his back with his arms and legs akimbo one knee dislocated and one shoulder not far off the same; and with his wrists and ankles torn bloody by the cruel straps that bound him Treville was being racked.

At first the turning of the wheel had been managable, his muscles had been stretched but he'd been able to cope with the pain.  
Then it had grown worse as the stretching had become tearing as the sinews of his body had buckled under the strain of being so unnaturally yanked about like this.

He knew that eventually all his limbs would be ripped from their sockets with even his wrists and ankles dislocated, he also knew that shortly after that his bones would break if the stretching continued on, his shin bones, his thighs, his arms, eventually even his spine would be displaced crippling him for life.

Whether or not Rochefort would go that far or if he would curtail this torture in favor of something else Treville did not know, though he rather hoped perverse as it was that Rochefort would keep on with The Rack.   
As torture devices went The Rack was the lesser of many horros, brutal and painful but still nothing compared with The Scavengers Daughter, The Spanish Donkey, The crocodile sheers, or God forbid the Judas Cradle.

Above all of them Treville feared the Judas Cradle, it was nothing more than a long shaft of wood with a sharp conacle point, innocuous it seemed unless one knew what it was used for then it would make even the most stalewart of Men quiver in horror.

A person (Usually male) would be sat upon the shaft with the sharp point thrust into their rectum tearing their insides brutally. They could be left there for days with their blood running down the wood and the shaft sinking deeper and deeper inside them, eventually blood loss would kill them and if not that then infection.

This device and it's counter part The Pear of Anguish were often used on rebellious Omegas and Treville shuddered at the thought of being subjected to such horrific torture.

Inside his belly he felt his Pup stir and shift restlessly; while the kicking and squirming made him more uncomfortable as it put pressure on his full bladder that he was desperately trying to hold to avoid shaming himself by pissing everywhere he was still releaved by the active movments of the Pup for it showed that he or she was healthy in his womb.

When Rochefort he discovered his pregnancy he had feared that the bastard would beat his stomach until he miscarried but thankfully he had refrained from that; well maybe that had something to do with Treville taking his eye out!.

In spite of his pain Treville couldn't supress the smile that cross his face at the memory of puncturing Rochefort's eye and hearing his scream of pain.  
Rochefort was so inhumane that it was almost abnormal to hear such a human sound coming from him as he had clutched at his face.

Whatever happened to him, whatever horror was in store for Treville he did at least know that Rochefort would forever bear that wound upon his face and would remember that it was an Omega who had dealt it.

 

Louvre

 

Louis ran shaking hands through his black curls as he paced the Queens apartments which were vacant save for Anne herself and their Omega Constance 

"What are we to do?" he asked looking at them with tears shining in his eyes "All this time, all these years we've had allies right by our side and never known it!, and now......now...." he broke off shaking his head and stiffled a sob in his throat 

"Do not give up sire" Constance pleaded placing an arm about Louis and leading him to the chaise where she sat him down and Anne gave him a cup of wine

"Constance is right Sire, all may not yet be lost" she agreed placing a hand on Constance's shoulder and smiling at her 

"How can you say that?" Louis asked sounding utterly defeated "Both Treville and Richelieu taken from me, my greatest friends and loyal advisors removed from my side!, my own regiment to be harried by the Wolves of the Church!, how can all not be lost?"

"Because the wolves are not yet here!" Anne said firmly "We still have time to act, to stop this and make a France we have all longed for", Louis gazed at her not understanding what his Queen was telling him 

"Majesty the Musketeers will never stand for their Captain being taken from them" Constance said "Nore the Red Guards allow Richelieu to be taken to Rome, both regiments will be planning rescue stratergys, if we go to the Musketeer garrison now then we may yet win this battle and beat Rochefort and his friends down for good"

 

 

Richelieu was thankful that he had worn his heavy leathers and billowed cloak since the thick material provided some protection from the elements as he was dragged along in his cage.

Two of the Papal Soldiers round behind the cage while two more rode in front the fifth controlled the donkeys that were pulling the cage while the sixth rode ahead with Sistini leading the way.

As he had been paraded through the streets of France Richelieu had refused to acknowledge anyone as he had been dragged past them, had kept his head down as if in prayer ignoring insults that had been thrown his way aswell as cries of outrage over Frances Cardinal being treated thus.  
Truth be told Richelieu did not care what happened to him what torture he would suffer in the Castel St Angelo nore even being burned as a Heretic before The Pope and Collage of Cardinals with the whole of Rome watching as if it were entertainment.

It was Jean that Richelieu feared for, he knew well the kind of sadism that Rochefort enjoyed and just how far the sick bastard would go in tormenting and abusing Jean, it would not matter to him if did not get a word out of the Omega about the Rebellion he would get his satisfaction through blood shed alone, would enjoy tearing Jean apart simply for the pleasure of hearing him scream.

That was not all though, Jean was not the only one at stake here and was not the only one who would suffer, the Pup too would bear Rochefort's hatred and brutality.

Richelieu did not know if Rochefort would keep Jean alive long enough for the pregnancy to go to term so he could enjoy murdering both Oman and Pup, or if he would beat Jean until he miscarried, either was abomnable and the work of an inhuman monster.

 

As they passed out of the gates of France Richelieu heard the fast fall of hooves and looked up his eyes rolling when he saw who the rider was   
"Enjoying the ride yet Eminence?" Milady asked throwing her hood back and smirking at her former employer "I know I am enjoying seeing you brought so low"

"Naturally my dear" Richelieu drawled with an ice cold smile of his own "Seeing people caged is the only way such a weak and twisted being could feel superior!", Milady flinched slightly at Richelieu's barb and lifted her chin in defiance 

"I should have known you'd show no humility"

"Likewise" Richelieu replied "But then I doubt very much that you are human so things like kindness, humility, love, and loyalty would be beyond you"

"Look whos talking!" Milady snarled leaning close to the cage and spitting at Richelieu "But it dosn't matter what you say or do because you've lost and the only thing that awaits you now is death!", giving him another dirty look Milady clicked her heels into the horses sides and rode ahead to join Sistini leaving Richelieu alone with his thoughts once more, out of habit in times of trouble his hand found it's way to his rosary and his lips began to move in the familiar words of prayers, but he was not praying for himself he was praying for Jean and their Pup.

Court of Miracles

Lemay and d'Artagnan were lead to a large parlour, or what had at one time been a parlour, now it was a dilapadated throne room where Flea and Charon held their court.

The throne was nothing more than a high backed chair with pieces of missing wood on the back rest and a thread bear velvet sheet drapped over the chair.

Niether Flea nore Charon were on the throne though, they were both on their feet and hurrying to the small family to welcome them with open arms and barked out orders to their Guards to get blankets, wine, and food for them.

"Thank you so much for this" Lemay said feeling a wave of fatigue coming over his as the fear of being caught drained slightly, gratefully he sank down into a chair into what had once been a dining room where food and drink was being laid out

"It's nothing really" Flea said rubbing his arm "Porthos has always been there for us so this is the least we can do in return"

"And you've helped us out several times over the years" Charon said "You dug that bullet out of my arm and made sure I didn't get any infection", Lemay gave Charon a weak smile remembering that night four years ago when Flea and Charon had turned up on the door step with blood everywhere asking for help.

Right now it seemed a life time ago, Lemay felt like he'd aged ten years in the last few hours simply through the stress and terror he'd suffered, a tug on his sleeve had him looking down to pick Izzy up and put her on his lap while Ned who was always the more dominant and curious of the two had taken a shine to Charon and was being given a piggy back ride by him.

d'Artagnan had the Twins and Cortland laid out in an empty draw which he'd stuffed with his own cloak to make it softer, "That'll do as a make shift crib for now" he said giving Cortland his little finger to tug and suck on

"We'll get you something better as soon as we can" Flea promised smiling down on the twins as they slumbered completely oblivious to what was going on, "I almost envy that innocence" she sighed stroking Pheobes cheek 

"You and me both" d'Artagnan mumured tiredly 

"Oman!, want Papa and Aphan!" Izzy whined snuggling into Lemay's chest 

"I know sweetheart and they'll be back soon I promise" Lemay said rubbing her back 

"Where are they?" Charon asked setting Ned down on the table and grinned as the little buggar helped himself to a sausage 

"French/Spanish border as far as we know" d'Artagnan replied straightening up and wiping his spit wet hand on his breeches, "They'll be coming back to a right shit storm an'all"

"Yeah, we head somethin' about Treville being arrested by that Bastille bastard" Flea said joinging Charon who put an arm about her 

"News travels fast" Lemay commented pouring himself a cup of much needed wine 

"It's worse than you know" d'Artagnan said getting a drink himself and ruffling Ned's hair "The Bastard Rochefort knows that lots of the Musketeers are either Omegas who are protecting Omegas, including Lemay, the bastard is planning to rip the regiment apart to dig up information on The Rebellion", he muttered a curse under his breath as he took a gulp of wine "Some shit head Priest who was in league with Rochefort has arrested Richelieu, they're taking him to Rome"

"Fuck!" Charon whispered "Not even Richelieu's immune then!"

"And he's Treville's mate, he's been a secret supporter of The Rebellion for years" d'Artagnan explained almost amused by the stunned expressions of Flea and Charon's faces but he had more pressing matters to attend to and couldn't afford to be amused at present especially since he had one hell of a favour to ask of the King and Queen 

"I brought Lemay and his family to you in the hope that you could help" he said said biting the inside of his bottom lip nervously, "I need a really big favour from you guys"

"If it helps Porthos then we'll do anything" Flea said 

"I think you'd best hear what the favour is first before you agree" d'Artagnan said "This isn't petty theft or hiding people, this is serious"

"What?" Charon asked with a slight laugh "Want us to rob the Louvre!?", he managed to startle a laugh out of Lemay and even brought a smile to d'Artagnan's face "Eh reckon I'd look good in old Louis's crown?" he asked making Flea snort

"Yeah we'll stick you in one of Anne's gowns aswell!, you'll look a dream in her corsets!"

"Maybe we should take one of those gold carriages aswell!" Charon snickered "We can make a good earner out of it!, charge people for rides about the city!"

"Yeah and try and out run the Red Guards and Musketeers when they chase after you!" d'Artagnan drawled "Great plan Charon!"

"Well what is it then?" Charon asked sobering slightly "Want us to bump off the Cockroach?" (The court of Miracles name for Rochefort)

"Nah, I'll do that bastard myself" d'Artagnan said clenching his fists "What I want is help in springing Treville from The Bastille".


	34. Chapter 34

Musketeers Garrison

 

Most of the Musketeers had cleared out, heading to their families to usher them out of Paris, while others had headed into the Catacombs to hide out, only Cornet and a few others were remaining there getting ready to and meet d'Artagnan at The Wren where alot of other Musketeers would join them once they'd got their families sorted.

"I ain't never seen this place so empty" old Serge said as he walked over to Cornet "Bleedin' crime this is"

"Got that right" Cornet grunted, he was still seething over not being allowed to smack Rochefort into the ground!, "Christ knows what the hell we're gonna do"

"You an that Gascon kid got somethin' planned ain't yer?" Serge asked 

"The Kids got something planned, whatever that is I don't know, and it ain't gonna change the fact that Treville's been outed as an Omega, no matter what happens the Musketeers are finished"

"That may not be true" a familiar voice said coming from a heavy hooded individual who had come into the garrison

"What the friggin' 'ell would you know 'bout it?" Musketeer Morel asked noting the expensive riding boots the figure was wearing, but he got the fright of his life as the man threw back his hood revealing himself to the astonished Musketeers 

"Your Majesty!" Cornet gasped half falling from the table to bow before him!

"Never mind all that right now there are far more important things at stake" Louis said making sure to keep his hood up enough to conceal himself from anyone but the Musketeers, "I am so sorry it has come to this that you are all suffering in this way, if Anne, Constance and I had known that Armand and Jean were supporters of the Rebellion we'd have passed a law freeing Omegas years ago!"

"What?", Cornet glanced at the other Musketeers who looked equally as stunned as he was feeling himself

"You may not believe this" Louis said gazing at the Men and imploring them to believe him despite how fantastical his words would sound, "Anne and I have never believed that Omegas are inferior, we have acted the part in public to stop anyone from getting suspicious, but in private......."

"What about Constance Bonacieux?" one of the Musketeers piped up 

"She plays the part of a meek submissive Omega, totaly subservient and down trodden" Louis explained "But in private she is our equal, we have educated her in secret to the point that she is fluent in six languages, and competant in History, Philosophy, Politics, and Sciences!, as far as I am concerned she and Anne are both my mates and she is as deserving of respect as anyone else!".

 

The Musketeers were stunned into silence at this gazing at each other wanting to believe their King but afraid of getting their hopes up too much  
"Please!" Louis implored holding out his bejeweled hands to his soldiers "I know you have no reason to believe me, but if we don't act now then there won't be another chance!"

"A chance to do what Sire?" Cornet asked 

"To bring down the Vaticans orders, to free Omegas once and for all in France!" Louis exclaimed "Surely you were not planning to leave Treville in The Bastille?", the Musketeers glanced at each other not too sure about telling Louis their plans 

"What if we did have a plan?" Cornet countered keeping things hypothetical "What would you do?"

"Open The Louvre to you all when he is rescued and rally The City Guard to defend us and drive Rochefort and his men out!" 

"You'll do that?" one of the other Musketeers asked his eyes shining in hope "For our families too?"

"All the Musketeers and their Kin will be welcomed" Louis swore "I've been the Red Guards garrison and they are rallying with us and have plans to save Armand from that deranged Priest!, between us all we can win this battle once and for all!"

"God Bless you Sire!" Serge said "I'll happily fight under your banner!"

"Aye, me an all" Morel agreed "What d'the rest of you say?", a resounding cheer of agreement followed making Louis sag slightly in relief 

"We'll escort you back to the Louvre Sire, it's not safe out here for you" Cornet said 

"No you have enough to do" Louis replied tugging his hood down "I made my way here I can make my way back, you just make sure you get Treville out of Rochefort's clutches and get him safely to the Louvre".

 

As always the Wren was stinking to high heaven of piss, vomit, and poor alcohol.

d'Artagnan shifted his weight from hip to hip tapping his hands on his arms in agitation, his eyes wide as he looked around all to aware that he was a wanted person, he pulled his hood over his face and kept his head down as he waited for the Musketeers praying they would come through else there was no chance Charon would risk this and his best men to spring Treville and d'Artagnan knew he couldn't pull this off on his own.

If he was going to find a way into The Bastille and save Treville then he needed back up.

A whistle caught his attention and looking up he saw Cornet across the street, the Musketeer beckoned with his head and slipped back into the shadows of the ally, d'Artagnan checked the street then ran across to join him in the ally grinning when he saw how many Musketeers were lurking in the darkness   
"You best have a bloody good plan d'Art" Cornet said 

"Oh I do, and we'll be getting help aswell" d'Artagnan replied with a broad grin "The best from the Court of Miracles"

"What?, you're relying on thieves and murderers?" Cornet cried "Jesus wept!, and here I thought we were desperate!", his head snapped to the side as d'Artagnan back handed him and shoved him up against the ally wall 

"I'm from the court, so's Porthos and you'd have no chance of getting into the Bastille without me and them!" 

"Getting into the Bastille?" Morel asked "Thats the plan?", shoving away from Cornet and folding his arms over his chest and schooling his face into an emotionless mask 

"I'm breaking in" he said "You lot are gonna kick the shit out of a few guards after Charon's men have drawn their attention out of the prison, the only person actually entering that shit hole is me, all you have to do is keep the guards entertained long enough for me to find Treville and get him out of there"

The Musketeers looked at each other, this was one hell of a risk, especially for d'Artagnan, if he was caught then he would have to hope that Rochefort just killed him out right since death would definitely be prefferable to what the alternative was.

Cornet rubbed his swelling cheek, Omega or not d'Artagnan packed a mean wallop when he wanted!, as next senior officer to Athos the Musketeers were looking to him to make the decision and at the thought of Athos Cornet groaned, he would be furious if they agreed to this especially since there was suspician that d'Artagnan was with his child.

"No" he said holding his hand up as d'Artagnan opened his mouth no doubt to let off a stream of cursing, "No to you going in alone, a couple of us will go with you as back up, else Athos will kill us for letting you take such a risk on your own"

d'Artagnan sagged with relief against the oposite wall of the ally and nodded his head "Tomorrow night then, we meet back here just before Midnight"

"How are Charon's men going to distract the guards?" one of the Musketeers asked

"Wait and see" d'Artagnan replied with a grin "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise!".

 

 

Bastille

 

Treville smirked despite the pain he was in as Rochefort entered the torture chamber his face marred by his eyepatch   
"Aye aye Monsieur le Comte, how are things looking?, a bit one sided?" he teased coughing raggedly through his chuckles 

Rochefort gave Treville a cruel smile and ran his hand over the weel of the Rack eyeing the bloody ropes that were digging into Treville's wrists   
"You know I have heard that if you are kept in a position like this too long it effects the circulations especially if you are bleeding too", he ran his fingers over the bloody wounds smirking at Treville's harsh intake of breath 

"Of course having limbs dislocated dosn't help either" he continued "And if joints are left out of place too long they are damaged perminantly", walking around the rack he ran his hand over Treville's legs making the Omega jerk and wince in pain 

"At your age I don't fancy you recovering from a prolonged period here, especially if your bones start to break" he purred walking his fingers up Treville's thigh and pelvis making his way to the Omega's swollen belly and rested his hand right over his womb

"Theres also this isn't there?" he said patting the bump "Added weight in middle age isn't easily shed, and damaged limbs on top of that?", he made a tutting noise and shook his head "You'll never be fit again, certainly not enough to be a Musketeer, though once your burning on a pyre that won't really matter will it?"

"Why bother worrying about it then?" Treville spat at Rochefort "You can save the threats, and the small talk because I'll happily get pulled apart on the rack before I tell you a damn thing Cyclops!"

Rochefort's expression changed in an instant and he grabbed the dagger from his belt while he pressed against Treville's belly "How much are you prepared to risk?" he snarled letting the tip of the blade sink into Treville's skin "D'you want this bastard cut out of your womb and put on a pike for all the world to see?, to have it picked apart by the crows?"

"You're a sick bastard Rochefort, a sick twisted bastard" 

"Yeah, but I hav'nt been shagging a Cardinal, you did that and Richelieu's on his way for an apointment in the Castel Saint Angelo before he faces the flames himself before St Peters", leaning forward he patted Treville's face "Think about that while your laying here in your own blood and piss"

Treville grit his teeth watching as Rochefort left knowing that he was in for another session pretty soon.  
Truth be told, despite the front he'd put on he was scared of the damage the rack would do to his body, while he knew the chances were that he would die before he got out of this place the fear of being crippled was one he could not shake.

However that fear was nothing compared to the fear of loosing his baby and what Armand would be facing in Rome.

Silently Treville let his tears roll down his temples to splash the wood beneath him praying that God would deliver Armand from his God forsaken fate.


	35. Chapter 35

It was the humilation that bothered Richelieu more than the discomfort of being in a cage, of having to use a metal bucket before on lookers to releave himself, and to have food thrown onto the floor of the cage for him to eat as if he were animal ground on Richelieu's nerves more than the threats the guards spat at him, and the barbs that Sistini amused himself by throwing Richelieu's way.

The Jesuits comments had Richelieu dropping his already low opinion of the Mans intellect even further!.  
Honestly couldn't he think of something else to try and get a rise out of the Cardinal than mentions of pyres and racks?, Richelieu was no fool he knew exactly how much damage could be done to him in the Castel St Angelo, and had already made his peace with the notion of being tortured before he was brutally executed, frequent speaches on this did nothing more irritate him now, it certainly didn't scare him; which Sistini took a deplorable long time in working out.

Milady however was alot more astute than Sistini.

She had spent years as Richelieu's personal assassin, had, had plenty of time to learn of Richelieu's weaknesses and how to exploit them, she knew exactly what to use to get under Richelieu's skin and strike a nerve, or if she was feeling really vindictive then a bloody great blade to his heart.

It was his ego that she went for more often than not, oh it wasn't about his being publicaly humiliated and defrocked, that was too petty for Milady's tastes, she liked to go for far more personal and hurtful things than that, and Goddamn her she had a nack for doing so.

During in the meal breaks, which to Richelieu were far to frequent, having been a soldier before he had joined the Seminary he had known that hardened Soldiers survived on two meals a day and rode from dawn until the light was totaly lost so they could save as much time as possible and move with all speed.

But these were decadent Papal Guards who were use to doing nothing more than prancing about the Vatican growing fat on wine and the rich fodder of the Princes of the Churches tables.

They stopped frequently on the journey to rest and to fill their stomachs, and during these times Milady unleashed her vipers tongue upon Richelieu at every oportunity.

She spoke to him of his failings, how he had now failed the Omegas of France, how the Rebellion would undoubtedly fall without his protection and support.  
She told him of how alone Louis would now be, how vulnerable he was now that he had lost his First Minister and the Captain of the Musketeers.

It was Jean that she used to really grind Richelieu down, telling him of what Rochefort would be doing to him in the Bastille.

She painted such grotesque and detailed pictures of the sadistic torture that Rochefort would be using on Jean that Richelieu very nearly vomited several times and had to clench his fists and grit his teeth to restrain himself against leaping up and throwing himself against the bars of the cage.

Such an act would not have achieved anything but to show Milady exactly how much she was effecting him, and Richelieu, while sick to his stomach and terrified for what his mate was going through would not give her the satisfaction of seeing his distress.

However inside he felt like his heart was slowly dying, thinking of Jean being racked until he was crippled for life, of their precious and long waited for Pup being beaten out of his body and thrown onto a fire without a seconds thought by the Bastille guards.

Of Jean, broken and bloody, being strapped onto a table and having the breast ripper used on him.  
When he fell into brief patches of sleep, Richelieu's mind would torment him with images of Jean's flesh being ripped from him, flesh that Richelieu's hands had spent hours caressing and holding, that his lips had kissed with such tenderness, his tongue had licked and teased, being beaten and torn, cruel metal instruments of torture sinking into the tan skin and turning it crimson as it drew blood, and then horrific gaping wounds being left in its wake.

Richelieu had awoken shaking and sweating with the image of Jean's torso still clear in his mind, his beautiful breasts torn from his body leaving hollow wounds gushing with blood where they had been.  
He had seen Jean shaking and dying on the wooden table that had born many victims before him, seen him slowly dying of blood loss and shock, only for his body to be tossed into an unmarked grave without even a Priest to pray over his soul as his crumpled mutilated corpse was covered in dirt.

Sometimes it wasn't the breast ripper that he saw Rochefort using on Jean, sometimes it was worse, sometimes he saw his beloved mate being sat on the Judas Cradle, of his body being raped by that accursed shaft of wood that would tear his body apart and have slowly bleeding to death in utter agony.

Or for Rochefort to take a more physical roll in Jean's murder and to use the Pear of Anguish upon him, he saw the bastards face glowing in twisted joy at the sound of Jean's agonised screams and the feel of the blood gushing over his hands as he tore Richelieu's beloved apart.

 

If Richelieu could have done anything at all, even if the price of doing so was his own life, then he would have spared Jean all of this, would have saved him if he could, and if not, then he would have made sure that Jean died painlessly and quickly.

People might think it strange to see killing someone an act of love, but if he had had to snap Jean's neck with his own hands to prevent him from being brutally tortured then he would have done so without hesitation.

At least then he would know that he had spared the Man he loved more than life itself had died without pain, and in his own arms.

But there was nothing Richelieu could do to save Jean, he could not escape his captivity, could not mount a rescue mission, he couldn't do a damn thing but torture himself with nightmarish images of what Jean would suffer before finally departing this life.

 

Court Of Miracles

 

d'Artagnan and Lemay bedded down together on the floor of the small room that Flea and Charon had given them, the Pups and Children had the bed and were tucked in together, the twins curling up forehead to forehead and knee to knee making snuffling little snores as they slept, their Alpha brother slept along side them looking like he was protecting them with his own small body, while Izzy and Ned slept on the outside of them, Izzy cuddling her favorite doll while Ned sucked his thumb and drooled over his hand in his sleep.

Fortunately they were young enough to not really know what was going on and were easily convinced that this was all an adventure and not a life and death situation.

Lemay and d'Artagnan however knew better and neither were able to find sleep easily as they bunked down on the floor with thread bare blankets over them and their own arms as the pillows.

"I feel like I should be going with you tomorrow night" Lemay said quietly so as not to disturb the little ones as they slept, blissfully unaware of the danger they were in

"You're not a warrior Lemay you're a Doctor, and likely to be needed for your skills after the job is done" d'Artagnan whispered back and rolled over to face Lemay offering him a smile in the darkness   
"You'll be pulling you're weight without using a sword or pistol, so you need'nt feel as if you're letting anyone down"

"I guess" Lemay sighed falling silent for a while before speaking again, "You shouldn't be going in there at all you know, not in your condition"

"I'm not even really showing" d'Artagnan replied 

"That isn't what I meant and you know it", d'Artagnan sighed deeply and sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning tiredly before looking down at Lemay 

"I have to do this Lemay, pregnant or not I have to get in there and get Treville out"

"Why you?, can't you stay outside and let the others go in....."

"Because this is my fault!" d'Artagnan exploded silencing Lemay and making the little ones start in their sleep with Izzy nearly waking.

Shaking his head he got to his feet and walked over to the up turned box where a bottle of wine sat and helped himself, drinking straight from the bottle and grimancing at the sour taste watching as Lemay got up to sooth Izzy and tuck her in a little more.

 

"What the hell do you mean this is your fault?" the Doctor asked "How can it be?"

"Because I know Rochefort" d'Artagnan grunted perching on a half broken petit pointe and pinching the bridge of his nose while Lemay walked over to sit in front of him, taking the bottle from his hand and drinking aswell, waiting for him to explain

"When I was still a whore I met Rochefort" d'Artagnan said his voice dripping with loathing, "He took me back to his apartments, had me dress up like the Queen and give him a revolting speach before he fucked me"

"He dressed you up like the Queen?" Lemay gasped "He's in love with the Queen?!"

"Love?" d'Artagnan snorted "Hardly, he's incapable of the emotion, obsessed with her?, certainly", shaking his head he reached for the wine and scowled as Lemay moved it out of his reach 

"You're pregnant remember!"

"Like I could forget!"

"I'm still not seeing how this is your fault d'Art, all I'm seeing is that Rochefort is a pervert aswell as a bastard"

"But I could have spoken up, told Treville what I knew about his obsession with the Queen and he could have used it to take Rochefort down!, or I could have knifed Rochefort right there in that apartment!, ridded the world of his presence there and then and spared us all this nightmare!"

"D'Art no, for God sake!" Lemay cried glancing at the little ones who slept on blissfully "You're not to blame for this!, Treville couldn't have done anything with this information, what could he say to Louis?, he had the word of an Omega Whore?, it wouldn't have meant anything to the King or anyone, and as for killing him?, you are no murderer d'Artagnan, thats not in your nature", he leaned over and rested his hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder giving it a squeeze "Non of this is your fault, you have nothing to feel guilty about"

d'Artagnan pressed his lips together looking up at Lemay with tears shining in his eyes  
"Don't I?" he whispered "What about Athos?, what if the last words I'll ever have said to him will have been insults spoken in temper?"

"Oh d'Art", Lemay tried to pull the younger Omega into an embrace but d'Artagnan brushed him off and moved away taking a deep breath to steady himself and straightened his back a steely expression coming over his face 

"This has to happen Lemay, no matter what I'm going into the Bastille and I am going to get Treville out, even if I don't make it myself".

Bastille

 

With both knees and shoulders dislocated and his ankles and wrists rubbed red raw from the ropes Treville was in agony.

He had consumed nothing but a few mouthfuls of lupe warm water that had been forced into his mouth during his entire time in the Bastille.  
Rochefort was clearly showing restraint in the torture, this was not a sign of mercy but of intelligence, he wanted to keep Treville alive so he could make this last as long as possible.

He wanted him weak, and in pain, but not close to death, not yet, he would keep him alive by giving him enough water to prevent dehydration and would likely have him fed something at some point to prevent starvation, and he would ensure that Treville did not loose to much blood or was going into shock so he could lengthen his torture and increase the chance of breaking the Captain.

Inside his belly the Pup kicked restlessly, Treville was relieved by the movement which ensured that it was still alive, but it did nothing to ease his physical discomfort and reminded him all the more of his hunger and the fact that the Pup would not have been fed either since all it's nutrician came from him.

 

Treville tried not to imagine what Armand was going through, what he would be forced to go through when he reached Rome, he knew that the torture he faced here would be nothing compared with what awaited Armand in the Castel Saint Angelo.

It was worse somehow to imagine Armand suffering like this than Treville suffering himself, and had it only been his life at stake here then he would have happily swallowed his own tongue and choked himself to death rather than risk his witts being broken by Rochefort's torture and giving into his demands for information on the rebellion.

But it wasn't only his life, there was the Pup aswell, and Treville could not end the Pups life by ending his own, while he knew the Pup had no chance of survival, and would die along with him when Rochefort finally tired of this and had him put to death, he could not, and would not kill his own Pup, no matter what Rochefort did, that he would never do.


	36. Chapter 36

The night was over cast but thankfully dry ensuring poor visability but no bad weather that would make the Bastille guards hurry to change shifts instead of standing about chatting.

d'Artagnan met with Cornet and several others who were acompanying him into the Bastille, while the other Musketeers moved off to their designated posts, where they were awaiting the Bastille Guards whom they were to incapasitate (Or kill) when the came out to investigate the distraction that d'Artagnan had arranged with Charon's Men.

"Are you going to tell me what the distraction is now?" Cornet asked as he pressed himself into the darkness of the ally across from the Bastille 

"You'll see" d'Artagnan said with a wry smirk that grew wider as the Church clock struck midnight, "Here we go" he whispered.

 

Hidden in the darkness by their dark clothing and masks, Charon and his men lit the fuses they had laid out, "Should be a hell of a party!" Charon chuckled, his teeth shining white against the darkness of his leather mask 

"Night'll go out with a bang!" one of his Men laughed, once the fuses were lit they all ran back into the ally's to find their way back to the Court of Miracles.

The fuses burned along the filthy streets snaking their way up to the loaded barrels igniting the multipul fuse lines coming from them, for a few seconds nothing happened, then all around the Bastille the streets seemed to light up!.

Dozens of fireworks suddenly exploded in the streets, shooting up into the sky and erupting in brilliant explosions of lights and noise, wave and wave of the fireworks came along with small grenades blowing apart in the street to add to the mayhem that had not only the Bastille guards leaving their designated posts to investigate but the Parisians stepping out of their houses and inns to go and see what was happening.

"Bloody hell!" Cornet laughed shaking his head while admiring the display "You don't do anything by halves do you?" 

"I try not to" d'Artagnan replied watching as the Bastille cleared of many of the guards and the gates were left wide open "Lets go!".

 

Swiftly and silently the Musketeers made their way into the Bastille, they paused half way as they heard the first sounds of fighting as the other Musketeers got the jump on the gaurds going to investigate the explosions   
"C'mon!" d'Artagnan hissed "Theres not much more gun powder left".

They kept to the shadows once inside the Bastille walls, Cornet directing the men to go off in twos to take out any straggeling guards and keep the rest out of the way while he kept their exit clear.

"The torture chambers in the underground cells that way" Cornet said pointing d'Artagnan in the right direction "You sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm fine" d'Artagnan said drawing his sword, "Just fine".

 

You didn't have to know that people had died in this part of the Bastille, just the feel of the place was enough for you to know it, a coldness seemed to hang heavy as d'Artagnan ran down the darkened and blood stained corridor, making his way to the chamber at the end of the hall where light from torches was shining under the door and the sound of pained cries echoed out mournfully, mingling with twisted laughter.

Kicking the door open d'Artagnan burst into the torture chamber to find Lebarge taking a lash to Treville who was swinging by chains that hung from the ceiling, his arms and legs clearly dislocated and his ankles and wrists shredding from his time on the rack.

"Get the fuck away from him now!" d'Artagnan snarled advancing on Lebarge who cackled at him, his eyes shining in deranged joy 

"D'Artagnan!" Treville weezed too grateful to see someone come to save him to worry for the lad as he normally would

"Whats this then?, a little Puppy come to yap at the big dogs legs?"

"If you're a dog then you're a rabid one!" d'Artagnan shot back circling with Lebarage, not taking his eyes off the man, with his whole body poised for when Lebarge made his move, "Head over heart" he whispered to himself recalling the mantra that Athos had drummed into him during their training "Head over heart".

 

Lebarge lunged forward trying to slash d'Artagnan with the whip making the Omega lunge to the side and duck under the blow, bringing his sword up to deflect the next one that Lebarge flung at him   
"Come on!" the huge man jeered taking a red hot poker from it's place in a brazier and twirling it in his hand "I'll enjoy sticking you like a pig and turning you on the spit!" he laughed

"They only one going on a spit will be you!" d'Artagnan growled deflecting the blow from the poker that Lebarge tried to inflict on him, but was unable to dodge the whip and hit the ground with a cry of pain as the tails tore open the side of his face and his throat, gritting his teeth against the pain he rolled over and kicked out getting Lebarge in the shins sending the man stumbling back into the brazier on which he burned his back painfully 

"And thats just for starters!" d'Artagnan laughed jumping back onto his feet and lashing out at Lebarge getting a good slash across his broad belly making the man roar and hurl the poker at him like a spear!, d'Artagnan brought his sword up and deflected the red hot poker sending it clattering into the wall with a shower of sparks, but the action cost him precious time and Lebarge made use of it bringing the whip down on d'Artagnan's arm forcing him to drop his sword and clasp at his arm and hand, he barly had a chance to bring his arm up to protect his face from the next blow which hit him hard, he struggled to get out of the way of Lebarge to get hold of his sword again but Lebarge was right on him beating him back into the wall and forcing the whip about his throat!.

D'Artagnan's eyes went wide as his air was cut off, the cat of nine tails dug into his flesh as Lebarge tightened the noose about his neck   
"I was gonna take my time killin' yer" he growled "I was gonna enjoy myself on yer!, but it looks like I'll 'ave to make the most of stranglin' yer!", d'Artagnan's hands scrabbled at the whip, his own nails tearing at his throat to try and get the tails from his neck!, his eyes locked onto Treville who was pulling on his chains in a futile and painful attempt to free himself and cried out at Lebarge to let d'Artagnan go, Lebarge's reddened manic face leered at d'Artagnan as tears slipped down his cheeks and spots danced before his eyes, he was going to die here, die by this bastards hands right in front of Treville, slowly his hands slipped down from his throat as he felt the life beginning to slip out of him, however at that moment he felt a fluttering inside his womb as his Pups stirred.

The feeling of life within his body gave d'Artagnan a last piece of strength to fight with, and with all the force he could muster he brough his knee up right between Lebarges legs making the brute howl in pain and stagger backwards gripping at his bollocks panting with pain!.  
Coughing and spluttering d'Artagnan tore the whip from his throat that was oozing with blood, anger overcame his pain and he took hold of the whip bringing it down across Lebarges head splitting open his skin!, he then lashed the bastards arms and sides until he grabbed hold of the whip and yanked d'Artagnan forward lifting him like a rag doll and threw him across the room to land in a winded crumpled heap

"You'll pay for that!" he snarled wiping the blood from his face and advancing on d'Artagnan who leaped forward and took hold of his sword, bringing it up and thrusting it through Lebarge's chest stopping him in his tracks 

"Told you that I'd have you stuck like a pig" he growled pulling the sword back and getting to his feet as Lebarge fell to the side choking to death on his own blood.

 

Sheething his sword d'Artagnan hurriedly took the keys to the manicles on Treville and unlocked them wincing as Treville fell to the ground in a heap   
"What did those bastards do to you?" he spat looking around for something Treville could wear, in the end he used his cloak to wrap about the captain 

"How the hell did you get in here?" Treville asked shakily 

"With a little help from my friends!" d'Artagnan replied biting his lips at the sight of Treville's swollen dislocated joints "I can't put these back in, I'll have to carry you"

"Don't be mad!" Treville said "You can't" 

"Bloody watch me!", it wasn't easy, Treville being pregnant made it all the harder, but d'Artagnan hauled him up into a firemans carry and fast as he could made his way back down the hall stopping dead as he heard Rochefort calling out to Lebarge and making his way down the hall, he was in no shape to get into another fight right now, and he needed to get Treville to Lemay, quietly he slipped inside one of the vacant cells and waited as Rochefort marched past, going down to the Torture chamber, by luck it had been his blind side that they had been on so Rochefort didn't see anything amiss as he past them by.

Letting out a sigh of relief d'Artagnan hurried on back through the Bastille wasting no time as he and Treville heard Rochefort's roar of anger at finding Lebarges body and Treville gone  
"How did he loose the eye?" d'Artagnan panted climbing the stairs as fast as he could 

"I took it out" Treville replied with a weak laugh "At least I gave the bastard a sting he'll never forget"

"I'll give him a damn sight more on our next meeting" d'Artagnan grunted, panting and sweating as they made it to the top of the stairs and hurried on down to the exit where he was relieved to find Cornet waiting 

"Dear God what the hell happened?" he cried hurrying to meet the lad and took Treville from him 

"Never mind that, lets get the hell out of here while we have the chance" d'Artagnan said raking a hand through his hair tiredly

"I told you all to leave!" Treville scolded Cornet and glared half heartedly at the others 

"Put us on report then!" one of them chuckled 

"Send us to the brig!" another snorted 

"Guards!" Rochefort bellowed from somewhere behind d'Artagnan "Guards!"

"How about we save the punishment for a later date and get our arses out of here!" d'Artagnan said pushing away from the wall he was leaning on to lead the way to the Court of Miracles.


	37. Chapter 37

The Musketeers ran for the court of Miracles where they would hold up for a while, before going to the Louvre as they had arranged with Louis.

d'Artagnan was still rather dubious about what Cornet told him about the King and Queen, and therefore was reluctant to leave the relative saftey of the court to go to the Louvre despite Cornet's assurances.

"Louis wouldn't lie d'Artagnan" Treville said from the bed he was laying on, Lemay had given him a small dose of laudinum for the pain and had relocated his joints, not a pleasent procedure considering the pain it cause the patient, but Treville was adamant that he wanted to remain conscious rather than take a sleep draft, so with a wooden spoon clenched between his teeth and the dose of Laudinum to edge off he had valiantly suffered the pain of having his shoulders, knees, hips, and one ankle put back in place.

With how swollen his limbs were at present Lemay couldn't say whether or not there would be perminant damage to them, all he could do was put bandages about Treville's arms and legs to give him support and advise him to stay off his feet for a while.

He had then turned his attention to Treville's back, wrists, and ankles, cleaning the open wounds and applying a soothing salve to them to take away the sting before wrapping them in bandages, some of the lashes on his back needed to be stitched where the tails had sunk deeply into his skin, but for the most part they would heal without the need of needle work.  
However by the time Lemay was done Treville was so covered in bandages he looked rather like an Eqyptian mummy!, laying back on the bed he watched as Lemay tried to treat d'Artagnan's injuries with more than a little difficulty as the young man kept moving around restlessly.

"I believe that Cornet is correct and we should go the Louvre" Treville stated smirking a little as Lemay gave a put upon sigh as d'Artagnan moved from the stool to stand by the fireplace   
"It's not like we have anywhere else to go" the Captain added 

"I know that" d'Artagnan ground out "But we could still be walking into a trap, why after all these years would Louis suddenly grow a pair and start acting like a Man?!"

"Maybe because he knows he's got support now?" Lemay offered making both Treville and d'Artagnan look at him "Well it's not like he knew that till now did he?" the Doctor mumbled sheepishly made another attempt at treating d'Artagnan's neck sighing in irritated frustration as the boy moved again "For heaven sakes will you sit still and let me see to that before you bleed to death!?" he exclaimed making Treville chuckle and d'Artagnan narrow his eyes with a sour pout on his face as he sat back down to let Lemay clean his throat and apply a loose dressing to keep it clean.

"That might scar" he warned frowning at the welt on d'Artagnan's face, but the Omega was already on the move again not caring about scarring right now 

"D'you honnestly believe that Louis can come through on this?" d'Artagnan asked Treville, trusting the Captain's prior experiance of the King, and his military expertise 

"Yes" Treville replied without hesitation, "While Louis is not the bravest nore most tactful or shrewd of Men he is not a liar, a good part of him being childish means that he is terrible at deception, so terrible that he doesn't even attempt it, so if he says that he will help us, then he will help us", d'Artagnan pouted again still looking uncertain, he wanted to believe Treville he really did, but he was reluctant to let his guard down even on the word of the King of France.  
However that being said, he knew what Treville said about Louis was true, the Man was not sharp enough to be a deceiver, with him what you saw was what you got so it was likly that he was telling the truth, but, even if he was being honest could he really muster enough of a force against Rochefort to be of assistance to the Musketeers right now?, that d'Artagnan wasn't certain of, but as Treville had said it wasn't like they had anywhere else to go.

A knock on the door had Cornet sticking his head into the room with an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry to disturb you Sir, but I thought you'd like to know what the patrol has reported" 

"Go on" Treville said shifting uncomfortably and feeling horribly exposed with only a woolen blanket covering his modesty

"Rochefort is coming the streets for us" Cornet reported "He's turning over every brothel, warehouse, tavern, and empty shak he can find thinking we might be hiding there, but he hasn't dared entered the court"

"Nore will he, not unless he has a death wish" d'Artagnan replied with certainty in his voice, Cornet nodded in agreement, no guard with more than half a brain went into the court of Miracles, it was a death sentence and even the Musketeers were only here on sufferance and were making sure to keep a low profile and to act like the three wise monkeys, being blind, deaf, and dumb to all that went on there

"You think we can make a run for the Louvre then?" Treville asked reaching for the water Lemay had left on the sideboard for him and sipping the tepid liquid 

"Run?, you can't even walk right now!" d'Artagnan said ignoring the glower Treville sent his way for stating the obvious "Well have to use a cart, which means we'll need a clear run up to the Louvre for this to work or we'll be dodging bullets all the way"

"Since when were you a General!?" Cornet snorted but held his hands up at d'Artagnan's dark look and backed out the room muttering under his breath about tempermental Gascons!

"So you're good to go then?" Treville asked d'Artagnan who shrugged 

"Doesn't look like I have much choice does it?, but..." he paused and pointed to Lemay "I want you and the little ones to stay here until this is all over one way or another" 

"What!?" Lemay cried 

"He's right Doctor" Treville said "If this all goes to hell then at least you and your family will be safe here, you'll still have the chance to get out of town", Lemay made a face at this but didn't bother arguing, when all said and done he wasn't a soldier and in truth he did not relish the idea of taking the little ones into danger

"We'll come and get you as soon as it is safe" d'Artagnan assured him resting a hand on his shoulder 

"And what if you don't make it back?, what if it all goes to hell like you said?" Lemay asked 

"Then you lay low until Flea and Charon can get you across the border into Swizerland" d'Artagnan replied giving his friend a stern look "Have faith in yourself Lemay, believe you can do this, and do whatever it takes to survive", sucking in his bottom lip Lemay nodded already knowing in his heart that he would do anything and everything to ensure that his Pups and Children survived.

 

Richelieu was trying to get into a comfortable position in his cage to catch a few hours sleep when an all to familiar hooting of an owl made him prick his ears up and look about the camp.

Sistini and the guards had not moved from about the fire where the Priest was reading a passage from the bible while the guards passed a flask of wine between them, Milady was sat beside the Priest ignoring the lesson as she gazed into the fire occaisionally accepting a swig of wine from the flask as it went round.

For a moment Richelieu wondered if he had been imagining things until another two calls echoed about the camp and swiftly revealed and then extinguished flame brought a smile to his lips, it seemed that despite his orders for them to stay away Richelieu's gaurds were coming to his aid. 

Getting down in his cage and laying low on his stomach Richelieu held his breath in anticipation almost counting the second that passed until the first shot rang out!.

Cahusac's shit was true, hitting a Papal guard right in the center of the back of his head, the ball passing through his head and blowing out a hole in the centre of his forehead spraying the fire in a shower of crimson as all hell broke loose in the camp!.

The guards, sluggish from food and drink strumbled to get to their feet and draw their swords and pistols, all of them shouting at each other and trying to search the darkness for their adversaries, making themselves perfect targets for the Red Guards who continued to pick them off before their cover was blown and it was time for them to draw their swords fight head on. 

The Vatican guards continued to be little challenge for the hardened soldiers, they had never seen war, only heard tell of it and had spent their years honing their skills such as they were in training, never actually fighting for their lives before and could not keep up with Bernajoux, Jussac, and Boisrenard who certainly pulled no punches while Cahusac kept to the rear keeping them covered with his harquebus.  
As Sistini tried to make a run for it, lifting his heavy robes to run for the horses, the Red Guard shot him right through the heart killing him on the spot.

Seeing the way things were turning out Milady too toyed with the idea of making a run for it, but with Cahusac covering the horses so well she could not risk the run, swiftly evaluating her options she ran for the cage throwing herself to the ground as a musket ball flew over her back, and crawled across the ground to the cage, swiftly unlocking the padlock she rose to her feet and threw herself inside planting her own pistol at Richelieu's head just as Jussac cried out his Christian name

"A fighter to the last eh Milady?" Richelieu drawled wincing as she pulled back his head by a fist full of hair and pointed the gun under his chin 

"Boisrenard, toss down all your weapons and come in here" Milady shouted, "The rest of you throw down your swords and pistols and kick them this way, then get down on your knees with your hands behind your heads"

"Do as she says" Jussac commanded with a disgusted look on his face, each of them complied with Milady's demand, even Cahusac who came out from his hiding place to join his brothers 

"Now, Boisrenard I'm going to give you the key to Armands shackles and you're going to unchain him, then you will back out of the cage and join your brothers, understand me?" Milady said removing her hand from Richelieu's hair long enough to toss the key to Boisrenard who caught it one handed and glowered at her 

"You're a dead woman" he growled "I'll personally string you up for this"

"Olivier already tried that and look where it got him!" Milady snorted jerking the barrel of the gun under Richelieu's chin "Now hurry up", giving Richelieu an appologetic look Boisrenard bent down and unshackled him, meeting the Cardinal's eyes briefly and imploring him for forgiveness that Richelieu freely gave 

"Go on, back out with the rest of them" Milady barked keeping a firm hold of Richelieu as she moved the gun from his chin to his back, once Boisrenard had joined his brothers and was kneeling on the ground she thrust Richelieu forward ordering him to move   
"Get to the horses, you and me Armand are going to take a little journey" 

"Indeed" Richelieu said struggling to get to his feet after so many hours of being cooped up in the cage, his joints and muscles aching as they were stretched after so long, his head spun and dark spots danced before his eyes with the sudden change in position making him stumbled and fight against the virtigo that assailed him

"Keep moving" Milady snarled pushing him forward with the gun 

"And just where will we be going?" Richelieu asked continuing to walk 

"Like I'd tell you that!" Milady chuckled "Just keep calm and don't try to be clever and I still might let you live", as they drew close to the horses Richelieu paused and glanced back at Milady 

"You could just run now, we won't come after you, just leave France now while you have the chance"

"Like you'd let me get away that easily" Milady sneered extending her arm and pointing the gun right between Richelieu's eyes, "I know you Eminence, I know how you work, and I know you never leave a loose thread untied, and I assure you, I am one thread that will not be easily cut", Richelieu opened his mouth to speak but before a single word could come out a shot rang out and Milady fell to the ground with a cry of pain clutching at her left leg from which blood was oozing just above her knee!.

Wasting no time Richelieu kicked the pistol from her hands while his guards hurriedly got their weapons and trained them on Milady waiting for whomever had fired the shot to show up.

Several minutes later Athos, Aramis, and Porthos rode up the camp, Aramis grinning broadly as he brandished his harquebus and Porthos giving their prisoner a kick in the shin as he grumbled about the gag over his mouth   
"I believe you were in need of our assistance!" Athos said with more than a little smugness 

"We had it all under control!" Bernajoux threw back glowering at the snort from Porthos 

"And just who is this?" Jussac asked pointing at the prisoner 

"The Spanish spy master Vargas" Aramis replied "He was planning a little surprise for us that back fired on him", he looked about the camp and rose an eyebrow "What exactly is going on here?"

"Rochefort made his move" Richelieu said rubbing his sore wrists "He was in league with the priest Sistini who was taking me to Rome until my guards intervined as you can see, but we have to get back to Paris fast, Rochefort has arrested Jean and......"

"The Musketeers are rescuing him" Jussac said cutting the Cardinal off "Louis is intent on declaring France free for Omegas!, turns out he's been on our side all these years!", for once in his life Richelieu was stunned into silence which would have been amusing had the situation not been so serious 

"What about d'Artagnan and Lemay?" Athos asked 

"d'Artagnan took Lemay and the little ones to the court of miracles, and he was running the mission to free Treville" Cahusac said "He was calling for help from the court, from the King and Queen"

"Flea and Charon!, brilliant!" Porthos cried 

"What plan!" Athos persisted fearing for d'Artagnan's saftey, but before anyone could reply Milady made herself known to them again by trying and failing to get to her feet, her broken leg crumbling under her leaving her moaning in pain 

"I suppose it was fated that we would meet again Anne" Athos said dismounting from his horse to go to his wife who glared at him furiously, "How did you imagine this would end Anne?, with me on a slab?"

"Yes!" Milady spat glowering at her husband with pure hate in her eyes "I wanted you dead!, and I hoped that I would be the one to put you in your grave!", she gave a cold laugh and suddenly from under her skirts she produced a pistol and aimed it at Athos's head "Maybe I still will be!".


	38. Chapter 38

Athos remained unperturbed by the gun aimed at his head, gazing without emotion down on his ex-wife who glared back at him daring him to move or to do anything at all, about them everyone tensed, reaching for their own weapons and training them on Milady who paid them no heed

"No last words?" she asked Athos raising an eyebrow 

"God sakes woman this is insane!" Jussac cried "You've got one shot!, just the one!, you can kill Athos, or anyone of us, but what d'you think is going to happen after that?, when you've fired your one shot and there are still half a dozen loaded guns trained on you?" 

Milady didn't bother acknowledging Jussac's words, instead she looked on at Athos lifting her eyebrows as if to say "Your call"

"What are you going to do Anne?" Athos asked holding out his hands towards her "Is this truly how you want this end?, both of us dead?"

"Why not?" Milady spat "At least in death I will finally have peace, and I will die safe in the knowledge that I will have your company in hell!", extending her arm a little more she narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth at her ex-husband looking truly evil in her ugly hatred "Get down on your knees right now, beg me for your life!" she snarled 

"No!", Athos's refusual shocked not only Milady but everyone!, he gazed at Milady with pity on his face, as if he felt sorry for her and what she had become, looking at her closely he could see under the careful veneer of rage and hate was hysteria and dispair, Milady was not only twisted with anger and envy but was only just clinging onto her sanity by a thread, a thread that was at the point of snapping in her desperation 

"Anne you don't have to do this" Athos said calmly and gently, speaking to her as if she was on a sick bed and was ailing with some kind of fever rather than pointing a gun at his face and threatening his life, but at that moment Athos was not seeing the gun, he wasn't seeing his murderous wife, he was seeing a tired, desperate, and sick woman who needed help rather than hatred and Athos's honor would not allow him to deny her that help if he could get it for her, if he could reach her.

"Anne you don't want to do this, you don't want it end in needless bloodshed, in more death and destruction, you need help, if you put the gun down then I swear that I will get it for you, I will see to it personally", Aramis gazed at Athos like he had grown another head!, Porthos was shaking his head looking bewildered while the Red Guards looked to Richelieu who's shrewd mind had already noticed the same as Athos, that Milady was unstable

"If you do as Athos says I will find you the help you need" he declared quietly so as not to alarm the woman "There is a convent who would accept and nurse you, they will help bring you back to health"

"You need to let us help you Anne" Athos implored slowly reaching forward, his hands inches from the barel of the gun "You don't want to do this, don't let it end like this", Milady was shaking by now, tears running down her cheeks as she gazed at Athos with confusion in her eyes, this wasn't how it was supposed to go!, he was meant to be on his knees praying for his life!, begging her to let him live not offering her............................offering?......................salvation?, she had long thought herself past it, believed she was too far twisted into evil to be allowed absalution, that the only peace she would find would be in the moment of her death before Satan claimed her soul for his own.

"Please Anne, let me help you" Athos whispered drawing closer than ever to the gun his hand only half an inch from the barel, "Let us help you, stop this now and let us find you peace"

Peace, dear God how she longed for it, she was tired, so very tired, all her life had been spent in cruelty, bloodshed, and death, more than anything she wanted this to end, wanted to find peace. 

Everyone held their breath as Athos closed the last space between himself and Milady and siezed the gun from her hand, shoving it at Aramis and gently pulling Milady up into his arms where she lay limp and unresponsive, her eyes closing and a half smile curving her lips.

"I will get her to the convent as soon as I can" Richelieu promised "Clearly she is in need of their care most urrgently"

"Thank you" Athos whispered carefully shifting Milady's weight in his arms 

"So she ain't evil but deranged?" Porthos asked raising an eyebrow 

"Perhaps she always has been" Athos said with a sigh "And I know she is guilty of many deaths, my Brothers included, but I can not see her executed when I know she is not entirely sane"

"Very well" Aramis said placing his pistol back into the holster "Lets saddle up and get back to Paris, we need to end this for good".

 

Louvre

 

Charon had helped them out a second time by starting a couple of riots to distract the Bastille guards while the Musketeers made their run for the Louvre, ensuring that they were not stoped along the way and Treville's cart was given a clear passage all the way to the gates where they were met by Des Essarts guards.

For a moment d'Artagnan feared that his suspicions would be proven correct, however the Guards waved them on through the gates with barely a moments hesitation, and they were all free to make their way up to the Palace and enter the sanctuary of the royal halls where an anxious Louis and his mates were waiting for them.

"Oh thank God!, I had feared the worst when you did not appear last night!" Louis cried as his personal soldiers entered the throne room, Cornet and Morel carrying Treville despite his grumbling about being able to walk, (Which he couldn't!) 

"Captain? how badly are you hurt?, will you heal?" Louis asked looking over Treville his eyes widdening as they settled upon his swollen belly 

"Lemay is uncertain how servere my injuries are your Majesty" Treville replied hating the fact the King and Queen were seeing him in such a pitiful state, never had he greeted his King and not been on his feet, never had he not been in uniform!, and right now he was wearing a borrowed night shirt and was balenced precariously between two of his Musketeers like an invalid!

"Constance Mon Chere" Louis said summoning the pretty red head forward "Can you please see to our beloved Captain's comfort and make sure the chambers are ready for our Musketeers?" 

"Of course Sire" Constance replied with a swift curtsey and beckoned to Cornet and Morel to follow her 

"You are the Musketeer d'Artagnan are you not?" Anne said drawing up to d'Artagnan as he made to follow Treville 

"The novice your Majesty, not yet a Musketeer" d'Artagnan replied 

"Yet it was you who came up with Treville's rescue, and you who defeated Rochefort's right hand man Lebarge single handedly" Anne declared a smile of pride shining on her fair face "We all owe you a debt of thanks d'Artagnan, for your courage and loyalty", d'Artagnan opened his mouth to speak but found himself unable to do so, instead he bowed to the Queen feeling a flush on his cheeks as she smiled at him 

"I think your commision is a certainty now!" Treville chuckled to d'Artagnan as he acompanied him to the chambers the King had laid out for them 

"Maybe" d'Artagnan said touching his abdomen "But will the King commision a Musketeer who'll be whelping in less than six months?"

"You're pregnant?" Constance asked the Omega looking excited at the news 

"I am Your........" d'Artagnan looked to Treville uncertain of what Constance's title should be, up until now she had never been refered to as anything other than the royal Omega, she had not really had a title so d'Artagnan wasn't sure of how to speak to her 

"Just call me Constance" the red head said with a wave of her hand "There's enough Majesties in the Louvre without another!"

"Well perhaps your Highness then?" Treville offered groaning in relief as Cornet and Morel settled him onto the bed in his chambers, 

"We'll be outside the door" Cornet said "His Majesty may have granted us sanctuary but it's better to be safe than sorry"

"Indeed" Treville agreed with a grateful nod "Have the men coordinate with Des Essarts guards and form rotating shifts, Rochefort will eventually come here, we need to be ready for when he does", Cornet gave a brief salute spinning on his heal and left the chambers closing the door behind him,

"So, your highness?" d'Artagnan said to Constance 

"No, that will clash my Son or Daughter!", she gave a laugh as both d'Artagnan and Treville gaped at her in shock, "I could hardly believe it myself!, after all these years, but finally it seems we are to at last be blessed with a Dauphin or Dauphine"

"Congratulations!" Treville said "This is the best news I have heard in years!"

"As is your own Pupping Captain" Constance replied making Treville blush "With our Pups being so close in age they will grow up to be friends I should think"

"Just as long as they grow up with freedom we never had, thats all I want" d'Artagnan said moving over to the window and gazing outside longing for Athos to return to his side again, for all of this to be over one way or another.

 

Paris

 

Rochefort swore and kicked aside a wooden crate as yet another slum revealed nothing but a few consumptive and drunken beggars within.

They had searching since the early hours of the morning, had gone through every place imaginable, had even been back to the Musketeers garrison to see if any of them were stupid enough to go there!, but so far they had found no Musketeers and no Treville. 

Unsurprisingly Rochefort's limited patience was wearing thin, and his men were becoming wary of being near him lest they incure his wrath   
"Should we perhaps try to enter the Court of Miracles?" one of his Lieutenants asked flinching at Rochefort's gaze fell upon him 

"Are you mad?, they would lynch us before we got two paces into that sess pit!" the deranged Comte sneered shaking his head "It's that little slut d'Artagnan, filthy whore that he is, he arranged this he's from the court, sells his rancid body there like a comodity", he spat onto the road his face screwing up in anger "Murderous whore will pay for all of this"

"Murder Sir?, you think he killed Lebarge?" the Lieutenant asked 

"Not just that, the bastard murdered his own Aphan!", Rochefort gave his bewildered Lieutenant a smirk before going on "I looked into him, into his name, d'Artagnan, it's taken from his Maternal Grandmothers side, his real name is Charles de Batz de Castlemore!, he is the Omega Pup of Alexandre de Batz de Castlemore and Alexandre's Aphan Bertrand whom Charles killed several years ago and fled along with his Oman"

"Incest!" the Lieutenant whispered looking disgusted 

"Alexandre was just a whore!" Rochefort declared "An Omega whore just as Charles is, and Treville, and by God I will see them both burning on a pyre before this ends".


	39. Chapter 39

The ride back to Paris was swifter than Richelieu journey through the country, they had heavy cage to pull along, and were not over fed under trained idolers who scarsley rode a mile before they were demanding a rest.

Milady had slipped into a state of catatonia and sat limp before Athos on the horse, her expression that of a child, all big bewildered eyes and blankness where once there had been the shrewd workings of a malicious deceiver, despite all the damage she had done, all the bloodshed she had caused it touched the hearts of all the men to see her in such a deplorable state. 

Vargas continued to grumble and moan and struggle in his restraints earning himself a kick in the leg from Porthos every so often to shut his up, he was their ultimate playing card, through him they could declare Rochefort guilty of high treason, an offence punishable by death.

Of course anyone with morals would say that Rochefort had already done more than enough to be condemned, but as the law stood he had not truly done anything wrong in arresting Treville and denouncing Richelieu, even with Louis on their side it would have been very difficult to convince a jury and the Privy council to condemn Rochefort's actions on that alone, especially since much of the Privy council were in favor of Omegas enslavment. 

But Vargas changed everything, Rocheforts dealings with him made him a traitor to France, no one would stand by him when this came to light.

 

Despite the assurances of Jussac, Boisrenard, Bernajoux, and Cahusac the Musketeers and Richelieu were tense as they approached the gates of Paris, however Des Essarts guards waved them through with smiles and blessed them reverently earning in turn a blessing from Richelieu themselves.

It was only as they rode through the streets, keeping hidden in the crowds with their heads covered by their cloaks that Richelieu realized he was no longer Cardinal!.

Oh he had known it his entire time in Sistini's clutches, but it had not yet truly hit him till now that he was defrocked, no longer a Man of God, no longer a Prince of the Church, he was but a layman now, was excomunicated from God by the Pope himself!.

His excomunication did not bother him as much as one would think, Richelieu cared nothing for what Urban said or did, the Man was a fool, a creature of the Spanish Kings creation and totaly under his thumb.   
No, it was not hurt that lay in Richelieu's heart, but a bewilderment!, to suddenly not be Cardinal, to not have the right to take Mass, to read Sermons, to grant absalution.......he felt bereft of this office he had for so many years dwelt in.  
While he had not agreed with the Churches teachings, he had believed in Jesus's teachings, in God and his commandments, he had hoped that one day he would be able to change the church, to cleanse it of it's misguided practises, to end the Inquesitions, the Purges, the crusades, to make it a Church that preached love and forgiveness instead of damnation and heresey.

Now that he was stripped of his Clerical collar and Cardinal's hat Richelieu would be unable to do this, he would not be able to take the perverbial staff and lead the children to God.

"Home sweet home Eminence" Jussac said cutting into Richelieu's thoughts as they rode through the gates of the Louvre waved on by Des Essarts guards and a couple of disguised Musketeers keeping their pauldrons covered by simple brown cloaks.

Believing this to be a sign that d'Artagnan's scheme to save Jean had been a success Richelieu straightened up on his horse and smiled at Jussac warmly   
"Tis good to be back mon ami" he replied his heart beating faster in anxious anticipation of seeing his beloved again.

 

Milady was given into the care of several trusted Musketeers who would take her to chambers and keep watch on her to make sure she did not do any harm to herself until Richelieu could secure her place at the Convent he spoke of.

While desperate to get to Jean, Richelieu first had to go and present himself to Louis who forgot all matters of decorum and just about leapt across the room to throw his arms about Richelieu clinging to him for dear life and babbling on and on about how Armand must never again leave him and how much he loved him!.

For once in his life Richelieu was too stunned to speak as Louis just about choked the life out of him!, he gazed bewildered at a giggling Constance and an amused Anne who just about managed to hold in her laughter while calling Louis off Richelieu before he strangled him to death!.

"We are all greatly releaved to see you returned to us unharmed Armand" Anne said "Even more so now we have learned that in you we have an ally" 

"Indeed Majesty, I just wish we had know so years ago" Richelieu said "We may then have all been spared such worry and unpleasantness"

"Quite" Louis agreed "But the past can not be changed and it is the future we must now look to" 

"Well said Majesty, and these Valiant Musketeers have brought with them the first step to gaining that bright future" Richelieu said stepping back so Athos, Aramis, and Porthos could present themselves before the King and Queen, throwing Vargas down on his knees before them!.

 

"What is the meaning of this?" Louis asked looking at the prisoner 

"Vargas!" Anne said in astonishment making the King look to her, "He is the spy master of Spain, my Brothers greatest torturer"

"He is also Rochefort's Master!" Richelieu stated making Louis gape at him 

"We found this bastard at the border your Majesties" Athos said "He was planning to capture or kill us but his plan back fired and we have brought him here, as proof of Rochefort's betrayal of your Majesties", Louis nostrils flared in anger, his large eyes shining with outrage at this betrayal by one of his Peers!

"I will pay for this!" the King snarled all but shaking in his rage!, "I will see him swinging from a rope like a common criminal for daring to conspire against France!"  
"I would gladly string him up myself!" Constance spat then blushed as all eyes turned to her, "I was just saying!" she mumbled with a shrug 

"If I may your Majesties I have an idea to entrap Rochefort and ensure his downfall without risking the safety of Paris's populas by open war in the streets" Richelieu said 

"Of course Armand, what is it you suggest?" Louis asked eagerly making Richelieu smile in the certainty of his position at court despite his excomunication from the Holy Roman Church.

 

By the time they were dismissed from the King and Queens presence Richelieu and the Inseparables were champing at the bit to get to d'Artagnan and Treville, and Lemay since they did not yet know that he was still at the Court of Miracles.

d'Artagnan met Athos at the top of the stairs, the two of them falling into each others arms in a flury of tears, half garbled appologies, and declarations of love as they held each other  
"Where's Lemay?" Aramis asked looking around "Is he with the little ones?"

"Um, yes, sorry" d'Artagnan said breaking his kissing with Athos for the moment to look to Porthos and Aramis, "I did not wish to put them in anymore danger so I advised them to stay in the court of miracles until Rochefort is defeated for good"

"They're with Flea and Charon?" Porthos asked cautiously 

"Yes, as honored guests", d'Artagnan grinned in amusment as he went on "Ned and Izzy are enjoying themselves, Flea's teaching them how to pick pockets while Charons teaching them how to pick locks and cheat at cards!", Aramis groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose while Porthos gave a dirty laugh!

"Good on 'em!, couldn't 'ave a better pair of teachers!" 

"Teachers in theft and deception" Athos drawled "What wonderful examples they will be getting!"

"Shove it Monsieur le Comte!", Athos rose an amused eyebrow at Porthos while all but draping himself over d'Artagnan, their desire to be alone to reafirm their love clear to their friends who took their leave to rest and refresh themselves from their journey and await the final act that would bring Rochefort down for good.

 

"Armand!", Jeans cry of his name had Richelieu tearing across the room to sweep Jean into his arms holding him as tight as he dared in relief and joy at their both surviving this ordeal 

"God Armand!, I thought I had lost you!, I thought you were gone from my side for good!" Jean almost sobbed holding Armand's face and tracing the familiar contours and lines as if he were unable to believe they were really together again 

"My dear I feared that too, I feared that I had failed you completely, you and our Pup", moving back a little Richelieu lay his hand over Jean's middle tears springing to his eyes as he felt the movement within the rounded flesh, looking over the rest of Treville's bandaged body he sighed and shook his head   
"What did that bastard do to you?"

"Nothing that matters now" Treville said and placed his finger tip over Armands lips "Let us put aside such matters for now and simply enjoy the blessings of our reunion" he whispered "No doubt there will be much to do in the days to come, battles to be fought both verbal and physical, problems to solve, and stresses to undertake, so now while we have this brief time of peace together let us just enjoy it and leave all other things till tomorrow"

Richelieu smiled warmly giving a single nod of his head before climbing onto the bed and wrapping Jean into his arms, their heads touching at the forehead, arms and legs entangled in a gentle relaxed embrace, content for the moment to just enjoy each others presence in this sanctuary.

 

"I am sorry for what I said to you before you left" d'Artagnan said, his head resting on Athos's hairy chest, their bodies warm from love making and tingling pleasently 

"I'm sorry too" Athos replied kissing d'Artagnan's head "But it is in the past now, and I want for us to look to future", his hand slid down to lay over d'Artagnan's belly that had formed a pleasent curve of fecundity in his absence, a sight that made Athos's heart burst with pride and love, hearing of d'Artagnan's actions in saving Treville from the Bastille made him equally as proud aswell as horrified for the danger his mate had been in, the injuries from his fight with Lebarge making Athos's blood boil in anger that had to remain impotent since he could not exact revenge against a dead man.

Rather than risk starting another argument with d'Artagnan over his recklessness with his own safety, Athos had instead taken him to bed and spent a long time kissing every inch of d'Artagnan's body to assure himself that the Omega had taken no perminant hurt in his fight, d'Artagnan had born the adoration and tenderness to the point of madness!, then he had pulled Athos to him and all but begged him to cease this delicious torment and to take him there and then!.

Now sated and slightly sleepy the two lay in one anothers arms contentedly, the weight of their guilt in their falling out now taken from them, and the joy of their make up giving them peace.

"I never want you to be in such danger again" Athos said stroking d'Artagnan's cheek with his knuckles "If I ever lost you........"

"You never will" d'Artagnan assured him looking up at Athos and pressing a kiss to his torso and rubbing Athos's side "I promise, once Rochefort is brought down I will spend the rest of this pregnancy knitting and stitching dresses for our Pups and get into no more fights at all!"

"You can't knit or sew to save your life!" Athos chuckled "But I will be grateful if you do desist in fighting for the next few months"

"I'll be too big soon anyway" d'Artagnan said shifting up the bed so he could lay his head on the pillow facing Athos, "If we succeed then our Pups will be whelped into a whole new world, one free of repression and dispair"

"A good world for them to grow up in" Athos breathed resting his hand protectively over d'Artagnan's belly "Pray God we may make it a reality for them"


	40. Chapter 40

Rochefort hautily marched through the Louvre halls followed by a round dozen of his personal guards.  
A smirk played on his lips which looked ghastly on his scarred face that was further marred by his eyepatch, Rochefort's smirk was over the fact that there were no Red Guards or Musketeers loitering about the Louvre as there normally was, hell walking these halls one could hardly throw a stone without hitting a good half a dozen of either regiment!, without the soldiers prancing through the halls they seemed far larger and quieter than normal, something that contradictorily put Rochefort on edge, a deep and lasting quiet like this made his skin prickle with unease, hushed silences often meant people were whispering things behind backs, plotting and scheming against others, and a Man as meglomaniacal and paranoid as Rochefort feared such things since it could be he that was being plotted against.

When he was anounced by the usher and walked into the throne room Rochefort had his hand on the pommel of his sword, and eyed everyone he went past, glowering with his one eye as if to warn them against considering plots against him.

As he had expected Louis did not look happy to see him as he knelt before the throne, nore indeed did his beloved Anne. The beautiful Spanish Queen looked icey in her rigidly controlled rage. While Rochefort cared nothing for Louis's likes and dislikes he did care about Annes, and did not wish to see her so distressed. Also to his displeasure that filthy slut Constance stood beside Anne's throne, meeting his gaze in challenge!, as if she had the right to do so, had the right do anything but spread her thighs for the pleasure of her betters!.

"Rochefort I see you are at least swift in response to my summons" Louis said giving him leave to rise to his feet 

"Indeed Majesty" Rochefort said "Your summons declared that it was a matter of urgency that I was summoned for", looking about Rochefort noted that the whole council was present in the throne room along with the regular courtiers, perhaps now with Richelieu lost to him and Treville, Louis was looking to elect new blood to the council, wished for greater strength to protect him, Rochefort hid a smirk behind a mask of ambiguity, little did the fool King know that he would do anything but protect him even if he was raised to a position on the council.

"It is a grave matter indeed that I have brought you here for" Louis said enounciating his words very carefully as he leaned forward keeping perfect eye contact with Rochefort, "It is the crime of Treason for which you have been summoned to court, Monsieur le Comte"

Rochefort rose an eyebrow taking a brief moment to glance about the court wondering whom was suspected, or perhaps it was about Richelieu and Treville's treason that Louis wished to discuss, effecting the appropriate expression Rochefort shifted his stance and replied   
"Treason Majesty?, what Treason and by whom?" he inquired 

"Your own Monsieur le Comte!", a self satisfied smile stretched Louis's lips as he saw the shock come over Rochefort, a rare sight to be sure and one that Louis would enjoy to the fullest as he beckoned the hiding Richelieu, Athos, Porthos, Aramis, and d'Artagnan to step forward from behind the throne bringing with them Vargas in chains.

"At first I thought you just a biggoted bastard intent on the persecution of Omegas" Louis said rising to his feet and staring down for the dais at Rochefort in pure hatred his voice rising in anger as he spoke until he was shouting! "But it seems that was the least of your crimes, not only are you a sick twisted sadist, you plot against the country of your birth!, against My Kingdom, my person, and if that were not crime enough, in your depravity you covert my Wife and Queen!, daring to imagine yourself laying hand upon her sacred person!".

 

Louis voice echoed about the throne room, the courtiers shocked into silence while the guards present, the Musketeers, Richelieu, and the royal family smiled at Rochefort looking uncertain, having been caught off guard for once.

Wetting his dry lips with his tongue Rochefort cleared his throat and shifted his weight to stand to his full height, hiding any fear he had behind a mask of indifference to Louis's speach  
"On what possible grounds could Your Majesty believe me guilty of Treason?" he asked his voice sounding amused by the notion when under his clothes he was sweating with fear 

"You mean beyond the capture of your Master Vargas, spy master of Spain who has told us all you have plotted with him?" Richelieu replied seeing through Rocheforts facade of calm, his own presence here without anything else had thrown Rochefort into termoil, and he was clinging onto his veneer of stoicism the way a climber who has lost their footing grasps the rocks for dear life!.

"Of course Vargas did not give up the information easily, but when he learned the depths of your depravity, your obsession with Queen Anne, whom even the avaricious King of Spain would not harm, Vargas happily told us all to ensure your down fall"

"He lies, as do you" Rochefort spat, his eye darting about as he searched for escape 

"Oh we both know he does not Rochefort" d'Artagnan said walking forward to stand in front of Rochefort, "You havn't forgotten our night together have you?, you paid me handsomely to not only bed you, but to dress up as The Queen!", a collective gasp ran about the court at this, Constance stepped forward clasped Anne's hand in protective comfort   
"It turned my stomach to wear that gown and speak those vile words for your pleasure" d'Artagnan spat at Rochefort "I have been fucked by many Alphas and Betas, but none have ever revolted me more than you did!"

"Lies!" Rochefort all but screamed in panicked desperation "He lies!, he's a worthless Omega whore!"

"Would you have me describe your entire body for the whole court?" d'Artagnan asked "Shall I speak of the birth mark at the top of your inner left thigh?, the mole cluster in the cleft above your buttocks?, oh how about the scar to the right of your groin!?" 

Rochefort seethed and sweated, behind him he could hear the courtiers whispering in scandle about this, condemning him right there!, glancing about with his one eye he saw men in the court throwing off their concealing cloaks to reveal Musketeer and Red Guard uniforms!, he was surrounded!, his guards would never be enough to protect him from harm, but there was no way in hell he was going to go down without a fight!.

In a single fluid motion he had drawn his sword and at at d'Artagnan's throat making the Omega tip his head back lest he be scewered upon the blade!, everything happened at once then, Louis made an aborted lunge forward with a cry of horror, Aramis and Porthos leaping onto the dais to protect him, the Musketeers and red guards drawing their blades and disarming Rochefort's gaurds, Athos cried out d'Artagnan's name drawing his own sword but paused looking stricken as he hesitated making any move that might result in d'Artagnan's death!.

"What do you think this will achieve Rochefort?" Richelieu asked shaking his head "You have no means of escape, no friend to which to turn, and no heavon in which to run to, this is an act of stupidity, let d'Artagnan go and at least show some dignity"

"Dignity?" Rochefort spat "What would an Omega fucking disgraced prince of the church know of dignity?, why should I not slit the filthy sluts throat?, would should I not rid the world of his foul presence?"

"If you do then I will rip you limb from limb and tear your black heart out with my bare hands!" Athos growled his body shaking in need to protect his mate who was rigid as a statue as Rochefort kept the blade against the soft skin of his throat 

"Your drink addled brain has clearly deluded you to what utter depravity inhabits this whore!" Rochefort sneered "He is a murderer!, he commited Patrecide!"

"Self defense Rochefort" Richelieu corrected "The depraved Seigneur Bertrand d'Batz de Castlemore raped his own Omega Son repeatedly, begetting dear Charles here, and then continued his vile acts by raping his Omega Grandson too!", Richelieu's words had the court exclaiming in shock at this, while many there had Omega slaves, they had never would never stoop to such deviant behavior as commited Incest,   
"Charles killed Bertrand to prevent his weak and sick Oman from being raped once again, he protected his Oman and defended himself against a sadistic monster who deserved death for his foul crimes against both man and God!"

Rochefort bared his teeth at this digging the tip of the sword a little deeper into d'Artagnan's throat, "You call that justified yet you condemn my actions as treason?" he whispered 

"What you have done is treason!" Louis hissed "What you do now dishonors your name more than treason does itself!"

"Honor?" Rochefort sneered turning his head to look at Louis "What would a prancing fool like you know of honor!", his lips twisted in a sarcastic smile only to freeze in shock and let out a grunt of pain, for in the moment he had taken his eye off d'Artagnan the Omega had acted, drawing his maine gauche and sank it into Rochefort's heart with a single thrust!.

 

Leaving the blade in the wound d'Artagnan backed away into the safety of Athos's embrace watching as did everyone as Rochefort staggered backwards, dropping his sword and falling onto his backside with blood dripping from his mouth  
"Burn in hell Rochefort!" Anne said rising from her throne and glaring down at him "None shall grieve for your death!", Louis and Constance put their arms about her, surrounding her in an embrace of love and support, Rochefort gazed at this, pulling the maine gauche from his heart with a spurt of blood that rapidly spread over his doublet and turned his one eye on Richelieu 

"Will you not grant me the last rites?" he forced out panting as his lifes blood leaked from his body with ever beat of his punctured heart 

"You are beyond the grace of God Rochefort" Richelieu said his face impassive and voice cold as ice "Your Soul shall be claimed by it's true master, Satan, and in his halls of the damned you shall dwell for eternity!"

"Well!" Rochefort spluttered spitting blood and smirking at Richelieu "I shall wait there then.....for the day............you...........join me!", with that he sagged down on the floor his body becoming still as the last breath leaving his lungs beneath the Thrones of the King and Queen of France.

 

For several moments no one moved, everyone just starring at Rochefort's corpse on the ground, his eye gazing glassy at the ceiling and blood spreading under him, eventually Richelieu collected himself and beckoned Jussac and Cahusac forward "Dispose of him, and see to it that the Bastille guards loyal to him are placed in the Chaterlet, coordinate with the Musketeers and Des Essarts guards to split the burden of the Bastille duties until fresh guards can be appointed"

"Eminence", swiftly Rochefort's corpse was carted away, the Bastille guards along with him leaving only the pool of his blood which the servants would have to clean up 

"That was very well done d'Artagnan" Louis said to the Omega "You are immensely brave, resorcefull, and out standingly loyal, the perfect attributes I would look for in a Musketeer, please kneel!", d'Artagnan's eyes widdened in shock at this and he would likly have been frozen on the spot had Athos not pushed him forward and onto his knees for Louis to commission him as Musketeer 

"Thank you Majesty!" d'Artagnan stammered getting to his feet shakily looking utterly stunned "Thank you so much!"

"Thank you d'Artagnan, for your bravery in speaking here today" Queen Anne said "And in ridding us from the deceptive serpent Rochefort"

"Indeed, you have served us greatly today d'Artagnan" Louis said "I predict a bright and glorious career ahead of you", d'Artagnan flushed hotly at this while the court was dismissed and Richelieu retired with Louis, Anne, and Constance to discuss the repeal of Omega Supression in France, Treville would also be present for the discussion, having been carried (Though he cursed at the servants and demanded to be allowed to walk!), into the Kings apartments to speak of this and how best to do it bloodlessly. 

Still numb with shock d'Artagnan allowed himself to be lead along by Aramis, Athos, and Porthos who were beaming with pride and teasing him as the made their way to the stables to ride to the court of miracles to bring Lemay and the little ones home.


	41. Chapter 41

Izzy and Ned ran screaming into the arms of Porthos and Aramis with excited shouts of "Aphan!", and "Papa!" getting swept up into hugs by the happy parents relieved to he reunited with their family once more.

Smiling with both relief at seeing his mates again, and happiness to have his offspring so happy, Lemay made his way over to Porthos and Aramis, falling into their arms and feeling the tension he had been carrying for days finally leaking out of his muscles 

"Don't ever leave me like that again" he breathed blinking back the tears his over whelmed emotions threatened to put into his eyes, "These days have been a life time in passing and I have been more afraid than I ever recall in my life!"

"Ah pet, I'm sorry" Porthos said kissing Lemay with heat "We both are, and we will never leave your side again if we can prevent it"

"The littles ones look no worse for wear though" Aramis declared nodding to Flea as he looked at the sleeping twins and a sleepy Cort who was sucking his thumb and gave his Papa a wet smile 

"They've thought this an adventure" Flea said with a laugh "One long game to play, they've not suffered any fear during this time"

"And we can not thank you enough for that" Porthos said releasing Lemay and giving Flea a grateful smile "We owe you and Charon a great debt"

"Ah, just turn a blind eye to a few pick pockets and robberies and we'll call it all even" Flea said with a dismissive wave of her hand 

"I think it can be arranged" Aramis said lifting Izzy up again and balencing her on his hip "Heaven knows we'll be busy enough securing his Majesty's repealing of Omega suppression to give any thought to petty theft"

"We won then?, Rochefort was defeated?" Lemay asked, he had guessed as much by the fact Aramis and Porthos had come to the court to bring him home, but he had to hear it from his beloveds lips to believe it 

"He was not only defeated, he is dead!" Aramis stated

"Dead?" Flea repeated her eyebrows lifting to her hairline 

"Indeed, he was killed by d'Artagnan right before the Kings Throne!" 

"d'Artagnan?", Lemay glanced worriedly about fearing that the boy might have been arrested for killing Rochefort, or have fallen afoul of a guards bullet 

"He's waiting with Athos just outside the court" Porthos said "We figured there's been enough Musketeers through here over past few days, and since d'Art has just won himself a commission................."

"A commission, really?", Lemay's expression changed completely, becoming one of joy at this news, "Well good for him, it's about time!"

"Indeed it is" Aramis agreed shifting Izzy's weight on his hip "And I believe it is also time that we were going", bidding Flea a farewell with a chaste kiss to her cheek, he set Izzy back onto her own feet to lift a slumbering Pheobe into his arms making her whimper slightly at the disturbance before she settled again, Lemay took her sister while Porthos took Cortland, Izzy and Ned to walk by their side until they reached the horses waiting with d'Artagnan and Athos

"Flea, give me regards to Charon" Porthos said kissing her cheek "And take care of yourself"

"You too" Flea replied "And don't be a stranger"

"We'll try not" Lemay said kissing Flea and happily making his way out of the court with Izzy and Ned bouncing along at his side with Aramis and Porthos following behind them.

 

 

Rue de Fossiers

 

"You know I still can't believe it" d'Artagnan said for the umpteenth time! as he examined his shiny new pauldron "A Musketeer at last!"

"You deserve it love, you've worked hard for it" Athos said with a smile while Porthos shook his head 

"You keep on running your fingers over the leather you'll stain it!" he teased grinning even wider as d'Artagnan stuck his tongue out at him 

"Will Treville recover from his injuries d'you think?" Aramis asked Lemay who was half laying in his arms on the chaise, their hands lazily entwined and fingers playing against each other

"I don't know" Lemay replied with a deep sigh "His age is against him, as is the pregnancy, his hips have got to bear alot of extra weight and then face the riggors of child birth, while he may yet heal enough to walk again unaided, I do not think that he will be fit enough to be a soldier again", a depressed silence fell over the room at this, none of the men wanting to think of their beloved Captain invalided out of service, left to spend the remainder of his days wishing for what he had lost, to be lamed was every soldiers fear since they all knew how very easily the reality could come about, a stray bullet, a sword thrust, a fall from a horse, all these could sever tendons, shatter bones, leave one utterly unable to fight ever again.

"No, no this is stupid" d'Artagnan said after several minutes of silence "After all we've been through in the past few days we should not be dwelling on what ifs, and maybes, but celebrating our victory!, the freedom for Omegas!, everything else can wait until tomorrow, tonight we celebrate"

"Pups right" Porthos declared rising and fetching a couple more bottles to fill the cups with "Heres to victory and d'Arts commission", the toast was repeated by the others, d'Artagnan ducking his head in thanks 

"I have another toast" Athos said 

"You!?", Aramis's incredulas cry and expression made the others laugh and Athos scowl at him, yes it was rare he spoke out in public but they didn't have to act like it was completely unheard of!.

"To present Victories, to love, loyalty, and above all family" Athos said "Whatever may yet come before us, whatever battles and dangers we might yet have to face, or hardships to undertake, by standing together and sharing in our unity and love we shall forever succeed", he lifted his cup and waited while the others mulled over the deep words he had spoken, words fit for a Comte no matter how much Athos would beg to differ if called on it

"Here here" Aramis said followed by Porthos, Lemay and d'Artagnan

"You should speak more often" d'Artagnan said snuggling into his side "You're suprisingly good at speaches"

"Oh no, my days of being in the public eye are long done" Athos said "I'm a Musketeer Lieutenant and have no intentions of being anything more".

 

Palais Cardinal 

 

"You will name Athos as your successor then" Richelieu asked returning to the bed with cups of wine for both he and Treville, handing them over he climbed up onto the bed making Lucie moan as she was moved off the pillow he wanted to rest his back on!

"I will" Treville said still reeling from Louis's decision to appoint him Minister of War!

While he was an idealist, Louis was not totaly unrealistic, he knew very well that War with Spain was beckoning, and once the news of France releasing Omegas from supression reached Rome they would also be threatened by the Papacy, if France was to survive then they needed to make plans for war, and secure all defenses before the canons began to roar.

"God knows how he will take it" Treville murmured "God knows how I'll manage as a polititcian!"   
"You will make a fine politician my love" Richelieu assured getting a disbelieving snort from Treville, "It will take time as all things do, but you are no fool, and you learn swiftly, anything you do not know you will learn and it will be my pleasure to help you as you become accustomed to your new office"

"Hmm", Treville sipped his wine and shook his head "I will not be in said office long before I am off on Maternity leave, and then all my time shall be taken up in the nursery", he turned to look at Richelieu, a smile forming on his face at the soft look on Richelieus at the mention of his being kept busy with their Pup, "I do hope that Louis is aware of this"

"If not then I shall make it clear to him" Richelieu said resting a hand over Treville's belly "I will not have you over worked, nore shall I see you rushing back to court after you've given birth, you've waited a long time for the joy of Omanhood and you deserve to enjoy it", Treville smiled even more at this and shifted closer to Richelieu, stroking his cheek 

"You have waited a long time for Aphanhood too, and you deserve to enjoy it aswell" he whispered trailing his fingers over the iron grey of the First Ministers beard 

"I intend to beloved" Richelieu swore "I will not miss the precious time of our Pups infanthood, and Puppyhood, I will be there for it all and treasure each and every moment".


	42. Chapter 42

The days following Rochefort's defeat at dArtagnans hands brought relief and shock to many.

Lemay's examinations of Treville's joints resulted in his opinion that Treville would recover and would walk unaided without difficulty, but would not be able to return to active duty. With all the stress the joints had under gone over the years along with the damage done to them on the rack they simply could not take anymore stress, certainly the daily rigors of leading a regiment.

To further assist Treville's muscular recovery he instructed him to do a series of gentle stretching exercises first thing in the morning and before bed, which would help repair the damage done to his muscles on the rack and to keep his joints supple without stressing them further. 

The first shock came five days after Rochefort's defeat and took place in the chambers of the Louvre Treville had been given as Minister of War.  
Athos gaped at Treville in total shock as the Minister broke the news to him of his promotion to the rank of Captain along with both Aramis and Porthos rising to the ranks of Lieutenant and Sergeant, as d'Artagnan had only just received his commission he could not be given a rank yet, he had yet to prove his worth as a Musketeer before that could come about.

"You can't be serious!" Athos said staring incredulasly at Treville "I am not leader, I'm not fit to lead sheep through a field!"

"Oh come on!" Aramis protested "You've done a fine enough job of leading us for past five years"

"Thats different!"

"I don't see `ow" Porthos snorted as he admired his new pauldron complete with a Sergeants stripes 

"I was not responsible for whole regiment!" Athos ran a hand through his hair look torn between bewilderment and hysteria!, "You've been very quiet" he said to d'Artagnan who shrugged

"I think you'll make a good Captain" he said 

"Traitor!" Athos growled getting d'Artagnan's tongue stuck out at him! 

"C'mon Thos, we'll be there with you, we'll support and help you all the way" Aramis said 

"The men all like and respect you, they'll be happy to serve under you", Porthos paused and smirked dirtily "Not literally though, we'll leave that to d'Art!"

"Jesus Porthos!" Athos squarked while the rest of the room dissolved into laughter 

"Just accept it Athos" Treville chuckled "You are to be Captain now, and we all know you are more than capable of being an excelent one", Athos grunted and looked away wondering why it was God seemed to take perverse pleasure in testing him like this!.

 

Palais Cardinal 

 

Two months had passed since the defeat of Rochefort and so far Louis repeal of Omega supression had been accepted at court and by the populas bloodlessly. However neither Richelieu or Treville were naive enough think that it would remain this simple all the way.

While many people were happy about this, the Omegas who had been in hiding, and the Alphas and Betas who had helped shield them were celebrating their victory, others were not so pleased of this.

Brothels and Breeding Farms would soon be kicking up a stink as they went out of business, with the release of Omegas from Bondage they would have to free their Omega slaves or risk imprisonment or perhaps even execution.

There was also the Omegas being released, just because they were suddenly free did not mean they were ready for freedom or would know what to do with it or how to take care of themselves. The Brothels and Breeding Farms they would have been in would not bother to provide them with monies, or any aid to secure their futures. 

To help the transition come about Richelieu had selected Jussac, Cahusac, Bernajoux, and Boisrenard to use the resorces of the Rebellion to now help provide the aid needed for the Omegas suddenly freed and having no where to go. The Red Guards would not only over see the closure of the Breeding Farms and Brothels, they would then take the Omegas and their offspring to various houses that were being set up through out France where the Omegas and their Pups/children would be helped to adjust to their new lives.

First and foremost was medical help since the majority were in poor health, after that basic aids of food and clothing were provided and then education so they would have a chance to build themselves a better future.  
While so far this was going very well, it was not all joyous, Spain had as expected declared war upon France, as had the Papacy, while open war had not yet broken out it was only a matter of time before the armies of the Vatican and Spain were bearing down upon France, something that was giving Richelieu lots of sleepless nights as he made preperations for War, Treville was involved to a point, now in his final few weeks of pregnancy Lemay had ordered him to go into seclusion and threatened to chain him to the bed if he didn't!, he had left it and left it until his final month at which point he looked ready to burst and could hardly fit behind the council table for the width of his middle!, Louis had tactlessly offered to have an oval cut into the table for him so he could fit, resulting in him being slapped upside the head by Anne who had taken over Treville's duties as Minister of War until after his Whelping leave!.

Having a Beta female on the Council was unpresedented, however due to Madame Royal Constance's Pregnancy which had been formally announced as soon as she had passed beyond the first trimester the Nobles were more accepting now they knew the succession was no longer in jeopardy.

Madame Royal was the official title Constance would now be known as, there was some talk of her being made a Duchess but right now she was satisfied by being Madame Royal. 

Her pregnancy was not the only good news they had to celebrate either, since the breaking with Rome, France had formed an alliance with Savoy, and Sweedon, and were in talks with England for yet another, so when War finally came France would have several powerful allies on which to call.

 

Finishing his days work, Richelieu went through the Palais to their chambers and found Treville begrudgingly laying in bed reading one of his beloved Novels that he rested on his large bump. 

Twilight was curled up by his side purring at his belly, Lucie lay over his ankles and blinked at Richelieu before returning to rest her head back on her paws.

"Having a good day love?" Richelieu greeted 

"Boring day" Treville grunted moodily, he disliked staying in bed all the time, being pressed to eat and drink heartily and take things easily, he grumbled on and on about not being an invalid, about being big as a house, and about everything in general while he whiled away the time waiting to give birth.

He was not without visitors however, Lemay came by daily to check him over and listen to his ever growing list of complaints!, d'Artagnan frequently came round, using Treville as a sounding board for his own pregnancy miseries, both Richelieu and Athos suspected that most of their time together was spent insulting them and Alphas in general!. Porthos and Aramis came to see him and deliver all the latest gossip that they seemed to have an endless supply of, even Athos when duty permitted came to his predacessor and talk about his transition from Lieutenant to Captain and what the Regiment were doing. 

Richelieu however sympathized with Treville's moodiness about being abed all the time, knowing that he too would dislike being cooped up the way the Omega was being. Smiling in sympathy he sat down on the bed beside Treville and placed his hand over his belly smiling wider as he felt the pups movements "Not long to go now beloved"

"The sooner the better!" Treville groused "I miss my feet!"

"You'll be seeing them again soon enough" Richelieu chuckled "And all this will be worth it when our son or daughter is born" 

"I know" Treville said his face softening and a warm smile spreading over his face "So, any news from court?"

"Nothing really, just that Madame Royal has developed a craving for eclairs and Louis has summoned every patissier in France to the Louvre to provide her with an endless supply!", Treville snorted and shook his head at Louis's sweet if rather foolish gesture of affection, after all how many eclairs could one person eat?, they'd have the damn things coming out of their ears for months!, 

"Theres no problems at all?" he asked 

"None, Jussac reported that the Chantilly breeding Farm was easily destoryed and the Omegas have been safely delivered to one of our sanctuarys to be helped in adjusting to their new lives, naturally the owners of said Farm were less than polite and some rather profane words were spoken to Jussac but no violence took place"

"He must be disapointed!" Treville snickered "Especially after the fight Boisrenard and Bernajoux got into at that Brothel!", Richelieu rolled his eyes cursing the pair of them for their penchant for the dramatic, while he had no problems in Pimps being arrest or paraded through the streets in irons it was hardly necassery for them to have the three Pimps bound to a long wooden beam by their hands and feet, and then proceeded to carry the captives through the streets resting the beam on their shoulders and took great pleasure and swinging the pimps over piles of shit and rotten food on their way to the Chaterlet!.

Naturally the whole regiment had hailed them as heros and the two had proudly told their tale to all and sundry, which had of course led to the Musketeers needing to go one better, and a squadron returning from Chatres where they had been closing a Breeding Farm, had delivered the criminals to the Chaterlet, but instead of having them bound by ropes and walking beisde their horses, they had bound them with ropes and proceeded to ride their shoulders in piggy backs while the horses walked patiently behind them!. 

Whether or not they had been riding the ill tempered farmers all the way from Chatres no one knew, but it had been a hell of a sight to see them being carried through the streets by the puffing and panting criminals all the way to the prison!.

Richelieu was dreading to think what would happen next in the competition between his guards and the Musketeers and often wondered if they were fully grown men or just over grown children playing games!, no doubt Athos felt much the same now he had to deal with the antics of the men!. 

"At least no riots have broken out, nor have any decentors decided to storm the Louvre" he sighed 

"Long may that last then" Treville said resting his hands over his middle "And if our Pup is an Omega then he or she will know a bright future with all that we have achieved thus far".

 

Garrison 

 

Athos was still struggling to think of the office as his and not Treville's, he frequently expected the Captain to walk right in and demand he could out of the chair behind the desk and always looked vaguely uncomfortable sitting there filing reports instead being outside training with his men. 

He did however have company in the form of d'Artagnan. 

Now in his sixth nearly seventh month he was too big for training and was on light duties until his leave began, something he was not looking forward to since he was dreading the weeks of seclusion leading up to the Birth that he knew Lemay would insist on. 

With his middle now grown too large for his uniform he was dressed in let out breeches, loose shirts and an unbuttoned jerkin very thankful that he had not needed to use a corset to hide his pregnancy, especially since after Lemay had discovered he was carrying twins they had grown in a real spurt and he would have been hard pressed to hide the pregnancy by the time he'd reached his fifth month.

To his great relief his acne had gotten no worse than the pimples on his forehead, and the nagging nausea had finally abatted along with the pain in his breasts, though now he was having bind them to give support to the swelling mammories and soak up the leaking colostum. 

His mood swings were still bothering him, but after he and Athos had made up following their blow out weeks before, they were not having servere arguments, with Athos now more understanding as to what was effecting d'Artagnan and making him short tempered and snappy, when the Omega began to go off on one he would either silently let d'Artagnan vent his hormonal frustrations or would draw him into an embrace and rub the aches out of his back until d'Artagnan was settled again. 

Finishing the last report d'Artagnan placed the papers down on Athos's desk and stretched with a sigh, "Feel like going out tonight?" he asked as Athos leaned back in his chair and rubbed his neck with ink stained fingers "We should probaly make the most of the freedom we've got, before long we'll be stuck with endless rounds of nappy changing and feeds to deal with"

"Not to mention sleepless night, colic, and eventual temper tantrums!" Athos agreed with a smile, a smile slipped off his face as d'Artagnan suddenly froze and gripped his belly 

"What?, what is it?!" he barked rising to his feet in fright, ready to call for Lemay and midwives 

"They kicked!", d'Artagnan's voice was hardly above a whisper but a smile was spreading over his face, "They really kicked!, not just a fluttering, they're kicking!", with tears of happiness running down his face d'Artagnan rushed round the desk and slapped Athos's hands against his belly so he could feel the kicking himself.   
Athos's eyes widdened as he felt the unmistakable shape of a foot against the palm of his left hand while a sharper shape pushed against his right, perhaps an elbow?, maybe a fist?

"My God, I don't think I've ever experianced anything quite like this!" he whispered, not even when he'd been permitted to feel the triplets kicking inside Lemay had he been so moved as he was right now, and had to blink back the moisture threatening at his eyes as the Pups eventually settled once again, "Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight" he whispered pulling d'Artagnan to his kissing his tear damp cheek "I don't want to share you tonight, I'd rather have you all to myself".


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff at the beginning of this is just for Maryg!

Rue de Ferou

With their bedroom light by the soft glow of candles, and the scent of sweet smelling incense filling the air the scene was undoubtedly set for romance.

A bottle of wine sat on top of the bedside table with a single pewter cup that Athos and d'Artagnan would share as a loving cup. 

Lay on their back on their bed, relaxed and comfortable in his nudity Athos smiled with both desire and affection as d'Artagnan joined him, a thin lawn cloth night shirt covering his body and slipping off one shoulder to expose skin that looked golden in the candle light. 

Since the onset of his pregnancy he had been less self assured about his changing body, something that Athos was constantly working to change, using both words and his actions to show d'Artagnan just how beautiful he was. 

Taking d'Artagnan's hand Athos tugged him closer and then, taking hold of the loose neck line of the night shirt pulled d'Artagnan down for a slow deep kiss. Lazily their mouths moved in sync with each other, tongues teasing and swiping in playfull games, Athos ran his hands slowly up d'Artagnan's arms, his fingers walking over d'Artagnan's broad shoulders and making their way down to the sagging neck line of the night shirt, pulling at it and stretching it wide open to slip down over his arms and reveal his enlarged breasts and reddened nipples that Athos's hands greedily set upon and rolled gently in his hands, his thumbs tormenting the sensative nipples, eliciting sharp cries from d'Artagnan who squirmed and panted under Athos's heated hands.

Smirking at the dilated pupils of d'Artagnan which gazed at him with only vague coherance Athos leaned up to place another long kiss on the Omega's lip, biting gently down on his plump bottom lip while shoving the night gown down to d'Artagnan's hips then completely off his body as he rolled them both over, placing d'Artagnan on his back and sliding easily between his thighs. 

"Athos!", d'Artagnan's keening moan made Athos grin again as he slowly walked his fingers over d'Artagnan's distended middle, pausing to tease his popped out navel making the Omega whine and squirm beneath him, his hands reaching out for Athos and thighs clenching about his hips eagerly 

"Patience my love!" Athos teased leaning forward to kiss d'Artagnan's belly where at present their pups lay quiet in their round home, keeping his lips brushing against the stretched skin Athos looked up at d'Artagnan through his eyelashes, "I don't want to rush this, I want to enjoy every inch of you!", taking his time Athos proceeded to kiss and caress d'Artagnan's whole middle, grinning when he felt slight flutters under his mouth as the Pups stirred and shifted, maybe wondering what what happening outside of their snug watery nest. 

By time Athos's was done kissing d'Artagnan's abdomen the Omega was panting his name and keening desperately!, taking care so he would not hurt d'Artagnan nore risk damage to his uterus, Athos carefully lifted d'Artagnan's thighs, bending his knees and shifting himself forward to get beneath d'Artagnan's pelvis, sliding inside his slick waiting body with ease. 

Setting a gentle pace Athos made sure to keep his own weight off d'Artagnan's middle as he rocked in and out of the Omega. Already half lost in the pleasure of his own bodies hyper sensative nerves that Athos seemed to have stimulated from head to toe, d'Artagnan bit down on his bottom lip with his eyes half lidded and relied on touch more than sight to guide himself as he reached out to wrap his arms about Atho's muscular torso, his nails digging into Athos's flesh as his hands gripped tightly to the flexing muscles, and used the leverage to lift himself up enough to gain a sloppy but passionate kiss with his Alpha. 

Bucking his hips as well as his pregnant body would allow him to, d'Artagnan ground his cock against Athos's flat abdomen, clenching his inner muscles and gripped tight to the Alphas narrow hips as he pistoned in and out of his body. Before his pregnancy d'Artagnan would have pushed Athos back, flipped their position and straddeled the Alpha, pinning him down to the bed and riding him hard and fast, but once he had began to show he had not wanted to feel slow exposed, and now, more than vanity, the added weight of his body made him less agile and the more submissive position on his back more comfortable by far. 

Though he missed the dominance of straddeling Athos, d'Artagnan could not really complain when then Alpha kissed and caressed his body, taking his time to drag his tongue over his clavical to his throat and sucking on the skin beneath his ear while his body shifted perfectly to direct his cock and hit d'Artagnan's prostate with every thrust. Feeling his climax nearing d'Artagnan tipped his head back on the pillow until the crown of his head was touching the goosefeather and his neck was arched outwards with his adams apple bobbing enticingly between the cords of his throat, running his tongue up d'Artagnan's throat Athos's damp swollen lips found their way to the Omegas mouth locking them together as they both came, d'Artagnan's orgasm triggering Athos's as his inner muscles contracted and milked his cock and knot greedily. 

When he regained his senses Athos scooted up the bed and reached for the wine, filling the cup and taking a sip before handing it to d'Artagnan   
"How long can we keep doing this?" he asked as d'Artagnan drank and ran his finger tip round the rim of the cup 

"Lemay said right up until the last few weeks so long as I'm not suffering any discomfort and the Pups don't drop down early" the Omega replied placing his hand over his rounded middle "I guess we should make the most, we won't have much time or energy once they come"

"True" Athos mused, he had seen first hand how exhausted Aramis, Porthos, and Lemay had been during the early months of their litters lives, he doubted that either of them would have much inclination towards sex when they were dealing with sleepless nights and constant feeds and nappy changes!, he could remember Aramis saying that he'd forgotten what sleep was during the first few weeks with Ned and Izzy!, he some how doubted that he and d'Artagnan would have it any easier with their own brood.

That being said, Athos could remember the dazed smiles that Porthos and Aramis had been wearing beneath their darkly shadowed sleep deprived eyes, despite how exhausted they had been, the two of them had been delighted with their Pups, and hadn't cared a fig for the lack of rest, that kind of love that made any discomfort worth while was something Athos was looking forward to experiancing, he wanted to feel what it was that Aramis and Porthos did for himself, he wanted to hold his new born Pup in his hands and feel that impossible burst of love and desire to protect and nurture the small being that he had helped create.

"Deep thoughts?" d'Artagnan asked bringing Athos out of his revorie with a smile 

"Just about how much I'm looking forward to meeting our Sons or Daughters!"

"D'you mind which?", there was a slight edge to d'Artagnan's voice, after his perverted Grandaphan insane desire for an Alpha or Beta Son, or the very least an Alpha daughter which had resulted in him raping both d'Artagnan and his Oman, the Omega was wary of desires for particular genders for offspring, he knew that everyone was hoping that Constance bore an Alpha or Beta Son for the throne, but people always wanted that for royalty, and with the way Louis was acting it did not appear that he cared if the offspring was to be male or female. 

"Boys or Girls, Alphas, Betas, or Omegas I don't care which" Athos said without hesitation "Maybe we have one of each anyway"

"What?, an Alpha, Beta, and an Omega!?" d'Artagnan laughed "I know I'm big but Lemay hasn't heard a third heartbeat!"

"I didn't mean that!" Athos laughed "I meant a boy and a girl!" his hand joined d'Artagnan's over his belly "I don't think I could cope with triplets!"

"Ha!, you cope?, I'm the one who'd have to carry them and deliver them!", d'Artagnan playfully slapped Athos's chest then groaned as one of the pups chose to shift right on top of his bladder making him scoot down the bed to go and use the pot 

"D'you want to give the Pups my last name or yours?" Athos called out to d'Artagnan as he emptied his bladder and washed his hands in the ewer of water they left by the pot 

"Yours, I hate d'Batz, and d'Artagnan is a stolen name" the Omega replied padding his way back to the bed and acrobatically climbed over Athos to sit back down "Why?, got a name planned?" he asked curiously 

"Hmm, maybe" Athos said with a shrug sipping the wine "Aron?, Aron d'Athos?" 

"Aron, I like that, think it's a derivative of the biblical Aaron?" 

"I don't know, maybe" Athos said "Aron Athos doesn't sound too silly?" 

"No, way better than Aron d'Artagnan!", Athos wrinkled his nose too at the sound of that "How about Deon if we have two boys?, Deon d'Athos?" 

"I could live with that, Aron and Deon, but what about girls?"

"Eleta" d'Artagnan said without a moments hesitation which made Athos raise an eyebrow, "She was a maid on my Bastard Aphans estate, she was good to me and Oman, brought us extra food from the kitchens and bandages when Aphan got too rough"

'she didn't help you escape though did she?' Athos silently thought but wisely did not speak it out loud, instead he nodded his head rather liking the name 

"Celine's always been a name I've liked" Athos offered immediately getting a shake of d'Artagnan's head 

"No I knew a Celine in the court of miracles, she was the dirtiest slut I have ever met in my whole life!", Athos snorted at the description but accepted that Celine was definately out of the question

"I don't mind shortening it to Celie though" d'Artagnan offered "Celie d'Athos sounds alright"

"Eleta and Celie then" Athos agreed handing the cup over to d'Artagnan to drink to the names of their Pups "I'll be interested to see what Richelieu and Treville call their Pup, and what their Majesties call theirs"

"Never mind that!" d'Artagnan laughed draining the cup "I'm more interested to see how well Richelieu survives Treville's labor and how many fingers he gets mangled in the process!".

 

Palais Cardinal 

 

Treville went into labor a little early, not so early as to be worried, but at what Lemay called "Early full term" that left Richelieu baffled and panicking!.

With his shirt untucked, breeches half hazardly buttoned, and his doublet hanging open the normally unflappable first Minister ran about the Chateau shouting for midwives, physicians, priests to start praying, and generally awoke all and sundry while Treville rolled his eyes and rather serenely stripped out of his blood stained night shirt to put on a clean one and began to practise the breathing exercises that Lemay had given him!.

Within an hour of Treville's show of blood and first contractions the whole Palais was up and about, with servants boiling water, preparing sheets and towels, heating ale for Treville to drink, and a good hearty stew for him to eat after the birth, Lemay had been fetched from the Rue de Fossiers by a blerry eyed Jussac and acompanied by two midwives he had worked with before they made their way to the Palais where Richelieu was still pacing the halls, barking orders, and biting his nails down to the quick!.

"Calm down Armand theres nothing to worry about" Lemay chuckled seeing the state Richelieu was getting himself into

"Nothing to worry about?, how can you say that when Jean is in labor early!" Richelieu shrieked sounding like a hysterical seagull!

"Three weeks early, early full term, it'll be fine" Lemay soothed as they made their way to the chambers where Treville was calmly walking the floors as he had been told to do at the onset of the labor 

"Alright then, if we can have some privacy I'll do the first exam and then Jean can enjoy a bath" Lemay said ushering the maids and a protesting Richelieu out of the room, "Take him for a ride or something, he's not going to be able to do anything to help for hours yet" the Doctor instructed Jussac who sleepily nodded his head and took Richelieu by the arm to guide him down to the stables. 

 

Naturally since Lemay's departure to the Palais Cardinal had awoken them, Aramis and Porthos wasted little time in spreading the news of Treville's labor to the Garrison, as did the Jussac to the Red Guards, which meant that within two hours the whole of Paris knew that the Minister of War was in labor!.

Once he heard, Louis ordered that prayers for a swift and safe delivery be given in all the Churches through out France, since the repeal of Omega Supression many prelits had left France being unable to accept the changes in their world, and while he was no longer Cardinal of Paris, Richelieu had helped appoint new Bishops, and Priests in their places, ones who were pro equality between the sexes and would all be very happy to pray for Treville. 

Also knowing the regiments extreme loyalty to Treville, Louis granted them time off to pray for their former Captain while Des Essarts guards took over their work for the time being, those Musketeers who did not go to Church made their way to the Palais Cardinal and camped out in the gardens and through out the Chateau to await news!.

Boisrenard commented on the fact they had been invaded by Musketeers while he and the others tried to keep Richelieu from giving himself a stroke or an embolism as the hours past with Treville's contractions steadily getting stronger and closer together.

Naturally Athos, Aramis, d'Artagnan, and Porthos were waiting outside Treville and Richelieu's chambers wincing as Treville gave into the pain let out horse cries every so often. 

Aramis quietly prayed over his rosary, while d'Artagnan sat with a hand on his belly clearly thinking about his own labor that was yet to come, Athos and Porthos made brief conversation between themselves while they all waited with baited breath until the unmistakable cry of an infant reached their ears!.

 

"A healthy Omega Boy" Lemay declared as he cut the cord and laid the new born upon a weeping Treville's chest, slightly startled blue eyes gazed at the tearful new parents as their new son adjusted to his new position and blinked a couple of times before closing his eyes and settling down to sleep 

"He has your nose, look at that straight line!" Treville sobbed stroking the small feature with his shaking finger tip paying no attention to what Lemay and the midwives were still doing as he gazed at their new Son 

"Thats your shoulders though, good strong shoulders" Richelieu choked out "He'll be a right little menace when he starts walking, be a soldier I'll bet!" 

"Have we a name for our future Musketeer?" Lemay asked with a smile, pleased by the easy birth and the fact Treville had not torn

"Louis Armand" Richelieu said tracing the sign of the cross over his reddened forehead "God bless and watch over you little one".

 

The cheers that erupted from the Palais Cardinal when the news of Louis Armand's birth was declared, could be heard across the other side of Paris!, large and boistrous celebrations followed both in the Musketeers garrison and the Red Gaurds as they drank toasts to the new Pup and to Treville who Lemay declared tired but radient and allowed brief visits from d'Artagnan, Athos, Aramis, and Porthos, aswell as Jussac, Cahusac, Boisrenard and Bernajoux, before he ushered them all out so Treville could get some much needed rest.

Laying in bed, feeling impossibly tired and as sore as he had ever been after a days battle, Treville held Louis Armand in his arms with Richelieu right beside him, the two of them gazing in adoration at their new son who slumbered peacefully after being fed and changed. 

"I can still hardly believe he's here, that he's really ours" Treville whispered "It still seems like a dream!"

"I can't believe how small he is!, I'm afraid he'll brake!" Richelieu admitted his palm cupping the underside of the Pups head "He is more fragile and precious than a diamond tiara"

"He's a treasure though" Treville said looking up with a tired smile "And I'll bet it's going to be one long adventure bringing him up".


	44. Chapter 44

d'Artagnan's labor unlike Treville's was not early, in fact it was slightly late which did nothing to improve d'Artagnan's temper which by that point was so short one would need a microscope to see it's length!.

His much dreaded confinement began far earlier than first supposed. at the start of his seventh month he began to bleed and suffered premature contractions with a threat of a far too early labor. 

While Lemay's quick response had prevented full labor, he had feared that it still may occur and ordered d'Artagnan to take immediate bed rest with his legs and pelvis raised by pillows to help the Pups remain safely in the womb for as long as possible.

While this worked nearly fourteen weeks locked away and bed bound did not please d'Artagnan one little bit!. 

Naturally over the first few weeks he had been too frightened to complain, having seen his Oman go through miscarriage after miscarriage, and premature labor after premature labor that resulted in still births he had been terrified that he was suffering a similar fate and would have gladly hung by his ankles for rest of his pregnancy if it meant he would go to term!.  
However, as time had past and the threat had grown less and less, d'Artagnan fear had abatted and frustration had grown in it's place, and had continued to blossom as the weeks had slowly past by!.

Bored out of his skull, sick to death of the rooms of their apartment, tired of stitching infants garments, or reading books, d'Artagnan was rather like a volcano on the verge of eruption and letting off regular bouts of smoke, hot ash, and lava!, well at least thats how Athos described his temperment to Treville who was unable to visit d'Artagnan until after his churching!.  
Aramis and Porthos visited their confined friend as often as they could, duties permitting of course, and they brightened up the bordem of d'Artagnan's seclusion a great deal, especially when they brought their brood with them, Ned and Izzy's antics kept him well amused, as did Cort and the twins who were starting to speak, having managed their first and second words amisdt a great deal of babble and giggling. 

Constance was another frequent visitor to d'Artagnan, always acompanied by a pair of heavily armed Musketeers and a Lady in waiting, (The musketeers to protect her person, and the Lady in waiting since it was not meet for her to be alone with any Alphas or Men without a chaperone), but as she was pregnant she was keen to learn all she could of what she had to both look forward to and dread!. 

While these visits, and once he was able, Trevilles along with little Louis Armand, did help pass the time and brighten his days, d'Artagnan was more than happy when over a week past his due date his waters finally broke!.

The onset of his labor occured just as Athos was making ready for bed, snuffing out the candles and pulling a last log on the harth to keep them warm through out the night before he made his way to the bed where d'Artagnan lay trying unsuccessfully to find a comfortable position upon a bed that ha grown increasingly lumpy to him in the past weeks. Just as Athos made to join him d'Artagnan had given a horse cry as bloody liquid had spread under his thighs. 

"Time to call Lemay!" Athos said stripping back the bed sheets and helping d'Artagnan out of bed to change into a clean night shirt and put a kettle over a harth to start boiling water before he swiftly threw on a pair of breeches and his boots, taking to his heels and running down the stairs three at a time and bolting out into the street shoving people aside and jumping over fallen drunks as he made his way to the rue de fossiers nearly putting his fist through the wood he pounded so hard upon it!.

"Alright alright keep your bleedin' bollocks on will yer!" came Porthos's bellow as he grumply made his way to the door and opened it managing to catch Athos as he half fell through door and into Porthos's arms!, "I take it d'Arts in labor then!" Porthos laughed patting a panting Athos's back and turning his head to look over his shoulder "Lemay get your bag, it's d'Arts time!"

"Right!" came an amused laugh from within the apartment 

"Mis, get a brandy, looks like Thos here needs all the strength he can get!" Porthos chuckled leading Athos into the living quarters and pushing him down onto a chair, Aramis shoved a cup of brandy into his hand which Athos drank without even really knowing it!

"Tell me love were we ever in such a state when our Omega was in labor?" Aramis inquired raising an amused eyebrow at Porthos who pretened to give it deep thought while Lemay huffed at the pair and shoved them aside 

"Instead of standing about like a pair of useless courtiers you could both help me get prepared and put Izzy back to bed since she's decided to get up and start playing!" he snapped at them pulling his cloak about his shoulders and putting his boots on, "Honestly Alphas and Betas bloody useless!" he grumbled while Porthos and Aramis contritely went to do his bidding with chastened expressions on their faces that would have amused Athos had another time, but right now he was too worried for d'Artagnan to find humor in Aramis and Porthos being hen pecked!.

 

Rue de ferou

 

Scarcely twenty minutes had gone by before Athos and Lemay's return to the apartment but d'Artagnan's labor was already well advanced, apparently after being ten days over due the Pups had decided they didn't want to take much time in meeting the world!.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Lemay asked as soon as he and Athos burst into the apartment finding d'Artagnan on his knees before the bed panting and moaning for the pain in his body and the intense pressure that was building in his pelvis 

"Five or six minutes!" he panted fisting the sheets tight in his hands and moaning as Athos tried to lift him back onto his feet to get him on the bed, "No, leave me" he said fending his hands off 

"You need to be abed not on the floor!" Athos protested looking to Lemay who shook his head 

"If he's comfortable there then let him remain" the Physician told him hurried setting out his instruments and washing his hands in the water d'Artagnan had taken off the harth before his contractions had brought him to his knees, "I can deliver him there as well as I can on the bed"

After drying his hands Lemay knelt behind d'Artagnan and lifted his blood splattered night shirt to examin him, gently parting his thighs a little wider so he could get a better look at what was going on, "Is everything alright?" Athos asked not liking the sight of the blood one bit 

"A little fast but yes" Lemay replied measuring the dilation "Not long now, and not much chance to catch your breath eh d'Artagnan?" 

"Im never doing this again!" d'Artagnan moaned shaking his head and gritting his teeth to pass through another contraction, refusing to cry out with the grit of a soldier and the stubbornness of a Gascon!, "Never again Athos!, d'you hear me!" he grunted as the pain past once again "No more after this!" 

"Of course, whatever you want!" Athos immediately agreed recalling from what Aramis and Porthos had said, that when in labor agree with everything the Omega said, it saved vital parts of ones anatomy!

"I do, I bloody do!" d'Artagnan ground out panting heavily and resisting the urge to tense as he felt the next contraction coming, while his soldiers instincts told him to brace himself and tense his muscles ready for battle, he knew that to remain loose and keep his muscles relaxed would help the process more 

"Okay d'Artagnan deep breaths now, in and out, let your body do the work on it's own, don't struggle or strain just let nature take it's course" Lemay instructed rubbing d'Artagnan's back while Athos got a bowl of water and a cloth to wipe his face and held his hands as he contraction came and went, "Very good, ten fingers, you can start pushing with the next contraction" Lemay said with a smile "This will be one of the quickest labors I've ever dealt with"

"Doesn't seem quick to me!" d'Artagnan ground out making Lemay chuckle and pat his back.

 

However fifteen minutes later the first Pup was crowning and Lemay had no difficulty and easing the small bloody body out of the canal as the shoulders emerged, a loud indignant cry filled the air and Athos promptly burst into tears as he beheld the wrinkled face of his new born.

"A healthy Omega Son" Lemay declared cutting the cord and wrapping the still crying boy in a towel to hand to d'Artagnan 

"My boy, My Son" he whispered cradling the infant in his arms who spluttered and whimpered several times before settling and gazing with large eyes at his parents, his rose bud lips puckering as Athos stroked his cheek and downy head 

"Think he's an Aron or a Deon?" he asked 

"Aron, definately an Aron" d'Artagnan replied kissing the Pups cheek and reluctantly handing him to Athos as he felt the contractions returning with renued force, it seemed the twin did not wish to be long seperated from his or her brother and was eager to join the world.

Just ten minutes later and d'Artagnan was delivered of a second Son, an identical twin of Aron whom they immediately named Deon. 

 

More tired and sore than he had ever been in his life, d'Artagnan was more than grateful to be delivered of the placentar, washed up and gotten back to bed, the very bed he'd been keen to leave for weeks!. 

Promising to call back later the following morning, Lemay took his leave of the couple so they could rest and enjoy their new borns in peace, since once dawn came they would be inundated with visiters 

"Was it all worth it then?, these weeks of captivity and an.....hour wasn't it?, of labor!?" Athos asked shrewdly while d'Artagnan held their Pups against his chest, their tiny feet pressed together as they rested their heads in the crooks of his elbows 

"I'd do it all again a thousand times over!" d'Artagnan replied with an impossibly bright beam that made Athos raise an eyebrow at him "Okay maybe not a thousand, but some brothers and sisters for these two would be nice in time don't you think?" 

"In time" Athos agreed stroking Deon's head and tucking the blanket about him a little more "In five or six years maybe!, that'll be just about enough time!".

 

Epilogue

 

Louis Armand was baptized in Notre Dam with their Majesties, Madame Royale, Jussac, Bernajoux, Boisrenard, Cahusac, and the Inseparables as God Parents to the Pup.  
He was named as legitimate heir to the Richelieu Estates, and since Treville's degenerate brother had died with no issue, he would also inherit Troisville upon his paents deaths which all hoped would be many years in the future.

Aron and Deon were Baptized shortly after Louis Armand with Aramis, Porthos, Lemay, Treville, and Constance as God parents.  
The twins were greatly received by the Musketeers who threw an immense celebration over their Captains litter that led to hours drinking and singing, (And several brawls with the red guards). 

As Bertrand d'Batz had died without providing an heir to his estate beyond Alexandre and d'Artagnan said estate had past to his wife Francious, but since she had also died without offspring other than Alexandre upon her own death the estate had reverted to the crown and Louis was all to happy to place Castlemore in its entirity to d'Artagnan and his heirs, surprisingly enough d'Artagnan's Uncle the Comte d'Artagnan was showing interest in his Nephew and new Pups and was in fact making friendly gestures that might, given time, lead to a reconsiling within the family. 

d'Artagnan had no love of Castlemore, anymore than Athos did for La Fere, however neither were fools, raising a family was not cheap and only a fool would turn down a fortune when it was offered and they needed it for the care of those they loved.   
Besides, as Athos said, a land was earth, a house was stone, it was people that made things difficult an unbearable, not the land itself.

Finally after many months of waiting and praying, Constance was delivered of a healthy beta Son named Louis for his Father.   
As France celebrated the birth of the long awaited Dauphin a treaty was signed and sealed with England and while Spain and the Vatican may be preparing to declare war any day, right then no one cared as the succession of the French throne was assured and for the first time in well over a thousand years Omegas were equal amongst their Alpha and Beta Kin.

End


End file.
